Blue Moon
by fallingwisteria
Summary: One night, after Saito and Okita finished patrolling the streets of Kyoto, they return to the Shinsengumi bringing with them a young girl disguised as a man. She begs the officers to allow her to join the Shinsengumi. Rating subject to change. SaitoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, I really hope you all enjoy it. It's a Saito X OC pairing, and it starts about a year before Chizuru joins the Shinsengumi. Reviews are much appreciated! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters, but if I did, well, I could die a happy person!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The full moon hanging high in the sky provided just enough light for the young girl, disguised as a man, to find her way in the darkness. The streets, devoid of life made the night feel even more suffocating. Through the silence, she could hear not only her own breathing and footsteps, but also those of her two pursuers. She risked a glance back behind her. There was no mistaking that those monsters with red eyes and white hair were gaining on her. They were almost inhumanly fast. She sighed. There wasn't any other choice. She rounded a corner into an alley and pulled out her katana. The white snow fell gently around her, like sorrowful tears, as she waited for the two beasts to find her. She closed her light blue eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to happen. When she opened her eyes, the two beasts were standing a few yards away from her at the opening of the alley, blocking the moon light. Their blue and white haoris were flapping in the breeze; their red eyes were glowing as bright as the stars in the night sky; their white hair was the same color as the snow falling around them. No, they were most definitely not humans.

One of the monsters let out a terrifying cackle and his mouth widened into a disgusting leer. The other one drew his katana and let out a blood-curdling shriek as he charged at the girl. The girl dodged the attack and slashed at his open body, his blood stained her black hakama and her dark green kimono. The blood turned all the ethereal whiteness around them red. But even with the deep cut and the amount of blood loss, the monster did not fall as she had expected him to. The girl took a step back in surprise and confusion, but soon enough, she found the answer to the question she was asking herself.

"Maybe they won't die unless I stab them directly through the heart…" she quietly muttered to herself.

While she had been distracted, the other monster had drawn his katana as well. The young girl quickly composed herself and charged swiftly at the monster closest to her. She parried an attack and neatly pierced him through his heart. As she pulled her katana out, the monster collapsed onto the ground, the blood from his wound pooling around the body. The girl leapt over the corpse and embedded her katana deep inside the other monster's heart. Her long black hair, which had been pulled back into a topknot, fluttered to rest against her slim back. After she was absolutely sure the monster wouldn't rise up and attack her again, she pulled her katana out of the body, flicked the blood off, and sheathed it. Then she knelt down in the blood-stained snow and inspected the light blue haoris with white, jagged stripes. They seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard about them.

The sound of footsteps tore her attention away from the haoris. She leapt to her feet, ready for another attack. Two young men, both wearing the same blue and white haoris, entered her line of sight. The taller one had light brown hair, tied in a reverse topknot in the back. His emerald-green eyes sparkled, and he wore a mischievous smile on his face. The other one stood about a head shorter than his companion. His long purple hair was tied and draped over his right shoulder, and his deep blue eyes were as cold as the snow falling from the sky.

"Hey little kid, did you do all of this yourself?" The taller one with green eyes called out.

"Yes…" the girl replied, her right hand moving slowly to the hilt of her katana. She didn't want to fight the two men, but she would if she had to.

"That's pretty impressive, but I think you've seen just a bit too much. We might have to kill you!" The man's sparkling green eyes narrowed and his mischievous smile widened. He moved to draw his katana.

"Wait, Souji." The stoic one with purple hair commanded. Then he turned to the girl. "How did you manage to kill them?" His dark blue eyes bore into her lighter ones.

"They wouldn't die from a slash to the chest, so I assumed they would only die if I stabbed them through the heart, or made them unable to function otherwise." She responded still alert and ready to fight.

The man's blue eyes narrowed. "What is your name?" He questioned.

"Tsukahara Aoi…" She muttered quietly.

"Come on Hajime-kun," the one named Souji whined, "can't I kill him already? It's the easiest solution!"

"No," the other one, Hajime, responded, "we will bring him back with us and let Hijikata-san and Kondou-san determine his fate."

Hajime stepped forward and bent to strip the blue and white haoris off the corpses. Souji called to the girl, "if you try to run away, we'll kill you!"

Aoi turned to Souji and asked, "Where are you taking me back to?"

He laughed. "Where? Why, the headquarters of the Shinsengumi of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. A special thanks to Akiko88 who commented on my first chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Back at the headquarters, Aoi's two escorts lead her to the meeting room. When the door slid open, two men, who were apparently in deep conversation, looked up. The one sitting closest to the door had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and violet eyes. The one sitting next to him had light brown eyes and black hair pulled back into a reverse topknot, similar to that of Souji's.

"Saito, Souji, what is the meaning of this?" The one with violet eyes demanded, glaring at the two.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hijikata-san. There's something important we need to discuss. I will go call the other captains." Saito's white scarf fluttered as he turned to walk out the door.

The man sitting next to Hijikata turned to the remaining two. He smiled and said, "well, Souji, don't just stand there. Why don't you two take a seat while we wait for the others?"

Aoi knelt a few paces in front of the sliding door, facing the opposite wall. After closing the sliding door, Souji sat down to her left, facing Hijikata. A few moments passed in silence. The only movement in the room was the dancing shadows caused by the flickering flames of the candles. Then the door slid open again, and five men filed in. A man wearing glasses claimed his spot to the right of the friendly one with light brown eyes and black hair. Saito took his position directly opposite Aoi's, and the other three—one with spiky brown hair and a green headband, one no older than fifteen years of age with long brown hair and light blue-green eyes, and the last with long red hair and golden eyes—took a seat behind Souji.

"So Hajime-kun, what's this meeting about?" The one with long brown hair and light blue-green eyes asked.

Saito looked up and locked his dark blue eyes on Aoi's. He began, "last night, while Souji and I were patrolling the streets of Kyoto, there seemed to be a disturbance. After investigating it, Souji and I discovered two of the failed soldiers dead on the ground in an alley. It would seem that this young man was the one who had killed them."

"It would seem that we have no other choice but to kill him. Right, Hijikata-san?" The corners of Souji's mouth turned upward in a smirk.

"Now, now Souji, he's only a little kid. Why don't you tell us your name first?" The kind man sitting on Hijikata's right smiled reassuringly at Aoi.

"Um, well, m-my name is Tsukahara Aoi…" the girl stuttered.

The kind man nodded. "Hmm…Tsukahara-san…it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kondou Isami, the commander of the Shinsengumi. To my left, with the ugly glare on his face, is Hijikata Toshizo. He's the Shinsengumi's Vice-commander. And to my right is-"

Hijikata turned his glaring eyes on his neighbor, cutting him off. "Kondou-san, is there really a need to tell him all of this?!"

Souji laughed. "He's right, Kondou-san! There's no need to give out everyone's names if we're just going to kill him in the end!"

"Huh? You think so?" Kondou's face fell.

"Well, it seems there wasn't any need for this meeting if the kid's future is already decided." The one with red hair and golden eyes called out.

"W-wait a second! Please, hear me out before you decide my fate!" Aoi cried in desperation. She couldn't die now, right after she had finally found the Shinsengumi. This was the only chance she was going to get, she couldn't waste it. If she missed this opportunity to talk to all the high-ranking officers at once, she knew she wouldn't get it again. She had to do something, after all, no matter what she did, it didn't seem like her situation could get any worse.

"There shouldn't be a problem if we just hear his story, right Kondou-kun?" The man with glasses asked Kondou.

"You're right Sannan-kun. There's no harm in listening." Kondou turned to smile at the man on his right. "Go on, Tsukahara-san."

Aoi inclined her body forward in a deep bow. "Please, please, let me join the Shinsengumi! I beg of you!" She cried.

There was a long pause of silence. Then the young boy with long brown hair and light blue-green eyes broke out in laughter. "You? You want to join the Shinsengumi?! A scrawny little kid like you?! You don't look like you could lift anything heavier than a feather!" He collapsed on the ground, his entire body shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"Heisuke, you're not one to talk," The one with spiky brown hair chided, "you don't look any stronger than him, and you certainly aren't any taller than he is, shorty!"

"Cut it out Shinpachi-san! You old men have no right to talk!" Heisuke snapped.

"Old men?! I sure as heck don't know what you're talking about. I'm not old, but I'm not too sure about Shinpachi here!" The one with red hair laughed.

"Hey, Sano! Are you betraying me? You're a horrible friend!" Shinpachi cried.

"You three, shut your mouths." Hijikata ordered.

"I'm sorry about that, Tsukahara-kun. They're a lively bunch." Sannan-san apologized to the girl. "But, disregarding the interruption, why do you want to join the Shinsengumi? You must have heard some bad rumors about us right? We aren't exactly popular…"

"Because there's nothing else I can do…" Aoi muttered.

"What do you mean 'nothing else you can do'? Why don't you start from the very beginning and tell us everything?" Kondou said.

"Very well, but before I start, there's something I need to tell all of you." Aoi looked down.

"What is it?" Sannan-san asked.

"Well, the thing is, I'm a girl…" Aoi said, studying the patterns on the tatami.

"A girl?!" Several voices cried.

"But if she's a girl, then there's no way we could kill her that easily!" Kondou exclaimed.

"There's no proof she's actually a girl though, unless we strip her." Sano said.

"S-strip her?! No! There's no way. I won't allow it!" Kondou shouted, embarrassed.

"We'll just have to take her word for it." Hijikata sighed. "But if she's a girl, then it's also impossible for her to join the Shinsengumi."

Aoi started. "No, please, I really do want to join the Shinsengumi! Please! Hear me out!"

"Hijikata-san, why don't we allow her to finish her story before we decide?" Saito asked. He showed no surprise at the fact that Aoi was a girl.

Hijikata sighed. "Alright. Continue." He glowered at Aoi.

Aoi stared at Saito for a few seconds before continuing. She was surprised but happy at the fact that Saito had stood up for her. A light blushed touched her cheeks. "I was born into a family of samurais. My father had always wanted a son, so when I was born, he was naturally disappointed. But nonetheless, my father decided to raise me and treat me as a son, instead of a daughter. He taught me many things including basic medical training and how to wield a sword and fight. I was very diligent and never missed a day of training because I wanted my father to praise me and love me. After a few years of practice, I became the strongest in my neighborhood. There was no one who could beat me with a sword. One night, when I was twelve years old, I was returning home from an errand. But when I stepped foot into my house, I could feel there was something horribly wrong. I ran into the living room, and there on the floor lay the bodies of my parents. There was blood, lots of it, covering the walls, the floor, and the furniture. My parents were murdered in cold blood. I had no idea who killed them. It might have been rogue samurais or bandits. After that incident, I went to live with my father's sister and her family. They never treated me terribly, but I always felt like I was a third wheel. I had no redeeming qualities. The only thing I could really do was fight. I felt like I was useless, so when I turned sixteen, I left that house. I had heard from various people that there was a group of men in Kyoto called the Shinsengumi who dealt with the rogue samurais disturbing the peace, so I disguised myself as a man and came to Kyoto in hopes of joining you."

"Hmm…so that's why a girl decided to disguise herself as a man and come to Kyoto." Kondou nodded his head several times, thinking.

"But she's a girl, we can't just let her join the Shinsengumi, and even if she were to join, there's no way she could sleep with all the low-rank soldiers! They all share rooms!" Sannan-san exclaimed.

"That's true. And there's still the fact that she saw the failed soldiers." Souji drawled. "I still think we should kill her."

"Okita-kun!" Sannan-san cried.

Aoi started to panic. She didn't want to die. "Please let me join! I may be a girl, but I am stronger than most men! I want to fight for the Shinsengumi! If you let me join, I promise to keep the fact that I saw the failed soldiers a secret! Even if I did go out and tell everyone, no one would believe me! There's no way they would believe such monsters existed in real life! They would think I was crazy! So please let me join!"

"If it's like that, Toshi, then I don't see the problem with letting her join. We have an extra room, and if she were to stay here, we could keep an eye on her. Besides, I couldn't kill a girl that easily." Kondou pleaded to Hijikata.

"Seriously Kondou-san, I think you're getting too soft. If you say so, then I guess there's no other choice." Hijikata sighed.

"I still don't agree with her joining." Okita said. "I'll only accept it if Hajime-kun isn't able to defeat her."

"What?" She was confused. She looked at Saito for clarification, but he only stared at Okita.

"So if she is defeated by Saito, then she will have to return home? That's pretty harsh. Saito's a master at the sword!" Sano chuckled.

"I guess it's only fair if she fights someone, but does it have to be Saito-san? The chances of her winning are very slim…" Kondou looked troubled.

"I don't mind." Aoi exclaimed. "If fighting Saito-san is what I have to do to join, then I will fight. Even if he is one hundred times stronger than I am, I won't lose."

"Your resolve is strong." Saito murmured. His deep blue eyes softened a bit.

"If she agrees, then there's no problem right?" Heisuke said.

"Yeah, but not tonight. They will fight tomorrow morning. It is already late." Hijikata said as he stood up to leave. "Saito, please show her to the extra room."

Saito inclined his head in consent and stood up. He turned toward Aoi. "Follow me." And he walked out of the room.

The pair didn't exchange a word as they walked down the dark hallway. He led her past several rooms until they finally stopped at the one she would be sleeping in. But before he left, Saito turned to Aoi. "Although I shall be fighting you tomorrow, I wish you the best of luck. I won't hold back, even if you are a girl. Sleep well tonight. You might find need for the energy tomorrow."

A smile lit Aoi's face. "I don't intend to hold back either. No matter what, I can't let you defeat me. I want to join the Shinsengumi. Good luck to you as well."

Saito's lips curled upward in a small smile and he turned and walked back down the hallway. His movements were so graceful that he seemed to float. Aoi stood in front of her room for a moment, glad that the darkness had prevented Saito from seeing her cheeks turn a light pink color. She turned, entered her room, and slowly slid the door close on Saito's retreating figure


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter. Many thanks to those who reviewed, constructive criticisms are highly encouraged! Thanks for reading! Oh, just a fun fact for everyone, did you know Saito's age in the anime is 19? I found out today when I was doing some research, and it completely surprised the heck out of me! I totally thought he would be a lot older than that -_- . He's so young! Anyway, just a little fun fact. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, Aoi opened her eyes to the sound of chirping birds. She slowly raised herself up to a sitting position on her futon. She blinked a few times, disoriented by the bright light and her strange surroundings, but after a few moments, the previous night's incidents came crashing back to her. She stood up to stretch, thinking about the fight that was to take place in a few hours. After dressing, Aoi slid open the sliding door, and there, leaning against the wall next to her room stood Okita.

He looked at the girl and chuckled. "Yo, I was sent to bring you to the dining room after you had awakened. Follow me." He turned to walk down the hall, but stopped after a few strides. He turned around and stared at the girl for a few moments. Aoi did nothing but stare back warily. Okita burst out in laughter. "What? Don't just stand there! It's not like I plan on eating you for breakfast or anything! I've got something much tastier waiting for me in the dining room! Come on!" He didn't turn around again until after Aoi had stepped out of her room and slid the door close.

As Okita and Aoi entered the dining room, they saw all the other captains already seated and eating. Okita went to sit in his spot next to Saito.

"Oh, Aoi-chan! I saved a seat for you! Come on, sit down and eat!" Shinpachi patted the empty spot next to him, a grin spreading across his face. Aoi smiled back at him and went to sit next to him. "Man, it's great you're here!" He laughed.

Sano looked at Aoi. "Eat up okay? You're definitely going to need the strength later!" He chuckled. The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence, save for the occasional clatter of chopsticks and clinking of bowls.

After breakfast, Hijikata went up to the girl. "Aoi, you won't be fighting Saito just yet. So you can use this time to wander around the outside of the complex a bit. Or just stay in your room. Either way, don't bother the other rank and file soldiers and don't go into any room besides your own. Got it? I'll send someone to fetch you when it's time."

"Okay, thank you." Aoi responded.

Aoi stood in the courtyard enjoying the contrast of the warmth from the sunlight and the winter coldness on her skin. She thought about the fight that was about to come. It was going to be tough. Saito was strong. Very strong. She could gather that much. But that wasn't the only thing. Saito wore his katanas on the right instead of the left. That meant he was left handed. It was very unusual to see a left-handed samurai. All the left-handed ones were forced to become right handed, or shunned. That's why samurais were never trained to block left-handed attacks. Her normal fighting tactics wouldn't work on him. She couldn't only rely on her strength and training for this battle. She would need to use her brains to win. Aoi tilted her head back to look at the light blue sky and white fluffy clouds. She became absorbed in her thoughts, trying to figure out a strategy, but all too soon, a voice behind her tore her from her reverie. "Hey, Aoi, Hijikata-san told me to come and get you." Aoi turned around to find Heisuke standing there grinning at her.

"Ah, Todou-kun. Thanks." She replied.

"There's no need for formalities. Just call me Heisuke like everyone else! Anyway, are you sure you're ready for this? It's going to be hard for you!" Heisuke cautioned. He started walking to the back of the compound, and Aoi followed him.

"I hope I'm ready. I know it's going to be hard. I've heard how strong Saito-san is, but it's going to be even harder because he's left handed." Aoi sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, good luck! You're going to need all the luck you can get if you're fighting Hajime-kun. I really hope you win! I don't want you to leave. I think this place will be more interesting with you around!" Heisuke laughed.

"Thank you Heisuke, I don't plan on loosing though." Aoi smiled at him.

When they reached the back of the compound, everyone was there, waiting. Aoi walked slowly to a spot a few paces away from Saito and faced him. "You sure you're going to do this Aoi?" Sano called.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I don't plan on loosing." Or at least that's what she said. But inside her head she was thinking something else entirely. "_I know I can't lose, but even I know my chances are very slim. I really want to join the Shinsengumi though, so I can't give up without a fight."_ She thought to herself.

She pulled her katana out and maneuvered her body into a fighting position. But then she paused. Something was strange. Saito hadn't pulled out his katana or changed his stance at all. He was still standing straight and tall, his arms by his side. Aoi was confused. "_How did he plan to fight like that?_" She thought. Then she vaguely remembered something she had learned a long time ago. There was a different fighting style. One that was very difficult and unused by most people because it required not only control of the sword, but also control of the person himself. If Saito was using the iai technique, there was a chance Aoi could win. The iai was meant for a short, quick, decisive fight and victory, not a long drawn-out battle. If Aoi could dodge Saito's first attack, his technique would be relatively useless for the rest of the fight, and Aoi might have a chance of winning. She would have to keep an eye on his katana to have a general idea of when he was going to draw it.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. She opened her mouth and let out a yell. "Yaahh!" and she charged at Saito, her katana raised up. She saw a blur of motion that was his hand moving to his katana. She brought her katana down towards his body, but with a loud _clang_ Saito's katana was against hers, blocking her attack. He was very strong. His blade pushed against hers, and Aoi willed her hands to hold on to the hilt of the sword. She knew that if she lost her sword, the fight would be over. Aoi jumped back a few paces and charged again. She heard someone chuckle behind her. Saito blocked her attack again, but it the force of it wasn't as strong as his first one. Her conjecture was right. Saito might be good at short battles, but long ones were harder for him. But that's not to say he was any weaker. He was still a very strong warrior and a master of the sword.

Aoi had to make sure she covered her right side well because Saito was left handed. They sparred with each other for a few minutes, turning, lunging, and parrying, no one person getting the upper hand. The way they fought together was beautiful. It didn't look like fighting, but rather dancing. The swishing of the green sleeves of her kimono was contrasted by his black ones. Their long dark hair floated in the air like flower petals fluttering in the wind. Aoi twisted and turned, her blade moving so fluidly it left behind silver images where it had been. Their blue eyes, one dark pair and one light pair, were focused on the other person. Aoi's and Saito's paces matched each other perfectly. He could gauge when she was about to strike and where she was about to step and compensate for it, and she could do the same. Their footwork and choreography were so intricate and seemed so familiar that it was like they had known each other for a long time. It didn't seem like they had just met at all. It was very elegant in a way.

Aoi's attacks were quick and sharp. She attacked quickly and defended quickly. She lunged at his chest, and Saito brought his sword up from under to block the attack. The two swords crashed together, but Aoi pushed herself forward, her sword grinding into his, her bright eyes burning into his dark ones. Saito pushed her sword back and drew his up to slash at her open left side. Aoi swirled around behind him and raised her sword up high over her head. She brought it down directly over his head, but Saito slid out from under her blade. She heard the sound of his katana swishing through the air on her right, and she turned to parry his attack. Aoi fell back a few steps and charged at Saito, her sword down at her left. When she neared him, she raised her sword slightly to slash at the bottom left of his torso, but then, her straw sandal caught on the bottom of her black hakama and she stumbled. Her eyes widened, she knew that Saito wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. She clumsily threw up her katana to defend herself and felt the weight of Saito's katana on hers, pushing her down again. She mustered up any and all the strength she could to push him back, and managed to shove his katana to the side a bit, just enough for her to regain her balance. Aoi saw his katana coming down in a bright arc from the right to the side of her throat again, and she wildly lunged at his throat in desperation, rather than block his attack, for she knew that her strength now wasn't enough for her to control her katana and she would lose it. Her blade stopped inches from his pale skin, and his blade stopped, inches away from her own throat. Aoi was breathing heavily, her eyes wide, but Saito's chest hardly seemed to be moving at all. She closed her eyes, dropped her sword, and sank to the ground, sweat dripping off her face.

Aoi heard a sound in front of her and looked up. Saito stood in front of her. He carried a soft smile on his face, a rare thing to see. "That was fine swordsmanship. You fight well." He turned to talk to Hijikata.

"That was quite a fight. I'm surprised you managed to hold your own against Saito-san." Sannan-san said quietly to the girl. "I think she should be allowed to join the Shinsengumi. Wouldn't you agree Kondou-san?"

"Yeah, I think so too." Kondou smiled.

Okita interrupted. "Wait a second Kondou-san, she didn't win against Hajime-kun though."

"Now now Souji, you said before that she would have to leave if Saito defeated her, but it didn't look that way to me. From what I saw it ended in a draw." Sano cut in.

"Hmm…he has a point Souji. I don't see why we shouldn't let her join." Kondou said, nodding slowly. "What do you think Saito?"

Saito looked Aoi over. "Her strength and skills will be an asset to the Shinsengumi."

Okita laughed. "Well, Hajime-kun, if that's what you say…"

Heisuke crouched down in front of Aoi, his eyes sparkling. "Isn't that great Aoi?"

"Yeah!" She cried, grinning.

Heisuke pulled her up. "Now then, let's have a welcome party for Aoi tonight at Shimabara!"

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "Is that alright with you Hijikata-san?"

"I guess, don't get too carried away though." Hijikata sighed.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself after you've had some sake?" Okita smirked

"Shut up Souji." Hijikata chuckled.

"Alright then, it's decided! You don't have to hold back tonight at all, got that Aoi-chan?" Shinpachi ruffled her hair.

Aoi looked over at Saito and saw him incline his head forward a fraction of an inch. She turned back to Shinpachi, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, alright!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to 14Phantom for the advise. For those of you who have already read it and want to reread it, I have changed the fight scene in chapter 3. I added more details, and I split it up into several paragraphs so it didn't look so clumped together. I'm also taking you're other advice into consideration, 14Phantom, and I will try to make it work to the best of my abilities in this chapter without completely changing the last chapter. Thanks for the suggestion, I really appreciate it!

Anyway, here's chapter 4. Constructive criticisms are highly encouraged. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

That night at Shimabara, all the captains except for Kondou and Sannan-san were present. Kondou made up an excuse for not being able to drink alcohol, and Sannan-san had work to do. But with Shinpachi, Sano, and Heisuke there, it was a lively crowd.

"Hey, Sano-san! Do your special dance!" Heisuke cried. He was definitely drunk.

"Yeah Sano, you need to put that nice scar on your stomach to good use!" Shinpachi laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Sano turned to one of the geikos in the room. "Can you fetch me a brush and some ink?"

The geiko bowed and left the room in search of the items he had requested. She returned a few minutes later with the ink and the brush. Shinpachi took the items and laughed. "You ready for this Sano?"

Sano sighed and pulled down his red obi, exposing the horizontal scar on his stomach. "Hey, Aoi-chan. This is your first time seeing this scar right? Do you know how I got it? I was trying to show a man how to properly commit seppuku."

Aoi looked confused. "But if you tried to show a man how to properly commit seppuku, then didn't you fail because you're still alive?"

Shinpachi laughed. "You're absolutely right Aoi-chan!"

"Just hurry up and get on with it!" Sano sighed.

Shinpachi used the ink and the brush to paint a face on Sano's stomach. The horizontal scar served as the line between the upper lip and lower lip. Heisuke broke out in laughter, tears streaming down his face. "Sano-san! You look ridiculous! Every time you move, the lips look like they're moving!" Shinpachi laughed along with him. Aoi giggled.

"Hey, Aoi-chan? Are you alright? Your face is really red. How much have you drank?" Okita looked sideways at the girl warily.

"Hmm? Oh, a few cups I guess." She responded.

"Maybe you should stop drinking and start eating instead..." He said.

"But this sake is really good!" She laughed.

"Hey, Souji, who did you say couldn't hold their liquor?" Hijikata growled.

Okita laughed. The rest of the night continued with laughter and merriment. When they left Shimabara to return to the compound, Shinpachi and Sano had their arms around Heisuke, supporting him. In her room, Aoi took off her sword and untied her hair. She spread her futon on the ground and fell into a deep sleep the moment her head touched the pillow

The next morning, Aoi woke up, but she didn't get up immediately. She turned to lay on her side. There was a dull throb in the back of her head, and her vision was rather fuzzy and unclear. She blinked a few times and the haziness cleared. She groaned. Her throat felt extremely parched. She heavily lifted herself off the futon and proceeded to tie up her hair. She opened the sliding door and the bright sunlight blinded her momentarily. Instead of going to the dining room though, she headed to the well and drank deeply until her parched throat felt normal again. Then she went to have breakfast with the rest of the Shinsengumi captains, feeling slightly better.

Aoi ate her breakfast in silence like the other captains. But there was something troubling her. She glanced at Hijikata. "Um, Hijikata-san..." She started.

"What do you want?" He growled at her.

"About the two men I saw the night Saito-san and Okita-san found me-" She said haltingly, but Hijikata cut her off.

He glared at her. "There's something we need to get straight here Aoi. There is no doubt you are a member of the Shinsengumi. I accept that fact. We will trust you as we trust another warrior. We expect you to follow our codes of conduct like everyone else. If you betray us, I expect you to commit seppuku immediately. We trust that you will fight for and only for the Shinsengumi, and that you will help a comrade in need. But that is as far as we will trust you. There are things in the Shinsengumi that you have no business sticking your nose into and we will kill you if you try to find out more than you already know. Like I said before. You are free to wander around the compound granted that you do not go into any room besides your own, or unless you are invited into a captain's room, and you will not associate with the rank and file soldiers unless you absolutely need to, or you are commanded to. You will continue to disguise yourself as a male, and if any of the other soldiers, besides the ones who already know, find out, you will be discharged. You are not to go outside unless you are accompanied by another captain. Do I make myself clear?"

Aoi looked down at the wooden floor. "Yes, sir."

Hijikata stared at her for a moment. "Good." Then he looked around. "Who's patrolling this morning? Heisuke and Saito?" He looked back at the girl. "I want you to accompany Saito on his patrol this morning after breakfast. You are a member of the Shinsengumi, therefore you will also be making rounds like the others. But you will not run off by yourself. You are to stay with Saito at all times. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

Hijikata looked at Saito. "Saito, if anything happens, you are to report directly to me. Got it?"

Saito inclined his head in consent. "Very well."

Hijikata nodded, satisfied, and commenced eating.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's chapter 5. Thanks for all the reviews! Constructive criticisms are highly encouraged! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

That particular cold morning, the streets of Kyoto were buzzing with life. People dashed about, running errands, buying groceries, and socializing. But as the third squad, with Saito at the head of the group and Aoi at his right, marched through the streets, a hushed silence fell over the people and they parted to the sides to make way for the Shinsengumi. Aoi looked around, but instead of respect and admiration, she found fear and even hatred in the eyes of the residences of Kyoto. She looked up at Saito. "Um, Saito-san, it seems the people you are protecting don't appreciate the Shinsengumi very much."

Saito stayed silent for a few seconds. Then his lips tightened and he spoke. "Despite your idealistic views of the Shinsengumi, these people believe that we are just a group of rogue samurais causing further disruption on the streets, instead of protecting the peace."

"That's horrible…" Aoi trailed off.

Saito glanced down at her. "It is not in my place to tell people what to think. I only do as I am ordered."

They walked together, side-by-side, in silence, passing stores, restaurants, and inns, and turning corners. After a long while in silence, Saito finally stopped in front of a shop selling hair accessories. A few yards down from the group, they saw four rouge samurais surrounding a middle-aged gentleman.

"Come on, give us your money." One of the rogue samurais growled.

"Yeah, we work so hard to protect this country, the least you could do is pay us!" Another one laughed.

Aoi's hand moved to the hilt of her katana and she was about to rush in to protect the man from the rogue samurais when Saito stopped her. "It is best if you exercise prudence." He said. "There's one thing you must learn. We do not kill unless required to."

After Aoi's hand had dropped from her sword, Saito turned around and said to his squad, "Stay here. Tsukahara and I will take care of this." Then he walked towards the rogue samurais with Aoi following him. As he neared the group, one of the rogue samurais lifted a foot and kicked the gentleman in the chest. Then he took the pouch of money the gentleman was holding. "What is the meaning of this?" Saito asked quietly from behind one of the rogues.

They whirled around and one of them growled, "What do you want, you little brat? Stay out of this. It ain't your business."

"H-hey…" another called out, "aren't they the Shinsengumi?"

"Shinsengumi?" The previous one repeated, looking at Saito and Aoi. Then he laughed. "They look weak!" And he unsheathed his katana. The others followed suit, and soon Saito and Aoi were standing in front of a group of rogue samurais pointing their katanas at the two of them.

Saito pulled out his sword as well, and Aoi followed him. As one of the rogues charged at the two, Saito flipped his sword one-hundred and eighty degrees so that the dull side was pointing down. Saito blocked the attack and brought his sword down on the rogue's right forearm, causing him to drop his katana. Saito then rammed the hilt of his sword into the rouge, and he dropped to the ground clutching his stomach.

Aoi stared, wide-eyed at the scene unfolding in front of her. She wanted to help, but she was unsure of what to do, and whether her help would be welcomed. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice one of the rogue samurais charging at her from the left and raising his sword to slash at her. Saito turned around and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He ran in between the girl and the rogue and raised his sword in time to block the attack that would have fatally wounded the girl. "Tsukahara, if you keep standing there, you will be wounded or killed." He said to her without looking back.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped. She flipped her sword so the dull side was pointed downwards. Then she charged at the nearest rogue samurai, dodged an attack, and hit the base of his neck with the hilt of her sword. The rogue collapsed on the ground. She turned to fight another one, but saw that Saito had already taken care of the rest. She sheathed her katana and picked up the pouch of money lying next to one of the rogues. "Here, I believe this is yours." She said handing it back to the middle-aged gentleman. The man stared at her for a few seconds in fright, then snatched the money out of her hands and ran away. Aoi looked at his retreating figure in confusion. "Why is he so afraid of me?" She asked.

Saito's only response was "We need to finish patrolling and get back to headquarters." He walked back to rejoin the rest of the third squad. Aoi looked at the unconscious bodies of the rogue samurais on the ground before following him. After rejoining the rest of the squad, he singled out four men and said to them, "Take those rogue samurais back to the headquarters for interrogation. They maybe from the Choshu clan, enemies of the Shinsengumi." They nodded in consent and went to do as he had ordered.

The rest of the patrol occurred without incidents. On the way back to the headquarters, Aoi said quietly to Saito "Um, Saito-san, thank you for protecting me earlier." A light blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered his form in front of her, his light blue haori and his white scarf rustling in the breeze, his silver blade blocking the attack that would have killed her. She hoped that Saito wouldn't notice the coloring in her cheeks.

"I only did my duty. It's a warrior's job to protect his comrades from harm." Saito responded just as quietly.

"But even so," she said, "if you hadn't protected me, I wouldn't be here now to thank you. I owe you my life." As she spoke, she glanced up surreptitiously at Saito's face, at his dark blue eyes that seem to suck you in, at his chiseled nose, his pale skin, and at his well-formed lips where she could see the ghost of a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry, I was originally going to update this yesterday, but I got a little sidetracked. I managed to buy the Hakuouki game for the PSP a couple weeks ago (yay!) and I absolutely had to go Saito's route first. Haha, I followed a walkthrough just to make sure I didn't mess up (I'm a cheater!). I am not disappointed at all. Saito is so cute in the game! I love him even more now. But I wasn't able to play at all these past couple of weeks, so I picked it up again a couple nights ago. I was working on Okita's route, but somehow, I managed to screw it up and Okita died on me and I got a game over. I was super pissed at Okita. I couldn't believe he had the guts to die on me! So I stayed up really late playing the game to get Okita's happy ending (by the way, I'm the type of person who almost never saves). Well, to make a long story short, I got really pissed at Okita, and I would not do anything else until I had finished his route.

I was also going to make a clarification. I know I stated this in chapter 1, but Aoi's hair is long and black and it's tied in a ponytail. Sort of similar to Hijikata's, but Aoi's ponytail is a lot thicker, and her hair is a little shorter than Hijikata's. She also has straight across bangs, if anyone's curious. I'll try to work more on her description in the story, and drop little reminders/ hints in future chapters so you guys don't forget what she looks like. Oh, also a little side note if anyone's interested, I named her Aoi because of her eye color. I really like the contrast of black hair and blue eyes, and I wanted something to match with Saito (blue eyes). Plus I really like the name Aoi.

Anyway, sorry this author's note turned out to be really long. Here's chapter 6, constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! (Oh, if anyone's curious, I'm working on Sano's route now! XD)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A couple of months passed in relative peacefulness save for the few skirmishes with rogue samurais out on patrol. One fine day, late in March, Aoi wandered around the compound, looking for something or someone to relieve her of her boredom. She heaved a great sigh. The compound was unusually quiet. Usually there were more people around and more commotion. But that day everyone seemed to be busy. Shinpachi and Heisuke were out on patrol, Inoue was accompanying Harada who was training his squad. Okita was out running an errand for Kondou and Aoi didn't want to bother the higher ups. That only left Saito. An idea suddenly popped into her head. She ran back to her room to retrieve her katana before heading to Saito's room. Aoi stopped before the sliding door that opened into Saito's room. Hoping that she wasn't disturbing him, she softly called out, "Excuse me, Saito-san."

Inside the bright room, Saito was reading a book on war when he heard the girl call out. He didn't take his eyes off the book, but said just loud enough for her to hear, "Tsukahara? Come in." He heard the door slide open. As the girl kneeled just in front of the open door, Saito closed the book he had been reading, placed it on his desk and turned around to face Aoi. "Is there something you require from me?" He asked.

Aoi paused for a second before responding, "Well, I was wondering if you weren't busy, if you would like to train with me for a bit?" She lightly fingered the sword she had laid by her side.

Saito stared intently at her for a moment. Then he stood up. "Alright." He sighed lightly and reached for his katana leaning against the wall next to his desk. Aoi's lips stretched into a wide grin.

The courtyard of the compound was bursting in color. The light pink cherry blossom petals floated tenderly to the ground, the green grass and the red, purple, yellow and orange colored flowers that had bloomed gently swayed in the breeze. It was a beautiful day, too beautiful to have spent indoors. She turned to face Saito, a strange feeling of excitement coursing through her veins. She slid her sword out of its scabbard and Saito did the same. Then they both crouched, ready to fight.

Aoi sprung at Saito first. She raised her sword and thrust it at him. He blocked it with no trouble at all, and proceeded to strike Aoi with his own attack. She leapt back, out of his sword's range and charged at him again. The sleeves of her dark green kimono swished in the air as she raised her sword up in an attempt to slash at Saito's torso. Her katana met his in a loud _clang_. Saito ground his blade into her's and the sound of metal against metal was unpleasant yet familiar. At the same time, the two of them jumped back. This time, Saito was the first to charge at Aoi. He raised his sword high up over his head and brought it down over Aoi's. She turned swiftly to get behind Saito, her long black hair whipping through the air. Saito had anticipated this and he turned around to parry an attack meant for his throat.

The two sparred together for a while, blue eyes burning into blue eyes, dark hair mixing with dark hair, silver blade striking silver blade. Aoi lunged at Saito's stomach, but he turned gracefully to the side; his white scarf fluttered in the air for a bit before settling back on his back. Aoi's blade passed through nothing but air. He raised his sword and swiftly brought it down on her left shoulder, but Aoi managed to bring her sword up in time to block the attack. She didn't push his sword away, and he didn't move his sword off hers. Sweat dripped off Aoi's face like tears. She felt Saito relax and slide his blade off hers. "Let's stop here for today. There's no need to overexert ourselves too much." He said and he slid his sword back into its holder. Aoi did the same.

"Thank you for practicing with me today." She said to him, bowing slightly.

Saito looked at her but said nothing. He turned his head upward to gaze at the cherry blossoms. There was a sort of tenderness in his eyes as he watched the delicate petals drift to the ground.

Aoi walked to stand next to Saito. "Do you like cherry blossoms?" She inquired. She tilted her head up to examine them.

"Yes." He responded so quietly she could barely hear him.

Aoi's light blue eyes slid to the right to look at Saito. She felt a small twinge of sadness. Over the past couple of months she had been with the Shinsengumi, she felt that she had gotten at least a little bit closer to Saito. The men of the Shinsengumi still didn't trust her completely, she still wasn't able to go out by herself, but she felt like they trusted her a bit more now. At the very least, Saito was warmer to Aoi now compared to when they had first met. But no matter how much closer Aoi seemed to get to Saito, he always seemed to get further and further away from her. She could tell that Saito was loyal to Kondou and Hijikata, but apart from his loyalty, he almost never showed any emotions. He viewed every problem with polite indifference and hardly voiced his feelings on the matter. Aoi hoped that Saito might open his heart to her, but she knew it was wishful thinking. He always dealt with his own difficulties himself. Even so, Aoi wanted to know more about him. "Why do you like cherry blossoms?" She asked.

Saito stayed quiet for so long Aoi thought he wasn't going to answer, but finally he responded, "Because they are strong. No matter how cold the winter is, these cherry blossoms will always bloom again in the spring without fail, yet they look so delicate and fragile." Aoi could just barely make out a hint of admiration in Saito's voice and there was something else that she couldn't place: melancholy perhaps?

A voice behind them spoke out. "Hajime-kun, Aoi-chan, what are you two doing out here together?" They turned to see Okita standing behind them.

"Souji, you're back? What did Kondou-san ask you to do?" Saito left his position next to the girl to walk back inside the compound with Okita.

Aoi returned her gaze to the cherry blossoms. Behind her she could still hear the two talking. "Ah, nothing important." She heard Okita reply. "Anyway, what were you two doing out here?"

"Just a little training." Saito said.

"That's not fair, Hajime-kun. Why don't you spar with me?" Okita chuckled.

"Alright, tomorrow though." Saito consented. Their voices grew fainter and fainter until Aoi could no longer hear them.

She stared at the cherry blossoms. She thought about her past and the Shinsengumi. She wondered what it was exactly that she wanted to do. She wondered if there really was a place for her in the Shinsengumi, if she was really needed here. She wasn't like the rest of the captains who had known each other since childhood. In other words, she was an outsider. A soft voice tore Aoi from her thoughts. "Who do we have here? Tsukahara-kun?" Behind her stood Sannan-san.

"Good afternoon Sannan-san." Aoi inclined her body in a bow.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He inquired.

"Oh, I was looking at the cherry blossoms and thinking about certain things." She replied.

"I see. Well then, I'll leave you to own devices." He said, preparing to leave.

"Ah, wait, Sannan-san, I have something to ask you." Aoi called out.

"Hmm? What is it?" He looked slightly surprised.

"Um, well, how do I put this?" She looked down, fidgeting her hands.

Sannan-san stayed quiet for a moment. "Sometimes I find that directness is the easiest method to ask something." He said thoughtfully.

Aoi looked up. "Alright, then I'll be direct." She paused. "Um, will you tell me more about the failed soldiers?"

Sannan-san's lips parted slightly and he readjusted his glasses. "I-" but a cold voice cut him off.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to stick your nose into the Shinsengumi's private matters." Hijikata stepped out from the dark shadows in the hallway into the sunlight.

"But I…" Aoi trailed off.

"But you what?" Hijikata's sharp purple eyes narrowed.

"I thought that since I've already been a part of the Shinsengumi for this long, maybe you could tell me about them…" Her hands trembled slightly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You've only been here for two months. There's no guarantee that you aren't a spy from the Choshu clan, or some other imperialist faction, and there's still no guarantee that if we tell you all the secrets of the Shinsengumi, you won't go around spilling them. Also, just for the record, even though Kondou-san may have objections about killing a girl, I have no problems with killing a traitor, even if they might be a girl." Hijikata's cold eyes held Aoi's for a moment, making sure his words had sunk it before he turned around and left.

Aoi's eyebrows knit together and she struggled to hold back tears. She knew that she had stepped out of line by asking for more information about the failed soldiers, but she was no traitor, and she felt sad and angry that she still remained a liability to the Shinsengumi. She bit down on her lower lip in vexation. Sannan-san looked at her. There was a hint of pity in his kind eyes, and that made Aoi even more irritated. She didn't want pity. She only wanted the Shinsengumi to accept her as one of their own.

Sannan-san sighed. "Don't worry about it too much Tsukahara-kun. Hijikata-kun is like that with pretty much everyone." And then he left.

Aoi slowly trudged back to her room. But on the way she ran into Inoue who had just returned from training with Harada. "Tsukahara-kun, is something the matter?" The kind, elderly man asked. There was genuine concern on his face. He smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you join me for tea in my room? I was just about to make some."

She looked up and nodded. "Sure."

A short while later, Aoi sat in Inoue's room with a cup of tea in front of her. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Inoue asked.

Aoi took a sip of her tea and told him about how she felt like she could never be a member of the Shinsengumi, and how she felt rejected by the fact that Hijikata refused to more about the organization. She talked and talked, spilling out all her worries and troubles, but not once did Inoue interrupt her. He only sat and listened.

Only after Aoi had finished talking did Inoue speak. "I understand what you are saying, Tsukahara-kun. Most of us have been together since childhood. It is a little difficult for outsiders to be so easily accepted, but I don't think Hijikata is rejecting you. I think it's the opposite to be honest. Even though Hijikata may have a sharp tongue, he is a kind man inside. I think he's trying to protect you in his own way. You've seen the failed soldiers. He doesn't want you to become too involved with us for your own safety. Please believe in him a little more, Tsukahara-kun. He's not a bad person." Inoue smiled compassionately at the girl.

Aoi felt more reassured after talking to the benevolent man. "Alright, I understand." She agreed, smiling back at him.

At the same time, in Hijikata's room, Saito and Okita sat, side-by-side, in front of the vice-commander. Hijikata sighed. "Today she asked me if I could tell her more about those monsters."

Okita grinned. "Who? Aoi-chan did?"

"Yeah." Hijikata said quietly.

"Hmm, so what do you plan on doing? Are you going to tell her? It's been two months after all." Okita's smile widened.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's _only_ been two months. She has no business getting involved with those things."Hijikata frowned.

Okita snorted. "You're too nice sometimes Hijikata-san. So, what does this have to do with us?"

Hijikata looked from Okita to Saito. "Saito, Souji, I want you two to keep an eye on her, discretely though. I don't want her finding out anymore than she already knows. Got it?"

"Fine, fine, Hijikata-san." Okita stood to leave.

Saito nodded once. "Alright." And he followed Okita out of the room.

Hijikata sighed again. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished Aoi had never gotten involved with the Shinsengumi in the first place, but that was out of his control now. Besides, Kondou was the commander and he was pretty fond of the girl. He had always had a soft spot for girls, and liked her being around the headquarters. Whatever Kondou said was absolute, much to the chagrin of the vice-commander.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** The typo's fixed, thanks 14Phantom for pointing that out to me! I do proofread the chapters, but sometimes I still miss things. You're right about the sword thing too. I wasn't thinking. I should have made them use wooden practice swords instead. It's a little difficult to change that now, but I'll be sure to remember the advice for future chapters when I make them spar together again. Thank you for pointing that out to me too! I really appreciate it. I take all your reviews into account. They can only help my fanfiction become better after all!

Here's chapter 7. Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The seasons slowly changed. The vivid colors of spring melted into the intense heat of summer, and finally, it was August.

"Man, it's so hot!" Shinpachi cried. He was lounged out on the wooden porch and fanning himself with one hand.

"You can say that again." Sano sat on the porch, leaning against a wooden post. He chuckled. The other Shinsengumi captains were also there, taking shelter in the shade of the overhang from the bright sun that beat down on them that afternoon. Okita was sitting next to Sano, Heisuke had claimed the stairs, Saito was sitting on the wooden porch, facing the garden, his feet inches off the dry green grass.

Heisuke looked up as Aoi approached the group. "Oh, Aoi, come join us!"

"Alright, what are you guys doing?" She went to sit next to Saito.

"Nothing much." Okita drawled.

They sat in silence for a while, trying to cool off as much as they could in the scarce breeze. A kind voice sounded behind them. "Oh? What are all of you doing out here?" Kondou stood behind them holding several packages wrapped with bamboo leaves. Accompanying him was Sannan-san. They smiled down at the group.

"We're trying to escape this damn heat." Okita complained.

"Out here? Why not inside?" Kondou asked.

Okita laughed. "Well, Kondou-san, to tell you the truth, it's not like its any cooler inside than outside. Besides, at least we can feel something resembling a breeze outside."

"Hmm, I guess that's true." Kondou grunted.

"Kondou-san, what's that you're holding?" Shinpachi called out.

Kondou looked down at the four packages he was holding. "These? They're wagashi! Buns with sweet red bean paste in the middle! I bought them for us so we could share!"

Aoi gasped in excitement. "Wagashi? I haven't had those since I was a kid!"

"Is that so? Well, I bought a lot today, so eat up!" Kondou grinned at her.

Heisuke leapt up. "Ah, wait a second Kondou-san, I'm going to get Hijikata-san and Inoue-san, so don't start until I get back!" And he ran off.

Aoi stood as well. "I'll go make some tea!"

Kondou nodded. "Alright, we'll wait for you to return."

Minutes later, Aoi returned carrying the tea on a wooden tray. When Kondou saw her walking back towards the group, which was joined by Inoue and Hijikata, he opened up the packages and Shinpachi immediately reached for one. Aoi handed a cup of tea to Saito who was sitting closest to her. He accepted it graciously. "Thank you, but there's no need to serve us. Just put the tea down and enjoy yourself."

Sano smiled. "He's right Aoi-chan. If you don't hurry up, Shinpachi will eat all of them!" He took two of the wagashi and offered one to Saito. "Here, Saito."

Saito smiled at him. "Thanks."

Aoi quickly passed out the rest of the tea and took a wagashi for herself. She bit into it and the sweetness of the red bean paste filled her mouth. She smiled in delight. "These are delicious!" She exclaimed to Saito.

Saito took a bite of his own. "Yes, they are." He returned her smile.

"Hey, Souji, do you remember that one time when we were still in Shiei Hall when you wanted to try sparring with your left hand like Saito, and then you made a complete fool of yourself?" Shinpachi laughed.

"Shut up, Shinpachi. There's no need to bring up the past." Okita looked embarrassed.

Kondou laughed. "Oh, I remember that!"

"Kondou-san, not you too!" Okita sighed. "Besides, I was only kid then! What about that one time when Shinpachi was trying to show off with the wooden practice sword, but whacked himself in the face instead?" He grinned.

Shinpachi coughed, his face turning red. "T-that was before I even knew which side of the blade was the sharp side and which side was the dull side!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Saito turned to Aoi with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Tsukahara, we're talking about events that you don't know about. It must not be very interesting."

Aoi shook her head in denial. "That's not true! Even though I may not have been present, I still think it's very interesting to hear about them!"

Saito looked out at the garden. "I see." He took a sip of his tea.

The afternoon passed in merriment and even after all the wagashi had been finished, everyone stayed to watch the beautiful sunset. When dinnertime came, they all retreated to the dining room, then afterwards, to their rooms to rest. Aoi stayed behind to wash all the plates that had been used for dinner. Sano offered to help, but she declined any assistance that was offered to her. It was her way of thanking the Shinsengumi for the wonderful time she had that afternoon.

After she finished cleaning the dishes, Aoi walked back to her room. The night was still and quiet, and only a small sliver of the moon was visible, providing little light. But the light was enough for Aoi to see, from the corner of her eyes, something glinting. She stepped off the wooden porch and approached the glinting object that was almost concealed by the bushes and grass. Aoi picked it up. It was a small glass vial with a few drops of some sort of bright red liquid. She heard a sound behind her and quickly slid the vial into her kimono before turning around to face a pair of glowing, blood-red eyes and snow-white hair. Her eyes widened. She knew what was standing in front of her. It was the same thing that had attacked her the night she had first met the Shinsengumi. It was a failed soldier.

Aoi's right hand instinctively reached for the katana that should have been strapped to her left hip, but she remembered, too late, that she had left it in her room. Her breath quickened and the smile on the failed soldiers face widened, revealing sharp white teeth. She looked around her, but there was nothing she could use to fight with. The failed soldier crouched and sprung at her with a cackle. Aoi leapt to the side just in time. She had to do something quick, she needed to call someone. She shouted the first name that came to her mind. "SAITO-SAN!"

The failed soldier charged at her again. Aoi dodged to the side, but the monster's quick instincts outmatched Aoi's. He reached out a claw and swiped at her. His sharp nails tore her black hakama and scratched her outer left thigh, close to the knee. Blood spilled from the wound and Aoi fell backwards onto the grass. The failed soldier let out a high pitched shriek and lunged at Aoi's throat with his pointed fingernails, Aoi closed her eyes, waiting for her death, but she felt no pain. Instead she heard the sound of a katana piercing skin and the sound of blood splattering. Her eyes flew open and she saw the sharp, silver blade of a katana sticking out of the monster's chest, right where his heart was, and she saw the monster's red blood drip onto her green kimono, staining it. The sword slid out of its target with a sickening sound and the failed soldier toppled to the ground, revealing the person who had killed it. His dark purple hair and white scarf fluttered as he straightened up, and his deep blue eyes were as cold as ice as he flicked the blood off his katana and sheathed it. Saito looked down at Aoi and his eyes softened as he saw the frightened expression on her face. He reached out a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Aoi took his hand and pulled herself up. "Yes, thank you for saving me."

Saito looked down at her wound. "You're hurt."

"It's only a scratch. It doesn't hurt." She looked down at it. It was true. Even though it was gushing blood, Aoi felt no pain. She heard the sound of several footsteps growing louder. She turned around to see the other captains running towards them.

"Aoi, what happened?" Hijikata looked at her. His eyes widened as he saw all the blood and gore covering her.

Aoi took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I was attacked by one of the failed soldiers just now, but Saito saved me."

Hijikata looked at the dead monster lying next to Aoi and Saito. Sannan-san spoke up. "A failed soldier? How did such a thing happen?" He looked shocked.

Aoi walked towards Hijikata. She took out the glass vial she had stored in her kimono. "Hijikata-san. Right before the failed soldier attacked me, I found this. Please explain. I want to know what almost killed me. I think it's about time you owe me an explanation."

Hijikata looked from the vial in Aoi's hands to her face. He stared into her light blue eyes for a moment, but he saw nothing except sincerity. He sighed. "Alright. You've been with us long enough. I just hope we can trust you with this." He turned around. "Souji, Shinpachi, I want you two to take care of the body. Then when you're done, go to the meeting room." He barked out. Then he faced the girl and Saito. "You two, let's go."

In the meeting room, there was nothing to suggest that they had been having a good time only hours before. The faces of the captains were grim and serious. After Okita and Shinpachi had entered the room and sat down. Hijikata looked up at Aoi. "This is an order Aoi. Don't repeat anything you hear in this room ever. Do you understand? If you do so without our permission, it's grounds for committing seppuku."

Aoi nodded. "I understand. You have my word."

Hijikata sighed and started to talk. "About a year ago, the Shinsengumi was introduced to a man named Yukimura Kodou, who was a doctor that specialized in western medicine. A short while afterwards, we received secret orders from the shogunate to help Kodou with his experiment. Kodou was testing out a certain medicine that, if it succeded, would make the Shinsengumi several times stronger than it was." Hijikata frowned. "We can't exactly ignore orders from the shogunate, so we had no choice but to help with the experiment. But the effects of the medicine weren't what we had anticipated. Those who drank it turned into monsters. The monsters were strong, there's no doubt about that. They healed with lightning speed and were ten times stronger and faster than the normal human. But there was no way to control them. They lusted strongly for blood and they killed and devoured anything that got in their way. They're called furies. The medicine that they were forced to drink, the red liquid in the vial you're holding, is called Ochimizu, or the Water of Life."

Aoi looked down with fright at the vial clutched in her pale, trembling hands.

Hijikata continued. "We could do nothing but watch as our comrades were turned into these monsters, furies. But just before you joined the Shinsengumi, Kodou disappeared, and now we've been doing our upmost to try and find him. We are still under orders from the shogunate to test the Ochimizu though, so Sannan-san has been going through the notes Kodou left behind to find a way to get rid of the side effects of the Ochimizu."

"I see…" Aoi whispered.

Sannan-san adjusted his glasses and sighed. "This is the Shinsengumi's deepest and darkest secret. We do mean it when we ask you to not speak of what you just heard."

Aoi looked at Sannan-san with conviction in her eyes. "I promise I will never tell anyone about what I have learned today." Her eyes were strong, but her hands still shook from the shock of learning the Shinsengumi's secret.

"I sincerely hope so." Sannan-san said quietly.

A dry silence hung over everyone like stale air. But Hijikata's sharp voice sliced through it like a knife. "Saito, get Yamazaki to help you treat Aoi's wound." He stood up and looked down at the girl. "You, after you've been treated, get some rest. It's been a long night."

Before Aoi went to her room to change out of her bloodstained clothes, she and Saito stopped by Yamazaki's room. He looked at the scratch on Aoi's leg. "It'll be fine in a few days if we bandage it." After he had put medicine on it and bandaged it, Saito escorted Aoi back to her room.

They paused in front of Aoi's room, and Aoi was suddenly reminded of the night she had first met Saito. They were in the exact same scenario. Saito seemed to read her mind. "It's like the night we first met." His lips curved into a small smile as he looked deep into her eyes. It was like he was reading her soul. The smile faded. "Get some rest. You must be tired after all that happened tonight."

"Alright." Aoi bowed politely at him. "Thank you for bringing me to my room and thank you for saving me again. This will be the second time."

Saito paused for a moment before responding. "It's only my duty." He turned around and strode down the hall.

After Aoi entered her room, she changed into clean clothes and slid into her futon, but she couldn't sleep. She thought about all that she had just learned. She felt a sense of foreboding. _"What was going to happen to the Shinsengumi?"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** To all my readers, I know this update was really quick, but this is because I won't be able to update for a few days. I have to do some stuff for my orchestra this week before school starts. I should be able to update this again on Saturday, hopefully Friday though if I can get to it. Thanks for your patience!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for catching the pronoun gender mix-up in chapter 1. That should be fixed now. Sorry about that, that was a pretty bad mistake on my part! Also, all the honorific mistakes in the previous chapters should be fixed as well. It should be fine if a few of the Shinsengumi guys call her "Aoi-chan." After all, some of them called Chizuru "Chizuru-chan" in the anime if I'm not mistaken, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. But I did change it so that Heisuke isn't calling her "Aoi-chan" anymore. Now that I go back and read the previous chapters, it does feel a bit weird that he called her "Aoi-chan" for some reason. That should be fixed in the other chapters. I'll try to add more details and descriptions in the chapters as well. Ah, also, I'm not very well versed on Japanese snacks, especially the kinds they might have eaten back then. I thought manju was more of salty snack instead of a sweet snack, but maybe I was mistaken? I should do more research on it.

Thanks for worrying about me 14Phantom. No, I don't have my chapters prewritten, but I do have some ideas about what I want to write about in each chapter, so all that's left is getting it onto paper (well, computer in this case) and adding more details and expanding. Sometimes it's not enough, so I have to think of other stuff to write in the chapter too. But I think it's pretty fun writing this fanfiction, which is why I've been updating so much. Plus it's still summer. Oh, while we're on the subject of updating frequently though, school starts in a couple of days, so when that happens, I probably won't be able to update as often as I have been. If I get lucky though, I'll be able to squeeze a chapter in either before it starts or within the first few days before things start getting hectic. I'll try my upmost to update at least once a week, but I can't promise that. This semester's going to be really busy for me what with all the school work, orchestra events, cello competitions/ auditions, and college apps (finally a senior! Yay!). Anyway, I'll try to update a new chapter every week, hopefully more than one if I can.

Anyway, here's chapter 8. I managed to get it done soon! Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was a very hot summer night. The lights from the shops and restaurants illuminated the dusty road. Aoi's long black hair fluttered in the warm breeze as she hurried down the street. The simple, light-blue kimono that she was wearing complimented her eyes well, but it prevented her from running too fast, so she settled for a quick trot. The package that she clutched to her chest contained the fabric her mother had requested. Aoi's face broke into a large smile when she finally reached her home. But her fingers twitched as she stepped up to the entrance of the house. A strange feeling crept up her body, the hairs on her arms and legs stood on ends, however, she ignored it. As Aoi slid the door open, she called out, "I'm back! Is anyone home?" But there was no response. Her eyebrows drew together and her heartbeat quickened. She made her way to the living area, but stopped just short of entering the room. Her eyes widened and the package she was still holding slipped from her trembling fingers.

Aoi's eyes flew open and she gasped. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and then ran her fingers through her hair. The yukata she was wearing was drenched in sweat. Aoi squeezed her eyes shut. _"Damn,"_ she thought, _"I just had to dream of that night."_ The night her parents were murdered. In her mind, she tried to picture the faces of her parents, but to no avail. Time had made her memories fuzzy.

Aoi got out of bed and changed into new clothes: a dark grey hakama and a light-blue kimono, the same color as the one she had worn that night so many years ago. For that very reason, it was not her favorite kimono, but she did not hate it, and it was only temporary, until she had washed and mended her other outfit. After Aoi bound her dark hair, she opened the door and ran into Saito. "Ah, Saito-san, good morning." She offered him a quick bow.

"Yes, good morning." Saito paused a bit, examining her. "Tsukahara, are you perhaps feeling unwell?" He frowned slightly, his sapphire-colored eyes narrowing.

Aoi looked up at him in surprise. "No, I feel fine. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, it's just that your visage is quite pale." Saito said. "I was thinking it may be due to last night's incident." He lifted his right hand a few inches, his fingers reaching out as if he were about to touch her slim face, but he thought better of it and he let his hand drop back to rest by his side.

"Oh, no…" Aoi paused, staring at his right hand. She wondered whether or not she should tell Saito about her nightmare. She pursed her lips together and made up her mind. "I had a bad dream last night." She looked up into his beautiful, blue eyes. "I dreamed about the night my parents were murdered."

Saito stared at her through his long, dark-purple bangs. The hard lines of his mouth softened a bit. "Were they good people?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" Aoi looked confused.

"Your parents, were they good people?" Saito clarified.

"Oh, yes they were. Well, at least I thought so. They might have been harsh, but they treated everyone fairly." She explained.

"I see…" He fell silent for a moment. He was carefully constructing his words in his mind. "The world can be unjust. Sometimes good people die while the ones who deserve to die live on." His gaze flickered away from Aoi's face in embarrassment.

Aoi stared at him, wide-eyed. Could this possibly be Saito's own way of comforting her?

"Did I say something strange?" Saito asked. He tilted his head slightly and his indigo-colored hair fell gently across his cheeks. The contrast of dark hair against pale skin was stunning.

"No, you didn't. Thank you." Aoi smiled. Heat flooded her face, turning her cheeks a light shade of pink.

A voice sounded from behind Saito. "Oh, Aoi-chan and Saito." Aoi looked over his shoulder to see Sano walking towards them. Worry clouded his eyes. "Aoi-chan, you don't look too hot. Did Saito say something to you?" He flashed a grin at Saito.

"No, he didn't." Aoi said. She looked down at the wooden floor.

Sano's grin faded and his voice dropped. "Does it have something to do with last night?" His golden eyes darkened a bit.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. I was just feeling a little down and Saito was cheering me up."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, well, I won't pry, but man, Saito, you're quite the ladies' man aren't you?" Sano nudged Saito with his elbow. Saito just closed his eyes and stood there. Sano grinned again. "Saito, you're no fun to tease."

Aoi gave them an awkward smile. "Well, I'm going to go wash my face."

Later, during breakfast, Hijikata didn't take his eyes of Aoi. Kondou sighed and looked over at him. "Toshi, maybe you should focus of eating…"

Okita chuckled. "Kondou-san's right, it's not nice to stare at girls like that, Hijikata-san."

"Shut up Souji." Hijikata growled. "I was just thinking it might be a good idea if we confined her for a few weeks so we know she won't tell anyone about what she learned."

Aoi opened her mouth to defend herself, but Sannan-san spoke first. "Wouldn't people think it strange if a member of the Shinsengumi wasn't going on patrols or running errands? I think it should be fine if we make sure she doesn't go out unless she's with a captain, like before."

Hijikata frowned at the ground. "Well, if you say so Sannan-san." He shrugged. "Aoi, I want you to go with Souji on his patrol this morning." Then he fixed his sharp purple eyes on Okita and his lips tightened into a straight line. "Souji, there's something I need you to do today."

"Huh? Why me?" Okita complained.

Hijikata went on as if Okita had never spoken. "I want you to run an investigation on an ink store, the one next to the store that sells fabric just off the main street. We've gotten several reports that they're housing illegally imported weapons. If they are, arrest the owner."

"Fine, Hijikata-san." Okita drawled.

After breakfast, Aoi went with Okita to brief his division on their orders. Then they put on their blue haoris and were off.

Once they had arrived at the shop he was ordered to investigate, Okita slid the door open rudely and barged in without so much as an announcement. The owner of the shop scrambled back in fear. "Wh-who are you?" He cried out, staring in fright and confusion at the group standing before him.

Okita smirked. "Captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi, Okita Souji."

"Sh-Shinsengumi!" What do you guys want?" The shop owner shouted, cowering in fear.

"We have orders to search your shop." Okita said.

"You can't!" The owner yelled. His beady black eyes darted around, looking for a way to escape.

Okita unsheathed his katana, the bright sunlight glinting off the silver metal, and pointed it at the owner of the shop; the sharp tip of the blade was inches away from his neck. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of the shop owner's face. Okita's smirk widened and his forest-green eyes narrowed at the frightened expression on the man's face. "I can't?" He moved his sword even closer to the man's neck so that there was almost no space between the deadly point and his skin. Okita turned his head slightly to talk to his squad, but he never took his eyes off his prey. "Search the shop." Aoi stayed beside Okita, but the rest of the first division fanned out to look for the weapons.

Soon a deep voice from the back of the shop called out. "I've found them!"

Okita chuckled. "Aoi-chan, take out your sword and point it at this little bastard. We don't want him to escape now, do we?" After Aoi had done what he had asked, Okita sheathed his katana and pulled out a coil of rope from the sleeve of his haori, where he had stored it. After he had bound the shop owner's hands behind his back, the first division, along with Aoi, returned to headquarters with their prisoner in tow.

Back at the compound, Okita handed the prisoner over to Hijikata and Aoi went to collect the bloodstained clothes she had worn the night before. She knelt over a large wooden basin filled with water and scrubbed her clothes, trying to get all the gore off. The other captains were outside as well, keeping her company, but sitting in the shade of the porch.

"Souji, did you kill anyone?" Heisuke asked, glancing over at him. The light breeze ruffled his long, sandy brown hair slightly.

Okita snorted. "No, unfortunately not. If I had killed our only prisoner, Hijikata wouldn't have let me hear the end of it!"

"You're damn right I wouldn't have!" Hijikata stepped out onto the porch from the connecting hallway. His long black bangs casted a dark shadow over his face.

"Oh, Hijikata-san, did you get anything out of him?" Sano asked, tilting his head up to look at the vice-commander.

"He's from the Choshu Clan." Hijikata responded. He looked around at the captains. "They're probably pissed at us for confiscating their mass of weapons, so be careful when you're out of patrol." He heaved a great sigh and shuffled off to talk to Kondou.

Okita leaned back to look at the clear, blue sky. He reached out a hand in front of his face and slowly curled his long fingers into a fist. The dazzling sunlight beat down on his light skin, illuminating it. He let out a short laugh and closed his eyes. "I'll just cut down anyone who tries to kill me."

* * *

One night, several days later, Aoi ran into Heisuke who had just returned from his night patrol. He and his squad slowly trudged into the compound through the large gate. They were covered in dust and dirt, and their clothes and light blue haoris were stained red with blood. Aoi's baby blue eyes widened when she saw the group and she quickly ran over to them. "Heisuke," she cried, "are you okay? What happened?"

Heisuke gave her a weary chuckle and patted her on the shoulder. "We're fine, no one's hurt. We're just tired. Hijikata-san was right about the Choshu. They ambushed us while we were out on patrol. Don't worry, all the blood that you see is theirs, not ours."

"The Choshu…"Aoi whispered to herself. There was a weird tingling sensation across her back. She glanced behind her but no one was there. A warm wind made the leaves on the trees rustle and her long black hair and bangs fluttered in the air for a bit before returning to rest. Her eyebrows drew together and the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown. Something felt wrong.

"Um, is something wrong?" Heisuke's voice brought Aoi back to reality. He looked at her face, worried.

Aoi quickly brushed off the strange sensation and waved her hands in front of her. She shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong. Anyway, I'm glad you're all unhurt!" Aoi said, almost too quickly. She stepped to the side to let the eighth division pass.

Heisuke stared at her, studying her face. "Are you sure? If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen." He stepped closer to her.

"No, really, I'm fine. It's okay." Aoi laughed. She looked up slightly to meet his gaze, trying not to worry him further.

Heisuke still looked unconvinced, but he let the matter drop. "Well, okay, I need to report to Hijikata-san now, so I'll see you later." And he ran off. As the other members of the eighth division passed Aoi, they offered her a nod. Aoi smiled and nodded back at them, and they headed off to their respective parts of the compound.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here's chapter 9. Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Hijikata gathered all the captains in the meeting room. He sighed and his face tightened into a scowl. "The Choshu are retaliating. They're really pissed that we took away their little toys. Last night, Heisuke and his division were ambushed during patrol, but they managed to push the Choshu back. They'll probably want to get us back for that as well, so be alert when you're out on patrol alright?"

Okita let out a mirthless laugh and his glittering, forest-green eyes narrowed into slits. He tilted his head at Hijikata. "What, Hijikata-san, you think we can't protect ourselves from a bunch of losers who don't know how to properly wield a sword?"

Hijikata turned his scowl on Okita, his bright, purple eyes blazing. "Souji, this isn't a laughing matter. I'm being serious. What if they attack you with more men than they had when they fought Heisuke?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll kill them." Okita said simply, his eyes boring into Hijikata's.

Hijikata sighed and looked away. He stood up and headed for the door. "Anyway, just stay on guard." He said, and he left the room.

Kondou's kind eyes followed Hijikata's figure as he left. Then he turned to Sannan-san. "There are still some things I need to discuss with you."

Sannan-san adjusted his frames. "Alright." The two of them stood up and exited the room.

Shinpachi stood as well and he scratched the back of his head, his eyebrows creasing. "Man, this is a pain in the ass." He complained.

Sano chuckled; he looked up at his best friend. "You've got that right. Why can't they just let us go about our duties in peace?" He raised himself to stand next to Shinpachi and they headed towards the door together.

Heisuke sprung up and hurried to join them. "You two sound like old men. Where's the fun without a little fight here and there?" His light blue-green eyes flashed with excitement.

Sano tilted his head back to give Heisuke a condescending grin. "Hey, come on now, we're not going back to _that_ again, are we?" The three of them left the room quibbling.

"Well," Okita heaved himself up with a grunt. "I'm going to get going too. I've still got some stuff I want to take care of." He smirked down at Aoi. "Aoi-chan, do you need me to protect you?"

Aoi snorted and looked away. "As if I need someone like you to protect me." She joked. Okita chortled and Aoi flashed him a small, lopsided grin. He sauntered out of the room, leaving Aoi alone with Saito and Inoue. Her face became serious. "What do you guys feel about this?" She asked, looking from Inoue to the dark-haired man sitting next to her.

Inoue dropped his gaze to the ground. "Hmm…" He contemplated. "It is a bit bothersome, but it shouldn't pose too much of a problem to the Shinsengumi. It's probably only a temporary skirmish." He smiled kindly at Aoi. Then he stood and excused himself.

Aoi turned to Saito. "What about you? What do you think?" She tried to read his emotionless face, but he betrayed nothing.

Saito blinked and then turned to stare at Aoi with his dark-blue eyes. He examined her features carefully, and then he looked away, his face hidden by the shadows created from his long bangs. "I think Inoue-san is right. The Choshu and the Shinsengumi have always had bad blood. This isn't anything new. But that isn't to say we don't need to exercise precaution. It would be unwise to be too relaxed."

"I see…" Aoi dropped her head, her fingers twitched.

The slight movement was not missed by Saito. "Is there something else you want to say to me?" He fixed his sharp eyes back on her face.

Her light-blue eyes widened a bit and she looked up. "What?"

"You look troubled." He said softly. "Is there something bothering you?" Saito's deep voice seemed to resonate in the empty room.

Aoi let out a wry laugh. "It seems like you know me too well, Saito-san." She sighed and smiled. "I can't hide anything from you." There was a sort of tenderness on Saito's generally stoic face. Her face fell a bit. "I feel strange."

Saito's face hardened. "What do you mean?"

She slowly wrapped her arms around her body and squeezed. Her eyes tightened. "I have this strange feeling that something's going to happen."

He frowned. "Since when have you been feeling this?" He asked.

Aoi avoided his gaze. "Since yesterday, after Heisuke had returned from patrol and told me that he was ambushed by the Choshu." She gave Saito a small smile. "It's probably nothing though."

Saito narrowed his blue eyes. "You shouldn't disregard it so easily. Have you told anyone else about this?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, you're the first person."

Saito's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "I see." He closed his eyes, a tiny smile playing on his face. The smile soon faded and Saito rested his gaze back on the girl. "Could it possibly be someone was looking at you?"

Aoi brought the thumb and index finger of her right hand up to her chin. Her eyebrows wrinkled in thought. "No, there wasn't anyone outside besides me and Heisuke and his unit. I'm pretty sure of that. Besides, it wasn't really the feeling that you get when you're being watched. It was just a weird sensation that ran across my back, like something had touched me, but not really." She paused and looked confused. "I'm sorry if this isn't making much sense."

Saito was quiet for a moment, deep in thought, though it didn't show on his face. "Have you ever injured your back before?" He asked her.

Aoi tried to recall all the injuries she had ever attained, but she could not remember ever receiving a back injury. "No…" She replied, pursing her lips.

"I see." Saito gracefully stood up. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Aoi looked up at him and smiled kindly. "No, I think you've been of more help to me than I could ever repay you for." She said to him. Then she added quietly to herself, "in more ways than one."

Saito arched a slim eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Aoi gasped. "Ah, it's nothing. Thank you!"

Saito gave her one last parting nod before leaving.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aoi went out shopping with Sano. They walked side-by-side down the dusty road. Sano looked down at his companion. "Watch out for the Choshu, okay? There are people out there who can recognize us as part of the Shinsengumi even without us wearing our jackets."

Aoi nodded in consent. "Alright."

They stopped in front of an open-air store selling fruits and vegetables. Sano picked up two daikon radishes, examining them. "Hmm…" He brought each of them close to his face so he could look at their flaws with his light, golden eyes. Then he weighed them with his hands. "Hmm…they're both pretty much the same to me. What do you think Aoi-chan? Can you tell the difference between them? Which one's better?" He questioned her, holding out the radishes for her to investigate.

Aoi looked at them. "Um, I guess I've never really had a good eye for this stuff. My aunt and uncle always got mad at me when I brought back bad vegetables." She laughed in embarrassment.

Sano groaned and squeezed his golden eyes shut. "Man, I brought you along because I thought for sure you save me from being berated by everyone! Whenever I go out shopping, everyone complains about how I bring back spoiled fish and rotten vegetables!" He grinned down at her, his white teeth flashing in the bright sunlight. "I'll have you take half the responsibility this time!"

Aoi giggled. "Very well Sano-san, I'll take half the responsibility if everyone complains about the bad food. I guess, for now, take the heavier radish."

Sano looked warily at the slightly larger radish in his left hand. "Hmm...I guess more is always good, right?" They picked out some other vegetables before paying, and then they were off to buy fish. "Which one looks better?" He held up a fish in each hand for Aoi to look at.

Aoi stared at them for a bit, tilting her head every now and then. They both looked like the same dead fish to her. She looked up at Sano who raised his eyebrows. "Which one smells better?" She asked.

Sano looked a bit reluctant to smell the two dead fish he was holding. But in the end, he brought his nose close to smell them. He quickly turned his head away and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "They both smell the same to me." He coughed out.

"Is that so?" Aoi scrutinized them carefully.

Sano looked down at her with a weird expression. "You know, I think I like fish a lot more after it's been cooked."

The corners of Aoi's lips turned down as she decided on the fish she wanted. She pointed at the one in Sano's right hand. "I like that one more. Get that one." She commanded.

Sano looked at the fish she had indicated. "This one? If you say so." The two of them chose several others using the same process. By the time they were done, the sun was setting. "Oh, we've got to get back to headquarters soon so they can cook dinner." Sano said gazing at the orange sky. He reached down and grabbed Aoi's hand. "Hurry." He pulled her along as they ran down the street together back home.

During dinner, Heisuke took a bite of the fish and made a face. "Man, this fish is terrible. Who bought this?" He cried.

Shinpachi put a piece of the fish in his mouth and chewed. His eyes widened. "Heisuke's right! This tastes like crap!" Aoi and Sano exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

Sano chuckled. "Are you guys sure it isn't the cook's fault for cooking the fish badly?" He golden eyes rested on Okita's face.

Okita raised an eyebrow. "That can't be the case if I was the one who cooked it. You two went shopping together? Tell me the next time you guys plan on going shopping again, so I'll know to eat out instead."

Aoi looked at Saito. Maybe he would stand up for her. "Um, Saito-san, how does it taste?" She asked tentatively. He was eating the food normally, so she hoped that he didn't notice the bad taste of the fish.

He glanced down at the fish and picked up his rice bowl. "The fish is…" He paused. Then he looked at Aoi who was staring at him with a hopeful expression. He closed his eyes. "…quite terrible."

Aoi's mouth dropped open. "Saito-san, not you too!"

Kondou chuckled. "Well, it could be better. Maybe we should have sent Harada-san shopping with someone else instead."

Aoi hung her head and sighed, her bangs covering her blue eyes. "It can't be that bad." She took a bite of her fish and made a face. The room broke out in laughter.

* * *

The next afternoon, Aoi was cleaning her katana in her room when Hijikata's voice rang out from the other side of the sliding door. "Aoi, do you have a minute?"

Aoi glanced at the door at called out, "Yes, just a second." She gently laid her katana down on the ground and then padded over to the door to find out why Hijikata had called her. She slid the door open and the vice-commander's tall build filled the doorway. "Did you need something from me?" She asked politely.

"Yeah," Hijikata said. "I want you to go with Saito on the night patrol today." He ordered.

Aoi's eyebrows drew together. "Alright, I understand. Does Saito-san know?" She tilted her head back to look into the tall man's purple eyes.

Hijikata turned to leave. "Yeah he knows." He said, folding his arms. "I've already informed him." He strode down the hallway.

She closed the door and went back to cleaning her sword. _"The night patrol huh?"_ She thought to herself. It was rare for her to be assigned to that shift. She pondered it for a bit, but she couldn't think of why Hijikata would consign her to the night shift with Saito. She shrugged and focused on lightly tapping the powder ball against the blade her katana. The same tingling sensation she had felt the night before ran across her back and made her hands pause. She set the powder ball down and twisted an arm to feel her back, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and picked up her powder ball again. She worked efficiently yet carefully, cleaning her blade.

After dinner, Aoi went with the third unit to patrol the dark streets of Kyoto. They quietly traipsed down the main street which was illuminated by the lights of the shops and restaurants lining it. Saito's cobalt eyes slid to the right, looking down at Aoi, but he raised his voice so the entire squad could hear. "Stay on alert. Watch for anything suspicious."

"Yes sir." The third division responded in unison. They turned a corner to patrol the dark alleys. The nonexistent moon made it even harder to see.

Aoi and the third unit walked silently in darkness. Their pupils dilated slightly so they could adjust to seeing in the dark. When they reached a larger intersection, Saito suddenly stopped. Aoi tilted her head to look, from under her black bangs, at the man standing on her left. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Saito held up a hand, silencing her. Then he slid his katana from its scabbard. He glanced around. "Who's there?" He called out. "Show yourself."

There was nothing for a moment, and then men poured from each corner of the intersection, running at them with their katanas held up. "It's the Shinsengumi! Attack!" The ones in the front roared.

The rest of the third division and Aoi unsheathed their katanas. Saito yelled back at his squad, "It's the Choshu, attack!"

There was a clang of blades striking and Saito cut down the Choshu man who had lunged at him. Someone yelled from the back of the group. Saito turned his head, his blue eyes flashing like lightning. "What's wrong?" He called out.

"They're attacking us from the back too!" One of the Saito's men bellowed. "We're surrounded!"

Saito slashed at a man in front of him. Red blood spurted from the wound and he fell with a cry. "What?" His lips parted and his eyes narrowed. "Push them back. Don't give up!" Saito encouraged his men.

Aoi slashed and stabbed. Men fell before her blade and crimson blood spilled from their wounds. The sleeves of the dark green kimono she was wearing flapped from the speed of her movements, her long black hair fluttering out behind her. From behind the men she was fighting, she saw one slip out from the fray and run away. She chanced a glance at the man fighting beside her. "Saito-san, one of them ran away!" She yelled.

Saito's lean, muscular body never stopped moving as he replied. "I don't think he is running away. He has most likely gone for backup." Saito raised his voice so his squad could hear. "They've gone for more backup! We need to hurry up and finish this. Push them back!"

It seemed like the third division of the Shinsengumi was winning. There were men lying dead on the ground, but Aoi didn't recognize any of them as belonging to the Shinsengumi. Soon, the Choshu were being overpowered. But as soon as one of the Shinsengumi cheered "We're winning!" More enemies streamed from the connecting alleys, tipping the scale.

Aoi heard several cries. Saito charged forward to meet the oncoming enemies. "Don't give up! We can overpower them!" His long dark-purple hair swished about his face and his long white scarf billowed out behind him. Two men charged at him. Saito dodged the attacks and slashed his sword at one, his blade glinting, and then sunk the tip deep into the heart of the other man. Aoi stared at him, transfixed. It was like he was some sort of god that had descended. His motions were so elegant and beautiful, yet not one movement was wasted. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a man lunging at her. She tore her gaze of Saito to block the attack and plunged her sword into her assailant's stomach.

The fight continued without an apparent end. There seemed to be an endless amount of Choshu men. Aoi cut down a man who had tried to stab her. She glanced over at Saito and her heart nearly jumped into her throat. He was fighting several men at once. As soon as he slashed at one, another would immediately attack. He was so preoccupied he didn't seem to notice one enemy sneaking up behind him. The Choshu's sneer widened so that Aoi could glimpse his crooked teeth and he raised his sword quietly as he neared Saito, preparing to deliver the fatal blow. Aoi screamed out, "SAITO-SAN!" But he didn't hear her. _"Dammit_." She thought to herself. Aoi quickly parried an attack aimed at her and ran towards the man who had saved her life so many times before. She threw herself between Saito and the flashing sword, her back exposed.

"Saito-san…" She repeated his name. He quickly sliced at the men in front of him and turned around to see the deadly silver blade of the Choshu man's katana just inches away from Aoi's skin. Time seemed to slow down and Saito's eyes grew wider and wider. He reached out a hand to push her out the path of the sword, but he was too late. Aoi felt the cool metal blade pierce her skin and she felt an exploding pain across her back. She let out a gasp. She saw her scarlet blood spill onto the dusty road, clotting it, and she looked up into Saito's beautiful, deep-blue eyes which held more emotions in those few seconds than she had ever seen before. She gave him a small wry laugh. "Now we're even right?" Aoi sighed. Her vision blurred and she collapsed forward into Saito's strong, outstretched arms

* * *

**A/N:** This is my longest chapter by far. It's a little thank you for sticking with me and this story until now! Sorry if this sort of sounds like a goodbye note. Don't worry, it's not, I don't plan on dropping this fanfiction. What's going to happen to Aoi? Who knows…anyway, as another little thank you present, there's a poll on my account where you can vote for what you want to happen to Aoi and Saito, if you want them to become furies (rasetsu) or not. Please vote! Their future depends on it! Oh, and if Saito does get turned into a fury, don't worry, I don't plan on killing him! Unless you guys want me to…but that's just plain depressing…anyway, please vote!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry I took a while with this update. This first week of school was probably one of the longest weeks of my life. It's only the first week of school and I'm already piled high with tests, and quizzes, and a butt load of homework! It's like the teachers don't want us to sleep. I already can't wait until the last day of school…

Anyway, this is **important**! So please read. For those of you who read chapters 8 and 9, and found that they were the exact same thing, they are **not** the same. I'm sorry, I guess I probably re-uploaded the wrong one when I was trying to change something in chapter 8, but I fixed it now, and chapter 8 is very, very, very different from chapter 9, and it has some important things leading up to the events in chapter 9, so if you didn't get a chance to read it, please do! Again, I am very sorry about the mistake.

Also, to Hikiri, I find that I'm pretty color-blind. Like, I can't tell the difference between orange and red, or pink and purple. It's pretty sad, haha. But thank you for pointing it out. I looked on his wikia page, and it said that Heisuke's eye color was blue-green? To be honest, I can't tell the difference between light blue, and light green, and blue-green. Haha. They pretty much look the same to me, I don't know. But for now, I'll go with what his wikia page says I guess. But thank you very much for the compliment and for reading my story!

Now, here's chapter 10! Thank you for all the reviews and compliments, I really appreciate them! Please review this chapter too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing one anymore! Haha, thanks to 14Phantom for the info. So guys, no more disclaimers from now on, hurray!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Saito watched in horror as the girl's slim body crumpled lifelessly into his arms. He slowly lowered his gaze until his dark-blue eyes rested on her pale face. How many times had he seen those pink lips part in a smile, revealing little white pearls of teeth? How many times had he seen her cheeks redden with pleasure or embarrassment? How many times had he seen her light-blue eyes sparkle? He knew that the girl, whose wounded body rested in his arms, would steal glances at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention, and he would secretly do the same without her noticing.

Saito lifted a slightly trembling hand that was pressed against Aoi's thin back. He looked at it for a moment, unable to discern his natural skin color from the crimson blood covering it. _"It's my fault." _ He thought to himself. _"I was the one who asked Hijikata-san to let her come with me on the night patrol. If I hadn't, she wouldn't be like this now. I don't know what had possessed me at that time to ask such a thing!"_

"Captain!" The voice of one of his men brought Saito back to reality from his shock. In front of him, a Choshu raised his sword to stab at Saito. He easily blocked the attack and sunk his own blade into the man's chest. The man let out a cry and fell to the ground. Saito fought with rage, a sort of fire lit his generally stoic eyes. All the while, he clutched the girl's precious body to his chest, shielding it from further harm. With something to protect now, Saito was twice as strong and the third division managed to drive back the rest of the enemies in almost no time.

After the battle, Saito turned to his men. "Clean things up here a bit before returning. I need to get Tsukahara back to headquarters." He quickly addressed them, and then he whirled around and ran as fast as he could back to the compound, cradling the girl in his arms

As soon as Saito ran through the large gates of the compound, he threw himself at the nearest person he could find. "Find Yamazaki-san and Hijikata-san and tell them to come quickly." He commanded desperately. The man ran off to do as he was told and Saito was left alone with the dying girl in the suffocating darkness. He almost unconsciously began stroking Aoi's long, soft black hair. His long, thin fingers slid, like water, through her silky locks.

It wasn't long before Saito heard the sound of several footsteps running towards them Yamazaki appeared with Hijikata, who held a glowing lamp. The two of them stopped in front of Saito. Hijikata's purple eyes widened in shock when he saw Saito's arms around Aoi's bloody form. "Saito, what the hell happened?" He demanded. His violet eyes traveled from Aoi's pale, waxy face to the arms wrapped around her and then to the bleeding gash across her back.

Saito looked up at the vice-commander. He was careful to keep a calm expression on his face. "Hijikata-san, she needs treatment as soon as possible. I shall give you a full report at a later time." He replied, glancing at Yamazaki with cool eyes.

Hijikata sighed and his penetrating gaze slid to the left to look at Yamazaki. "Yamazaki, how badly hurt is she? Can you tell from here?"

Yamazaki replied in a calculating, intelligent voice. "It's a bad wound. I'm actually surprised she hasn't died yet. But she will if she's not treated quickly." He raised his eyes to look at Saito. "We need to hurry or she will bleed to death." Saito nodded slightly and the three men promptly rushed Aoi to her empty room.

In the dark room, Hijikata quickly lit the lamps and the sinister shadows that hung in the air and plastered themselves to the walls yielded to the light. Yamazaki quickly spread out a futon and Saito gently laid the girl's body down with her wounded back facing up so that Yamazaki could treat it. Yamazaki turned to Hijikata. "Vice-commander, I need you to go to my room and get my cauterizing set for me please." Hijikata grunted in consent and ran off to retrieve what the brown-haired man had requested.

Saito looked slightly surprised. His lips parted slightly. "Do you plan on cauterizing her?" he asked. A flicker of worry crossed his face.

"I have to." Yamazaki answered, his face carefully composed. "It's the only way to stop the bleeding. She'll have a higher chance of dying if I don't." He pulled out a small knife from inside his green kimono and cut away the olive green kimono Aoi had on, exposing the mangled skin on her back.

Saito's eyes darkened slightly and he looked away. After a few moments in silence, the door slid open and Hijikata reentered the room. He handed the equipment over to Yamazaki and then sat down next to Saito. Yamazaki swiftly lit the wood in the small cup and heated the end of an iron prong in the embers. He tilted his head to speak with other two men in the room. "I need you two to hold her down as I cauterize her so she doesn't accidentally knock the cauterizing stick out of my hands." They nodded and moved to hold down each of Aoi's arms.

Once the iron prong had turned a bright, glowing orange and red color, Yamazaki touched the metal to Aoi's wound. Shock and surprise made Aoi's eyes fly open and her pupils dilate. She screamed out in pain and thrashed about, struggling against her suppressers. Hijikata and Saito resisted back and held her down. The putrid smell of burning flesh filled the room. Each of Aoi's screams distressed Saito. He knew it was his fault that she was in such a situation, that she was experiencing such agony. He didn't know how he would ever be able to repay her. Saito's slender eyebrows drew together in pain and he squeezed his eyes shut. He never would have thought that he could feel this way before he met Aoi. Since the first time they had met, she had stirred up a strange emotion within him that he couldn't explain.

After what seemed like hours, Yamazaki finally finished cauterizing Aoi's wound and her screams disappeared. Aoi's eyes slowly closed again. Her body was drenched in sweat and her breathing was heavy and labored. Yamazaki sat back and carefully rested the iron prong on the cup he had used to heat the prong. But the embers had already died. His face was pale and fatigued. Yamazaki's narrow, purple eyes, still composed but weary, glanced from Saito to Hijikata. "Can you two wait outside? I need to redress her." Hijikata nodded. He and Saito stood, their bodies worn and tired, and they exited the room to enjoy the coolness of the dark night.

Outside the room, they ran into the other captains who had gathered at the noise. Sano spoke up, worry on his face. "Saito, Hijikata-san, what happened? Is everything alright?"

Hijikata's eyes tightened and he looked down. "Saito will explain in a bit after Yamazaki has finished dressing Aoi's wound." Sano's eyes widened and Hijikata could hear a sharp intake of breath. Saito's gaze fell to the ground. His heart swam with emotions he had never felt before and could not recognize. He managed to pick out one sentiment he was familiar with—worry. He was worried about Aoi. Of course he was. She was wounded on his behalf, but he wasn't familiar with any of the other emotions. He turned his head slightly to look back at the room Aoi was in and he felt his heart squeeze painfully.

In the room, Yamazaki bandaged Aoi's wound as efficiently as he could. Then he slipped a plain white kimono he had found in her closet onto her body and tied it so that it wouldn't fall off. Then he covered her with a blanket, blew out the candles with a puff and withdrew from the room to join the captains of the Shinsengumi.

They assembled in the meeting room. As soon as everyone was seated, Hijikata's piercing violet eyes narrowed and bore into Saito's. "Saito, tell me everything that happened tonight. Everything." He growled.

Saito paused for a moment before responding. Then he recounted that night's events starting from the moment they were ambushed by the Choshu. "Earlier tonight, when we were out on patrol, the Choshu attacked us. At first it seemed like we were winning and I became too relaxed. But then, one of their men slipped out and called for more backup. I was distracted and didn't notice one of the enemies behind me, but Aoi did, so she ran between us and was very badly wounded. We managed to drive them off at this expense." Saito ended quietly. Sadness clouded his eyes for an instant before disappearing.

Hijikata's gaze softened a bit. "I see. That isn't like you Saito. Was she the only injury?" He asked

Saito frowned and nodded, closing his eyes. "I apologize. Yes, she was the only one injured."

Heisuke leaned forward. "Then, Yamazaki-san, will Aoi be alright?" He asked. His voice was laced with anxiety. Everyone turned to look at the medic.

Yamazaki blinked slowly and the corners of his lips pulled downward in a frown. "She has a fever right now, but other than that she's okay. I can't really say. I cauterized the wound, but there's still always the chance of infection, or her fever can get worse." The captains looked away in despair. "It will take at least a few days to be able to tell for sure whether or not she will be okay." He sighed lightly and excused himself.

The faces of the captains were grim. Saito spoke up weakly. "It's my fault. If I hadn't asked Hijikata-san to let me take Aoi on the night patrol, it wouldn't have turned out like this."

Hijikata shook his head. "No. It's not your fault. I let her go so I'm at fault too. Besides if she didn't go, you might be dead right now. She did what any true samurai would have done. She protected one of her comrades." He frowned and his face darkened. "It's commendable, but…" He trailed off and his face grew stonier. Kondou who was sitting beside Hijikata glanced at him in worry. His face was drawn and tense. It was difficult to see someone you have known for a while on the cusp of dying. Everyone felt the same way.

* * *

A few days passed, but Aoi's fever did not seem to be receding. Whenever he could, Saito sat by her side, gently wiping her sweat and secretly praying she would get well soon. One night, Sano walked into Aoi's room. He fixed is dark-amber eyes on Saito's despondent figure. His eyebrows wrinkled and he said, "Saito, you should get some rest. Aoi will be alright for a while even if you don't watch over her. I know you feel obligated to watch over the person who saved your life, but don't overexert yourself. I don't think Aoi would want that."

Saito looked down at Aoi's pale face through his long purple bangs, his eyes tight, and he replied quietly, "I know, but I will be fine. I'll rest later." He reached out a hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face. Then he tilted his head up to return Sano's gaze. "As I am indebted to her, it is my duty to watch over her when she is sick."

A sharp voice sounded from outside the room. "Harada's right, Saito. Go get some rest. This is an order." Hijikata's broad figure stepped into view, his eyes riveted on Saito.

Saito's lips parted and he looked down. For a moment he was quiet. "Yes sir." He finally responded. He gracefully stood up, his white scarf fluttering for a moment and he floated out of the room, his exhaustion barely showing on his face.

Hijikata turned to Sano. "Let's go."

Sano took one last glance at Aoi. "Yeah." He sighed, and he quietly slid the door close on Aoi's sleeping figure.

* * *

The next morning, Saito's eyes snapped open to a commotion going on down the hall. He slid his door open and heard Yamazaki shouting orders. "Bring me more water from the well! Hurry! And a fan too!" Saito saw Heisuke sprinting out of Aoi's room. Saito's eyes widened slightly and he hurried down the corridor to Aoi's room.

When Saito entered her room, he saw several other captains gathered in there already. He glanced down at Aoi, who was lying on her futon, but there was something wrong. Her face was drawn tight with pain, and her breathing was coming out in short quick gasps. He felt a wave of terror run through his body. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded, glaring at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki fixed Saito with a cold stare. "Her fever took a turn for the worse last night. It's even higher now. If the fever doesn't break, she might not make it past the next couple of days." He said grimly. Saito felt his stomach drop to the ground, and his breath caught in his throat. Dread made his blood run cold.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm actually really excited about writing these next couple of chapters! To be honest though, I feel kind of sorry for Saito =(. Oh well, life's life I guess. Speaking of Saito, the poll is still open on my account site. I don't mind turning him into a fury (rasetsu) or leaving him human. I can go either way. Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter up tomorrow before the holiday/weekend ends and I have to go back to school. If not, I'll update next weekend.

Anyway, here's chapter 11. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and all the previous chapters as well! Please review this one too! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Saito looked from Aoi's frail figure on the futon to the brown-haired medic tending to her. "How did this happen?" He asked. "Why did her fever suddenly get worse?" His dark-blue eyes narrowed.

Yamazaki could just barely make out the dark, sinister edge in Saito's usually calm, calculating voice, but Yamazaki didn't flinch. He matched Saito's gaze with the same level of intensity. "Her wound is infected. I've been treating it, but caused her fever to rage out of control."

Saito didn't back down. Even if he would have before, there was something within him that had changed. He didn't know what it was, but he felt he had to protect the girl that had saved him. "What do you mean the wound's infected? I thought you were a medic!" His voice rose slightly.

The other captains in the room looked at Saito with worry. They had never seen him act this way before, and they were unsure of what to do. Shinpachi spoke up first, "Hey, Saito, calm down a bit. Yamazaki's been here since dawn tending to Aoi. Besides, she's strong. I'm sure she'll be fine, right?" He gave Saito a tentative smile.

Saito's steel gaze slid to rest on Shinpachi's face and his eyebrows drew together, he forced himself to control his emotions. He looked down. "I apologize." He murmured.

A groan coming from Aoi distracted them. She opened her eyes slowly, the noise around her having woken her from her feverish sleep, and she slowly sat up with the help of Yamazaki. She glanced around the room with bloodshot eyes and her eyes found Saito's figure. She gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She whispered. Her voice was strained. Then she turned to Yamazaki who was kneeling beside her. "Thank you for taking care of me." She inclined her head slightly. An electrifying pain shot through her back and she winced.

Yamazaki shook his head. "No, it's my job to look after the wounded. In any case, you're fever is still extremely high. You need to rest more and not overexert yourself." He pushed her back down onto the futon.

"Oh, Aoi, you're up. Are you alright?" A voice sounded from Aoi's left. Aoi turned her head to see Heisuke carrying a bucket of water and a fan.

"Ah, Heisuke." She greeted him weakly.

Yamazaki looked up at Heisuke. "No. Her fever isn't any better. She should still be sleeping. Thank you for bringing the water. Please leave it here." He indicated a spot next to him. Heisuke nodded and set the water down. He looked at Aoi with worried eyes. Her cheeks were red with fever and her black bangs were matted to her sweaty forehead.

She smiled feebly. "I'm alright. Really."

Saito spoke in a cool voice. "Tsukahara, do you require anything?"

Aoi looked up at him through her long lashes. Her vision was still hazy from the fever, but she could see the concern in his eyes. "No. I'm alright."

Saito frowned. "There's no need to hold back."

Aoi sighed. "Then, could you bring me another blanket? I'm really cold." She said in an almost inaudible voice. The fever had weakened her so much.

Saito nodded and left to retrieve another blanket. Aoi sighed again and her eyelids slowly fell shut. She coughed a few times before lapsing back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Night fell, and as Saito walked past Aoi's bedroom, he heard a dry, rasping cough. He slid the door open to see Aoi's feverish body racking with painful coughs. He quickly knelt beside her futon and used a damp towel hanging on the edge of the bucket of water to wipe away the sweat on her face. Aoi didn't wake up, but she groaned and her face twisted from the pain of her fever and infection. Saito's eyes tightened and he got up to boil some water in the kitchen.

He returned moments later carrying a hot kettle which he placed on a rag on the ground. He poured the hot water into a glass and slipped an arm under Aoi's back to raise her body into a sitting position. Aoi's light-blue eyes opened halfway and she fixed her unfocused gaze on the glass Saito was holding. He lifted the cup to her colorless lips and tilted it ever-so-slightly so that she could sip the hot water. Some of it spilled from the corner of her lips and after Saito had laid her back down, he wiped the water off with a towel. Aoi's hazy gaze made out the tenderness in Saito's eyes, but she didn't have the energy to comment on it. She closed her eyes and her conscience slowly gave way to blackness. Saito ran a finger lightly across her warm cheeks before he stood up and returned to his room.

Hours later, Aoi opened her eyes again. The night was dark, but the light of the crescent moon illuminated her room faintly. She blinked. _"Where am I?"_ She thought to herself. She frowned, trying to remember, but there seemed to be a haze shrouding her memories. She gave up and surrendered herself to sleep, the fever consuming her energy.

Aoi slept through the next day. After dinner, Yamazaki approached Saito. "Saito-san, I'm going to check on Tsukahara-kun if you want to come with me." Saito nodded and the two of them set off for Aoi's room together.

In the room, Saito lit the lamps, and Yamazaki gently woke Aoi. She opened her heavy eyelids with great difficulty and mumbled, "Who…"

Yamazaki quickly unfasten the white kimono she was wearing. "It's Yamazaki. I need to take a look at your wound." He gently flipped her so that she was laying face-down and undid the bandages wrapped around her.

Aoi didn't have the energy to protest or struggle. "Who…" She whispered groggily.

Saito approached the medic. "How is the wound?" He asked quietly.

He sighed. "It's still pretty badly infected." He said. "There are some herbs in my room that I can use to possibly treat it, but it still might not be enough. Stay here while I fetch them." He softly padded out of the room.

Saito knelt in front of Aoi. He gazed at her gaunt face, and she stared back at him uncomprehendingly. Her eyes were shrouded and unfocused. "How do you feel?" He asked her. Aoi's parched lips parted slightly, but she didn't respond. She continued to stare at him with her haunting eyes. Saito glanced down. He was rather unnerved by her eyes. They felt strange. "I still haven't expressed my gratitude to you for saving me the other day. You have my thanks. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know." Aoi never responded. Her silence worried Saito, but he tried keep the emotion from showing.

The door slid open and Yamazaki reentered the room carrying his herbs. He knelt beside Saito and commenced grinding his herbs into a sticky salve which he applied to the wound on Aoi's back. Her eyebrows twitched slightly, but other than that she didn't respond. Yamazaki bandaged her torso again and slid on her kimono. The whole time Aoi did not react. Her light-blue eyes stared disconcertingly at an indistinct point in space. After Yamazaki had gently laid her head back on the pillow, her eyes narrowed. Her blue irises slid over to gaze at Saito one last time before they disappeared behind her eyelids.

Outside Aoi's room, Saito confronted Yamazaki. "Will she be alright?" He asked the brown-haired man. "She seemed to be acting a bit strange."

Yamazaki glanced at the door. "To be honest, I don't know if she will be alright or not. She's probably really exhausted."

Saito frowned. "I will stay with her for a little while longer. I feel like I should watch over her." He told Yamazaki.

Yamazaki nodded. "Alright, but don't disturb her. You should also watch out for yourself. You don't have to watch over her just because you feel obligated to. Don't strain yourself too much."

Saito bowed slightly and went back into Aoi's room. He went to kneel by her futon, and he gazed at her pale face, illuminated by the silver glow of the moon. The angle that the light hit her face made it look even gaunt and skinner than it was. Saito stifled a yawn. He hadn't slept well the past few days and he was beginning to feel a drowsiness settling in. He struggled against his sleepiness, willing himself to stay awake. His head inclined forward, his chin fell to rest on his chest and his heavy eyelids slid shut.

Several hours later, Aoi's eyes flew open. A terrible dream had woken her, however when she tried to recall the dream, she hit a solid wall. But she could remember the sensation of being in great pain. She brought her fingers up and rubbed it against her temple, trying to calm the migraine that seemed to be splitting her head in two. Aoi painfully pushed herself up in a sitting position and looked around the room before finally landing her gaze on the man kneeling beside her. _"Where am I?"_ She asked herself. _"Who is this man sitting here?"_ She tried to dig deep into her memories, but there was only blackness and emptiness. _"What am I doing here? I have to leave. I have to go."_ She pushed herself up and stumbled quietly to the door. She grabbed the sword leaning against the wall, slid the door open silently, and exited the room barefoot. The warm summer night felt like winter to her. She shivered, her face still flushed with the fever.

Aoi stumbled around the compound for a bit before finally finding a gate leading outside, but it was locked and she couldn't open it. She approached the nearest tree. She secured her katana to her waist and gripped the lowest branch of the tree, pulling herself up. Her vision blurred and she felt dizzy, but she willed herself to not fall down. She continued climbing the tree slowly, disregarding her fever and headache, until she had reached a branch where she could transfer herself to the top of the wall. The shingles clacked and Aoi held her breath, waiting for someone to come running, but no one appeared, so she slowly slid herself to the edge and jumped off the wall. Her fever had made her balance unstable so when Aoi landed, her right foot twisted and a sharp pain ran up her leg. She leaned against the wall to rest, regaining her strength or at least what the fever hadn't consumed.

Once Aoi thought she could, she limped down the dark road, gripping the wall for support. She felt like passing out, but she was determined to keep going. When she finally reached town, dawn was breaking. There was almost no one out on the streets, save for a few who were getting ready to set up their shops for that day. She stopped in an alley, her body pressed to the side of a shop to keep from falling down. Sweat and dust stuck to her skin and her black hair was matted against her face. Her breathing was quick and shallow. The infected wound on her back was on fire and her sprained ankle made it hard to even stand, much less walk. Her vision blurred and Aoi's body lurched forward falling onto the street.

Several yards down, a handsome young man with short black hair and black eyes, who was setting up his open-air shop, witnessed the girl falling forward onto the ground. He gasped and ran to her, sliding a strong arm behind her back and lifting her torso up. He gently shook her. "Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his voice. Her eyes fluttered and her head fell back and lolled against her slim shoulders. She groaned, but didn't respond otherwise. He slid his other arm under her knees and lifted Aoi effortlessly. Then he ran back to his house carrying the girl.

He burst through the door of his house and yelled. "Mother, come help. Hurry!" The sound of footsteps on wood grew louder and an aged woman with graying hair approached.

The woman gasped and stared wide-eyed at the girl in her son's arms. "Kojiro, what happened? Who is this person?" She looked taken aback.

Kojiro shook his head. "I don't know mother, but he needs help. I saw him collapse earlier when I was setting up the shop. I think he has a high fever. Can you treat him?" He asked quickly.

His mother nodded and rushed to the living area. She pulled out an extra futon that was stored in the closet and spread it out on the ground. She patted the futon. "Lay him down here." She commanded. Kojiro gently laid Aoi down on the futon. She groaned but didn't wake up. "Fetch my small knife, my herbs and some bandages." She instructed her son. He nodded and ran off. Once he had returned she undid Aoi's dirty grey kimono that used to be a white color. But then, the lady stopped. She looked up at her son with confused eyes. "Where did you say you found this person?" She asked.

Kojiro frowned. "He collapsed in an alley a little ways down from where I was setting up the shop." He said.

"Is that so?" Her eyebrows rose. "It doesn't seem like you've realized this yet, but you just picked up a girl."

Kojiro's black eyes widened into circles. "A girl?" He gasped. "How?"

His mother shook her head. "This person lying in front of me is in fact a girl. But nevertheless, I will treat her. If I don't, she will more than likely die, and I don't want a death on my hands when I could have done something about it." She turned to her son. "Kojiro, go set up the shop. I'll be fine here." Kojiro nodded in consent and ducked out of the room, bewilderment still etched on his face.

* * *

Back at the Shinsengumi compound, the early morning sunlight streamed through the translucent paper on the sliding door. Saito's thin eyebrows twitched and his eyes slowly opened. _"Ah, I fell asleep."_ He thought to himself. Then his dark-blue eyes landed on the empty futon where Aoi had been sleeping. He uncomprehendingly took in the emptiness and the crumpled sheets that had been pushed to the side. Panic started settling in. He lurched up and threw the door open. Saito flew down the hall, his white scarf billowing out behind him and slid the door open to reveal the empty meeting room, then the empty dining room. He ran to the well, but no one was there. Saito heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he whirled around to see Okita walking towards him, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter Hajime-kun? It's rare to see you so flustered early in the morning. Actually, this is the first time I've ever seen it." He chuckled.

Saito took a deep breath to calm himself. "Souji, have you seen Tsukahara?" He asked his friend.

"Aoi-chan?" Okita shook his head. "Doesn't she have a fever? Isn't she in her room sleeping?"

Saito glowered. "She's gone. Her futon is empty and I can't find her."

Okita's forest-green eyes snapped open, his drowsiness gone. "What?" He hissed.

Saito looked down. "We need to inform everyone else. Can you help me gather them in the meeting room? I'll go get Yamazaki." Okita nodded and rushed off. Saito ran to Yamazaki's room and called out, "Yamazaki, are you awake? We have an emergency. Go to the meeting room."

The medic's calm voice sounded from inside the room. "Alright, I'll be out in a second." A moment later, Saito saw the door slide open and Yamazaki stepped out into the hallway. "Let's go."

In the meeting room, all the captains were assembled. "What's the hell's going on Saito?" Hijikata growled.

Saito ground his teeth together and his eyes tightened. "Tsukahara has disappeared." He informed everyone. He heard a sharp intake of breath coming from behind him.

"What?" Hijikata's voice was like ice.

Yamazaki spoke up. "Saito-san, I thought you were in the room with her last night."

Saito's face darkened. "I was, but I fell asleep. It's my fault. If only I hadn't fallen asleep."

Sannan-san spoke in a kind voice. "It's not your fault Saito-kun. You needed to sleep. It's not anyone's fault." He turned to Yamazaki. "Yamazaki-kun, was there anything strange going on with Tsukahara-kun last night?" He questioned.

Yamazaki frowned, recalling last night when he had gone to treat Aoi's wound. "Actually, I think her behavior was rather strange. She didn't respond when I was bandaging her and treating her wound. She repeated 'Who…' a couple of times and it seemed like her gaze was unfocused."

Sannan-san looked down deep in thought. Shinpachi spoke up. "Hijikata-san, I'll go search the compound for Aoi-chan with Sano and Heisuke."

Hijikata nodded. "Alright."

Kondou's eyebrows drew together. "This is bad. She's in no condition to be moving around right now." Sannan-san made a small noise. Kondou turned his head to look at the intelligent man sitting next to him. "What is it Sannan-kun?" He asked.

Sannan-san looked up and frowned. "This is just a theory, but wasn't her fever extremely high?" He asked Yamazaki. The medic nodded. "Then, isn't possible that the fever affected her brain?"

Saito felt his heart beat accelerate. "What do you mean?" He asked the man with glasses.

Sannan-san paused. "What if it's amnesia?" He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Whoo! New chapter! Thank you for the reviews. 14Phantom, that must have been scary for your brother! I know if I ever lost my memories, even if only for a short while, I would be really scared (not that my memory is all that great in the first place. I can barely remember anything past like, six years ago. It's really sad how bad my memories of my middle school/elementary school life are.). I'm glad your brother is okay now though! Thank you Akiko88!

Here's chapter 12, please review. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The young girl with long, black hair awoke with a painful groan to the sound of a metal knife clattering against the ground. Her back was in great pain, but she sat up. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around the unfamiliar room. An old woman with graying hair stooped to pick up the knife in the kitchen and then smiled at the girl.

"Sorry, I was being too loud and woke you." The old woman apologized.

The young girl shook her head. "No, it's alright. Where am I?" She asked again.

The old woman's smile widened. "This is my house. My son found you collapsed on the street and brought you back. My name is Yamashita Kanae. You can just call me Kanae. So what's your name?"

The girl frowned, trying to remember her own name. "I-I don't remember…" She whispered, frightened. "I-I don't remember my name…" Her eyes widened and her she gripped her black hair tightly with both hands, trembling. "I don't remember…I don't remember anything." Her voice rose hysterically.

Kanae rushed to the girl's side and put an arm around her shoulder. "It's alright." She said soothingly. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll remember soon enough. Then…for the meanwhile, I'll give you a new name how about that? Don't strain yourself. You're still sick."

The girl looked up at the kind woman. "A new name?" She asked haltingly.

"Yes." Kanae nodded. "Let's see, how about 'Miku'? It means 'beautiful sky.' Your eyes remind me of the blue sky outside." She said tenderly.

"Miku…" The girl repeated, savoring the word.

"Do you like the name?" Kanae asked.

She nodded, a smile forming on her face. "Yeah, I like it."

Kanae stood up. "Then, you'll be Miku from now on, alright? Now, lie down and rest. I'm making some breakfast for you."

* * *

In the meeting room of the Shinsengumi headquarters, Saito felt his heart sink. "Amnesia…" He repeated. Memory loss.

Okita quirked an eyebrow. "Huh, how long does it last? Did she forget all of her memories?" He asked Sannan-san.

Sannan-san shook his head. "I'm not sure. A few days? A few weeks? I don't know. Besides, we won't know for sure until we've found her."

At that moment, Sano, Shinpachi, and Heisuke burst into the room, dejection written on their faces. Hijikata followed them with his purple eyes as they took their seats. "Did you find her?" Hijiikata asked.

Sano shook his head and closed his golden eyes. "No. She's not in the compound, that's for sure."

Sannan-san's eyebrows drew together. "This is quite problematic." He said, crossing his arms.

Hijikata sighed. Then he glared at the captains sitting in the room. "Keep an eye out for her when you're out on patrol. She couldn't have gotten very far with that wound and her high fever." Then he stood and left the room. Sannan-san and Kondou followed suit. A heavy silence filled the room.

Heisuke was the first one to break the silence. "Is there something wrong with Aoi?" He asked.

"We think she may have amnesia." Yamazaki replied.

"Amnesia, huh…" Sano repeated, tisking. "This is bad." The silence that fell again was even heavier than the first. But this time, no one dared to break it. The men sat there solemnly, with grim faces.

* * *

The sun had set and Miku was resting in bed when she heard a male voice call out, "Mother, I'm home!" A young man with short, black hair that framed his face and glittering black eyes appeared in the living room. Miku shrunk back a little in fear.

Kanae laughed. "Welcome home Kojiro. Miku, there's no need to be scared. He's my son."

Kojiro looked from his mother to the girl. "Miku…Is that her name?"

Kanae shook her head forlornly. "It's the name I gave her. It seems she can't remember anything about herself: her past, her name, where she came from…"

Kojiro looked at Miku for a moment, and then bowed. "It's nice to meet you Miku-san. I'm Yamashita Kojiro."

Miku stayed silent for a moment, keeping her wary gaze on the handsome young man. The she inclinced her head forward. "It's nice to meet you Yamashita-kun."

The young man scratched his head and chuckled. "Ah, since I'm calling you by your first name, you can just call me by mine."

Miku's sky-blue eyes flickered to the left. "Then, Kojiro-kun."

Kojiro smiled widely. "That's right. How's your fever, Miku-san?" He asked.

"It's alright, thank you." She let out a dry, rasping cough.

Kanae sighed. "Her fever is better than it was early this morning when you brought her in, but it's still dangerously high. But that's not all. It turns out she also has a sprained ankle and an infected wound on her back. The sprained ankle shouldn't pose too much of a problem, but I'm worried about that wound on her back."

Kojiro's black eyes widened. "An infected wound on her back?" He turned to Miku. "How did that happen?"

Miku's beautiful sky-blue eyes tightened. "I don't remember."

Kojiro protested, "But-"

However he was cut off by his mother. "Kojiro," she said sharply. "It's alright. She doesn't need to remember. From what I could tell, it seems to be a made by a sword. Maybe she got into some trouble with the rogues? In any case, if I don't treat the infection, she could die." She looked down, confused. "But it seems she's gotten medical attention already. The infection doesn't seem to be as bad as I thought for a wound like that. Plus, the wound's been cauterized. I have some herbs that can help stop the infection, but a lot of it will depend on her willpower." She looked down at Miku and smiled. "Now, why don't we have some dinner?"

* * *

Saito sat in his room, cleaning his katana. The light from the lamps danced on the walls and brightened the room, but he felt as dark as the night outside. _"Everything is my fault."_ He thought to himself. _"If only I hadn't been as selfish as request for her to patrol with me that night. If only I hadn't fallen asleep, she might still be here." _He lifted his katana slightly and gazed at his reflection in the polished metal. His face looked the same as it always had, but his eyes were different. They held emotions that had never existed before. His visage was calm and composed as usual, but inside, he was struggling. _"Why? Why did she have to disappear now, when I've just realized how I feel about her? It's taken me so long to realize my feelings, but she's not here. Why is it that I've never realized it? Is it because I am a samurai? I've always thought that being the best samurai I could was my life, and that was all I wanted. I was happy carrying a sword, fighting for what I believed in, but why? Why did she have to enter my life? Why is it that it's only after she's left me, possible for good, that I realize it? That I love her." _Saito tightened his grip on the hilt of his katana and his eyes darkened. "I love her." He breathed out quietly.

Saito sheathed his sword and stepped outside onto the wooden porch. He looked up at the small sliver of moon hanging in the sky and vowed to himself, _"Tsukahara," _He thought, _"I promise that no matter how many days or weeks might pass, no matter how many cycles the moon should go through, I will find you."_ He brought a hand up to his chest and squeezed, and his midnight-blue eyes narrowed.

* * *

Days passed. Miku's fever had subsided, but she was still bedridden due to her back injury. Kanae kept her company during the day. She would tell Miku stories about her past, but at night, Kojiro would return. He would tell Miku about his shop, that day's sales, and the customers; he would usually bring back little trinkets for her. Sometimes it would be a pretty flower he had picked, or sometimes it would be a dessert he had bought and eventually, Miku became part of the family.

"So, Miku-san," Kojiro said through the dangos he was eating. "You still don't remember anything about yourself?" He asked.

Miku shook her head. "No, I don't remember anything. Every time I try, I seem to be hitting a wall. I can't recall anything before that day you took me in."

Kojiro looked down. "Hmm, I see."

Kanae entered the living room carrying three cups of tea. She set them down and turned to Kojiro. "Was everything peaceful today?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, for the most part. There was a small scuffle between some rogues and the Shinsengumi, but it didn't cause too much trouble." He said.

Kanae looked worried. "The Shinsengumi…" She muttered.

Miku's head throbbed and she brought up a hand to rub her forehead. "Shinsengumi…" She said haltingly. Something flashed in her memories. She tried to dig deeper, but a voice distracted her.

"Miku-san?" Kojiro's voice was concerned. "Are you alright? Are you still sick perhaps?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied shakily, her face pale.

Kojiro frowned. Then he turned to his mother beside him. "Say, mother, why don't I take the day off tomorrow and show Miku-san around town? She's not sick anymore, and her injury is getting better. I think some fresh air will do her good."

Kanae contemplated the idea for a moment. Then she nodded. "Alright, that's a good idea. I'll take over the shop tomorrow." She stood up and reached down to pick up the dirty plates. "Get some rest Miku. You'll need the strength tomorrow." Miku nodded and slid down into her futon.

Kojiro stood to leave as well. "Good night Miku-san."

"Good night Kojiro-kun." Miku said. He blew out the candles and left. Miku rolled over in bed, thinking for a while. "Shinsengumi…" She whispered. Somewhere in the depths of her memories, something stirred.

* * *

The next morning, Kanae shook her awake. "Miku, wake up, I have breakfast prepared for you." Miku groaned and stretched. The she stumbled out of bed and headed to the kitchen where Kanae had prepared a bowl of rice, miso soup, and a few side dishes.

"Where's Kojiro-kun?" She asked, yawning. She picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

"He's setting up the store for me. Then he's going to come back and get you."Kanae replied. "Oh, after you finish eating, I've prepared one of my old kimonos for you to wear."

Miku paused. "Ah," she exclaimed. "Actually, is it alright if I wear men's clothing instead?"

Kanae frowned. "I guess…" She said bewildered. "Why though? You're a girl."

Miku shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just feel more comfortable wearing men's clothes."

Kanae thought for a moment. "That reminds me, you were wearing male clothing that day Kojiro picked you up. Well, it's fine I guess. I'll find something of Kojiro's for you to wear."

Miku bowed slightly. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Kanae laughed. "Oh, it's no trouble. You're pretty much like family."

A short while later, after Miku had finished breakfast and changed, the door opened and Kojiro called out, "Hey, are you guys ready?"

Kanae called back, "Yes, we're coming now!"

At the entrance of the house, Kanae turned to Kojiro and Miku. "Be careful. Kyoto's a big city and it's easy to get lost in. Don't get into too much trouble alright? Stay out of the way of the rogue samurais." They nodded and Kanae left for the store.

Kojiro looked at Miku with his black eyes. "Then, shall we go?" He smiled at her.

The two of then walked around the town slowly, looking at the different stores and at the scenery. Miku took a deep breath. It was good to be outside after staying indoors for so long. Time passed quickly, and soon, the sun was high in the sky. Miku's stomach growled and Kojiro laughed. "I know a good restaurant just up the street. Why don't we eat there?" He asked her.

Miku hung her head in embarrassment. "Yes, thank you, I'm sorry."

Kojiro chuckled. "It's alright. It's my fault for forgetting the time."

The two of them walked down the street slowly. Suddenly, Kojiro stopped and made a weird noise. Kanae stopped as well. She looked up at his handsome face. "Kojiro-kun, what's wrong?"

Kojiro glowered. "It's the Shinsengumi."

Miku's eyes widened. "The Shinsengumi?" Further down the road, she saw a group of men wearing blue haoris with white jagged stripes. Leading them, at the front, was a handsome young man with long violet hair, tied with a white strip of cloth, and mysterious, dark-blue eyes. His white scarf fluttered in the air, his katanas hung on his right, rather than his left. The way he held himself, with determination and honor, and the gracefulness with which he walked made him look like a god. Miku felt her heart squeeze tightly and she heard a clanging of swords in her head, even though there was no fighting going on.

The Shinsengumi marched past Miku and Kojiro without sparing them a second glance, but a couple yards down, they stopped. The beautiful man at the front spun around and stared at Miku. She shrunk back in fear, and Kojiro angled his body so that he was shielding her. The purple-haired man approached the two of them slowly, and with each step, his eyes grew wider. He finally stopped in front of the two of them. He stared at Miku as if he had just seen a ghost. His hands snaked around Kojiro and grasped Miku's wrist. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he didn't let go. Kojiro whirled on the man and hissed. "Let her go! Who do you think you are! Miku's done nothing wrong."

Saito stared at the girl. "Miku?" He asked in horror. "No. Your name is Aoi. Tsukahara Aoi. Not Miku." His voice shook slightly "Tsukahara, I've finally found you."

Miku tried to twist out of his grasp. "No, let me go! I don't know who you are! I don't know who this Aoi is!" Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled out.

The man from the Shinsengumi pressed forward. "Tsukahara, don't you remember me?" He pleaded. "The Shinsengumi's third unit captain, Saito Hajime! You saved my life!"

"No, stop it! I don't know! I don't know who you are!" Miku sobbed. Kojiro grabbed Saito's arm and tried to pull his arm away from Miku, but to no avail.

Pain filled Saito's heart. It was torture. Never before had he felt such agony. None of the wounds he had ever received in battle before could match up to this. He dropped Miku's hand and wrenched his own away from the man protecting her. He glared at Kojiro for a moment, memorizing his face and appearance. _"I should be there."_ Saito thought jealously. _"I should be the one standing next to Tsukahara, protecting her. That was supposed to be my place."_ He whirled around and walked back to his squad. "We're leaving." He said to his men.

One man foolishly argued back. "But-"

Saito fixed him with a deadly glare, his dark-blue eyes flashing. "We're going back to headquarters." He continued down the road, the third unit following him.

Aoi stared after him. Her fingers rubbed the place where Saito had gripped. The skin there felt like it was on fire. A memory stirred. She remembered cherry blossom petals dancing in the spring wind as they gently fell to the ground. Then her vision blurred and she collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Another week of school finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

14Phantom, haha, that's where the life's at: video games and ice cream! I agree, I do enjoy school a lot, the only thing I don't enjoy is the amount of homework my teachers give and the amount of sleep I get. On an average school day, I get around 4 hours of sleep per day, which is pretty normal for our school actually. Most of my friends don't get very much sleep either, just because our school is so homework heavy. So we're pretty much all drunk on coffee the entire day (well at least I am) =D. But nevertheless, I still enjoy going to school.

animefreak78990, hahaha I was thinking the exact same thing! I was searching up names that meant "sky" or had "sky" in them on the internet, and the only ones I found were "Sora" and "Miku." But I have a friend named Sora, so I felt like it would be awkward it I used it, so I went with Miku, and every time I wrote "Miku" in my fanfiction, I thought "vocaloid!" It's alright though, I don't really mind.

IloveSANO, I don't know…Maybe I will turn Aoi into a rasetsu, or maybe I won't…you'll just have to read the fanfiction to find out! =P

And finally, a thank you to Akiko88!

Here's chapter 13! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Saito's rage and jealousy endured all the way back to the compound. Just within the large wooden gates, he turned to his division. He gazed at them with level eyes and spoke to them with a steady voice. "I apologize for my rude behavior earlier. You must be tired. You may have the rest of the day off. I need to report to the vice-captain now." Saito turned around and slowly drifted off to find Hijikata.

Saito quietly slid open the door of Hijikata's room and offered the black-haired, purple-eyed man a polite bow, his dark-blue eyes downcast and his long purple bangs casting shadows across his pale face. "Saito, what's up?" Hijikata's deep voice sounded puzzled. He looked up from the letter he was writing. "Aren't you supposed to be out on patrol?"

"Vice-commander," Saito lifted his head and raised his eyes to look grimly into Hijikata's. "I've found her. I've found Tsukahara." He whispered. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Hijikata was silent for a moment, and then his violet eyes narrowed into thin slits. "And?" He asked.

"I believe she is staying with a different family." Saito said after he had slid the door close and knelt in front of his vice-commander. "I remember the face of the man she was with. I have seen him around town a few times."

Hijikata stared at Saito with piercing eyes that seemed to read his true feelings. "So?" He quirked a thin, black eyebrow.

Saito's light-pink lips parted a fraction of an inch and his eyebrows drew together. "Excuse me?"

Hijikata sighed heavily and frowned. "I'm asking you what _you _plan on doing about it."

Saito swallowed, the well-defined muscles in his pale neck tightening. "I am afraid it is not my decision to make."

"Actually," Hijikata crossed his arms, "it _is_ your decision to make. You said that she has forgotten everything right? If that's true then it might be for the best. She had no reason to get involved with the Shinsengumi or the furies in the first place. Now that she doesn't remember them, she might be able to lead a normal life." Saito's long, elegant fingers twitched on his lap. "But that's how I feel. So what do you want to do? There's a chance she might regain her memories. Will you bring her back? Is this where she belongs? If you like things the way they are right now, I won't complain." Hijikata stood. "Think it over before you decide. I'm going to leave this to you."

Saito excused himself and walked back to his room, mulling over what the vice-commander had just told him. He kneeled on a soft cushion in front of his desk, remembering the events that had transpired earlier.

* * *

The hot sun beat down on him and his men, but Saito hardly noticed. He treaded down a long, dusty road, one of the many in Kyoto. His hard gaze shifted from one pedestrian to another with intensity, carefully studying their faces, searching for the one that he knew so well. He heard the murmurs of disgust coming from the citizens, but he ignored them, intent on his search. Further down the road, his eyes took in a girl dressed in men's clothing with long black hair pulled back into a topknot and light-blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. His brain though, didn't comprehend the image he had just seen, and he passed over her like he did with all the others. It wasn't until a few paces later that he stopped, his heartbeat accelerating and his brain putting the images of Aoi and the girl together. Saito whirled around to look at her again. He took in her snow-colored skin, her long, raven-black hair, her sky-blue eyes, and her pink lips. He took a shaky step forward, and then another, his eyes widening.

"_It's her!"_ Saito thought to himself. Then he frowned. _"No, it can't be her. It's too much of a coincidence."_ He shook his head slightly. _"It's only someone that happens to look like her."_ Saito saw the handsome man standing next to the girl maneuver his body so that he was shielding her. Saito felt a pang of jealousy that rocked his body, and his large, calloused hands curled into a fist. When he finally reached the two of them, his left hand reached out of its own accord and wrapped its fingers around the girl's thin wrist. The moment his sword-toughened skin touched the soft skin of her wrist, a bolt of electricity ran through his fingers. _"It's her…"_ Saito's lips were working up into a smile, but before they could turn upwards, the girl tried to rip her hand out of Saito's strong grip. He froze, stunned.

The man standing next to the girl bared his teeth and hissed, "Let her go! Who do you think you are! Miku's done nothing wrong."

Saito's stomach churned. _"Miku? Who was Miku? Her? Tsukahara? No, please, no."_ His midnight-blue eyes locked on the girl's familiar face with horror. "Miku? No. Your name is Aoi. Tsukahara Aoi. Not Miku." He said. He prayed silently. "Tsukahara, I've finally found you."

Saito watched in dismay as the girl he had shared so many memories with tried with all her strength to get away from him and shouted, "No, let me go! I don't know who you are! I don't know who this Aoi is!" And his breath caught as he saw tears of fright fall down her sweet face. His heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over again.

"Tsukahara," He choked out. "Don't you remember me? The Shinsengumi's third unit captain Saito Hajime! You saved my life!" His eyes tightened with pain.

She sobbed. "No, stop it! I don't know! I don't know who you are!" The man standing next to her tried to pry Saito's fingers off her wrist, but his strength was no match for Saito's.

Saito gazed at Aoi's terrified face one last time before dropping her hand and reclaiming his own from the unknown man. His heart shattered to pieces as he gazed at the man comforting Aoi. _"I should be there. I should be the one standing next to Tsukahara, protecting her. That was supposed to be my place." _He thought to himself jealously. He whirled around and hid his face behind his long, purple bangs as he returned to his unit.

* * *

Saito's heart broke in two as he remembered his encounter with Aoi. He thought about all the times they had fought together, all the times he had saved her. He remembered her face as she threw herself between him and the enemy, and he remembered her paling complexion as he watched the life drain away from her. His eyebrows furrowed together. _"No,"_ he thought,_ "I've almost lost her once because of my foolishness. I won't lose her now because I'm too afraid of her rejection. I'll be the one to save her this time. I'll be the one to protect her."_ He firmed his resolve, and then stood to discuss it with Hijikata.

* * *

She dreamed. She dreamed of a man with long, purple hair, dark-blue eyes, and a billowing white scarf. She dreamed of his fierce, determined face as he fought, of the sweat glistening in the sunlight as it made its way down his tense face, like tears. She dreamed of his silver blade flashing as it blocked an attack, how it disappeared then reappeared in a different position so quickly it was like it had teleported. She dreamed of his beautiful smile as he protected himself and his men. She reached out a hand to try and touch him, but a voice broke through her dream. "Miku-san, Miku-san! Are you alright?" Miku opened her eyes slowly to see her right hand suspended in the air. She let the hand drop and turned her head to look at the man sitting next to her.

"Kojiro-kun. What happened?" She sat up on her futon in the living room of Kojiro's house and brushed back a strand of her long, black hair that had been freed from its bindings and fell across her shoulders like a waterfall.

He looked relieved. "I'm glad you're okay. After that captain from the Shinsengumi left, you fainted, so I carried you back home. Do you know him by any chance? It seemed like he knew you from the way he was acting."

Miku shook her head. "No, I don't know him. At least, I don't remember."

Kojiro frowned. "Then what about your dream? It seemed like a bad dream. You were shaking."

She shook her head again. "I can't remember the dream. But it wasn't a bad dream. It was more nostalgic."

He looked unsatisfied, but he stood anyway. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better in any case. Get some more rest. I'm going to go help my mom with the shop for a few hours before the day ends. We'll be back soon." Miku laid back down on the futon and nodded in consent. Kojiro left the room and she heard the front door slide close.

Miku turned her head to look at her katana leaning against the wall. She heard the sound of swords clanging again, but this time, she also saw a flash of indigo and white. She thought about the beautiful man from the Shinsengumi who had grasped her wrist earlier. She rubbed the spot where his skin had touched hers. He seemed so familiar, yet Miku couldn't recall where she had seen him before. She shifted her gaze to the ceiling and watched as the sunlight grew darker and darker with each passing hour until she finally heard the door slide open again. "We're home!" Kanae called out. She entered the living room "Oh, Miku, how are you feeling? Kojiro told me about what happened."

Miku sat up and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me."

Kojiro shuffled into the room mumbling. "Those damn Shinsengumi bastards…" His black eyes flashed with disgust. "They make me so angry!"

Kanae sighed and said, "Well, just calm down for now-" but a deep, masculine voice called out from outside the front door, interrupting her.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" The voice cried.

Kanae frowned. "Who could it be at this time of night?" She hurried to open the door. Kojiro glanced down at Miku for a second before following his mother.

She heard him gasp when the door slid open. "You!" He exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here!"

"Please excuse the intrusion." Miku heard the deep voice say.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kanae asked, bewildered.

"Mother, this is the man from earlier. He's from the Shinsengumi!" Kojiro's voice rang out. There was the sound of several footsteps trampling on the tatami mats, and then, the attractive purple-haired man who had grabbed Miku's wrist earlier that day appeared in the doorway.

"Tsukahara." He whispered.

Kojiro appeared and shouted, "What do you think you're doing? You can't just barge into someone's house like that! Who do you think you are! Stop harassing Miku! Leave, now!" But his words fell on deaf ears.

Miku stared at the man. She took in his familiar, angular face, his dark-purple hair, his deep-blue eyes, his katanas that were worn on the right, and his elegant stature. A name rose to her lips automatically. "Saito-san." She looked surprised, but not more so than the man whose name she had just uttered. His eyes widened in shock and he made a weird choking sound in the back of his throat, but then, his entire face brightened with joy, as if he had finally been set free.

Saito took a step forward. "Tsukahara." He whispered again.

Kojiro looked aghast. "Miku-san, you know this man?"

Miku stared around wildly in confusion. "I-I…" She stuttered.

Saito knelt down in front of Miku and murmured, "Tsukahara," with so much tenderness that she blushed bright pink. He slowly lifted his strong arms and wrapped them around her body, pulling her into a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair. "Tsukahara." He sighed. Miku's eyes grew wider and wider as her blush deepened. Her arms moved on their own and grasped the back of his black kimono, hugging him back. Her eyes filled with tears as her memories came rushing back. How could she have forgotten? How could she have forgotten the person that had meant so much to her? How could she have forgotten everything they had gone through together? All the fights they had fought, all the memories they shared. Everything. The furies, the Choshu, her parents, her name, the Shinsengumi. Everyone.

"Saito-san, I…" She bawled.

"It's okay." He whispered into her hair. "It's okay."

He held her as she cried, and in the background, she heard Kanae speak softly to Kojiro. "Let's leave them alone for a bit." He grumbled, but consented.

"Saito-san, I feel like a terrible person." Aoi sobbed. "How could I have forgotten everyone like that? They did so much for me, but I forgot all of them, including you, Saito-san!"

"It's okay, you were sick." Saito comforted her.

"But, that doesn't make it right!" She cried, tightening her grip on his kimono.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright." He slowly, awkwardly stroked her back. "It's not your fault. It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken you out on patrol that night. I should have kept a better watch on you when you were sick. I was at fault for falling asleep. You have no idea how long I've blamed myself for your disappearance. I caused you to get hurt. It's my fault you were in pain. Everything is my fault. I am the one to blame. Not you. Sometimes I wish things had never turned out this way, that I had never met you."

Aoi gasped. Her hands trembled. "If only I were stronger. I-" The words choked in her throat. "I'm glad that I met you, that I met the Shinsengumi. I will never regret it. If only I were stronger…" she trailed off. She laughed shakily. "It's strange isn't it? This is the first time you've ever voiced your emotions out loud. I'm glad. It makes me happy." Saito's fingers twitched and he shifted his head slightly, his silky, indigo hair tickling Aoi's face.

His soft lips brushed against Aoi's ear as he whispered, "Because it's you. Only you." His breath caressed her skin, making it tingle. She smiled and Saito pulled away. He placed his hands on her red cheeks and gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs. The corners of his lips lifted up in a small smile. Then he gracefully stood up and offered a hand to her. She accepted and he pulled her up. "How is the wound on your back?" He asked.

"It's better. It hardly hurts now." Aoi responded.

He nodded. "Let's return to headquarters." He turned to leave, but Aoi didn't follow. He looked back at her. "Is something the matter?"

"I-" She looked around the room. "I don't know if I can go back." She looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Saito's face darkened.

Aoi looked up at him, pleading with her sky-blue eyes for him to understand. "I would feel bad if I just left Kanae and Kojiro-kun." Saito stared at her with his ocean-blue eyes.

A voice sounded from outside the living room. "Go." It ordered. Kojiro stepped out. "Leave."

"But-" Aoi protested.

"I said GO!" He shouted. "You're with the Shinsengumi. I don't want any of those wretched Mibu wolves in my home." He glowered at them.

Aoi's eyes widened. Then she lowered her head and bowed. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. She grabbed her katana leaning against the wall and walked towards Saito. He reached for her hand and clasped it in his own, pulling her after him.

As she passed Kojiro, she heard him whisper, "Farewell." She spun her head back as Saito pulled her out of the house to look at Kojiro with shocked eyes, and he offered her a small smile. She smiled back and then he was gone as she and Saito hastened down the road.

* * *

Back at the house, Kanae crossed her arms turned to her son. "Is that alright?" She asked.

Kojiro avoided her gaze. "Yeah, it's fine. She wouldn't be happy if she had stayed here anyway." He trudged into the living room and knelt down by the futon Aoi had used during her stay. He laid a hand on it and whispered. "It's fine this way right?" A tear fell on the back of his outstretched hand, and his eyes widened. He curled his hand into a fist as salty tears flowed from his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** *Sigh* So, I feel like I'm having a sort of writer's block. The last chapter, I thought, was probably the best one that I've written. It had a lot of angst (especially Saito's), romance, and drama. We got to see Saito actually showing Aoi his feelings for the first time, so I feel like I have to match up to intensity of that chapter. But it's hard, it's really hard, and for some reason, I feel like this chapter just isn't enough. I do plan on bringing Chizuru into the story in a couple chapters. Then I will be following the anime story line, but I won't strictly adhere to it. I'll bring a few things in from the game as well as my own ideas. I was originally thinking of introducing her in this chapter, but I felt like it would be too big of a jump, so I wanted to write about something before that time, and I wanted to build up Aoi and Saito's relationship just a bit more. Anyway, I hope this chapter is better than I think it is. If not, it will get better. Inspiration, please come! =|

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I know, poor Kojiro. He was such a sweet guy! I truly did feel sorry for him. My heart broke for him at the end of the last chapter. =(

Here's chapter 14, please review (I really want to know if this chapter was as bad as I thought it was. I have no confidence)! Oh, also, the poll is still up on my account. From what it's looking like, Saito will be turned into a rasetsu…O.O

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Saito and Aoi entered the compound through the grand, wooden gate. A slight breeze marking the coming of autumn rustled the leaves on the large trees in the courtyard. "Um," Aoi said with a small voice. She looked down at the stone-paved ground and blushed. Saito turned around and realized that he was still holding her small hand. His cheeks flushed a light pink color and he quickly dropped her hand.

"Sorry." He muttered looking away in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to it." Aoi peeked up at Saito through her long lashes.

Saito's blush deepened and he coughed. He tilted his head back to look at the bright, half-full moon. The wind ruffled his hair and his white scarf. Aoi stared at his refined figure, at his silvery skin and his dark-indigo hair. She reached out an arm and ran her slim fingers through his satiny locks. He tilted his head and looked down at her with his sharp, cobalt eyes, his lips curling into a miniscule smile. "Come, let's go see the others."

* * *

Saito slid open the door of the dining room and entered with Aoi following. She quickly closed the door and bowed to all the captains who were eating dinner. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

A moment of silence followed, and then Heisuke shouted. "Aoi, is that really you?"

Aoi looked up and nodded. "Yes, it's really me. I sincerely apologize for making everyone worry!"

Sano stared at her with his golden eyes. "Are you alright? You had a fever."

Aoi nodded again. "Yes, I'm fine. Really." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hijikata smile knowingly at Saito.

Kondou laughed shakily. "I'm glad you're alright Tsukahara-san, really glad!"

Okita's forest-green eyes narrowed and he smirked. "I thought you had left us for good."

Aoi pursed her lips and glowered at him. "No. I had no intentions of leaving. I never have and never will. I was out of my mind at that time."

Sannan-san sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Why don't you tell us what happened? I assume you can remember everything that transpired during the time you were away?"

Aoi nodded and she knelt on the hard, wooden floor in front of everyone. Saito moved away from her side to sit next to his green-eyed, sandy-haired friend. She was quiet for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "I remember getting very sick, and I remember waking up in the middle of the night and not recognizing where I was. All of a sudden I thought _'I must get out of here. I must leave'_ although I'm not sure why I _had_ to leave. I grabbed my katana and climbed a tree to get out of the compound. I'm not really sure what happened afterwards, but I woke up in someone's house and I couldn't remember who I was, where I was, or where I had come from. It turns out the person who took me in was a man named Yamashita Kojiro and his mother, Kanae. They treated my wounds and eventually, my fever got better. But I still couldn't remember anything about myself. A few days passed, and finally, when I felt well enough, Kojiro-kun took me outside to walk around town, and that's where I ran into Saito. I couldn't remember him at first, but my memories finally came back when Saito appeared in front of me the second time. Just now." Aoi blushed. "I'm sorry, my thoughts are still a bit jumbled."

"No," Sannan-san smiled kindly, "I understand exactly what happened now. My conjecture was right. It was amnesia. So how is the wound on your back?"

"Ah, it's fine now, for the most part. It'll still hurt occasionally though, but it's almost completely healed."

Kondou chuckled. "That's good, that's good news! Tsukahara-san, would you like some dinner? You must be hungry."

Aoi shook her head. "No thank you. I would actually like to go back to my room to rest. I feel exhausted."

"Of course, of course." Kondou nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, you must be tired. We left the room vacant in case you returned. Do you still remember where it is?"

Aoi stood. "Yes, thank you very much. Excuse me." She bowed slightly and quietly stepped out of the room, making her way down the dark hallway. She sighed as she entered her dark room. She closed the door and slid to the ground, her feelings in turmoil. She thought of Kojiro's face as she had left with Saito earlier. Was it actually okay for her to just leave like that? Was it really alright for her to have happiness this easily? Wouldn't it be unfair? Aoi felt tears well up in her eyes. It didn't feel right.

A soft, low voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Tsukahara?"

Aoi gasped and quickly rubbed her eyes and opened the door. "Saito-san? Do you need something?" Saito towered above her figure on the ground, his frame illuminated by the moonlight. Aoi stood up and invited Saito inside her room. She hastily lit the lamps, conscious of his blue eyes following her.

"Tsukahara, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

She turned to look at him in surprise. "Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Your eyes are red." He said walking slowly towards her. He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek, just under her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Aoi felt tears forcing themselves out of her eyes again. She gripped the front of Saito's kimono and rested her head on his broad, muscular chest. "I was just wondering if it was alright for me to be happy like this. I've caused a lot of people pain. Am I really allowed to stay like this?"

Saito tenderly pushed Aoi off to look at her in the eye. "Do you _want_ to be happy?" He asked her.

Aoi averted her eyes. "Yes, but not because of someone else's expense. And Kojiro-kun, I feel so bad for just leaving him."

Saito's eyebrows twitched and his eyes narrowed. He gently grasped her chin in his fingers and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "For the most part, happiness comes with a price. To be happy, sometimes, you have to cause sadness to someone. No one will judge you poorly because of it. If you want to be happy, you have that right."

Aoi's eyes tightened. "But what about Kojiro-kun? They've done so much for me. It doesn't feel right that I just walked out on them."

Saito's face darkened. "Don't mention that guy again. Don't worry about him. He told you to get out of his house didn't he? There's no reason for you to feel obligated to stay there to make him happy. However, if you plan on leaving again, I'll have no choice but to stop you. I made a promise to myself that, when I found you, I would never let go of you again." Aoi blushed. A breeze whispered through the crack in the slightly opened door and Aoi sneezed. Saito smiled. He grasped one end of the white scarf he was wearing and unraveled it from around his neck. He then wrapped it around Aoi's thin neck, and walked to the door. "The nights are becoming cooler." He said simply, as he exited the room.

Aoi smiled as she buried her face in his scarf. She breathed in deeply, taking in Saito's scent. Suddenly, a crash outside made Aoi's head snap up. She threw her door open and ran to the meeting room. Inside she saw Hijikata barking out orders. "Harada, Shinpachi, go to Shimabara. Heisuke, check down by the river with Gen-san." His piercing glare landed on Aoi and he stopped. He looked down at the scarf she was wearing, then at Saito, and then back. He chuckled a little.

Okita smirked. "Heh." His green eyes narrowed at the stoic man next to him.

Aoi ignored the looks. "What's going on?" she demanded. She looked over at Sannan-san who wore a harried expression on his face.

The kind, intelligent man sighed. "One of our furies escaped from the compound just now."

Her light-blue eyes widened. "I'm going to help search for it too."

Hijiikata's glare darkened. "No. Your injury hasn't completely healed yet. You'll only be a liability!" he growled.

Aoi set her mouth and glared back at the vice-captain. "It doesn't bother me anymore! Besides, I am a Shinsengumi! I will help. I can fight."

They glared at each other for several long seconds before Hijikata finally gave in. "Fine." He sighed. "Go with Saito and check the town." He turned to Saito. "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't strain herself too much." Saito nodded in consent. "Okita!" Hijikata yelled. "Go down by the temple."

The captains nodded quickly and ran off. Aoi followed Saito out of the compound, the white scarf fluttering out behind her. "Stay close and keep an eye out." He called over his shoulder. She nodded. They ran down the dark streets together, kicking up dust and sand. All of a sudden, a woman's high-pitched scream came from one of the gloomy alleys several yards down the road. They turned the corner to see the fury devouring the woman's blood. He looked up at the approaching people and cackled. He threw the corpse he was clutching aside and ran at Saito and Aoi, shrieking. Saito drew his katana and stabbed the fury in the chest, but he didn't die. Saito scowled. "I missed." He pulled his sword out and the fury jumped back.

Aoi unsheathed her sword as well. "Saito-san!" She called. The fury charged again his smile widening, spit flying from his mouth. He dodged Saito's sword and ran straight at Aoi. She leapt back, avoiding the fury's attack and lunged at him. The fury grabbed Aoi's right hand, causing her to drop her sword, and he loomed over her, teeth bared and ready to rip into Aoi's flesh. She kicked at him, but his strength was too strong.

Aoi saw silver flashing through the air and then heard the sound of metal cutting through bone. Blood splattered to the ground, and the fury's hand that was gripping Aoi's arm flew through the air. The fury howled and scampered backwards, ready to run away, but Saito was faster. He flew through the air like an arrow and sank his blade into the fury's heart. The fury gurgled, his crimson eyes flashing, before the light died out of them and he fell to the ground. Aoi picked up her katana and stood next to Saito. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

The scraping sound of footsteps approached and the two of them turned around. "Saito," Hijikata growled. "Did you get him?"

Saito looked back at the corpse lying on the bloody ground. "He's dead."

Hijikata sighed. "Any fatalities?"

Saito closed his ocean-blue eyes. "One. A woman. In the alley. What should we do about her?"

Hijikata glowered. "Leave her. We'll let them think it was the doing of a serial murderer. Saito, help me with the fury. Tsukahara," he turned to Aoi, "go round up the others. Tell them we're done, the fury is dead." Aoi nodded and ran off to find the other captains.

Back at the compound, the captains gathered together for a meeting. Shinpachi scowled as Hijikata told them about the casualty. "We should stop experimenting with the Ochimizu! It's inhumane!" he hissed.

Sannan-san frowned. "Nagakura-kun, it's not that simple! It's a direct order from the shogunate! We can't just ignore it!"

Shinpachi's blue eyes tightened. "I know that!" He muttered. "I know!"

Sano looked over at his friend. "Shinpachi has a point though. I don't know if we'll be able to keep our secret forever. It's better to stop early while we still can! What do you think Saito?" He turned his golden gaze to the silent man kneeling next to Okita.

Saito closed his eyes. "I shall do as I am commanded." He said, and Shinpachi tisked.

Hijikata rose. "We serve the shogunate. We will do as we are ordered for now. Get some sleep. It's been a long night."

* * *

The seasons changed. The green leaves on the trees turned orange, then brown, and then they fell, slowly drifting to the ground. The nights became colder, and the days became shorter. November came with icy rain. "Ahh…" Okita sighed. "There's no patrol today because of the rain." He said sullenly. He turned to Aoi who was folding the laundry she had brought in earlier. "Hey, Aoi-chan. Did you know there have rumors about some guys who want to attack the Shinsengumi headquarters?"

Aoi's hands froze. She looked at the sandy-haired man keeping her company. "What?"

Okita chuckled. "You didn't know? You don't pay attention to what the people are gossiping about very much do you? The higher-ups are all talking about it."

Aoi sighed, ignoring Okita's teasing. "So? How does this pertain to me?"

Okita leaned closer. "Say, Aoi-chan, you're a girl aren't you? Why don't you dress up as a geiko and infiltrate Shimabara? I'll mention the idea to Hijikata-san. Doesn't it sound fun?" His smile widened and his green eyes sparkled with joy.

Aoi raised a thin black eyebrow. "You just want to see me dress up as a girl don't you?"

He threw back his head and laughed. "That's part of the reason." She stared at him silently. He looked back. "Well, fine. The majority of the reason."

She nodded knowingly. "I expected as much from you. Well, why not? It sounds kind of interesting. Do you guys do this often?" She asked.

Okita shook his head. "Nope, first time. You're the first girl to come in here. It might not be the last time too, if you don't mess things up. I'll take it up with Hijikata-san."

* * *

Later that night, during dinner, Hijikata frowned at Aoi over his rice bowl and said, "Are you sure about this Aoi? It could be pretty dangerous. You might get yourself killed if you're not careful. It was Souji's idea right? You don't have to do what he says."

Aoi shook her head. "No it's fine. I don't mind. Besides, it could be a good experience."

Saito glowered at his friend. "Souji." He warned in a deep voice.

Okita smiled at him. "Now, now Hajime-kun, don't be such a prick. I know you're worried about her, but she agreed to it right? Don't spoil my fun for me!"

Saito sighed and turned to the Hijikata and Kondou. "I'll accompany her to make sure nothing happens. Is that alright?"

Hijikata nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"So, how are we going to dress her? I'm pretty sure none of us here know how to dress a geiko." Heisuke asked.

"Yeah, about that, I know a geiko in Shimabara who is willing to help." Hijikata said. "Her name is Kimigiku. She was our hostess last time."

* * *

The next morning, Hijikata delivered Aoi to Kimigiku. As soon as he left, Aoi turned to the beautiful woman. "So, why did you decide to help the Shinsengumi?" She asked her.

Kimigiku smiled mysteriously at her. "I am helping the Shinsengumi now in hopes that in the near future, the favor will be returned. Now, let's start your lessons."

Several hours later, Kimigiku stood and clapped. "I think you've got the basics down. Do you think you can remember to speak with a Kyoto dialect?"

Aoi nodded. "Yes. What about dancing and singing though?"

"Don't worry about those. You won't be doing that tonight. There's not enough time to teach you. Night is falling, why don't we get you into your kimono?" Kimigiku lead Aoi through several doors to an empty room where a beautiful, light-blue kimono embroidered with pink cherry blossoms hung. "I picked light blue," Kimigiku said, "so that it would bring out your eyes." Aoi quickly undressed, and Kimigiku helped her apply the makeup. Then Aoi slipped on the red under-kimono, and the gorgeous, blue kimono. Kimigiku wrapped the crimson obi around Aoi's waist several times before tying it. Then she padded over to a drawer on her desk and selected several hairpins and combs. The hairstyling process itself was time consuming, with much pulling and tugging. But finally, Kimigiku grasped Aoi's shoulders and turned her to face a large mirror. "What do you think?" She asked.

Aoi stared at herself in awe. She had never looked so attractive in her entire life. She brought up a hand and ran it down the light-blue kimono, feeling the silkiness. Her scarlet lips curled into an excited smile. This was the first time she had ever worn anything so beautiful.

Kimigiku looked down at the girl. "Even though you may be dressed as a man, you will always be a woman. Now then, do you remember your manners?" Aoi nodded, not looking away from her reflection. Kimigiku smiled. "Let's go greet your customers."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews! I don't really know if this is appropriate, but I feel like I have to say it. I don't know how many of you have lost an important family member, but my dad died yesterday from a heart attack. It was very emotionally trying for me, especially since my mom died of cancer only a few years ago, so I threw myself into this fanfiction, and this chapter. I always thought of my father as someone who couldn't ever die, so I was extremely shocked and distressed when my councilor called me out of class the relay the terrible news. My dad was pretty much my entire world ever since my mom's death, and to be honest, I still can't believe he's actually dead. I keep thinking I'll see him again, alive and smiling like always, but then reality hits and I realize that I'll never be able to see him again.

Sorry for ruining the mood, but I felt like I had to get this out. I'll still update as much as I can, at least one or two chapters a week. Thank you all for supporting this fanfiction. I hope none of you guys ever have to experience something like this at such a young age.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The two ladies quietly padded down the dark hallways, passing rooms filled with laughter and noise. A few yards down from the end of the hall, Aoi stopped in front of a room. She turned to Kimigiku. "Is it alright if I greeted someone in here really quickly?" She asked, gesturing at the room.

Kimigiku smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll wait outside. Don't take too long."

Aoi bowed graciously. "Thank you." She slid the door open and entered the dimly lit room.

The noise made Saito look up from his sake. "What-" he asked, but he stopped mid-question the moment he laid his dark-blue eyes on Aoi. His eyes widened. "Tsukahara, is that you?"

Aoi looked surprised as she knelt down next to Saito and picked up the small ceramic flask of sake. "Yes, do I look weird?"

He held out the saucer-like cup for Aoi to pour more sake in. "No, it's just that..." He blushed light pink and looked away.

Aoi was bewildered. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, leaning in closer.

Saito turned back to look at Aoi, but found his face inches from hers. His blush deepened and he stared into her eyes. "I-" He said. Aoi's eyes widened at the closeness of their lips, but she didn't pull away. Saito slowly leaned in closer until their lips were only centimeters away from touching. Aoi's blue eyes slowly slid close, waiting for contact, but Kimigiku's voice sounded outside, causing them to jump apart.

"Tsukahara-san, are you finished? We need to get going!" She called out.

"Y-yes!" The girl replied, flustered. She bolted up and ran out of the room, her face scarlet.

The dark-brown haired geiko looked at Aoi in confusion. "Tsukahara-san, is something the matter?" She asked.

Aoi avoided her gaze. "No, no everything is fine." She replied a little breathlessly.

Kimigiku didn't pry further, and the two of them glided down the hall side-by-side.

Back in the room, Saito silently berated himself for being so forward with the girl. _"How could I have almost touched an unwed girl so indecently like that?"_ He thought to himself. _"I should be ashamed of myself!"_ But then he smiled slightly, touching his fingers lightly to his lips.

* * *

Kimigiku and Aoi stopped in front of the door of the room with the guests they were to be serving that night. They knelt and Kimigiku politely called out. "Pardon us!" The slid the door open and entered the room. The scent of sake and sweaty men filled the room. Aoi parted from Kimigiku to kneel by one man who was unattended. He lustfully eyed Aoi with a beady, black eye and his grin widened. Aoi bowed attentively, looking at him warily. She picked up his sake jar and helped the man pour more sake.

"That damn Shinsengumi..." Aoi heard one man say. She discretely glanced up at him through her long lashes. "I can't believe they made fools out of me! I'll pay them back what they owe!"

The man Aoi was serving chuckled. "Oh? How do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

The other man grinned. "Don't worry about that. I've got a lot of men with me. We'll ambush them in the dead of night, when they're all sleeping and unprepared." He gulped down some sake, his face turning red. "Those Shinsengumi, they'll never see what's coming!"

Aoi's face paled. She stood up. "Please excuse me for a moment." She bowed politely.

The man she had been serving grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" He cried, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Aoi gently tried to tug her wrist away. "Please let me go! I need to use the facilities." She averted her eyes in what she hoped to be in an embarrassed way.

He released her wrist and laughed. "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

Aoi made her escape out of the room, but only seconds after she had left, she heard the door slide open behind her. The same man who had grabbed her wrist earlier followed her outside. She glanced behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Please, leave me alone!"

The wretched man chuckled. "You don't really mean that do you?" He crept closer to her. Aoi spun around and ran down the hall, the heavy man lumbering after her. He laughed. "Where are you going sweetheart?" He called. Aoi tried to escape from the man, but the kimono she was wearing impaired her ability to run very fast, and soon, the man caught up. He captured her wrist in his large, sweaty hands and flung her around. "There's no need to run from me! I just want to have a little fun with you!"

Aoi tugged and pulled, but the man was too strong. After all, she was only a female. She kicked him and tried to wrench herself out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go, so she had no choice but to scream. No one heard, or came, but the scream seemed to make the man angry. "Why are you screaming, huh?" He yelled at her, spit flying out of his mouth. The man tightened is grasp and pulled her closer, trying to slide down the collar of her beautiful kimono.

Suddenly, a cold, deadly voice sounded from behind the man. "Unhand her this instant." The man turned to see the captain of the third division of the Shinsengumi standing behind him, pointing his sharp blade at his back and glaring at him with so much venom in his dark-blue eyes it was almost enough to kill.

"Whaddya want you little shrimp!" The man shouted. "How dare you talk to me like that!"

Saito's eyebrow twitched and he lunged forward, striking the man's forearm with the back of his blade. He released Aoi's wrist with a cry of pain. Saito took this chance to grab Aoi's hand. "Run." He commanded.

They flew down the hall together hand-in-hand. They screeched to a stop in front of a room and Saito threw the door open, dragging Aoi inside. They stood there in silence, waiting for the sound of footsteps to pass before finally letting out the breath they were holding. Saito looked down at Aoi, but only to blush and look away the moment he saw the collar of her light-blue kimono slightly askew. From the corner of his eyes, he watched her scarlet lips part for air. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he swallowed with great difficulty. "Tsukahara..." Saito whispered. He leaned down, his eyes trained on the girl's full, luscious lips.

"Um, Saito-san, what are you doing?" Aoi asked, watching him approach her with confusion. He didn't respond, but drew nearer.

Without warning, the door flew open and Saito quickly pulled his head away, annoyance hardening his eyes. "Ha! I've finally found you!" The man from earlier cried. He sauntered into the room along with several of his friends.

Saito glared at him mirthlessly. "You are trying my patience. Leave now." He said calmly, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Huh?" The man glared back in disbelief. "I found that geiko she's mine. I found her first! I should be asking you to leave us alone!" he shouted. He drew his sword and charged at Saito, his lackeys following him.

Saito drew his sword as well and flipped it upside down. He struck the first man in the stomach, and the second in the arm. He turned, dodging an attack and rammed the hilt of his katana into the abdomen of another man. Aoi stood behind, watching Saito fight against the group of men, ashamed of her useless self for not having a sword and not being able to fight as well. One particular man managed to sneak up behind Saito. "Watch out!" Aoi cried. Saito turned around and struck the man in the side with the back of his sword. Saito nodded a thanks to Aoi before turning back around.

The men were no match for Saito's strength, and very soon, they were on the ground groaning and clutching their wounds. Saito sheathed his sword and grasped Aoi's hand again, pulling her out the door. "Let's get out of here." They ran out of the tea house and into the streets where many men and geikos walked. But as soon as they reached the large, ornate, wooden gate that marked the exit of the red-light district, a skinny, middle-aged man ran up to them.

"Excuse me!" He yelled as he approached Saito and Aoi. "Excuse me, you aren't allowed to take geikos out of Shimabara unless you have made arrangements to pay their debts." He said.

Saito's icy glare was enough to freeze even the toughest man. He unsheathed hisi katana and pointed it at the man who had dared to stop him. "Let us pass." He commanded.

"But sir!" The man argued back foolishly.

The tip of Saito's sharp blade inched closer to the man. "I am from the Shinsengumi! I said let us pass!"

The man fell backwards. "Shinsengumi? You monsters!" He scampered away in fright and Saito pulled Aoi through the gate, clutching her close.

When they returned to the compound, Saito stuck his head through the large gates and looked around. "There's no one around. Hurry." He said to Aoi. She quickly rushed through the gates and into the compound. She trotted to her room with Saito at her heels, keeping a look out. As soon as Aoi reached her room, Saito asked, "Is there anything you require?" He asked.

Aoi thought for a moment, then she went into her room and brought out a small cloth. "Could you please damp this for me please?" She asked politely, holding out the white, square cloth.

Saito nodded and took the piece of fabric. Aoi thanked him and entered her room to change out of the kimono. She carefully untied the obi and unraveled it from around her waist. She let the long crimson sash slide from her fingers to the ground, enjoying the slippery feeling of the expensive silk. Then she slowly slid the beautiful light-blue kimono from her slim shoulders. She heard Saito call out from the other side of the door. "Tsukahara, may I come in? I have your damped cloth."

Aoi, intent on taking the kimono off, quickly responded, "Ah, you can't come in yet!" But she heard the door slide open. She looked up in surprise to see Saito entering the room.

Saito's eyes widened in astonishment to see Aoi sliding the kimono off her body. He felt his blood rushing to his checks and he whirled around and slammed the door shut. "I am so sorry!" He cried from outside the room.

"I thought I told you not to come in!" She choked out in embarrassment. She hid her face in her hands, her cheeks the color of her painted lips.

"I am extremely sorry! I thought you said I could come in! I am really, very sorry!" Saito apologized. He clenched his hands into a fist, mortified. How could he have walked into her room while she was undressing! First he had tried to kiss her, twice! And now this! Saito's eyes tightened and he brought a hand up to his forehead, pushing back his long, purple bangs. He was so ashamed of himself.

"Um, Saito-san, do you have the cloth?" Aoi asked timidly from inside the room, after having changed into her dark-green kimono and black hakama.

"Oh yes." He replied rather breathlessly. He slid open the door a fraction of an inch and reached the hand holding the damp cloth inside. He felt Aoi take it, and Saito closed the door again.

Aoi used the fabric to wipe the makeup off her burning face. She was humiliated that Saito had to see her unwomanly body. Suddenly, she regretted ever pretending to be a man in the first place. She wondered if Saito even saw her as a woman. She sighed. "Saito-san, you can come in now. It's alright." The door slid open again and Saito stepped into the dark room. "Um..." They both started at the same time. "Go ahead." Aoi said, looking away.

Saito stepped forward towards Aoi and reached out a hand. "The hairpins are still in your hair." He pulled them out one-by-one and Aoi's long, black hair fell like water around her shoulders. He ran a large, tendony hand through her long locks.

Aoi looked up at him. "Saito-san, do you not like it that I dress as a man?" She asked.

Saito's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that, I thought you might not like me because I'm wearing male clothing." Aoi explained, her face turning beet red.

Saito looked down tenderly at the girl. He placed a hand under her chin and raised it up. Then he closed his eyes and slowly lowered his face until their lips touched. Aoi's light-blue eyes widened in astonishment. His lips brushed against hers like soft cotton, but then he pressed harder, savoring her lips. The kiss tasted sweet, like sugar. His lips were soft and gentle. But it ended almost too soon. He gazed down at her, his dark-blue eyes smoldering. "I don't care what you wear. But if you weren't wearing men's clothing we would never have met. Never forget that." He said breathlessly. Then he turned and exited the room. As he strode down the dark hallway back to his room, Saito lifted a hand and touched his lips. He smiled slightly. He could still feel the softness of her lips on his.

Back in Aoi's room, she lifted a hand as well and gently fingered her lips in amazement. They still tingled from the sensation of having touched Saito's velvety lips. She smiled widely, still trying to remember that special sensation.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thank you for all the well wishes. I wanted to update this chapter much earlier, but I've been pulling several all-nighters trying to finish all my homework, and I've been busy these past couple of days with moving stuff out of my dad's house. Thank you all for your patience!

damnheart.o3, thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story! I plan on making it happen! *Wink wink* This chapter. =P

14Phantom, Thank you for your words and support! I am so thankful to everyone who has supported me during this time. Thank you so much! It seems like that's all I can say nowadays. I have no way to pay you back except with my words.

ravenscry21, Lol, what even? Hahaha no comment. It made me laugh though. Lolz.

Here's chapter 16, I will try to update the next chapter soon! Please review, and thank you to everyone reading this fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Aoi awoke to see angelic whiteness covering the ground outside. She slipped on her straw sandals and ran outside to frolic in the snow. She looked back at the fresh footprints she had made, smiling and remembering last night's incident with clarity. She blushed and crunched through the snow around the compound, tasting her lips with her tongue to see if she could still discern the sweetness of Saito's lips. As she was doing so, she nearly ran into someone standing outside next to the frozen pond. She looked up in surprise, which quickly turned to embarrassment. "Saito-san!" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

Saito averted his eyes, blushing. "I was practicing, but then decided to take a short break and look at the snow."

"Then you should wipe off your sweat before you catch a cold." Aoi said.

Saito shook his head. "I was going to go back in and practice after I had had a glimpse of the snow." They stood there in awkward silence, blushing and avoiding each other's gazes.

A voice sounded behind them. "Hajime-kun, Aoi-chan? What are you two doing out here?" They jumped and turned around to see Okita approaching.

"We were just looking at the snow." Aoi replied hastily.

Okita grinned. "Is that so? You guys came back too early last night. I was planning on ambushing you at the gates. We thought that if anything happened, Hajime-kun would be able to take care of it, but I guess he did too good of a job. We were all still eating dinner by the time you guys had returned. I didn't get a chance to see you dressed up as a geiko, Aoi-chan!" Okita pouted.

Heisuke popped his head out from behind Okita. "Souji's right, Aoi. I really wanted to see you in a kimono! I bet you looked beautiful!"

Saito frowned. "There's no need for her to dress up for your entertainment."

"Hajime-kun, you're being a prick again. I know you want Aoi-chan to yourself, but there's no need to be so overprotective of her. Why don't you let us have the minuscule amount of fun we can in this place full of guys?" Okita chortled.

"Um, Saito-san, it shouldn't be any problem if I just wear if for them again right? I can ask Kimigiku to help me put it on one last time when I return it." Aoi looked up at his handsome face, now tight with annoyance.

"Do what you want." He replied stiffly and walked away.

"Saito-san!" Aoi called after him, feeling anxious. She turned to Okita and Heisuke. "Um, did I say something wrong?" Aoi asked them.

Okita grinned. "Not at all. That's just Hajime-kun's way of sulking. He probably just doesn't want anyone to see you dressed up as a girl."

Heisuke nodded. "Yeah, yeah, Souji's right. Don't worry about him."

Aoi looked back at Saito. "I'm still worried about him after all. I'm sorry." She turned and ran after him. But Okita caught her wrist in his hand and spun her back around.

He raised his voice so Saito could hear him. "Wait, Aoi-chan, forget about that guy." He pulled Aoi closer and smirked when he saw Saito stop in his tracks.

Saito turned around slowly and glared at the sandy-haired man. "Unhand her." He said softly, approaching them. "Even if you are my friend, Souji, I won't let you off so easily."

Okita released Aoi with a chuckle and held his hands up in surrender. "Hajime-kun, liven up a bit, you're too overprotective. I was only playing around. Why don't we go and return the kimono to Kimigiku now? You can...keep an eye on us." Okita snickered.

Saito glared icily at his friend. Heisuke laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'll go ask Shinpachi-san and Sano-san if they want to come."

"I'll go ask Hijikata-san." Okita said, still smirking at Saito. "Wait for us at the gate." He broke eye contact and whirled around to find the vice-commander. He padded down the halls, laughing to himself. It was quite amusing how overprotective Hajime-kun was of that girl. It almost made Okita want to steal her from him. He stopped in front of Hijikata's door and tried to compose his face. He slid the door open rudely and called out, "Hijikata-san!"

Hijikata tore himself from the letter he was writing and whirled around angrily. "Souji. What's the meaning of this?"

"Hijikata-san," Okita drawled, "Do you want to come drop off the kimono with us? Aoi-chan said that she would dress up for us since we didn't get to see her yesterday."

A vein in Hijikata's forehead throbbed. "No. I don't want to go. Don't bother me with your little antics." He said, glaring at Okita.

Okita raised his eyebrows. "You sure? It might be fun?"

Hijikata's glare darkened. "No. Leave! I'm doing something important right now. Go by yourselves. I trust Saito to keep you guys in check."

Okita snickered. "Well, whatever." He turned and left with a grin on his face.

* * *

Saito and Aoi walked together in silence to the gate to wait for the others after she had picked up the beautiful kimono she had worn the night before from her room. Aoi sneaked glances from under her long eyelashes at the handsome man walking beside her. He had not spoken nor looked at her since Okita and Heisuke had left and she was worried that she had done something to upset him. "Um, Saito-san..." She said quietly, carefully picking out her words. "Have I angered you? Did I say something wrong? Please tell me."

He looked down at her for the first time to see concern mar her beautiful features. He felt a pang in his heart. He was being childish. Why was it that this girl always made him so ugly and immature? He felt the anger that he had tried so hard to contain bubble to the surface again as he remembered how Okita had grabbed her. How he had touched her with his hands. His hand clenched and he turned suddenly, causing Aoi to jump back and drop her package in surprise. "Um, are you okay, Saito-san?" She cried, alarm creeping into her voice.

Saito walked towards Aoi slowly, his feet crunching in the pure, white snow, and she backed up, keeping her eyes on him, until her back hit the the tall wall that surrounded the compound. Her breathing sped up as Saito continued to approach, his dark-blue eyes boring into her light-blue ones. Only until he was inches from her did he stop. He raised his arms and rested his hands on the wall on either side of Aoi's head. Then he leaned down closer until their noses were almost touching. "I hate it. I hate it when others touch you, or even look at you, and I hate myself for feeling this way. It's like I've turned into a monster. Souji's right. I'm too overprotective, but I can't help it. I'm afraid something horrible is going to happen again to you, like before. I almost lost you forever then, I don't want that to happen again. I won't let it happen. I wish I could just lock you up, but I can't do that." He paused for breath.

Aoi's eyes widened. She reached up her right hand to stroke his pale cheek. "Saito-san, are you jealous?" She asked.

Saito's face darkened. "What if I am? Is it wrong for me to feel jealousy?"

Aoi smiled and Saito turned his head so that his lips were pressed against the palm of Aoi's hand. "I didn't say it was wrong for you to be jealous." She said.

Saito looked down at her sideways for a moment before his left hand broke its contact from the wall and clutched Aoi's outstretched arm. He placed her right arm around his neck, and did the same with the other arm. Then he leaned down and their lips met for the second time. This time though, Aoi kissed back and her arms tightened around his neck. Saito's strong arms slid around her thin waist and he held her body close to his. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and his long, violet bangs fell gently across his face. Aoi slipped a hand into his long hair and gripped it tightly, trying to bring his face closer than it already was. A voice behind them interrupted the moment.

"Well, this certainly is a touching scene, but don't you think you're coming on a bit strong Hajime-kun? You'll scare the ladies off." They heard Okita drawl. The two of the jumped apart and blushed heavily. Saito glared at the man who had disturbed them as Okita laughed.

"Um, I'll go on ahead to the gate first!" Aoi cried in embarrassment. She grabbed the kimono she had dropped, clutched it to her chest and ran off, hiding her red face the best she could with her bangs. As she approached the gate she saw Heisuke, Shinpachi, and Sano waiting.

"Huh? I thought you guys would be here before us. Where's Hajime-kun?" Heisuke asked, waving a hand.

"Your face is red Aoi-chan. Did something happen?" Sano asked, leaning closer to investigate.

"He's right!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"No, no, nothing happened." Aoi quickly said, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "It's because it's cold outside."

"Where's Hajime-kun?" Heisuke asked again. "I thought you were with him?"

"Oh," Aoi said breathlessly, "He's talking to Okita-san. Ah, they're coming right now!" She said as she looked behind her. Her eyes met Saito's and they looked away from each other in embarrassment. Okita and Sano exchanged knowing looks.

"Um, well, let's get going!" Heisuke exclaimed, trying to break the awkward tension. The group marched off with Heisuke, Shinpachi and Sano teasing each other.

* * *

The five men and Aoi finally reached Shimabara. They entered to many whispers. "Wasn't that one man the one who ran off with a geiko?"

"Yes, I think it was! Isn't he a Shinsengumi?"

"That's what I heard"

"Then, does that mean all of them are from the Shinsengumi?"

"My, how scary!"

They heard the women and the men murmur to each other behind their hands. Sano chuckled. "What exactly happened last night to make them think that you of all people eloped with a geiko?" He asked Saito.

Saito continued walking and refused to answer. Okita grinned. "Maybe not everything turned out as smoothly as we thought?" Aoi blushed and Saito glared at Okita. Okita laughed. "Really Hajime-kun, I'm curious now!" He tilted his head back to examine the stoic man with his sparkling, green eyes. But Saito continued to walk forward in silence, ignoring Okita as he had Sano.

Shinpachi stretched his arms out and rested his hands on the back of his head. "But man, Saito eloping? I could never imagine that happening! If it did, I wonder what kind of girl could ever make him do that?" He sighed. "I want to know..."

Aoi blushed and Okita laughed as her face turned bright red. Sano gave Shinpachi an exhausted look. "Seriously Shinpachi? This is why there aren't any girls throwing themselves at you. And you complain that I get all the girls?"

Shinpachi was about to argue back when, much to Aoi's relief, they arrived at Kimigiku's house. Heisuke called out loudly at the door, "Excuse me! Is Kimigiku home?" They waited for a moment before they heard footsteps and the door slide open.

Kimigiku gave them a polite bow. "How may I help you?" She asked. Then she saw Aoi. "Oh, are you here to return the kimono?"

Shinpachi grinned. "Yeah, but I was wondering if you could dress her up again for us? Please? We didn't get to see her all beautiful yesterday."

Kimigiku stared at him in surprise before laughing behind the sleeve of her light-green kimono. "Of course. If only just for a moment. Why don't you come inside? I'll prepare some tea. Please wait in the living room."

The men filed into the house. "Yeah, thanks." Sano said, smiling at the beautiful geiko.

Kimigiku pulled Aoi out of the group. "Go into the back room there." She pointed at a door down the hall. "And get undressed. I'll be with you shortly." Aoi nodded and trudged down the hall to the room Kimigiku had indicated, clutching her parcel close to her chest. She entered the room and shut the door behind her before sighing. It turned out the many of the Shinsengumi had already figured out her and Saito's feelings for each other even before they had realized. It was quite embarrassing. She undressed slowly, thinking about her relationship with Saito. It was still rather vague. They had never explicitly voiced their exact feelings to each other. Their relationship felt rather fragile like a single misdoing could cause it to shatter and fall to pieces. She sighed again and waited for Kimigiku to come.

She entered the room Aoi was in, carrying a makeup box. She quickly made the girl up, just as she had the night before and steered Aoi out of the room. "Follow your heart." Kimigiku whispered to the preoccupied girl before pushing her out for the captains of the Shinsengumi to see. Heisuke and Shinpachi blushed a deep red almost immediately and some of their tea spilled onto the ground as their hands slackened almost imperceptibly. Sano gazed at her apprasingly and Okita smirked. Aoi avoided their gazes in embarrassment, and her eyes fell on Saito who was not looking at her. she felt her heart drop slightly.

"Wow, Aoi! You're beautiful!" Heisuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, you should dress up like this more often!" Shinpachi cried, leaning forward to get a better look at the girl. Aoi saw Saito's eyebrows twitch slightly.

"Um, I'm sorry, I sort of messed things up last night. Everyone will recognize me as the geiko who eloped with Saito-san if I do dress up." She blushed.

Okita snickered. "Well, it should be fine once in a while right?"

"Um!" Aoi cried, looking for a way out of the situation. Suddenly, Saito stood and he grasped Aoi's arm, pulling her out of the room. She saw Oktia's smirk widening. Saito marched down the hallway with her in tow, but stopped when he saw Kimigiku rushing towards them.

"Is something the matter?" Kimigiku asked him.

"Change her back into her normal clothes." He commanded, looking at Aoi.

Kimigiku looked slightly startled for a moment before understanding spread on her face. "Yes, of course, right away." She lead Aoi back into the room where her clothes were.

As Aoi passed Saito, she whispered to him, "Thank you."

Kimigiku gave a slight laugh as she slid the door close. "He must treasure you a lot to get jealous like that. You're lucky to have found such a pure and honest man." She said, helping Aoi wipe the makeup off.

Aoi slid the light-blue kimono off and pulled the hairpins out of her hair. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

Kimigiku took the kimono that Aoi held out. "I'm sure you will realize sooner or later."

Aoi slipped on her dark-green kimono and black hakama. Then she secured her katana on her left hip and gave the geiko a polite bow. "Thank you for all your help." She said.

Kimigiku shook her head. "Not at all." Aoi exited the room and approached Saito who was waiting for her. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently for a moment before releasing it. She smiled up at him.

"Let's go." She whispered. Saito nodded, the wrinkles on his forehead lessening as his frown loosened up. They called for the rest and returned to the compound quickly. Saito and Aoi walking in silence as the others gossiped about Aoi as a geiko.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and finally a day came when was the weather good enough for patrolling. Saito and Aoi left together for the afternoon patrol, shivering in the cold December wind. The trees were bare and grass was dead. The earth was dying and preparing for rebirth in the spring. Aoi and the third division marched down the streets of Kyoto. This day though, they weren't greeted with whispers and gossip. Everyone was hurrying along their way, trying to finish their errands as quickly as they could and return home. Aoi looked at the vendors in the market, out in the colds trying to sell their wares so they could survive through the winter. She felt a pang of pity for them. Life in the winter was hard for everyone.

Aoi passed men after men sitting behind their items and shivering in the intense cold, until she passed one familiar face. She stopped and turned around, looking at him again. The man looked up as Aoi approached him and his black eyes widened with shock. Aoi heard Saito hurrying towards her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Aoi looked up at him and back to the man sitting behind his vegetables. Saito made a choking sound and turned to his squad. "Continue. We will catch up shortly."

"Kojiro-kun..." Aoi whispered. Kojiro's eyes tightened in pain and he stood up.

"Why?" He whispered. "I thought I told you to leave. Why did you come back?"

"I..." Aoi said. But Kojiro cut her off.

"You know, I loved you." He said, his voice shaking from the memory of the night she had left him. Aoi's light-blue eyes widened in surprise and she felt Saito shift slightly in dissatisfaction beside her. "But it wasn't until you were gone for good that I realized it. I'm such an idiot aren't I?" He laughed wryly.

Saito pursed his lips. _"He's the same as me. I didn't realize my feelings for Tsukahara until I had almost lost her."_ Aoi's large eyes filled up with unshed tears.

"But..." She whispered.

"I know, I know." Kojiro cried. "And I can't do anything about it, that's why I gave you up that night. We were never meant to be together. You would never have been truly happy with me." He looked away, his beautiful, black hair hiding his face. "Leave. It was hard enough seeing you again. Next you see me, ignore me. I'll do the same. This will be my second time giving you up. I don't want to do it again." He said.

Aoi bowed. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I'm sorry." Large, fat tears fell from her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Saito gently wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and pulled her away. Aoi felt her head move on its own will, trying to look back at the man who had been so nice to her during her period of illness, but she forced herself with all her might not to turn her head. Not to look back at the man who had loved her, but was unable to truly have her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **So there was a sort of relapse in my homework today, therefore I decided to work on this chapter. I hope you guys like it! I'm not exactly sure which month it was that Chizuru arrived in the Shinsengumi, but the game said January, so that's what I'm going with.

14 Phantom, haha, yeah, I feel bad for Kojiro too. I really liked him as a character. I might bring him back in future chapters? Maybe? It'd be heartbreaking though, so I don't know if I will yet or not...And yeah, I feel like because Saito's such a perfect guy, he needs someone to pick on him. Thus Okita!

Hikiri, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story! Hahaha 14Phantom looks out for me a lot too! Thank you!

ravenscry21, haha, but it's not in Kojiro's nature to fight. And like I said earlier, I might bring him back,just because I like him...I think Saito needs a little rivalry...O_O

damnheart.o3, I have a thing for possessive guys, and I do think Saito needs a little rivalry, but I'm not sure who yet, or when I'll bring in his rival...

Here's chapter 17, please review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

January soon came upon them with bouts of cold wind. Aoi was huddled next to the brazier in her room, warming herself and using the light to read a book of poetry she had bought before. She looked up as she heard shouting in the distance, and Saito called from outside her room. "Tsukahara, may I come in? This is urgent" He asked.

Aoi looked up with apprehension. "Of course. What is it?"

Saito slid the door open, but didn't bother coming in. He stayed just outside the room and said quickly. "A couple of the furies escaped. We're going to go search for them. Hijikata-san is coming with us, and he wants you to stay here to watch the compound in case they come back here. You can stay in the room, just keep your ears alert."

She nodded. "Of course." Saito looked slightly relieved and he turned to leave. "Be careful!" She said.

He paused for a moment and looked back at her over his shoulder. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He scoffed, and he was gone like a gust of wind. Aoi sat back, but didn't reopen her book lest she missed something important. She listened attentively for anything that sounded like furies attacking the compound.

Several hours later, the sound of banging reached Aoi's ears. She jolted up in alarm. "Ouch, that hurt!" She heard a voice that sounded like Okita's exclaim.

"Souji, stop messing around!" Hijikata's voice growled.

"I'm not! This kid's blocking my vision!"

Aoi set down her book and slid the door open. Down the hall, she saw Okita carrying in his arms a young boy with brown hair tied in a top knot. Hijikata was following behind them. He looked up and saw Aoi standing in front of them, and his glower lightened slightly. "Aoi," he said, "good, we don't have any spare rooms so I want to put this kid in yours for the time being."

Aoi's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Wait, what happened?" She asked.

Hijikata sighed. "He saw the furies. It's similar to your situation a year ago. Keep an eye on him tonight. Make sure he doesn't do anything fishy. We will question him tomorrow morning."

"But..." Aoi started.

"Don't worry. Souji will tie him up." Hijikaa cut her off.

"No, I mean to ask where's Saito-san?" She pushed forward quickly before Hijikata could cut her off again.

"Oh." He scratched his head. "Saito's taking care of the furies. He should be back soon." He turned to Okita. "Souji, make sure you tie the kid up well." He frowned and left, padding down the dark hall to Kondou's room.

"Man, I can't believe Hijikata-san would doubt me. What have I done to make him not trust me?" Okita grumbled, carrying the boy in his arms into Aoi's room.

Aoi laughed silently as he passed. _"Everything."_ She thought to herself. Okita dumped the boy unceremoniously on the tatami mats in Aoi's room. He straightened and looked at Aoi. "Watch over him while I go fetch some ropes." He commanded. She nodded and followed him with her light-blue eyes as he trudged wearily from the room.

As soon as Okita was gone, Aoi knelt by the boy and grabbed his shoulders to turn him over. Her hands brushed across his chest as she straightened the pink kimono he was wearing, but something didn't feel right - his chest was soft. Aoi gazed down at it quizzically for a moment before understanding dawned on her face. But no. She held herself back. Maybe it was just a coincidence. She shook her head. There was only one way to find out. She slid down the collar of the pink kimono to reveal the kid's chest. Her eyes widened as her suspicions were confirmed. She heard Okita's footsteps growing louder outside and Aoi quickly slid the collar back up.

"What are you doing Aoi-chan?" Okita asked as he entered the room, carrying a strand of rope.

She stood up and brushed the dust off her black hakama. "Nothing. I was just turning him over. I thought he might have been uncomfortable lying on his face like that."

Okita stared at her for a moment, his startling green eyes traveling across he face. "Hmm...well, whatever." He knelt down next to kid and bound his hands behind his back, and then wrapping the long cord several times around his torso before securing it tightly. Okita forced the boy's mouth open and stuffed in a small wad of cloth before gagging him with another long white strip of fabric. After he had finished, Okita stood with a groan. "Keep an eye on him." He said, smirking at Aoi. "We don't want him to escape!"

"Yes, yes." She grumbled, pushing him out of her room.

Aoi sighed. She leaned back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, staring at the boy Okita had brought in. She shook her head. No, not a boy, a girl. A girl disguised as a boy, just like her. Why? Why was she dressed up as a boy? Surely her reason was not because she wanted to join the Shinsengumi. She hard a gentle voice call out from the other side of the door. "Tsukahara."

She looked up. "What is it? Come in." The door slid open and Saito stepped inside. He sat down next to Aoi.

"They told you to watch her?" He asked.

Aoi looked at him in surprise. "You know that she's a girl?" She exclaimed. Saito nodded silently. Her eyes slid over to rest on the unconscious girl lying on the ground. "Who else knows?" She whispered.

"Only the three of us who found her: me, Souji and the vice-commander." He replied quietly.

Aoi's head bobbed up and down slowly. "What are we going to do with her?"

Saito was silent for a moment. "I'll do whatever I am commanded to do."

Aoi leaned sideways so that her head rested on Saito's shoulder. "Sorry." She muttered, sighing.

"It's alright." He said, blushing as he felt her long, black hair fall across his back. "Sleep now. I'll keep watch."

"Mm, thanks." She breathed, yawning, and her eyes slowly drooped shut.

Saito swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to ignore the felling of the girl resting on his right shoulder, trying to ignore the sweet scent that floated around her. His eyes roamed around the room, looking at anything and everything except the girl beside him. She had no idea how hard he was trying to restrain himself at that moment. She had no idea how wildly his heart was beating, and how he just wanted to grab her by the shoulders and push her down, but he held himself back with all his might. He would not even move his hands for fear that they would induce a life of their own. He breathed slowly and deeply, calming his breath and keeping an eye on the girl they had picked up that night.

* * *

Dawn broke and Saito gently shook Aoi awake. "Tsukahara, wake up. I must get going now." He murmured quietly.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she groaned. "What? How long did I sleep for?" She asked. She lifted her head off of Saito's shoulder and looked around at the pale morning light filtering into her room. Her light-blue eyes flew open. "Saito-san, you should have woken me earlier!" She scrambled up and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, I made you stay up all night to watch the girl! It was supposed to be my job! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Saito stood as well, smiling slightly. "It's quite alright. You must have been tired, so I let you sleep. It's not your fault. I wanted to." He said out loud, but in his mind, he thought, _"No, I was too afraid I might have done something to you at night, so I waited until morning, when I would be able to control myself better. I can't believe myself! I'm not the man you think I am, Tsukahara!"_

"Still!" She cried, not knowing his true intentions. "I can't believe I made you stay up all night."

Saito placed his fingers on Aoi's lips, silencing her. "I said it's alright. Really. Now calm down, or you will wake everyone. I'm going back to my room." He said quietly. He opened the door and strode down the hall to his room, his white scarf fluttering out behind him.

Aoi sank to the ground in embarrassment. How could she have slept all night on Saito's shoulders? It was uncalled for! Aoi saw the girl in her room stir from the corner of her eyes. She quickly crawled to her, helping her sit up. "Are you alright?" Aoi asked her quietly. The girl looked up at her with frightened eyes and nodded. Aoi smiled gently. "It'll be fine. Wait here while I go tell Hijikata-san that your up." The girl nodded again. Aoi stood up and quietly padded out of the room and towards the vice-commander's room.

She stood just in front of the sliding door and called out gently, "Hijikata-san,"

"Come in." She heard him grunt. She slid the door open and offered the purple-eyed vice-commander a polite bow. "Aoi, what is it?"

"The guest you brought back last night is up." She reported.

Hijikata nodded and stood up. "Alright, thanks. I'll get Gen-san to bring her to the meeting room. You gather the other captains. Aoi bowed again in consent and turned to leave. She strode down the hallway to Sano's room, purposely saving Saito's for last.

When she finally reached Sano's room, she said, "Sano-san, are you awake?" The door slid open, but it was Shinpachi who stood in the doorframe.

"Oh, Aoi-chan, what's up? Did you come to play with us?" He grinned.

Aoi frowned. "Of course not." She peered over his shoulder to see Sano and Heisuke lounging on the ground.

"Yo." Sano smiled widely, and Heisuke waved at her.

"Good you're all here." She said. "Hijikata-san wants everyone to go to the meeting room. We're deciding what to do with the kid they picked up yesterday."

"Yes, yes, we'll be there." Sano replied, waving her off.

Aoi set of for Kondou's room which was closest. She knelt down on the wooden ground in front of the door as a sign of respect. "Kondou-san?"

"Tsukahara-san, is that you?" She heard him ask.

"Yes."

"Ah, come in."

She opened the door and stood up. She walked forward a few paces until she was just inside the room, then she knelt down again. "Hijikata-san wants everyone to go to the meeting room." She repeated. "We're discussing what to do with the person they brought home last night."

Kondou nodded. "Thanks Tsukahara-san."

She bowed again and exited the room. She went through the same process for Sannan-san and Okita, until finally the only one left was Saito.

"Saito-san?" She called out softly. The door opened and Saito appeared, white string in one hand, and his long, violet hair entrapped in another.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to tie up his hair.

Aoi stared up at him. "Um, we're all meeting in the meeting room. It's about the girl."

Saito nodded and turned to go back into his room. "I will be there shortly."

"Um, Saito-san!" Aoi cried, stumbling into his room. She tripped as her foot caught on the bottom of her black hakama, and she reached out a hand, grabbing Saito's left arm for support.

Saito's dark-blue eyes grew wide as he felt the heat of her hand burn his skin. He dropped his hair and the string he was holding and replaced it with Aoi's arms. He slammed her back into the wall and his opaque eyes bore into her lucid ones. Saito slid her arms up the wall until they we're situated directly above her head, then he grasped both of her wrists with his right hand. His left hand settled itself on Aoi's cheek. His calloused palms tickling her skin. His long, purple hair fell forward, brushing against Aoi's shoulders. Her breathing accelerated as Saito's right hand gripped her wrists tighter.

"S-Saito-san..." She stammered. His left hand slid under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You. Do you know how much I had to constrain myself last night?" He breathed, his eyes narrowing.

"I-" She whispered.

He didn't allow her to continue. "You were sleeping on my shoulder, so vulnerably. It was all I could do just to not touch you." He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "I left you in the morning because I didn't know if I could control myself any longer, yet you come here, testing my willpower. What is it exactly that you want me to do? I can't be a gentleman around you."

"Saito-san..." Aoi whispered again, her cheeks red.

Saito tilted her head to the side and brushed his lips against her neck. She moaned slightly. "It was all I could do not to touch you like this." His lips traveled downward until they reached the collar of her green kimono. He tore himself away. "Leave." He commanded. "Go. I'll be in the meeting room as soon as I tie my hair up."

Aoi staggered out of his room and quietly shut the door. She pressed herself against the wall outside, trying to calm her erratic breathing and pounding heartbeat. She hoped that the cold January wind would soothe her burning cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I've only got five words for you: college apps are a bitch. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate you guys being patient with me!

luitcsh, I'll think about writing more stories. After all I'll need one for after I finish this fanfic! I might do one for Okita because he's my second favorite character, after Saito. If you guys have any requests, feel free to throw them at me! I'll decide what to write next based on interest level.

damnheart.o3, haha, it's okay. There's no need to control yourself here. Just let it all out. I probably won't make it mature, just because I might lose a lot of readers if I do, but I'll be sure to mention if the chapter is a little mature. Like this chapter has a bit of lime.

ravenscry21, oh wow, Saito and Okita? Um, nosebleed much? Haha lol.

14Phantom, I totally agree. But the dangerous ones are also the sexy ones in my mind, hahaha.

Hikiri, LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Aoi slid open the door of the meeting room, her cheeks still slightly flushed. She padded over and sat down next to Sano, as far away from Saito's spot as possible, for she didn't know how she was going to react if he were next to her. Saito entered the room moments later, avoiding her gaze. The captains waited in silence for Inoue to bring in the girl from Aoi's room. The tension between Aoi and Saito seemed to fill the air, but none except Okita would dare mention it. Okita looked from Saito to Aoi and back, a small grin on his face, his forest-green eyes narrowing in delight. He opened his mouth to make a retort, but the door slid open, saving Aoi and Saito from his questions. Inoue and the girl from Aoi's room appeared. Her gag was gone, and only her wrists were bound in the front. Everyone stared at her. "U-um..." She stuttered.

Okita's smirk turned on the girl. "Good morning! Did you have a nice sleep? It looks like you did. I can see the tatami marks on your face." His smirk widened as he teased her.

Aoi heard Saito sigh a little. "Stop it Souji. There aren't any marks."

Okita shot his friend a disapproving look. "Aww, Hajime-kun, there's no need to ruin my fun! I was just joking!"

Saito's thin eyebrows twitched. "Then make it sound like a joke." Aoi stared at the dark, stoic man. His face didn't reveal anything, but Aoi could sense irritation and displeasure rolling off him in waves. She looked away, feeling guilty.

"Hmm, so is this the person who saw the failed soldiers last night?" Heisuke asked. "He's just a kid!" He scoffed.

Shinpachi laughed. "You're not much older than him. So you're 'just a kid' too right Heisuke?"

"Shut it you old geezer! At least I'm not old like you!" Heisuke cried.

"What? Who are you calling old!" Shinpachi growled back.

Sano leaned closer to Aoi. "It feels like déjà vu doesn't it. I think this exact same scenario happened with you too? A year ago?" Aoi didn't respond. She was still preoccupied with Saito to notice much of what was going on around her. Sano stared at her for a moment. "Aoi-chan?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you listening?"

Her head snapped up in surprise. "What? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Sano peered at her with his golden eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What did you say earlier?"

His eyes flickered to Saito then back to the girl siting next to him. His lips curled into a small smile. "I said 'this is like the night you showed up isn't it?'"

"Oh, yeah, it is. Sorry I was distracted." She looked at the two boys next to Sano who were still bickering and opened her mouth to tell them off when Kondou beat her to it.

"That's quite enough!" He scolded. Heisuke and Shinpachi fell silent, abashed.

Sano leaned in closer to Aoi. "So, did something happen between you and Saito?" He whispered to to her as the girl in the pink kimono sat down and Kondou started on his introduction.

Aoi averted her gaze and blushed. "What do you mean?"

Sano chuckled. "Well, Saito seems surlier than normal. I just thought maybe it had something to do with you..."

"Why me?" She asked harshly.

"Ah, well...I was just guessing. I'm not always right. If you need someone to talk to though, I'm always here."

"Yeah..." She gazed at Saito, watching his sculpted lips move as he explained what had happened the night before.

"I didn't see anything!" The girl cried in fright.

Shinpachi leaned back. "Is that so? But according Souji you were helping the rogues..."

Aoi's light-blue eyes rested on Okita's face. She saw his a mischievous smile dancing on his face, and his emerald-green eyes sparkled with pleasure. _"Poor girl."_ She thought as she looked back at the terrified girl.

The girl with chocolate-brown eyes opened her small mouth to defend herself. "I wasn't helping them! They were chasing me until the you guys saved me!"

Aoi saw Okita's broad shoulders shake with controlled laughter. Shinpachi sighed. "So in other words, you did see everything."

The girl's mouth opened and closed, like a fish, trying to come up with an excuse, but none came. She was trapped in a corner. Her pupils dilated from the fright.

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes show everything, which isn't necessarily bad..."

"Can't we kill him?" Okita whined, still smiling.

"No!" She gasped.

"Souji! We can't go around killing civilians!" Kondou berated.

"I was just joking!" Okita scoffed.

Kondou frowned. "There's a time and a place for joking, and now is not the time."

Okita looked away, dejected. The girl fell forward. "Please, please don't kill me! I promise not to tell anyone!"

Hijikata sighed. "I've heard enough. Take her away." He growled.

Saito stood and grabbed the girl by the arm, dragging her harshly out of the room. Aoi could hear her screaming and begging for her life as Saito pulled her down the hall.

Aoi leaned forward, her long black hair spilling over her left shoulder. "You aren't actually planing on killing that kid are you?" She cried at the cold man with purple eyes.

He sighed. "No. I'm not going to kill him."

Aoi stopped short. "What?" She was preparing herself to argue for the girl's life, but out of all the things she had expected the demon vice-commander to say, that was not one of them.

Shinpachi frowned. "You're not going to kill him? He saw the furies..." He sounded just as surprised as Aoi.

Hijikata shook his head. "No. We were out on patrol last night, and had to kill some traitors from our group. He just happened to be there. That's all."

Sannan-san adjusted his large, circular glasses and smiled. "Well, I'm sure you had this planned out from the beginning, otherwise you would never have brought him here, right?"

Kondou looked sideways doubtfully at Hijikata. "You sure about this Toshi?"

The vice-commander stood up. "Yeah. He'll stay here for now so we can keep an eye on him." He strode out of the room, and one-by-one, the others followed him, chatting and joking, leaving Aoi alone in the meeting room.

Aoi sighed and leaned back against the wall. She ran a hand across her neck, still feeling the burning sensation of Saito's lips on her throat. But it seemed like Saito was mad at her. It could have been her imagination, but Saito had not looked at her once since she had left his room. She firmed her resolve and left the room to find Saito.

She wandered around the compound, keeping her eyes peeled, looking for the silent man, until she finally found him by the well, getting a drink. "Saito-san!" She called out. He jolted, but didn't turn around. "Saito-san!" She called again, nearing him. He straightened up, turned left, and hurried away from the well and the girl. Aoi looked at his retreating figure, devastated. She prepared to follow him when a voice stopped her.

"Aoi-chan? What's wrong?" She turned to see Sano walking towards her.

"Sano-san..." She said in an anguished voice.

His eyebrows creased worriedly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Sano-san, I think Saito's ignoring me." She said. "What should I do?"

Sano smiled slightly. "I thought something was the matter. A lover's quarrel?"

She glowered at him. "Don't joke around."

He chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. So, do you know why he's ignoring you?"

"Well, sort of...yes and no..."

"Do you want to talk to me about it? About what happened?" Aoi blushed and looked away. "I'll take that as a 'no.'" Sano said.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"No it's fine. It's probably something personal. I don't want to pry. But then I can't help you very much. My best suggestion is to talk to him about it."

"But how am I supposed to do that if he's ignoring me?" She cried, taking a step towards Sano.

"Ah, yes...I forgot about that." Sano brought a hand up to his chin and stroked it, thinking. "This is a tough situation you're in." He smiled. He thought silently for a moment. "You could try cornering him. That's the only thing I could think of that might work with Saito."

Aoi looked down at the ground, trying to devise a plan to corner Saito. "Yeah, alright, thanks." She said to Sano.

"Sorry I wasn't able to help more." He apologized to the girl.

Aoi shook her head. "No. It's quite alright. You've helped me more than enough. Thanks!"

* * *

The sun began to set, and the captains gathered around for a meeting. The girl with the pink kimono was brought in by Hijikata. "Go on, tell us what you're doing in Kyoto." He prompted her.

She nodded and began. "My name is Yukimura Chizuru..."

_"Yukimura..."_ Aoi thought to herself. "_Where have I heard that name before? There was a Yukimura Kodou who developed the Ochimizu. But that's too coincidental. They can't be related right?"_

Chizuru continued. "About half a year ago, my father left Edo to come to Kyoto for work. He told me to go to Matsumoto-sensei if I ever needed help. My father wrote to me whenever he could. Sometimes letters would come from him before I even had a chance to reply, but one day, the letters just stopped. I grew worried, and Matsumoto-sensei was out of town as well, so I decided to come to Kyoto in search of my father. This was my first time ever coming here, and I got lost. Then some rogue samurais ganged up on me, and that's when you guys saved me."

Kondou gazed at Chizuru with pity in his kind eyes. "So that's why you came to Kyoto? It must have been hard for you!" He sighed.

Hijikata frowned. "So that's why a woman like you disguised yourself as a man..."

Kondou was silent for a moment. "Wait, what?" He cried. "You're a woman?"

"A girl?" Heisuke and Shinpachi shouted at the same time.

"Kondou Isami, how could you not realize?" Kondou scolded himself

Okita laughed. "Well, it's pretty obvious that she's a girl isn't it?"

"But there's no proof that she's a girl unless we strip her." Sano said.

"No!" Kondou commanded. "I didn't allow it with Tsukahara, and I definitely won't allow it with Yukimura!"

"But then there's no proof." Okita smirked.

"There is." Aoi said. Everyone looked at her. She blushed. "I, um...I confirmed it when she was unconscious in my room last night." Chizuru blushed and brought her arms up to cover her chest, a horrified expression on her face.

Kondou relaxed slightly. "Well, in that case, we'll just have to trust Tsukahara's words." He smiled in relief.

Hijikata's hard gaze softened. "It's alright." He told Chizuru. "Aoi's a girl too." He indicated with his head at the girl sitting next to Sano, and Chizuru's horror lessened.

"Anyway," Sannan-san's voice rang out. "There's something I want to know." He turned to Chizuru. "You said your name was Yukimura Chizuru. Is that correct?" The girl nodded. Sannan-san continued. "Is your father, perhaps, Yukimura Kodou, a doctor of Western medicine?"

Chizuru's light-brown eyes widened in shock. "You know my father?"

Hijikata's eyes narrowed, and the air in the room was pulled tense, like a string. "How are you related to him?" Sannan-san continued.

"I'm his daughter."

"His daughter..." Hijikata repeated. "How much do you know?" He growled.

Chizuru looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Did something happen to him?"

Saito spoke up, the first time all night. "His clinic burned down about a month ago, and he disappeared."

"It's possible he might have gotten mixed up in something." Sannan-san said.

"Well, we're still searching for him ourselves." Hijikata sighed. "If you're willing to forget everything you saw last night, we will let you stay here until we've found Kodou."

"Thank you!" She bowed.

Okita snickered. "Aren't you glad you don't have to die yet?"

"We have to be nicer to her since she's a girl." Shinachi said.

"You said the same thing with Aoi." Heisuke raised his eyebrows.

"Where is she going to stay?" Sano asked. "There aren't any open rooms."

"She can stay in my room" Aoi offered. "It should be fine since we're both girls right? I mean, she was sleeping in there last night."

Kondou nodded. "Yeah, that will work."

"But she's not a soldier like Aoi, so what are we supposed to do with her?" Sano asked.

"Why don't se just make her someone's attendant?" Hijikata asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Okita drawled. "Why don't we make her your attendant since you were the one who suggested it."

Hijikata opened his mouth to argue back, but Kondou cut him off. "Yeah, I trust Toshi."

"And there you have it!" Sannan-san chuckled. "Look after her well."

"You bastards." Hijikata growled, glaring at all of them.

* * *

After the meeting, Sano and Shinpachi escorted Chizuru back to Aoi's room. Hijikata stood and called Okita, Saito and Aoi into his room.

"What do you think?" He asked them, as he sat down at his desk to write a letter.

"About the girl?" Okita asked. "I think she's cute." He smiled.

"I don't mean that. I mean that we just happened to pick up daughter of the man we're looking for." Hijikata explained.

"You think she's here to spy on us, and the whole thing was a setup" Saito asked.

Okita laughed. "I doubt she's capable of something as complicated as that."

Hijikata frowned. "Anyway, keep an eye on her. Especially you, Aoi, since you're sharing a room."

She nodded, and the two captains plus Aoi stood and exited Hijikata's room. "Night, you two." Okita saluted them before heading to his room.

Saito turned, ignoring Aoi, and strode down the hall to his room. Aoi set her face and followed him. Saito sped up and entered his room, sliding the door shut. She stopped in front of the closed door, inhaling deeply before throwing it open and barging into Saito's room rudely. She closed the door behind her and stalked towards the man. He turned around, his dark eyes growing even darker, and backed away. Aoi grabbed his arm, but Saito tore it put of her grasp, causing her to stumble backwards. Aoi's light-blue eyes filled with tears at his rejection.

"I-" He said, looking down at her, horrified.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered.

"No, that's not-" He took a step forward.

"You haven't looked at me all day." Aoi continued. "Have I done something wrong?" The tears spilled out of her eyes.

Saito's dark-blue eyes tightened. He walked towards her, and stretched out his arms, pulling her into his tight embrace. "It's not like that. I don't hate you." He whispered.

Aoi cried against his chest. "Then why have you been ignoring me?"

Saito stroked her hair. "I can't control myself around you. I almost lost control this morning. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to let go of you, but I don't want to sully you either." He said thickly.

"It's okay of it's you." Aoi muttered.

"What?" Saito leaned down to hear her better.

Aoi lifted her head up to look at him. "I said 'it's okay if it's you.'"

She tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against his. Saito's blue eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and kissed her back. Aoi's hands slid up the front of Saito's black kimono and rested themselves lightly on his chest. Saito's control wavered for a moment. _"This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this."_ He thought to himself, but he pushed the thought and the shield around him aside.

He slipped his left hand into the long sleeves of Aoi's green kimono and ran his hand up her bare arm until he reached her shoulder. Then he ran his hand lightly up and down her upper arm, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Aoi shuddered at the feeling of his hand against her bare skin. She reached up and tugged at the end of the white string holding his hair together. She let the cord drop to the ground, and his long, violet hair spread out across his back, falling forward and mixing with her long, black hair.

The two of them broke apart, panting slightly, their eyes burning with passion. Saito's left hand withdrew from the inside of the large sleeve of Aoi's kimono. He slid down the collar of her kimono, exposing her shoulder. He marveled for a moment at the pearly whiteness before bringing his lips down and tasting her skin. His lips continued its voyage downward, kissing every inch of skin along its way. Saito paused above her heart, listening to the sound of her wild heartbeat. Aoi gripped his hair tightly, swallowing hard.

Saito placed his left hand just above her knee and slid it slowly up her thigh. Aoi could feel the heat of his palm through the black hakama she was wearing. His left hand came to rest on her hip. Saito reached up his right hand to slide the collar of Aoi's kimono down further, but before he could, Aoi froze. Saito felt her body tense and he pulled himself away.

"What's wrong?" He breathed.

"No, nothing. I'm fine. Continue." She gulped.

Saito felt Aoi's hands trembling against the back of his neck and he took them in his own large, tendony hands. "You're obviously not fine." He said. "Don't worry, it's alright. I'll control myself. I'll wait for you. I'll wait for as long as you need." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You should go back to your room now. It's getting late." Saito helped her straighten her dark-green kimono, and then guided her to the door.

She bowed to him. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice shaking.

Saito smiled at her tenderly. "I told you I would wait. There's no need to rush."

"I'm sorry." Aoi said again before turning to leave. She stumbled down the dark hallway, clutching her burning body. All the places Saito had touched were still hot. She sat down on the wooden porch, looking up at the full moon, breathing in the cold January air, calming herself. Saito had said that he would wait until she was ready. But when would that be? Aoi didn't know how long that would take, and she hoped that when she finally was ready, Saito would still want her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hooray for no homework day! I should be writing my college essay, but it's not as entertaining as this, so I blew it off. (haha I'm a horrible procrastinator.) Sorry, this chapter is sort of on the short side. I'll make up for it in the next chapter (maybe) depending on how busy I am. I just watched the last episode of Hakuouki Reimeiroku, and I felt so sad, yet so happy XD. I was kind of sad that it ended, but it was a good ending. I enjoyed the series very much!

ravenscry21, oh, I wouldn't be able to handle writing it! Who knows what would happen to me! (probably on the ground in a puddle of my own blood hahaha)

luitcsh, I know how you feel, but I can't have the story developing that fast! Tsk, tsk, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? =P To answer your question, I'm going to be writing to the end of the war, and maybe a little bit after that. Now, if your asking whether I'm going to be following the game's story line, or the anime's story line, I will be following the anime's story line more, just because I know not everyone has played the game, but I'm pretty sure almost everyone whose reading this fanfiction has seen the anime (which is just a guess). But I will be bringing in a few things from the game.

damnheart.o3, hahaha, I'm happy you love my fanfiction! Maybe Aoi will be ready in the future...Maybe I'll write a mature side story for this fanfiction...

14Phantom, Thank you for the support! I really don't know what I would do without you! xD

AmazeBallsWomp, Thank you! I'm really glad you like my fanfiction! Thanks for favoriting it and commenting! Wait, are you talking about the second season where everyone is wearing Western clothing? If so, keep a box of tissues ready! Or maybe you won't need it. I'm a very emotional person, and I cry a lot...=D

Sooo...Here's chapter 19, I hope you guys enjoy! Please, please review! Remember, I still have the poll on my website! If you want Saito to become a rasetsu in this story or not, you can still vote!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The biting coldness evaporated as spring came with whirlwind of colors and sunshine. One fine day in early March, as Aoi was hanging up the laundry to dry in the bright sun, she heard the patter of light footsteps behind her.

"Aoi!" A boyish voice called. She turned around to see Heisuke running towards her, smiling and waving.

"What is it?" She asked, returning his smile.

He stopped in front of her and leaned forward. "Hey, Aoi, will you accompany me shopping?" He asked.

"What?" Aoi's eyebrows drew together. "I'm not sure you want me to go shopping with you...Do you remember what happened last time when I went shopping with Sano-san?"

Heisuke waved a hand back and forth in front of his face. "I don't me to buy food with me. I'll take care of the buying. I just want some company. Sano-san and Shinpachi-san are are busy with training, and Chizuru is still house confined."

Aoi sighed. "Well, alright I guess. Let me finish hanging these up first." She indicated at her pile of laundry.

Heisuke nodded, his brown hair bobbing up and down. "I'll go tell Hijikata-san that you're coming with me." He ran off, leaving Aoi to complete the chore herself.

She bent, picking up a large white sheet and draping it over a long bamboo rack. Aoi smiled as she felt the warm spring wind dance across her skin. Finally she hung up the last of the laundry and headed to the main gate to wait for Heisuke. As she neared it, she saw him already waiting there for her. "Hurry up!" He shouted, bouncing from foot to foot. Aoi laughed silently to herself and jogged the rest of the way. Heisuke turned and they left the compound together.

They walked through the busy streets of Kyoto side-by-side. "Ah!" Heisuke exclaimed suddenly. He ran to one of the stalls and held up an ornate hairpin for Aoi to see. "This is pretty, don't you think?" Aoi nodded. "I think it would look good on you."

Aoi frowned. "Yeah, maybe, if I were a girl." She cleared her throat.

Heisuke looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You're a-" Understanding dawned on his face. "Oh, right, sorry I forgot."

Aoi flashed him a warning look. "Let's go buy the food." She tilted her head towards the vegetable stalls.

"Yeah, okay." Heisuke consented, looking glum.

"Come, on." She gave the boy a slight push in the back.

"Hey, Aoi..." Heisuke started.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you ever wish you could be a girl?"

Aoi looked at him in surprise. "Well, there have been times where I wished I was a girl, but for the most part I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Well, because if I weren't dressed as a man, then I would never have met all of you, right? I wouldn't be in the Shinsengumi." She smiled.

Heisuke nodded. "I see..." He smiled too. "I see." He said again with more enthusiasm.

Aoi chuckled. _"What a simple-minded kid."_ She thought. _"Well, I guess that's what makes him so likable."_

A crashing sound further down the street made them start. "You can't be serious!" A deep voice shouted. "A piece of crap like this costs three shus*?" There was another crashing sound.

"S-sir! Please! That's made out of the finest materials!" A weaker voice cried back.

Heisuke grinned. "Leave this to me!" He quickly ran towards the shouting with Aoi on his trail. "What's going on here?" He demanded as soon as he reached the scene of the commotion. A wimpy-looking shop keeper and a large, heavyset man turned to look at Heisuke. The shop keeper was shaking as he begged Heisuke for help with his watery eyes.

"What do you want you little brat?" The large man shouted, waving the porcelain plate over his head, spit flying out of his mouth. "Stay out of this! This isn't your business."

Aoi saw a vein jump in Heisuke's forehead. The corners of her mouth twitched and she slowly backed up, away from him. "Who are you calling a 'little brat?'" Heisuke said softly.

"Huh?" The oaf frowned stupidly.

Heisuke snickered. "It's none of my business you say?" He looked up at the man. "Well, you just made it my business! I hope you're prepared for the consequences!" Heisuke lunged at the man twice as large as him and planted a fist in his stomach. The gigantic man stumbled backwards a few paces. The plate slipped from his hand and shattered on the ground. The shop keeper let out a strangled cry as he saw the broken shards scatter on the ground.

The massive man regained his composure and glared down at Heisuke. "You little..." He growled. "How dare you!" He reached out an arm and made to grab at Heisuke, but he dodged nimbly and kicked the man's beefy arms away. The man swung around, his beady eyes filled with rage.

By now, Aoi was on the outer edge of the group that had gathered. "I'll leave this to you. Heisuke!" She shouted, and ran off.

"H-hey! Wait! Aoi! Don't leave me here!" She heard Heisuke shout back.

Aoi chuckled a bit while running down the crowded street. She glanced back over her shoulder at the young boy causing a scene. She felt pity for him, knowing that he would be scolded later by Hijikata. _Whack!_ Aoi ran into something hard.

"Ouch!" A man's voice cried.

"Hey, Kentaro! Are you alright!" Another man asked.

Aoi looked up to see three men turning around. She noticed that they all wore katanas on their left hips. "_Rogue samurais."_ She thought. "I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered in what she hoped was a sincere voice.

Kentaro sneered. "I don't think a 'I'm sorry' will cut it. You hurt me pretty badly there."

"Really, I'm very sorry!" Aoi muttered. She ducked and tried to escape the three men, but Kentaro grabbed her arm before she was able to escape.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He smirked. "You have to repay me. Do you know who we are? We fight hard for our country! That's enough of a reason to repay us if anything!"

"Self-proclaimed patriots?" Aoi scoffed. "You guys are a joke!" She laughed. _"Dammit!"_ She thought. _"He's grabbing my right hand so I can't reach my sword!"_ Aoi struggled to escape her capturer, but her strength was no match for his.

Kentaro glowered at Aoi. "You know, you're really pissing me off." He noticed the sword Aoi was wearing, and smiled. "You know, that's a pretty good looking sword. I'll let you off the hook this one time if you give me that sword."

Aoi kicked him in the leg as hard as she could. "Never!" She yelled. "I will never hand over my sword!"

Kentaro's glare darkened and his smirk widened. "Or you know, your face isn't too bad. I wouldn't mind too much if the guy looked like you. I like them a little feisty too." He chuckled. "How about it? Hm? Your body for your sword?"

Aoi's face contorted with rage, but before she could snap back, a familiar voice called out from behind the rogues. "Hey, let him go!"

The three rogues turned. "What do you want? Leave us alone!"

Aoi's light-blue eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Kojiro-kun! Get away! You can't fight them!" She shouted.

Kojiro barely glanced at her. "I don't plan on fighting them." He said as he bent down. "When I count to three, run!" He commanded. "One..." He straightened up. "Two..." He he lifted his arm up. "Three!" He threw a handful of sand into the rogue's eyes. They howled in pain. Kentaro released Aoi's right arm and Aoi made a dash for it.

"Hey, get back here!" Aoi heard as she and Kojiro flew down the street. "Get back here! I'll remember this!"

Finally, after running down many streets and alleys, Aoi and Kojiro came to a stop, panting. "My house is pretty close." Kojiro said, gasping for breath. "Why don't we go there for now and have some tea?"

Aoi only nodded, too tired to say anything. The two of them slowly trudged to Kojiro's home.

Aoi collapsed on the ground of the living room where she had stayed during her period of amnesia. She looked around the room. Everything was exactly the same except that her futon was gone. Kojiro entered the room and sat down in front of Aoi, handing her a cup of tea. She nodded and thanked him politely.

Kojiro sighed. "Sorry, I broke the promise to pretend not to know you, but I couldn't just watch as those stupid samurais had their way with you."

Aoi shook her head, her black bangs sliding across her forehead. "No. Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it." Her eyes slid down and she blushed as she recalled their meeting several months ago.

The awkward silence persisted and eventually, Aoi could take it no longer. She set the tea down on the ground and stood up. "Um, well, thank you for the tea and for rescuing me, but I really should be going now. I'm sure they're all wondering where I am." She made to leave, but Kojiro caught hold of her wrist and spun her around. Aoi's eyes opened wide as Kojiro's lips found hers, and his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

* * *

Heisuke walked back into the compound, whistling.

"Huh? Heisuke? Where's Aoi-chan?" Heisuke turned to see Okita and Saito walking towards him.

He looked at them in surprise. "Is she not here? I thought she came back before me, so I had to go shopping all by myself." He jabbed with his thumb at the groceries on his back.

Okita smiled. "Nope, she hasn't returned yet."

Saito frowned and brought a hand up to his chin.

"Hajime-kun, what's up?" Okita asked his friend.

"I feel a sense of foreboding. But no, it must be my imagination." He replied, shaking his head slightly. "We'll just wait for her. She'll be back sooner or later."

Okita raised his eyebrows. "If you say so Hajime-kun...Ah! Hijikata-san!"

Heisuke made a face and tried to sneak away. "Heisuke!" The vice-commander shouted. "I heard there was a commotion in town today. Care to explain what that was about?"

Heisuke laughed weakly. "I'll see you guys later." He gave Saito and Okita a small wave before running away.

"Heisuke!" Hijikata shouted. He sighed. "That kid never learns. Whatever, I'll catch him later." He walked off in the direction Heisuke had ran.

Okita looked at Saito. "You sure you're not worried about Aoi-chan?"

Saito closed his dark-blue eyes. "She'll be fine. I don't need to worry about her."

Okita smirked at his words, seeing right through his facade.

* * *

Aoi stood there as Kojiro kissed her. She was too shocked to even push him away. Finally, Kojiro pulled away. He gazed at her, color rising into his cheeks. "I told you," He said. "I told you I don't want to have to give you up again. I gave you up twice before, but not this time. You came into my life, and I want you to take responsibility for that."

"But I already have someone!" Aoi whispered.

"I don't care." He said. "I'm not going to give you up so easily this time. I love you, Miku-san. No, Tsukahara."

Aoi looked at him, her eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She pushed him away and ran out of the house.

"Be prepared!" He called after her.

Aoi blinked hard several times, trying to hold back tears as she ran down the road back to the compound. She was mortified. How would she be able to face Saito now? Another man had kissed her and confessed his love to her. How would Saito ever forgive her? She stopped in front of the large, wooden gates. The sunset made the brown look orange. Aoi quickly wiped her face with the sleeves of her dark-green kimono before entering. She breathed in deeply a few times before walking through the barrier. She stopped short when she saw Saito waiting for her. He turned and gave her a small, relieved smile, and Aoi's blood ran cold.

* * *

*If I did my research and math correctly, 1 shu is equal to roughly $9.28 (US dollars). So 3 shus is equal to roughly $28.14 (US dollars).


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Just wanted to get this up before tomorrow. **Warning, this chapter has some lime.**

luitcsh, haha, no, I wasn't berating you. I have a lot of stuff planed for this fanfic!

damnheart.o3, hooray for procrastination! No, jk. Procrastination is bad, but if it's to read my story then it's okay haha.

14Phantom, damn, I've got to regain those points! I can't have my characters in the negatives!

AmazeBallsWomp, I think they all look incredibly sexy in their western clothes! But I do love them in their traditional getup. I cried a bunch too. I cry every time I rewatch it!

ravenscry21, haha yes, yes she is.

I said I would make up the last chapter with this one, but I kind of lied... Sorry! I don't have too much time on my hands right now, but I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Tsukahara." Saito said as he walked slowly towards Aoi. "You're back. Where have you been?" An unusually chilly wind blew over them, agitating Saito's white scarf and long, violet hair. He closed his dark-blue eyes against the dust and dirt that the sudden wind had picked up.

"Saito-san." Aoi whispered. "I, um..." She avoided his gaze.

"Are you alright?" Saito questioned. "You're rather flushed. Did something happen?" He frowned.

Aoi's eyebrows drew together as she decided to tell Saito what had happened. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she was able to say anything, a voice rang out behind her.

"Aoi! There you are!" Aoi turned to see Heisuke running towards her. "I can't believe you left me all by myself! Hijikata-san nearly killed me he heard what had happened!" He glowered at Aoi.

She forced a smile. "Sorry, sorry. I was doing some shopping of my own." She bit her lower lip. _"No, that's not what I meant to say!"_ She looked over at Saito as he nodded slightly.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't get back till now." Heisuke grinned. "Did you buy anything cool?"

Aoi shook her head. "No. I didn't see anything I liked." She said. _"Stop it, stop it! Stop lying!"_ She shouted to herself.

"Oh, is that so?" Heisuke sighed. "Well, I have to go report to Hijikata-san about what happened earlier. He'll probably punish me. Pray for my life!" He sighed again and slowly plodded away.

"Tsukahara," Saito repeated as soon as Haisuke had left. "You look troubled. Is something the matter?"

Aoi squeezed her eyes shut. "Um actually, Saito-san..." She inhaled deeply, calming her nerves. "I..." She hesitated for a moment. "The truth is, I didn't go shopping." She looked up at Saito who stared back at her silently with his mysterious, dark-blue eyes. Her heart clenched. "I kissed another man!" She blurted out quickly, cowering slightly, waiting for Saito's reaction.

Saito didn't say anything. He slowly blinked once, his eyes darkening.

"Um, Saito-san?" She asked timidly.

"Who was it?" He whispered.

Aoi's watery, blue eyes slid away. "Kojiro-kun." She whispered back.

She saw Saito's lips purse into a straight line. He nodded once slowly before turning and walking away from her. She made to chase after him, but Saito stopped her with his cold words. "Don't follow me."

Aoi blinked rapidly several times, trying to hold back tears. _"It's only to be expected that he's mad."_ She sank to the ground, her shoulders shaking. _"How? How could I have let this happen?"_

All throughout dinner, a strained tension filled the room. Aoi ate quickly, trying unsuccessfully to ignore everyone's curious stares. She heaved a sigh as she set her bowl and wooden chopsticks down. "I'm done. Thanks for the meal." She said politely.

"Tsukahara, you're done already?" Kondou asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Aoi stood and picked up her tray. "I want to go practice a bit."

"Ah, just leave that! I'll take care of it!" Chizuru cried, pointing at the train Aoi's hands.

Aoi gave the small girl a kind smile. "Alright, thanks." She bent down and set the tray back on the floor. Then she straightened up and padded to the door.

"Tsukahara." Saito fixed Aoi with his steely gaze as she walked past him. "Come to my room later tonight. There are some things we need to discuss."

Aoi nodded but didn't return his gaze. "Alright." As she slid the door shut she could hear Okita snickering.

"What's this?" She heard him say in an excited voice. "Are you two fighting?"

"No we're not." She heard Saito reply. "I just need to talk to her."

"Hmm..." Okita snickered again.

Behind the compound, Aoi unsheathed her katana and admired the glow of the moonlight on the iridescent blade. Gripping the hilt in both hands, she brought the blade up over her head. She swung down in a wide arc and let out a cry. She repeated this action several times, venting her frustration on her training. After working up a good sweat, Aoi sheathed her sword and leaned against a tree to rest. Her fatigue did not wash away the feeling of dread. She did not want to go to Saito's room for she was scared of what he would say to her. Her eyes tightened as she shrugged off the tree and walked to the well to wash the sweat off her face.

After returning the katana to her room, Aoi reluctantly made her way to the taciturn man's room, her heart sinking with every step. Was he going to end their relationship? Did he hate her? Of course he would hate her. She had kissed another man after all. Questions swirled in Aoi's mind, but she had no answer to satiate the jumble. Stopping in front of Saito's door, she called out softly. "I'm here. Did you need to talk to me?"

From within the room, Aoi could hear the sound of footsteps. Saito slid the door open and stepped to the side. "Come in." He said. As soon as Aoi had entered the room, Saito slid the door shut, a little forcefully. He walked over to where Aoi was standing and knelt down on the tatami mats. "Sit." He commanded. Aoi obediently did as she was told as sat down in front of Saito. He fixed his sharp gaze on her and Aoi stared back. She inconspicuously wiped her sweating hands on her black hakama and swallowed hard. The deafening silence dragged on for what seemed like hours, yet neither spoke nor moved.

Aoi shifted ever so slightly. "U-um..." She whispered hesitantly.

"I had faith in you." He said softly.

Aoi looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe I put a little _too_ much faith in you."

Aoi's large eyes squeezed shut as she felt tears forming. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Tell me what happened. Everything." The hands resting on Saito's thighs tightened into fists.

Aoi nodded. "When I was out with Heisuke earlier today," She began with a quivering voice, "I was separated from him. As I was walking down the street, I didn't notice the men in front of me, and I accidentally bumped into them. It turned out the were rogue samurais and the events transpired so that I was not able to unsheathe my sword and defend myself. Kojiro-kun happened to be there and he rescued me. We ran for a while until we were sure they wouldn't follow us, and then, since Kojiro-kun's house was nearby, we decided to go there to rest. As I was preparing to leave, he forced a kiss on me."

Saito's austere gaze never left her face as he listened to the story. Aoi's pleading eyes searched his profile, waiting for him to speak. His silence worried her and her slim hands began to shake. She wished he would say something. Anything! That he hated her, or forgave her. That he was disappointed in her and never wanted to see her again. But the silence persisted and his lack of response unnerved her. Aoi threw her hands out in front of her and brought her head down until her forehead was touching the hard ground. "I'm sorry!" She cried, prostrating herself on the ground in front of Saito. "It's all my fault! I should have pushed him away. It's my fault for not rejecting him!" She let out a hoarse sob.

Saito's eyelids slowly slid closed. "Why didn't you push him away."

"I-I was too surprised to react..." Aoi stuttered.

"Get up." Saito sighed.

Aoi carefully raised her head to see Saito inches from her, his dark eyes burning with what seemed to be rage. She gasped in shock and jerked her head back a bit. "S-Saito-san?"

Saito reached out a hand and pushed Aoi's chest, causing her to sprawl backwards onto the floor. She cried out as Saito violently pinned her wrists to the ground with his hands and straddled her. He bent over her until their nose were only centimeters apart. "Where did he touch you?" He growled.

"Saito-san!" Aoi struggled against her bonds.

"Where did he touch you?" Saito snarled again, his hands tightening their grips on her thin wrists.

"L-lips! He kissed me on the lips!"

" No where else?"

Aoi shook her head frantically. "No, nowhere else."

Saito made a growling sound in the back of his throat and lowered his lips onto Aoi's and kissed her forcefully. He lifted his lips up slightly. "Open your mouth." He breathed.

"Saito-san, you're not being yourself! Please stop!" Aoi choked out, trying to break free from Saito's strong grip.

"I said open your mouth!" Saito repeated more fiercely. But Aoi's lips stayed shut. His eyebrows twitched and bit down on her lower lip. She cried out in pain, her lips parting. Saito used this opportunity to bend back down and kiss her properly. Her sweet lips intoxicated him and pushed him even closer towards the edge. Saito let go of Aoi's right arm and brought his hand down to untie her obi. By now Aoi had stopped struggling. Saito unraveled the long white piece of cloth from around her waist and let it slide to the ground next to them.

"Saito-san..." Aoi sobbed. A warm tear slid from the corner of her left eye, moistening Saito's cheek. He snapped back to his senses and looked down, horrified, at the girl he had almost defiled. There were red, angry welts on her wrists from his strong hands, and her lips were beginning to swell. Saito slowly backed away from her and turned his back on her. He rested his hands on the ground, and his head drooped, his long, violet hair falling forward and covering his face. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself.

Aoi carefully pushed herself up and inched towards the man. "Saito-san." She whispered.

"Stay away." He painfully commanded. Aoi hesitated. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I couldn't control my jealousy."

One of Aoi's hands curled into a fist and her lower lip quivered. Her eyebrows knitted together as she studied his broad back. She clenched her teeth and reached out to him, placing her right hand on his back. Saito stiffened perceptibly. Aoi slid the trembling hand across his back and under his arm. She slid her other hand under his arm as well and wrapped her arms across his muscular chest. She pressed her wet cheek against his back, between his shoulder blades. "It's not your fault. It's my fault for allowing such a thing to happen. I should have rejected him." Aoi whispered softly. "Push me away if you don't want me anymore."

Saito's eyes tightened. He didn't move for a few moments, but then, his hands slowly came up and gently grasped Aoi's arms. He carefully peeled them away from his chest. Aoi's eyes widened, as he dropped her arms. She felt her heart shattering at his rejection. Saito turned to face her. He gazed into her water, blue eyes, and then reached out his strong arms to pull her into his tight embrace. "As if I could ever give you up." He murmured hoarsely. Saito pulled away slightly to study her face, her small, button nose, her pink lips, and her large, almond-shaped eyes. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. Then he brushed his lips softly over her cheeks and kissed her ear. He bit down gently on her earlobe and Aoi stifled a moan. "Are you sensitive there?" His breath ticked her ear.

Aoi nodded as a blush rose to her cheeks. "Saito-san," Aoi gulped.

"What?" He asked as he tenderly kissed her ear.

"I'm ready."

Saito's eyes flew open and he stopped his exploration. He pulled his head back to look Aoi in the eye. He saw her determination. He sighed and stood to retrieve his futon from the cabinet. "Are you sure?" He asked as he spread it on the ground.

Aoi nodded and pulled the white hair-string out of her long black hair. Then she stood and walked to Saito who received her in his arms. Aoi tugged at one end of his white scarf and it fluttered to the ground, and Saito slowly slid the dark-green kimono off her shoulders.

* * *

Under the blanket, Aoi laid on her side, so that her back was pressed against his chest and his strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. "Are you not mad at me anymore?" She asked him softly.

"I never was."

Aoi turned around so she was facing him. She squinted to try and make out his features in the darkness. "Eh? But..."

"Well, I was at first, but then after you explained what had happened, I saw that there was no real reason to be mad at you. You didn't kiss him. He kissed you. Everything that happened afterwards was a result of my own jealousy. Besides, you've already apologized."

"But..."

"I'm not mad...at you. Get some sleep." Saito said. Aoi nodded and snuggled closer to him. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. A sense of peacefulness washed over her.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** This chapter is a little longer, so I hope it makes up for the last couple of short chapters. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate the support!

damnheart.o3, Yes jealousy is an evil thing. Aww, thank you! I'm really happy you like reading my fanfic! (But don't ignore your studies! They're important!)

ravenscry21, Haha lol what? Hahaha

luitcsh, Hahahaha, just wondering, do you do that often? Roll around and make pterodactyl noises that is?

14Phantom, Yeah, you're right, even though Saito was always really passive, it just seemed right to me that he would be really aggressive for some reason.

BANEHiwatari, Thank you! Don't worry, there will be plenty more coupley chapters To come in the future!

AmazeBallsWomp, I thought the game was really good. It's a visual novel game, which means there isn't any actual interactions, like fighting and stuff, but the music and animation were great! I didn't feel like it was a waste of money at all!

Hikiri, Oh, WoW (that's a really bad pun, but yes, pun intended.) My brother was obsessed with that game for the longest time ever. He still is, so I know what you mean, and I am not judging you at all, because I've obsessively played games before!

Here's chapter 21, I hope you guys enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Aoi's eyes slowly blinked open. She felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her, and a lean, muscular body pressed against her back. She turned her head to smile at his peaceful, sleeping face. He was perfect in every way she could imagine. Her slight movement made him stir. His arms tightened around her and his eyes sleepily opened. He inhaled deeply, smiling slightly before closing his eyes again. Aoi tugged gently on his loose hair. "Saito-san, I know you're awake." She whispered. He didn't respond, and she pouted. She reached up and pinched his nose. "Heeeey." She drawled out.

Finally, Saito grunted. "You're too noisy." He murmured, unwrapping his arms from around her and turning around so that his back was facing her. Aoi sat up and leaned over his shoulder. She brushed a few strands of his long, violet hair away from his face. He made no movement to indicate that he had noticed her. She sighed and got out of bed. She silently reached for her clothes and redressed. "Where are you going?" Aoi heard Saito ask behind her as she put up her long, black hair.

She turned around to see him gazing at her, propped up on one elbow. His broad, muscular chest peeked out from under the white blanket, and his purple hair fell forward, covering one side of his face. "Back to my room." She responded, straightening the collar of her dark-green kimono.

As she walked past him, Saito reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist. "Come on patrol with me this afternoon." He quietly commanded.

Aoi stared down at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright." She gave him a small smile before gently slipping her hand out of his grasp. She lightly padded down the open hallway, turning her head to take in the beautiful scenery. Distracted, Aoi felt her breath whoosh out of her as she crashed into another person. "I'm sorry!" She cried, bowing.

"Tsukahara-kun, watch where you're going." Aoi looked up at the intelligent man wearing glasses. Her eyes traveled down to stare at his bandaged left arm. "Is there something wrong?" Sannan-san said. Aoi could detect a hint of iciness in his generally warm voice.

Her head snapped up. "No, nothing! There's nothing wrong! Sorry for bumping into you!" She hastily said.

He peered at her with his hazel eyes. "You seem different today. Did something happen last night? With Saito-kun perhaps?" He pushed his round glasses up his thin nose.

Aoi quickly fluttered her hands in front of her. "No, nothing at all!"

Sannan-san's lips pursed into a straight line. "Hm. Well, anyway, watch where you are going." The kindness that used to grace his voice was now replaced by a distant and even cold tone.

She bowed politely again. "Yes, I will. I'm sorry." She kept her head down until she had heard him shuffle away. She silently breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since Sannan-san had returned, injured, from Osaka with Hijikata, he had been in a rather disagreeable mood, and it was harder to be around him now than it was before. Hijikata was no better, piling all the blame onto himself. But Aoi could understand. A samurai's life is his sword, and of his worst nightmare was not being able to wield a sword again. Aoi straightened up and squared her shoulders, pushing her thoughts aside before ambling back to her room. She entered her room to see Chizuru already awake.

"Tsukahara-san, good morning." She said in a sweet voice as she tried to fold up her futon.

"Good morning, Chizuru." Aoi dropped forward on her knees. "Here, let me help you with that." She reached out her hands to grasp the other end of the futon.

"Ah, there's no need, I can do it myself!" Chizuru cried. "I don't want to trouble you!"

"It's no trouble at all." Aoi quickly helped her fold the corners together. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Chizuru nodded. "Yes, thank you. Where were you last night?"

"Taking care of some business." Aoi blushed a deep scarlet as she remembered what she was actually doing last night.

"Um, if I may be so bold to say," Chizuru blushed slightly as she stashed her futon in the closet, "you seem different today."

"What do you mean?" Aoi frowned.

"You seem more mature."

Aoi's blush deepened. "I-is that so? I can't tell."

Chizuru looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm just imagining things."

Aoi stared at her for a moment. The young girl had seemed rather dense at first, but maybe she was more perceptive than Aoi had given her credit for. "Let's go have breakfast." Aoi said, indicating at the door. Chizuru nodded in consent, smiling happily.

They were greeted by loud chattering as they entered the dining room. "Oh, Chizuru, sit here!" Heisuke grinned, patting the empty spot. Chizuru nodded shyly and plopped down in the spot that had been saved for her. Aoi elegantly sank down onto her spot next to Okita.

"Hijikata-san," She said in a pleading voice as she picked up her chopsticks, "can I go with the afternoon patrol?"

"Whose going on the afternoon patrol?" He asked in a gruff voice. "Saito?" His violet eyes flickered to the stoic man silently eating his breakfast. "Fine." He sighed.

"Hey, Aoi-chan," Okita leaned over and whispered to her, "did something happen between you and Hajime-kun last night?"

"No, why?" Aoi blushed.

Okita smirked. "Hm, so something _did_ happen..."

"Nothing happened!" She insisted.

"Whatever you say." He turned his smirk on Saito who ignored him.

A loud clatter of plates made Aoi jump. "Hey, you two, cut it out!" Hijikata shouted at Heisuke and Shinpachi.

"He started it!" Heisuke whined, pointing at Shinpachi with his chopsticks.

"What are you talking about you little brat!" Shinpachi held his fish as far away from Heisuke as he could.

"I don't care who started it, shut up and eat your food!" Hijikata hissed, his sharp, purple eyes flashing dangerously. The two captains quickly did as they were told, not wanting to get on the vice-commander's bad side. Aoi giggled softly to herself.

* * *

Aoi and the third squad marched down the busy streets of Kyoto. Their blue haoris flapped in the cool March breeze, announcing their arrival to everyone on the streets.

"It's the Shinsengumi..." She heard people muttering.

"How scary..." The women whispered to each other behind the long sleeves of their kimono.

"Why are they still here, bothering us?" The men grumbled.

Aoi frowned. "Ignore them." Saito murmured under his breath.

Aoi nodded gravely. "I know."

"Tsukahara!" She heard someone calling her name. She sighed, recognizing the sound of his voice. She reluctantly turned around, and Saito did the same. "Tsukahara." Kojiro repeated, a small smile playing on his lips.

Saito moved closer to Aoi, glaring at the man approaching them. He turned his head slightly to address his division. "Continue patrolling." They nodded in consent and marched off.

"What do you want Kojiro-kun?" Aoi asked suspiciously.

"I told you to be prepared didn't I?" Kojiro's black eyes slid over to check out Saito. He looked the captain of the third division up and down several times, and then turned back to Aoi. "It's him, isn't it?"

Aoi nodded. "If you understand, then please stop. I don't want to destroy my friendship with you." She pleaded.

"Friendship? You know, I've never thought of us as only friends. I always thought that we were something more, at least, I did when you had amnesia." Kojiro reached down and grasped Aoi's left hand. "Come with me." He commanded. "I will take care of you. You won't have to place yourself in anymore danger fighting for the Shinsengumi!"

"I..." Aoi hesitated. She glanced up at Saito who was glaring at Kojiro.

Saito grabbed her other wrist with his right hand. "Let's finish our patrol." He tugged slightly.

Kojiro glowered and tugged back. "Choose!" He demanded. "Choose, me or him." He tightened his grasp.

Aoi set her jaw. "Saito-san. I choose Saito-san. I'm sorry Kojiro-kun, but I love him. Please understand that."

Kojiro glared with blatant despise at the man Aoi had chosen. He chuckled wryly and let go of her hand. "I'll back down for now. but don't think you've won just yet." He hissed at Saito. Kojiro whirled around and stalked away.

Aoi sighed. "I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

Saito dropped her hand and gave her a small smile. "I don't mind. Now, let's go. We've gotten too far behind."

* * *

The pink cherry blossoms bloomed and fell, and then the intense heat of June struck all of them without warning. Aoi lounged on the wooden porch next to Okita, watching Saito practice. Chizuru was washing the laundry near them and shooting glances at the man training. "Is there something you want to say to me?" Saito asked, pausing his sword swinging.

"Um, well," Chizuru stood up, "I'd like to go out and look for my father."

"That's impossible. We don't have any spare people to guard you." Saito sheathed his katana.

"Well, it should be fine if we let her come with us on patrol." Okita drawled. "But they're dangerous too, so you need to know how to defend yourself at the very least."

"I can defend myself!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Then I shall test you out. Don't hold back." Saito took a few steps away from the girl and then turned to face her.

"B-but!" Chizuru stammered.

"Is that kodachi just for show?" Saito indicated at the short sword she was wearing.

"No! That's not the point! If I hit you, you might die!"

Aoi and Okita burst out laughing. "Hey," Aoi chuckled. "Do you think you might actually hit him?"

Saito sighed. "If it bothers you that much, attack with the dull side of your blade."

Chizuru hesitated for a moment before drawing her sword and flipping it upside down. She ran at him with a yell, then there was a blur of motion, and the next thing Aoi could see was Chizuru's kodachi flying through the air. Then there was another blur of motion as Saito brought his katana up to the girl's slender throat. She glanced down at her hands and was surprised by the lack of weapon. Then she looked behind her to see her short sword implanted in the ground. Okita stooped and picked up her fallen sword. "Surprised? Saito's a master of the iai, that is, the art of drawing his sword. If he were serious, you would probably be dead right now." He handed the blade back to her, and she accepted it gratefully, her chocolate-brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Your sword does not waver." Saito said, sheathing his katana. "I shall ask Hijikata-san to allow you to come on patrol with us. It should not be too much of a bother to take you with us."

Chizuru's face lit up with joy. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, bowing deeply.

Aoi grinned at the girl, "Good for you, Chizuru!"

Okita smirked. "I'll ask if you can go on the afternoon patrol with me tomorrow." His smirk widened. "But remember, if you do anything weird, I'll kill you."

Chizuru nodded, "Alright! Thank you!"

* * *

The sound of loud stomping made Aoi look up from the letter she was writing to her aunt and uncle. She slid the door open and saw Hijikata dragging a prisoner down the hallway. "What's going on?" Aoi asked.

"Go to the meeting room." He replied, huffing irritatedly. "We'll explain everything in there."

Aoi waited for the vice-commander to leave before quietly making her way to the meeting room. She opened the door and saw everyone already in their places. Okita and Chizuru were kneeling next to each other. "This is impressive!" Sannan-san said, smiling slightly. "It's good that we found out the Choshu were using the Masuya as a weaponry, and the owner of the store, Furutaku Shuuntaro, was actually a spy for the Choshu."

Okita laughed. "We got lucky, didn't we!"

Sannan-san frowned. "This is no laughing matter. We could have used the information to our advantage!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't you feel sorry for Shimada-san and Yamazaki-san?" Heisuke pointed at the two men behind him.

"Please don't worry about us." Shimada said in his deep voice. "Thanks to Okita-san, we were finally able to arrest Furutaka."

Shinpachi sighed. "They were doing good, but then Souji just had to-"

"It was my fault." Chizuru cut him off. "I rushed into the store without thinking."

"You were Okita-kun's responsibility." Sannan-san said rather harshly.

"About that," Hijikata's large frame suddenly filled the door. He glowered down at them. "I let her go out, so I am also to blame." He slid the door shut and seated himself next to Sannan-san.

"Did you get anything out of Furutaka?" Sano asked, following Hijikata with his golden eyes.

Hijikata's glower grew darker and grimmer. "On a windy day, they plan on setting fire to the capital and kidnapping the Emperor to the Choshu land."

"Kidnapping the Emperor?" Heisuke scoffed. "You know, they act like the revere the Emperor and all, but they sure aren't showing it."

"They must be crazy if they actually plan on burning the capital down." Shinpachi shook his head in astonishment.

Hijikata looked around at everyone gathered in the room. "The Choshu must be panicking since we've apprehended Furutaka, so I imagine they will be meeting tonight to come up with a plan."

"Where do the Choshu usually meet?" Kondou questioned.

Shimada responded, "They will probably meet at Shikokuya or Ikedaya."

Kondou nodded. "Got it. Inform the Aizu clan about this." He turned to Hijikata. "Toshi, gather our men."

Hijikata grunted in consent.

* * *

"Are these all the men we have?" Kondou asked in shock as his eyes traveled across the severely depleted rows of men wearing light-blue haoris.

"Sorry, I would help if I weren't injured." Sannan-san apologized, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"No, there's no need to apologize." Kondou smiled kindly at the man. "I need you to stay here and protect the base."

"Man, I wish we could use _them_, right now." Sano uttered quietly.

"They won't be ready for combat for a while yet." Saito asserted. Out of the corner of her eye, Aoi saw Chizuru flash them a curious glance.

"Have the Aizu and Shoshidai left yet?" Hijikata asked to no one in particular,

"I haven't heard anything from either of them." Inoue responded.

Hijikata clenched his teeth and snorted. "So they won't do anything until they've seen hard evidence? Kondou-san, let's go."

"But we don't know if they're meeting at Shikokuya or Ikedaya." The commander rubbed his chin.

"Well, they normally go to Ikedaya for their meetings, but I don't think they will go there after Furutaka has been taken by us." Sannan-san spoke up. "Therefor, it will be most logical if they meet at Shikokudaya."

"But there's always the slight possibility that they're at Ikedaya." Kondou huffed in concern.

"Fine." Hijikata frowned. "We'll break up into two groups. I'll go to Shikokuya. Kondou-san, you will go to Ikedaya."

Kondou stood up. "Fine, but I want you to take twenty-four men with you."

"You're only taking ten men with you?" Hijikata exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

Kondou chuckled. "But in return, I get Okita, Heisuke, Tsukahara, and Nagakura."

Hijikata nodded. "Fine." He growled.

* * *

Aoi silently flew down the dark streets with Kondou's group. They situated themselves between two buildings, keeping an eye out on the place of interest. A while later, the saw something moving inside the building and a light being lit. "Looks like this is it." Okita whispered from next to Aoi.  
"Is the Aizu here yet?" Kondou called out softly.

"No," A voice replied from the back.

Kondou leaned down next to Yamazaki. "Go inform Hijikata's group that the meeting place is at Ikedaya."

Yamazaki nodded and sprinted off to relay the message. The rested waited for the Aizu Clan to show up.

"Dammit, they're taking to long." Aoi muttered under her breath.

"What do we do, Kondou-san? It'd be lame if they escaped." Okita added.

Kondou frowned. "There isn't much of a choice left. We're going in!" He left his station and ran for the door, his men following him. "We are the Shinsengumi, who serve under the Aizu Clan! By Imperial decree, everyone in his room is hereby under arrest!" Several me flooded out into the open hallway of the second floor. "We won't hold back!"Kondou shouted. "Attack!"

Aoi ran forward along with Okita and Heisuke. Shinpachi stayed with Kondou to protect and assist him. The first men came streaming down the narrow stairs. Aoi's katana slid out of its scabbard with a _hiss_ and embedded itself in the nearest enemy. Crimson blood spurted out of the wound and stained Aoi's blue haori. The man fell with a silent cry on his lips. The three of them ascended the wooden stairs, chopping down anyone in their way. Soon the air was filled with the metallic scent of blood, and there were bodies strewn everywhere, stained scarlet.

"I'm going on ahead!" Okita snickered, running past Heisuke.

"Hey!" The young boy yelled, fending off an attack. "That's cheating!" He slashed at the man, who dropped like a pile of stones and ran after the sandy-haired man.

Aoi followed them, lunging and parrying attacks. Okita reached out a hand to open the sliding door and Aoi peered in over his shoulders. The room was empty except for two men, one sitting next to the window, watching the fight outside, the other larger one standing beside him. They turned, sensing the presence of intruders. "Stay here and guard the door." Okita whispered to Aoi. "Heisuke and I will take care of these two."

Aoi nodded, and Okita and Heisuke slipped into the room. Two men rushed at Aoi, lunging at the same time. Aoi jumped forward and pushed one of the men in the back. He stumbled, and his sword accidentally skewered the stomach of his ally. She took this chance to sink her blade into the back of the man who had stumbled. She quickly pulled it out after his body had gone limp, and flicked the blood off the silver blade. There was a loud crashing sound from inside the room, and the wall exploded behind Aoi. "Heisuke!" Aoi cried, seeing his small broken body laying on top of the pile of debris. A few yards in front of her, the large man straightened up, his light-blue eyes flashing in the darkness. He turned and jumped out the window.

"Wait..." Heisuke called weakly before passing out.

Aoi reached down to tend to the boy's wounds quickly, but a clanging sound drew her attention away from Heisuke. Okita was fighting a very handsome blonde man with rubies for eyes, and from the looks of it, the captain of the first division was loosing. Okita's blade bounced off his opponent's with a spark, and he backed up a few paces before charging again, this time, his sword seemed to have hit its mark, but upon further investigation, the blade had only gone through the long sleeve of the enemy's elegant kimono. The blonde-haired man raised a foot and kicked Okita squarely in the chest. Okita flew backwards into the wall. As he struggled to stand up, he clapped a hand over his mouth, and Aoi could see scarlet blood dripping from his hands.

Aoi bit her lower lip. She had to do something. Okita could not continue fighting in that condition. Her light-blue eyes narrowed, and she drew her katana. She sprung up and lunged at the handsome, blonde-haired enemy. He turned quickly and blocked her attack with ease, a predatory smile forming on his face. "No, Aoi-chan, stop! He's not someone you can fight!" Okita shouted at her.

Her opponent brought his sword up and slashed at Aoi. She raised her sword to intercept the attack. He was strong. Very strong. Aoi tried to muster all the strength she could into blocking that attack, but it was still not enough. "Shut up Okita-san, you're not well enough to move." Her sword was being pushed back towards herself. She slid her katana out from under the blade pressing upon it, and she jumped out of the way, just barely missing the sword swishing down. Aoi turned around, so that she was behind him, but he had anticipated her actions.

"Do you think you can outsmart me?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, Aoi-chan, get out of the way!" Okita cried, stumbling towards her. He tripped and fell down only a few steps from where he had been.

The blonde-haired man snickered at the depressing sight before turning back to Aoi. "Why don't you listen to him? Save your own neck?"

Aoi glared at him. "I will never do anything like that!" She cried. She lifted her sword up and charged at him. The man's smile widened, showing his white teeth and his blood-red eyes glinted with mirth. With a slight flick of his wrist, his katana swung up to meet hers, forcing it out of her hands. Aoi's sword flew into the air, landing several yards behind her enemy.

"Aoi-chan!" Okita cried, trying to heave himself up.

The man in front of Aoi cackled, raising his sword up. "You should have escaped when I gave you the chance to!" Aoi's eyes grew wide as he brought the sword down over her with a whoosh.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late update. Certain circumstances prevented me from posting this chapter sooner. But I made this chapter much, much longer, so I hope that makes up for it.

luitcsh, Haha, you're so funny!

damnheart.o3, His name is Kazama, and I am so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner! DX

14Phantom, I really like Kazama, he was one of my favorites just because he was so damn sexy. And I think you're right too, in regards to what he would/would not do. As for the other part of your comment, I'm not experienced at all in that field. I feel like I've been around more of the opposite end of the spectrum actually. I have seen more death than love. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so I go by a lot of what I read in mangas or books. I don't really understand too much about the topic, so thanks for the clarification! I appreciate it!

ravenscry21, Ooohhh, what will Aoi do? XD

AmazeBallsWomp, OMG, I love Kazama too, and I know what you mean. It's just so hard to chose between all the guys! They all have their perks!

Here's a very, very long chapter 22 (well, it's long for me), I hope you guys enjoy! please, please review! Oh and also, I took the poll down from my website because the time is coming soon for Saito to make his decision. The poll is actually tied, so I guess I'll be making the decision for him. =)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Aoi squeezed her eyes shut, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, waiting for the excruciating pain of the sharp blade on her skin, but there was nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see the evil glint of silver only centimeters from the side of her neck, and its wielder smiling wickedly. The roar of her own blood filled her ears as she waited for the blonde-haired man to make his move. She heard a gasp. "Chizuru-chan, stay back." Okita croaked. Over the enemy's shoulders, Aoi could see Okita reaching for his sword.

"Okita-san, stop it! You're in no position to move!" Chizuru cried. The ruby-eyed man chuckled softly, loud enough for only Aoi to hear, but his gaze never wavered from her face.

"Chizuru's right, Okita-san." Aoi's light-blue eyes were locked on the man in front of her. "I've got this under control." She tried hard to keep her voice calm and hoped no one had heard it quiver slightly.

Her adversary scoffed, seeing through her facade. The amusement on his face never left as he languidly pulled his katana away from Aoi's neck and sheathed it. She looked up at him in confusion and surprise. "What? You're not going to kill me?" Aoi asked.

"My job was finished as soon as you arrived." He replied in a casual voice as he turned around and walked towards the open window.

"Wait!" Aoi cried, taking a step towards him.

The dignified man threw her one last glance. There was a spark of respect just visible behind his arrogant gaze. His blood-red eyes slid over to give Chizuru a once over before he leapt out the window. Aoi quickly ran over to the spot where he had jumped from and watched as his graceful figure disappeared into the dark night.

There was a thudding of footsteps up the stairs and Saito burst into the room. He glanced around at the wreckage, and his eyes darkened as they fell on Heisuke's unconscious form. His ocean-blue eyes traveled from Chizuru to Okita, who was coughing up blood, to Aoi, who was retrieving her sword embedded in the ground. "Tsukahara, are you unhurt?" He asked, taking in all the dust and gore covering her.

"I'm fine." She replied grimly. "More importantly, Okita-san..."

As she said his name, Okita swayed, and then lurched forward. Saito reached out a hand and caught his friend before he fell to the ground. "Souji, Souji!" Alarm crept into his voice, but Okita didn't respond. Saito gently laid him on the ground and stood up. "I'm going to go see if there is someone who can treat him. Carefully move Heisuke next to Souji." He commanded and quickly rushed out of the room, his bloodstained, light-blue haori flapping, and his long white scarf fluttering behind him.

Aoi tiptoed to where Heisuke laid, unconscious, and knelt by his head. "Chizuru, help me please." The shocked little girl nodded and rushed over to kneel by Heisuke's feet. "On the count of three we'll lift him up at the same time. Be careful." Aoi slid her hands under Heisuke's underarm, and Chizuru grabbed his ankles. "One," she began counting softly. "Two, three." She grunted as she lifted Heisuke's heavy torso up. Chizuru gritted her teeth and raised his feet. Together, they slowly waddled to the empty spot next to Okita. "Okay, let's put him down slowly." Chizuru nodded and carefully set Heisuke's feet on the ground. Aoi gently lowered his upper body until once again onto the ground.

Saito returned to see the two girls huffing and puffing from the strenuous task. "People are going back for some wooden planks, so we will have to wait for them to return." He turned to Chizuru. "There are a few people injured downstairs. Will you go help them?"

Chizuru flashed him a smile and ran off, happy to be of some help. Aoi plopped down on the ground next to the two unconscious captains and Saito seated himself in front of her. "Will you tell me what happened?" He glanced down at his fallen comrades. "Who exactly did you fight? They must have been very strong to have been able to do something like this."

"Two men." Aoi whispered. "There were two men in here. It seemed rather strange to me that they weren't part of the fight. They were incredibly strong. Almost inhumanly strong. The one Okita and I fought didn't look any stronger than, say, Hijikata-san, but he managed to send my sword flying with no effort at all."

Saito stayed silent, taking in the information without comment. Around them, the room was becoming brighter, dawn was fast approaching. Aoi stifled a huge yawn. Her eyes were dry and grainy, and her eyelids were having a harder and harder time refusing the pull of gravity. She got up and walked around the room, hoping the movement would wake her up. Much to her relief, several soldiers paraded into the room, carrying two wooden boards. Then they carefully lifted Okita and Heisuke onto the stretchers. During the commotion Saito had walked over to where Aoi was standing he reached out and clasped one of her small, pale, sword-worn hands in his large, calloused one. "It's good that you aren't hurt anywhere." Saito asserted softly. He dropped her hand and followed the soldiers carrying Okita and Heisuke out of the room.

As soon as Aoi was by herself she held up her hands to examine. They were still shaking from blonde-haired man's strength. She squeezed her hands into a tight fist and the corners of her lips raised into a small, wry smile as she recalled how easily he had managed to disarm her. No one she had ever fought thus far had been able to accomplish such a feat. A bitter chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered how the man had exerted almost no effort in defeating her. She had seen how, for want of a better word, _lackadaisically_ he had gripped his sword, yet there was a masked control behind his laziness. He had managed to stop the instant before killing her. That was no simple feat, to have so much power, but to be able to control it to that extent. As a fellow swordsman, Aoi felt a surge of respect for him. "Tsukahara." Saito's deep voice made her turn around. "Come, we're leaving." She nodded and followed him out of the battle-worn room.

* * *

"Here's your medicine." Chizuru said sweetly, placing a cup of water and some powdered medicine in front of Sannan-san.

He looked down at them, a slight hint of disgust on his face. "I have to take these too? My injury has already healed."

"But it was Hijikata-san's order." Chizuru glanced demurely at the vice-commander.

"Just give it up, Sannan-san." Okita chuckled, pouring the powdered medicine into his mouth.

"Ishida Sanyaku?" Chizuru asked, reading the label.

Okita smirked at Hijikata. "It's the specialty of Hijikata-san's family."

"Yep, yep, if you take it, all your injuries will heal immediately! So eat up!" Heisuke laughed. "Who knows if this will actually work though..." He muttered under his breath. He dumped some down his throat and gagged. "This is nasty." He choked out.

Hijikata glowered darkly at the boy. "Want to test the medicine out?" He growled.

Heisuke cowered in mock fear. "No, stop it Hijikata-san! I can't get anymore injuries! My squad will laugh at me!"

Everyone laughed heartily. They had been in high spirits ever since their victory at Ikedaya. "But who exactly were the men that were able to injure Todou-kun and Okita-kun?" Inoue questioned, killing the joyful mood.

Okita's gaze turned icy. "I will win the next time we meet." He declared.

"We assumed they were from the Choshu, yet they were holding a secret meeting in Ikedaya." Saito spoke up.

Aoi looked at the man sitting beside her. "You mean to say they were spies from another clan?" She asked him.

"It's a possibility."

"But why?" Sano frowned. "If they were spies from another clan, what was their objective?"

Saito shook his head.

"It's a mystery." Aoi muttered.

* * *

Aoi quickly rushed to the meeting room where a conference had just been called. She used the back of her hand to wipe off the sweat on her forehead caused by the hot July sun. She entered the room, her white under-kimono drenched in sweat. "Good," Kondou said, smiling as she went to sit in the furthest corner of the room, away from the sunlight streaming in through the translucent shoji paper. "Now that we're all here, there's something important I want to say." The smile disappeared from Kondou's kind face, and his voice became more formal. "The Aizu Clan has made an official request. They want us to fight against the Choshu rebels."

"Nice!" Heisuke shouted. "We finally get to be on the front line!"

"Not you Heisuke." Shinpachi smirked. "You haven't fully recovered yet, so you will be staying at home."

"Yeah, the injured should stay behind quietly." Okita added.

"That goes for you too Okita-kun." Sannan-san interrupted. "Unfortunately I shall be staying as well."

Okita grimaced. "Damn. I want to go and fight."

Chizuru laughed. "Yukimura." Kondou addressed the girl. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Eh? Her?" Heisuke cried in astonishment.

"Of course, if you do decide to come, I won't be sending you to the battle ground. You'll be running errands and tending to the wounded." Kondou told her.

Chizuru looked to Hijikata for confirmation. "It's your choice." He simply said.

The young girl looked down at the ground. "I'll go." She said softly. "I want to go. Please let me be of help." She said more forcefully.

"Alright!" Shinpachi shouted, standing up. "Let's beat those bastards to the ground!" He cheered.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Aoi complained to Saito as she tried to fan herself with her hands. They were marching with the Shinsengumi to the Fushimi Magistrate's Office.

Saito nodded in agreement. "Tsukahara," He said softly. "Stay close to me when the time to fight comes."

Aoi looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean? Why?"

Saito was silent for a moment. "So I can protect you." A light blush rose to his cheeks.

"I can protect myself."

"Nevertheless, I would feel more at ease if you were near me in case anything happens." Saito cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment.

Aoi smiled, a feeling of happiness spreading within her chest, which quickly disappeared as soon as they reached the Magistrate's Office.

"We, the Shinsengumi, have come to protect Kyoto as requested by Matsudaira Katamori-sama, the head of the Aizu Clan." Kondou introduced.

"You were requested?" The man at the gate scoffed. "I never heard about this."

Kondou frowned. "Either way, we were ordered to come here."

The man glared at Kondou. "I don't give a shit. Leave. we have no use for the Mibu wolves here." He whirled around and stomped back through the large wooden gates.

Aoi clenched her teeth, suppressing her anger. Beside her, she heard Sano consoling Chizuru. "It's alright, we're pretty used to this. Besides, we can't afford to make a scene here and ruin the Aizu Clan's reputation."

Aoi glanced over at Kondou who appeared to be rooted to his spot, either by anger or by shock. Aoi looked at Saito and silently pleaded for him to do something. They couldn't stand there forever. Saito gave her a curt nod, understanding her even without words. He walked over to Kondou. "Commander, we will never get through to the Shishodai." He murmured quietly into his ear. Kondou turned slightly to look back at Saito. "Let's leave and meet up with the Aizu Clan." Saito continued.

Kondou looked at the ground in dejection. "I guess that's all we can do now." He looked up at his men. "Move out!"

Aoi's pace began to falter as everyone marched adamantly in the sweltering heat to the headquarters of the Aizu Domain. Saito caught her hand before she managed to slip too far behind. "Keep going." He encouraged her. "Don't fall behind. We're almost there."

"That's easy for you to say." Aoi panted. "You don't seem to even be breaking a sweat with all the stuff you've got on. How do you do it?"

Saito gave her a small, mysterious smile. "I'll tell you if you can get to the Aizu Clan's headquarter without falling behind."

Aoi wiped the sweat off her face with the light-blue sleeve of her haori. "Alright. You've got a deal." She puffed out, determination lining her face.

Finally, they arrived at the mansion. As they stood outside waiting for Kondou to receive his new orders, Aoi leaned in close to Saito. "Our deal." She whispered.

He looked down at her sweat-drenched face, and the left corner of his lips quirked up into a tiny, crooked smile. "Force yourself to hold it in. It takes a lot of willpower."

Aoi slapped his arm. "That's hardly an answer!" She cried. "You can't force yourself to not sweat!" She glowered at the amused expression on his face.

"What are we talking about here?" Aoi heard Sano chuckle behind her.

"Saito-san's inability to sweat no matter how hot it is outside." Aoi replied curtly.

"Ah, I've actually been wondering the same thing myself." Sano leaned in closer to examine Saito's pristine face. "Everyone else is drenched in sweat, yet there doesn't seem to be a single drop of water on Saito."

Saito turned his head away from Sano. "Who knows." He adjusted his white scarf.

"Hey," Shinpachi spoke up. "Maybe his sweat glands are dysfunctional."

Laughter broke out through the ranks of men, and Saito closed his eyes against the teasing, a small smile playing on his lips.

The laughter stopped as soon as Kondou stepped out of the Aizu compound. "We're going to Kujou-gawa!" He shouted, pointing in the general direction.

By the time the Shinsengumi had reached Kujou-gawa, the sun had almost disappeared from the sky. "The Shinsengumi was ordered to be on standby with the Aizu?" One of the Aizu soldiers sneered. He looked at one of his companions who shook his head. The soldier turned back to the group wearing light-blue haoris. "I never heard about that! Take it up with our leaders."

Aoi glared at them and opened her mouth to shout back at them, but Shinpachi stepped forward, stopping her. "Your damn leaders were the ones who told us to come here!" He bellowed. Aoi started, she had never seen Shinpachi get so worked up before.

Kondou held out a hand to restrain the large, muscular man. "I'd like to speak with your supervisor." He said kindly to the soldier.

The soldier glared fiercely at the commander for a moment before whirling around. "Do what you want." He sniffed.

The men of the Shinsengumi victoriously set up camp around a small fire. "The Aizu we see here are probably just the reserve troops. I think the front line is protecting Hamaguri Gate." Inoue said, glancing around at the men wearing armor.

"Which means we're being treated as reserves too." Aoi scoffed. Shinpachi nodded silently in understanding.

"If things get worse," Saito turned to look at the black-haired girl next to him, "we may have to rush to the battlefield."

Sano chuckled. "Chizuru, let me know if you're tired. You can rest on my lap."

Chizuru's brown eyes opened wide at the thought of such indecency. "That's alright!" She cried, blushing.

"Tsukahara, if you need to rest, don't hold back." Saito said quietly to Aoi.

Aoi smiled at him. "I won't fall asleep. Who do you think I am?" Saito didn't respond, but instead, gazed at her levelly.

* * *

Aoi's sky-blue eyes flew open at the sound of cannon fire. She pushed herself off Saito's shoulder and quickly muttered an apology. Contrary to her words, she had dozed off and even leaned against Saito. Several yards away, she saw Kondou running out of his make-shift tent. The men in light-blue darted up from their positions around the campfire and grouped around the commander.

"Stop right there!" One of the Aizu soldiers cried as he saw them preparing to run to battle. "We're still on standby. We haven't received any orders yet!"

Hijikata glared at the man, a dangerous fire burning in his violet eyes. "We are on standby to help when the Choshu attack!" He growled angrily. "Now, if you had a single ounce of pride," his fierce, purple eyes darkened as they narrowed, "you would screw your orders and help out!" Hijikata whirled around and, without waiting for a response, ran off towards the sound of cannon fire with the Shinsengumi following close behind.

As soon as they reached the scene of the battle, the Shinsengumi were confronted by what seemed like an endless stream of dead bodies. Scarlet blood painted the walls of the fence and the unpaved ground. Next to her, Aoi heard Chizuru gag slightly. Hijikata swept a calculating gaze over the grotesque image in front of him before fixing his eyes on Saito and Sano. They nodded, understanding the intentions of the vice-commander. The two captains ran off, interrogating the survivors.

"The Choshu threatened the Emperor?" Hijikata scoffed. "We'll show those bastards what happens to people who threaten the Emperor." He muttered to no one particular.

Saito came hurrying back. He tilted his head back to look Hijikata seriously in the eye. "It appears this morning, the Aizu Clan and the Satsuma Clan fought the Choshu at Hamaguri Gate."

Hijikata chuckled wryly at the news. "The Satsuma actually helped the Aizu? How times quickly change."

"Hijikata-san," Sano appeared on the vice-commander's other side. "Apparently there are still some Choshu at the royal court's fifth gate."

Hijikata frowned, agitation clearly showing on his face. "What?"

"Commander, those who might have lead this rebellion are now heading to Mt. Tennozan." Yamazaki addressed Kondou.

Kondou turned to Hijikata who was evidently the brains of the group. "What should we do Toshi?"

Hijikata's lips stretched into a sneer. "Harada, take some men with you to the royal court's fifth gate." Sano nodded and quickly dashed off with a few men from the group. Then Hijikata turned his attention to Saito. "Saito, Yamazaki, stay here and confirm the situation. And you commander," He looked directly at Kondou, "I've got an important job for you. We won't be able to hunt down those bastards that escaped to Mt. Tennozan if we can't leave Kyoto. I want you to obtain permission for us."

"Alright, I understand. I'll get permission." Kondou nodded intently.

"Gen-san," Hijikata smiled softly at the elderly man. "Go with the commander and make sure he doesn't get out of control."

Kondou hung his head in embarrassment and Inoue chuckled. "Sure thing. I'll go with him." The captains laughed heartily at the snub and the tensions lifted a little.

Hijikata turned around, his face serious again. "Everyone else, follow me!" He shouted.

"Tsukahara," Aoi heard Saito calling her name. She turned around to see him beckoning her towards him. She walked over to captain of the third division and Yamazaki. "Stay with us." Saito subtly commanded.

Aoi gave the man a small half-smile. "Sure."

Then Saito turned to the man dressed in black beside him. "First, we should greet the head of the Aizu on behalf of the Shinsengumi."

"I can do that. The higher ups are probably still confused, so they probably won't bother me too much."

Saito inclined his head in thanks. "I'll leave that to you then. Call me if you run into any problems." Yamazaki nodded and dashed away.

"Um, Saito, what should I do?" Aoi asked him.

Saito looked down at her tenderly. "Just stay with me so I can protect you."

Several yards down the road they heard two groups shouting at each other. "Pull back! The Aizu is in charge of protecting the gate!"

"Don't talk nonsense! The Satsuma is already protecting it!"

"What? Don't give me that shit!"

Saito and his men marched over to the skirmish. "They were fighting _with_ each other only moments before, and now they're fighting _against_ each other." Aoi muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Saito to hear.

"How foolish." Saito agreed.

The leader of the Satsuma group snickered as he saw the third division approach. "What do we have here? Your Shinsengumi friends are here to help?" His black eyes were full of malice as he looked at the Aizu men. "I can't believe you're allied with those low-ranking losers. The Aizu Clan must be full of cowards!" He turned his smirk on Saito. "You can't even fight without those shitty rogues helping you."

The men behind Aoi moved to draw their swords, but Saito held out a hand to stop them. "Don't listen to him. Just do your job." Saito quietly commanded. The men fell back obediently, but not without one final glare at the Satsuma.

But while the Shinsengumi had contained their anger, the leader of the Aizu group had grown red with rage. He unsheathed his sword and scowled angrily at the man who had just insulted their clan. "Are you mocking the Aizu Clan?" He shouted vehemently.

The leader of the Satsuma moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, accepting the challenge, but a large hand suppressed him. The Aizu stared open-mouthed at the giant looming over them, his long auburn hair fluttering in the scarce breeze, and his piercing light, icy-blue eyes glaring down at them.

Aoi gasped, recognizing the man. Saito's calculating gaze flickered down to her, but before he could comment on her reaction, the leader of the Aizu faction regained his composure and lifted his sword up, ready to fight. "So you're my enemy?" He cried, charging forward at the strange man.

Almost in the blink of an eye, Saito was in front of him, holding him back with the scabbard of his katana. "Stop it." He cautioned wisely. "The level of ability between you two is to far." Saito pushed him back and turned to face his large opponent.

"Sorry for all the trouble we caused at Ikedaya." The enormous man said in a deep voice. "Is the injury on the boy's head healing alright?" Saito looked up at the man. "Please tell him 'I'm sorry I couldn't hold back.'" He continued.

"Ah, so you were the one who defeated Todou?" Saito asked, a small amused smile playing on his fair lips. "I see. So my theory wasn't incorrect." The giant looked at Saito in slight confusion. "I am guessing the Satsuma Clan sent you to Ikedaya as a spy to find out what the Choshu were plotting." With a _whoosh_, Saito's sword was out of its sheath and centimeters away from the man's thick throat.

Aoi started forward in surprise. But she fell back. Saito was a smart man, and he would never do anything out of pure anger or for revenge. "The Shinsengumi has a bone to pick with you." He said, his anger thinly veiled. "You are also to object of Todou's vengeance.

"Yet I have no reason to fight you now." The large man said without flinching. The two stoic men glared into each other's cold eyes. Neither of them moved.

"I do not wish to cause trouble." Saito murmured. "After all, we have the same goal. However, if you continue to insult us and the Aizu, I cannot sit still and not take action."

"Yes, I understand, and I shall apologize on behalf of the Satsuma Clan." The man tilted his head forward in apology.

Saito's sword lingered by his throat for a moment longer before he withdrew it and sheathed it, happy with the apology. The man bowed even deeper, now that the sharp blade had disappeared. "Thank you for pulling back." He straightened up. "My name is Amagiri Kyuuju. I hope that the next time we meet, we will be helping each other." He turned to walk down the rows of men.

"Wait!" Aoi called after him. Amagiri looked back at her over his broad shoulder. "What is the name of the blonde-haired man that was with you at Ikedaya?" Saito glanced over at her in surprise.

Amagiri looked the girl up and down, a glimmer of recognition flickering on his rugged face. "Kazama." He said. "Kazama Chikage." With one last bow, he strode away.

"Kazama..." Aoi muttered quietly. So that was his name. Saito watched Amagiri's retreating figure for a bit before turning his attention to Aoi.

"Why did you ask for his name?" He asked her.

"H-he's an interesting guy..." Aoi stammered. "He's incredibly strong, so I was sort of interested in him."

Saito's lips pursed into a thin line. Somewhere in the distance they heard a shout and then screaming. "Kyoto's on fire!" One voice shouted. Aoi directed her gaze to the sky, and sure enough, there was smoke rising into the air not far away. Aoi looked at Saito in fear, and he nodded.

Saito turned to his squad. "Help the citizens with evacuation!" He reached down and grabbed Aoi's hand. "Come with me, Tsukahara!" They ran to the forest, just outside of Kyoto. "Stay here." He commanded.

Aoi's light-blue eyes widened. "No!" She shouted. "No! I won't hide when all of you are helping!"

"Please!" Saito pleaded.

"I said no!" Aoi grabbed on to Saito's light-blue sleeve and refused to let go.

Saito sighed in frustration. "Fine, but stay close. Alright?" Aoi nodded and they ran back into the burning city. On the way, they heard someone shouting Aoi's name.

"Tsukahara, Tsukahara!" Aoi turned to see Kojiro running towards her. He grabbed her arm. "Do you plan on going in there? It's too dangerous! Come with me! I can keep you safe!"

"You should go with him." Saito said resentfully.

"No! I won't!" Aoi cried. "I am a Shinsengumi and I will help!"

"You'll be safe with him!" Saito's hands were shaking imperceptibly. "I'll come get you when everything has settled down." He grasped her hand and tried to force her to let go of his haori. But Aoi desisted, her anger escalating.

"I'm not leaving you!" She said firmly. She looked at Kojiro. "I'm sorry." She said. "Really, I'm sorry."

Kojiro smiled at her sadly. "It will never be me right?" He let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry, Kojiro-kun."

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'm sorry for causing you all that trouble. Truly." He sighed. "Goodbye." He turned and trudged away.

"Thank you." Aoi whispered one last time, then she tore her eyes away from Kojiro. "Let's go." She said to Saito.

He nodded reluctantly. "Stay close."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** So, I updated this chapter pretty early...haha...I kind of put off my organic chemistry homework to write this...haha...guys, don't follow my example...I'm not a very good role model. But it's okay. It's only organic chem. I'll just do it tomorrow during calculus or something. Anyway, I had a reason for updating early. I've got a cello competition coming up this Saturday (wish me luck guys!) and I hardly feel prepared, so these next few days I'm pretty much going to strap myself to a chair and literally practice my butt off (maybe you know what I'm talking about, if any of you guys know what it feels like to sit in a chair for 4-5 hours. It sucks. Movement = good). So I don't know if I'll be able to update again this week. Maybe if I procrastinate on some homework.

Rogue ninja25, Thank you for the compliment and the favorite! It means a lot to me!

14Phantom, haha, Kazama would never kill an innocent person! At least he won't in my fanfic, although...(I'll just leave that hanging for a bit XD). I feel like I need to hurry it up with the story line, or else this fanfic will end up being like, 50 chapters long. I'll slow it down a little more towards the end. I feel really sorry for Kojiro. I introduced him, but then I just dropped him, so I felt kind of bad for that. I wanted to bring him in a bit more, but every time I did everything just went downhill for him, and I feel guilty for that as an author. I was planning on bringing him in later, but what I had planned for him just seemed too cruel. This might be the last time you see him, just because I can't bear to ruin his life anymore. =(

ravenscry21, haha, Saito's just being overprotective! And yes, I agree. Kazama _is_ a sexy beast.

Hikiri, aww, I'm so sorry. I'm sure one day you will find someone you love who loves you back. Yeah, Chizuru is pretty useless. I don't hate her per say, but every time I had expectations for her, she let me down. That's why I created my own character!

Here's chapter 23! I hope you enjoy, please, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Aoi and the third division carefully picked their way through the blackened, crumbling debris caused by the fire two months ago. The casualty rate was low, but the devastation was formidable. Winter was fast approaching, yet half of the citizens of Kyoto lacked shelter. Next to Aoi, Chizuru looked around at the damage with distressed eyes. Then she noticed a group of people standing around a wooden bulletin board that listed the names of the dead and missing. "Saito-san," she called to him. The captain stopped and looked at her inquiringly. "May I go speak with those people?" She pointed at the small group of people gathered around the bulletin. "They might know something about my father."

Saito looked towards the area where she was indicating. "Fine, but make it quick." Chizuru smiled happily and ran over to them.

"I wish there is something we could do for these people." Aoi said grimly.

"There is one thing we can do for them." Saito responded quietly. "We can defeat the people who caused this."

"I guess that's the most we can do..." She muttered.

* * *

"We'll be recruiting Itou Kashitarou?" Shinpachi asked in surprise. All the captains were gathered in the meeting room. They needed recruits more than ever now, especially with the ever growing Choshu threat.

Kondou nodded. "That's right. I've heard he's a good debater as well as an excellent swordsman. He would be a good asset to the Shinsengumi."

"But isn't it a little risky?" Sannan-san looked at the commander with worried eyes. "After all, his ideologies are much different from ours. His motto is 'Revere the Emperor, Expel the foreigners.'"

Kondou chuckled warmly. "I'm sure it'll be fine if we just explain things to him." He looked at Heisuke with his light-brown eyes. "That's why I want you, Heisuke, to recruit him. You two are from the same school."

"Got it!" Heisuke nodded excitedly. "I'll talk to him."

"This doesn't seem like such a great idea..." Aoi voiced her concerns out loud to Saito as they walked down the hall together. "I don't understand what Kondou-san is thinking. Well, I get that he wants more recruits and more skilled people, but the differences between us and Itou are too great." Aoi sighed dejectedly. "He supports the Emperor, whereas we support the Shogun."

"There is nothing much we can do now besides following our orders." Saito responded simply, looking up at the pale-blue sky which was the same color as Aoi's eyes.

"But aren't you even the least bit worried?" Aoi asked.

"I am, but even so, I can't defy my orders." Saito responded.

Aoi shivered as her dark-green kimono refused to block the chilly November wind. She was standing outside with Sano, Shinpachi, Okita and Saito, watching as Kondou and Hijikata received Itou.

"It's great to have you here, Itou-dono!" Kondou grasped the other man's hand and beamed at him enthusiastically.

"No, not at all, it's a great honor for the commander to come out and greet me himself." Itou chuckled delicately.

Aoi frowned. She felt a bad vibe coming from the newcomer. "That's Itou Kashitarou." Shinpachi grumbled quietly. "He uses the Itou-Ryuu style swordsmanship."

"It's surprising he would join the Shinsengumi, considering he supports the Emperor." Saito murmured.

"He has the same beliefs as those Choshu bastards." Sano scoffed. "I wonder if everything will be alright..."

"I hope so." Aoi prayed, trying to sedate the ominous feeling inside her.

Sannan-san's voice rang out behind them. "Itou-san is a skilled swordsman and orator."

Aoi and the captains turned back to examine the man. _"He looks like anything_ but _a fine swordsman..."_ Aoi thought to herself.

"Sannan-san, are you two friends?" Sano looked back at the first sergeant, but he was already gone.

"Sannan-san has been really distant lately." Shinpachi stared at the spot where Sannan-san had just been.

"Yeah, he hardly converses with us anymore." Sano replied. "Not that he was much of a talker to begin with."

Later that night, Aoi silently ambled down the moonlight hallway back to her room. She could hear the laughter coming from the meeting room where Hijikata and Kondou were entertaining Itou. "Tsukahara." A deep voice whispered behind her. Aoi turned around and saw Saito approaching her. "Come with me." He said. He grabbed her hand and lead her to his room.

As soon as he had slid the door shut on the silvery hallway outside, Saito let go of Aoi's hand and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. Aoi hugged him back, surprised by the sudden display of affection. "Saito-san, is something the matter?" She asked. "You're acting quite strangely."

"No. Nothing really." He breathed out, pressing his cheek against the side of Aoi's head. "It's been so long since we've had time for ourselves. Things have gotten really busy. I feel like something might happen soon, and I won't be able to hold you like this anymore."

"Saito-san," Aoi laughed shakily. "You're scaring me, you know that? Ever since Itou arrived, I've had this sense of trepidation that we won't be able to return to the way we were before." She gently pushed Saito away. "I thought it was only me, but if you're feeling the same way, then I can't just ignore it." She pressed her lips against Saito's for a short moment. "I love the Shinsengumi. I love _you_. But I feel like by letting Itou join, we've done something irreversible." She looked up at his dark face, barely distinguishable in the black room.

He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately. "It's okay." He breathed into her ear as he kissed it tenderly. "It'll be okay. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah." Aoi agreed, pressing herself closer against Saito's broad chest. "Everything will be fine." But neither of them were convinced.

* * *

"I expect to see an increase in troops." Kondou said curtly to Itou as the captains gathered in the meeting room. "We will need to find new headquarters soon. A larger place."

"It's hard having everyone bunk together." Shinpachi agreed.

"But it'll also be hard finding a place that will accept us." Okita retorted. "Is there some place you had in mind."

Kondou sighed. "If I knew that I wouldn't be having this much problem."

"Nishi Hongan-ji." Everyone turned to look at the person who had spoken, but Hijikata did not explain further.

Sannan-san frowned. "Wasn't the Nishi Hongan-ji one of the hideouts for the Choshu? They would not accept us so willingly."

"I don't care." Hijikata scoffed. "The Choshu bastards were the ones who first used temples and monks as hideouts. If we need to, we'll just force them."

"But isn't it uncouth to force monks to comply with brute strength?" Sannan-san cried.

"Sannan-san's got a point there..." Shinpachi spoke up.

"Why didn't we stick with Nishi Hongan-ji?" Itou's sly voice rang out over the dispute. He pulled a sheet of paper from the inside of his navy-blue kimono and laid it on the ground. "I've actually done some research on it." His lips curved into a small triumphant smile. "It's location will make for an excellent headquarter. And we will also be able to limit the Choshu's movement if only a little."

"It's true that the Choshu would loose one of its bases." Saito agreed.

"Yeah, and it'll be easier to jump in when there's trouble." Sano added.

"But still..." Shinpachi was still unconvinced.

"A moral cause without justice will eventually lead to ruin!" Sannan-san argued back.

Aoi's hands turned cold. _"Ruin, huh? How foreboding..."_ She looked up. "Maybe-" But she was cut off by Itou.

"Sannan-san, you always over think things!" He let out a girlish giggle. "Sometimes, progress can only come with drastic measures." He looked at Sannan-san arrogantly, a smirk on his conniving face. "Not that I don't understand why you're being so defensive."

"What? What do you mean?" Sannan-san's eyes narrowed.

"I've heard that you can't use your left arm." Itou's smirk widened malevolently.

Sannan-san's eyes widened with horror. Everyone glared at Itou, daring him to continue.

"But even if you can't fight, I'm sure your intelligence and foresight will be of great help to the Shinsengumi." Itou ignored the glares.

"What are you talking about?" Hijikata growled. "It's true that Sannan-san is exceptionally knowledgable, but that does not mean we don't value him as a swordsman!"

"Oh dear, I believe I have said too much." Itou said, not sounding apologetic at all. "I do hope your arm gets better soon." He smiled at Sannan-san.

Kondou sighed slightly. "I'm sure everyone has their own opinions, but we'll stick with Nishi Hongan-ji for now." He said, ending the strategical meeting.

Later that night, all the captains were gathered on the wooden porch, near the main entrance of the compound, trying to take in the last of that day's sunlight. "I feel sorry for Sannan-san..." Shinpachi frowned, leaning against the wooden railing. "Recently, even the soldiers have started avoiding him."

"They're avoiding him?" Chizuru asked.

"It's because of the way he's treating everyone." Aoi explained. "They're scared of him."

"He wasn't always like this." Sano huffed from next to Shinpachi. "He used to be nice and kind."

"On the surface in any case." Shinpachi scoffed. "Deep down he was really devious." He laughed and Sano joined in. Chizuru stared at them in confusion, not finding the situation funny.

"It's not as bad if you laugh about it." Okita cut in from his spot on the stairs.

"But anyway, I can't stand that bastard Itou." Sano griped. "His words pisses me off.

"He acts like he's better than everyone else." Shinpachi agreed.

"I wish we could do something about him." Aoi whispered.

"I don't like him either." Okita said. "But I have to admit, he is a fine swordsman."

"I don't trust him." Hijikata grumbled.

"Then why don't you send him away Hijikata-san?" Okita chuckled. "Tell him the Shinsengumi doesn't need people like him."

"As if Kondou-san would ever approve. He absolutely adores Itou-san." Hijikata shot back.

"Well, you're useless." Okita complained. "Isn't it your job as the demon vice-commander to make the impossible possible?"

"Then you can be the new vice-commander, Souji!"

Okita laughed. "No thanks. That sounds like too much trouble."

"Um, Saito-san, do you dislike Itou-san as well?" Chizuru asked the stoic man who had yet to speak.

"A group grows and expands when different people with different ideas come together, but as with everything, too great a diversification can also cause the group to fall apart." He replied cryptically.

Aoi felt a shiver race up her spine at his words. Itou had brought change within the Sinsengumi. For better or for worse Aoi had yet to find out, but the feeling she had ever since the day Itou had arrived was negative. Was there any way to stop the oncoming wave of calamity?

* * *

A quiet rustling sound made Aoi's eyes flutter open. Beside her, she saw Chizuru change into her pink kimono and secure her wakizashi to her waist. _"Where is she going?"_ Aoi wondered to herself. As soon as Chizuru was out of the room, Aoi quickly slipped out of bed and into her dark-green kimono and black hakama. She grabbed her katana and silently exited her room. She saw the girl turn a corner just down the gloomy hall, and Aoi hastily rushed over the the spot she had disappeared. She peered around the corner, but Chizuru was nowhere to be seen.

_"Damn."_ Aoi thought. _"I lost her."_ She wandered down the hall, and into the misty courtyard, searching for the girl. Aoi tiptoed past several rooms, keeping an eye peeled for Chizuru, when suddenly, she heard a faint scream coming from one of the inner rooms on the other side of the compound. She quickly ran to the sound and threw the door open to see a monster with snow-white hair and glowing ruby eyes towering over Chizuru. Aoi examined the scene closer to find that the monster was, in fact, Sannan-san. He had grabbed Chizuru's arm and forced her to bring her wakizashi near his chest. A small, empty crystal bottle laid on the ground at his feet. Behind Aoi, several captains appeared as well.

"Dammit." Hijikata whispered. He rushed forward and swiftly brought his hand down on Sannan-san's wrist, forcing him to drop Chizuru's arm. Okita and Saito quickly tried to contain the maniacal man, each one grasping an arm.

"Vice-commander, what should we do?" Saito asked, struggling to keep his hold on the writhing man.

Hijikata whirled around. "Shinpachi, go to the Maekawa entrance!" He shouted. "Harada, take the Yagi entrance! make sure no one gets near this room!"

"Understood." They ran off to their respected positions.

"Saito, Aoi, stay on standby in the courtyard. Keep an eye out for any of Itou's men."

Saito nodded. "Come, Tsukahara." They rushed out of the room. "Hurry!" Saito called over his shoulder. "We mustn't let anyone slip by!"

"I know!" Aoi gritted her teeth and pumped her legs harder, running as fast as she could.

When they reached the courtyard, they were greeted by several men rushing towards the direction they had just come. "What's going on here!" They demanded.

"It's just a small disturbance." Saito replied. "Return to your rooms."

"I refuse to return without an explanation!" One man cried.

"It's none of your concern!" Aoi exclaimed, trying to regain her breath. "The higher ups are dealing with it now!"

"Return to your rooms! We have the situation under control!" Saito repeated.

"I said I will not return until I know what is going on!" The man shouted back, refusing to back down.

Aoi glared at him. "Are you from Itou's group?" She asked, her voice a tense calm. The man nodded. "Then obviously you don't understand how things work here!" Aoi's voice rose, her temper flying control. "When a captain or another higher up tells you to do something, you do it without arguing back!" She screamed, her eyes flashing with barely controlled rage. "If you don't like it, then leave!" She let out a crazed laugh. "Oh that's right. You'd have to commit seppuku first before you could leave!"

"Tsukahara," Saito grabbed Aoi's arm. "Calm down."

At his touch, Aoi's agitation quickly bated. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Go back to your rooms now." Saito addressed the small group of people that had come to investigate the situation.

They nodded obediently and walked back to where they had come from, stunned by Aoi's reaction.

"Tsukahara, what came over you?" Saito asked, worry lacing his voice. "You're not normally this angry."

"Sorry." Aoi muttered again. "I just got really irritated when those people weren't following your orders. Somehow, I felt like I had to make them listen to you."

Saito smiled down at her, his profile glowing from the light of the half-moon. "I'm happy that you got angry for me, but even if you hadn't I wouldn't have let them by. I would have fought them if necessary."

Aoi blushed deeply. "Sorry. I got carried away. I should have known, but I just got so angry. I mean, who do they think they are to talk back to you like that!"

He hugged her tightly. "You really are something, you know that?" He pressed his cold lips against the side of her neck where, she was sure, he could hear her blood roaring wildly through her veins. "Just stay the way you are now forever. Don't ever change."

* * *

The next morning, all the captains gathered in the meeting room, awaiting news of Sannan-san. Finally, the door slid open and Okita and Inoue stepped in. "It looks like everything should be alright." Okita said. "He's sleeping now."

"So Sannan-san succeeded?" Shinpachi asked, a grin on his face.

Inoue shook his head sullenly. "We won't know for sure until he wakes up. He doesn't look any different from yesterday, but still..."

The door leading to the outer hallway slid open suddenly, making everyone jump. "Good morning." Itou's snide voice filled the room.

Okita let out a rasping cough. "Hey, Souji, you okay?" Sano asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just reacted to the stale air that suddenly came in." Okita replied.

"Does last night's incident have anything to do with why everyone looks so glum despite how beautiful it is outside?" Itou asked, ignoring Okita's comment.

"Hey, Sano, quick make up something!" Shinpachi whispered to his friend.

"Who me?" Sano retorted.

"Now, now, let's leave this to the master of explanations." Okita smiled. The three of them looked at Saito.

He didn't respond and Aoi nudged him inconspicuously in the side with her elbow. "You're up." She murmured under her breath.

Saito let out a small sigh and stood up. "It is as you say, Itou-san. There was indeed an incident here last night. But there are still some parts that have yet to be clarified. I don't wish to trouble you with this yet. I will report back to you later this evening if you like."

"Alright. I understand. I will be expecting a full report later tonight then." He turned and exited, sliding the door back shut.

Everyone let out a prolonged sigh. "I guess he liked how Hajime-kun handled the situation." Okita said.

"I hope so." Saito responded.  
"All of our captains are here except for Sannan-san. That was a mistake. I'm sure Itou-san must have figured out something is wrong with him." Hijikata frowned.

"You're right. This is such a pain in the ass." Okita scratched the back of his head.

"What should we do Toshi?" Kondou asked.

Hijikata shook his head and didn't reply.

"We'll have to discuss things with Sannan-kun when he wakes up." Kondou looked dejectedly at the ground.

"Yeah." Hijikata stood up. "Let's go check on him now." Kondou stood up as well.

"I'll go with you as well. It _is_ partially my fault too." Okita said, following them out of the room.

"So, Saito-san," Aoi turned her attention to the man sitting next to her. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to Itou-san later?"

He shook his head a fraction of an inch to both sides. "No. Not yet."

"Come on, I'll help you." Aoi said.

They traversed down the long hallway together, eventually reaching Saito's room. As soon as he had closed the door and sat down, Aoi stretched out on the ground and rested her head on Saito's thighs. She yawned. "I'm so tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night." She reached up and caressed his violet locks. "Aren't you tired too?" She asked.

"I'm alright." He looked down at her peaceful face. "If you're tired, sleep."

She shook her head and yawned again. "No, I promised I would help you come up with an explanation. So what do you think?"

"Well, we have to keep it vague, but still true. Enough information to where Itou-san is satisfied, but not enough to reveal the Shinsengumi's secrets."

"Then why don't you just tell him Sannan-san fell ill last night, and we're all worried about his condition?"

"I feel like that's a little _too_ vague." Saito said.

"You can make up stuff around that." Aoi yawned again. "On second thought, maybe I will go to sleep now." She closed her eyes slowly.

"You shouldn't sleep in here." Saito said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Who knows what I might do to you." His hand traveled down her arm until it reached her hand. he entwined his fingers in hers.

"It's okay Saito-san." Aoi smiled sweetly. "I trust you." She held his hand tighter, savoring their halcyon time together, wishing it would continue forever.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **So, my cello competition on Saturday went really badly. I seriously think those judges need to get their hearing checked. I can't believe they only ranked me 15th! I've never done that badly before! Maybe they got bored after hearing 50 people play? But still, I deserved at _least_ 6th or 7th. I played so much better than half of the people in front of me. I have half a mind to wring their necks and force them to get hearing aids. I never thought it was even possible for me to do that badly! I won't tolerate this humiliation! This is an insult to my playing abilities! _Huff, huff_. Sorry, I had to get that out. I've already ranted to all my friends, but I'm still extremely mad. Hopefully I do better at state competition. Anyway, putting that aside, my last update was almost a week ago, so I decided to make this chapter a lot longer to make up for the wait.

Akiko88, no worries, I've been getting pretty busy too. I'm sorry, this update was a little later than normal, for me!

AmazeBallsWomp, Yeah...me neither...I sort of cheered inside when he died...*clears throat*

Hikiri, I don't think anyone's a fan of Itou. Oh, Aoi will keep herself preoccupied...somehow...;)

ravenscry21, It's pretty sad when the guys were turned into rasetsus. I cried a little every time one of them drank it.

14Phantom, Thanks! I'm trying to get to the more exciting parts later. Mostly for my own personal entertainment. I'm not saying these chapters are boring to write, but I can't wait to work on future chapters to come XD. Oh, I know what you mean, but I can never stay away from my computer for too long. *sigh*

Guest, Okay, so, I went to bed one night, and the next morning when I woke up and checked fanfiction, it said I had like, 20 new reviews. I thought it was a mistake at first, but then I saw all of your reviews and my jaw literally dropped to the ground. It made me so happy though, to see all the reviews. I was grinning like an idiot. Haha. Thank you _so_ much for all the reviews and compliments!

Without further ado, here's chapter 24. I hope you guys like it! please, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Hijikata let out a desolate sigh as the captains gathered in the meeting room. "Right." He said. "I'm going to make this quick. I don't want Itou to come in again. This is only between us. Got it?" Everyone bobbed their head up and down obediently. "Good. So, we have decided to announce that Sannan-san has died."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "What do you mean?" Shinpachi cried.

"This was a joint decision, made by Kondou-san, Sannan-san and me. Sannan-san was the one who originally suggested it."

"But why?" Shinpachi angrily brought a fist down on the ground.

"This way, Sannan-san can work on the Ochimizu without being found out." Hijikata continued. "And besides, now that he's a rasetsu, Sannan-san won't be able to operate during the day. He's weak against the sun and will end up over-straining his body."

"This hardly seems fair." Sano interjected.

Kondou's eyebrows drew together. "I know. I don't like it either, but it is more convenient, and Sannan-kun didn't have any problems with it."

Hijikata sighed again and shook his head. "But now we have an even greater need to relocate to a larger compound if we want to hide Sannan-san from Itou and his men. It's too cramped here. We'll have to go with Nishi Hongan-ji whether you like it or not. It's one of the largest and most strategical places. We don't have much of a choice."

There was a tense silence.

"I shall inform Itou-san of our decision." Saito finally said, standing up.

Hijikata nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

A few months later, everyone was comfortably settled into their new headquarters at Nishi Hongan-ji.

"Everyone," Kondou bellowed loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the spacious assembly hall. "As I hope you already know, the fourteenth shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate, Tokugawa Iemochi, is visiting Kyoto tomorrow." A small fire burned in his usually passive eyes. "We, the Shinsengumi, was requested to guard him on his way to Nijou Castle."

Hijikata smiled triumphantly. "Ever since Ikedaya and the Hamaguri Gate Rebellion, all the important people have started to acknowledge us."

"I guess it's like the fate of our country rests in our sword so long as the shogun is under our protection?" Okita chuckled.

Itou sighed. "If only Sannan-san were here with us...we truly have lost an important comrade..."

Kondou cleared his throat. "Anyway, things will start getting pretty hectic around here. But first thing's first, we need to set up groups. Let's see...Toshi, Souji, and I..."

"Ah, Kondou-san," Hijikata inturrupted, "sorry, but I want Souji to sit this one out. I think he's getting sick."

Kondou looked over at the man with sandy-blonde hair. "Really? Souji, are you feeling alright?"

Okita scoffed. "I'm fine, Kondou-san. Hijikata-san is just being a worrywart."

Hijikata frowned. "Don't take it too lightly Souji."

"Whatever..." Okita looked away.

Heisuke raised his hand. "Um, Kondou-san, is it alright if I pass on this one as well? I'm not feeling too good either."

"Is that so?" Kondou looked worried. "This is our finest moment to shine, and I wanted everyone to be there..."

"Sorry..." Heisuke muttered.

Kondou shook his head. "No, no, you guys need to take care of your bodies."

"What about you, Chizuru?" Hijikata walked over to the girl.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She responded.

"Don't be stupid. Do you want to go with us?"

"Um, well..."

"You should go." Okita smiled at her. "It probably won't be very dangerous, and it'll be an experience too."

Chizuru looked down at the ground for a moment before raising her head and smiling at Hijikata. "I want to go! I want to be of as much help as I can!"

Kondou's face softened a bit. "Alright, then, Yukimura, I want you to deliver messages for me. Can you do that? It's mostly stuff like when the next shift change will be."

Chizuru nodded. "Yes!"

Kondou looked at Saito. "Saito-san, I want you and your team to watch the stretch of fence spanning from the southern entrance to the western entrance. Take Tsukahara-san with you. Harada-san," He turned to look at the man with golden eyes. "You get the south to the east."

"Got it." Sano replied.

"Nagakura-san, take the western to northern entrances, and Inoue-san, guard the northern entrance to the eastern entrance." Kondou's commanding eyes swept across the room. "Station your men every few yards. Keep a good watch out. Shift changes will be every two hours. Stay alert. This is a good chance to show everyone just how dedicated the Shinsengumi is!"

Everyone in the assembly hall cheered, excited for their long deserved recognition.

* * *

"Saito-san..." Aoi whispered. "Do you think anything is going to happen?" They had been standing in front of the gate for what seemed like an eternity. The engulfing darkness of the night made the gate look like it stretched on for miles and miles.

"I doubt anyone would actually attack the Shogun head on." He replied quietly.

"Hey, you two." Sano called. He stood a couple yards away, smirking at them. "Try to keep your flirting to a minimum, please!"

Aoi blushed scarlet. She cleared her throat. "Um, isn't our messenger boy late?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

Saito looked towards the direction where Chizuru was supposed to come. "You're right. Something might have happened to Yukimura."

"We should go check on her." Aoi fretted.

"Matsushita!" Saito signaled at the man nearest them. "Keep a lookout here. Tsukahara and I are going to look for the messenger boy."

"Yessir!" Matsushita saluted.

"Hey, you guys are looking for Chizuru?" Sano asked. "Let me go with you." He joined Aoi and Saito as they ran down the dark path. "Sasaki, keep an eye out for me. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said to his nearest squad member as he passed him.

The three of them rushed down the dark path, looking for the girl who was supposed to be delivering the time of the next shift change, until they finally heard voices.

"You know, it's not like we really need your permission to kidnap you." Aoi heard a familiar voice say. "Women are very valuable. Now come with me."

Aoi peered around to see a tall man with blonde hair, and ruby-red eyes. A man she had seen once before at Ikedaya. "Kazama..." She whispered to herself. Aoi made to move towards Chizuru, but before she could, Saito grabbed her arm

"Tsukahara, stay here. Those men are dangerous." Saito hissed at her.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and smiled at him. "The greater the challenge, the greater the fun." Aoi ran out at the men surrounding Chizuru and pulled out her katana.

"Let's go." Saito glanced back at Sano, and the two of them ran after Aoi. Saito unsheathed his sword and slashed at the large man named Amagiri, while Sano stabbed at man with long purple hair. They maneuvered themselves in front of Chizuru, shielding her from the assailants.

Kazama jumped back a few paces, dodging Aoi's thrust. "Ho? If I remember correctly, you were the one at Ikedaya?"

"I'm glad you recognize me. I won't have to introduce myself." Aoi replied, her lips curling into an excited smile.

"Introduce yourself? I don't even know your name, and you don't know mine either." Kazama's eyes sparkled.

Aoi crouched, ready to spring at any moment. "Ah, you have a point there. As a matter of fact, I do know your name. Amagiri-san was kind enough to tell it to me, Kazama Chikage."

"Amagiri, that bastard, giving out my name without permission." Kazama growled.

"Since you don't know my name, I'll give it to you now. It's Tsukahara Aoi. Remember it well." Aoi lunged at Kazama.

"Tsukahara, no!" Saito called, fear creeping into his azure eyes. He turned to stop Aoi, but remembered the large man in front of him. He looked back at the girl, torn between his duty to protect Chizuru and his wish to stop Aoi.

A soft voice spoke behind him. "Don't worry Saito, I've got this under control."

Saito let out a small sighed of relief. "Thank you, vice-commander."

Clang! Aoi's silver blade reverberated off Kazama's as he parried her attack. The blonde-haired man took the initiative to slash at Aoi's body. The girl turned swiftly, but not fast enough. Kazama's sharp sword sliced off several inches of Aoi's long black hair as it fluttered out behind her when she turned. She watched as the black strands drifted to the ground, and a smiled tugged on the corners of her lips.

"I'm surprised you managed to dodge that." Kazama's eyes glowed even redder.

"You should give me a little more credit." Aoi wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, preparing for another attack, but she felt a warm hand grip her shoulder, pushing her back.

"Move away, Tsukahara." Hijikata growled.

"Hijikata-san!" Aoi protested.

"Do as I say!"

Aoi reluctantly slunk back behind the vice-commander who drew his sword. "What do you want from Chizuru?" He snarled.

"Chizuru is too much for you guys to handle, so we'll be taking her." Kazama smirked as he raised his sword high up in the air and brought it down in a fast blur. "I don't enjoy it very much when someone interrupts my battle." He snarled.

Hijikata brought up his own katana to block the attack, his hands shaking from the strain. "What are you talking about?" He mustered all his strength to throw back his enemy's sword and slashed at Kazama's open body. Kazama easily blocked the attack and jumped back to stab at Hijikata.

"It's meaningless to fight any further." Amagiri said in his deep voice, as he saw several men running towards them. "We'll only attract more attention."

"I won't let you get away!" Saito charged at the giant, but despite his size, Amagiri nimbly sidestepped the attack.

Kazama gave Chizuru one last smirk. "Don't worry, we'll definitely come for you again." And he melted into the blackness.

As soon as they were gone, Chizuru sighed and collapsed against Sano.

"Hey," Hijikata looked back at her over his shoulder. "Do you know why they're after you?"

Aoi saw Chizuru's eyes widen a fraction of an inch. "No...I'm not sure..." She said. Aoi frowned. Obviously there was something going on, but she didn't push it and neither did Hijikata.

* * *

"Dammit, I can't see..." Aoi muttered to herself as she carried clean, white blankets down the bright hallway. As soon as she had said that, she felt a body crash into her. Aoi cried out, almost dropping the laundry.

"Ah, sorry!" Chizuru apologized as she helped Aoi straighten her load.

"Where are off to in such a hurry, Chizuru?" Aoi asked, nodding in thanks.

"To see Doctor Matsumoto. Apparently he's here!" Chizuru quickly ran off in the direction of the assembly room.

"Chizuru, that's..." Aoi called after her, but the young girl was already too far away to hear her. Aoi shrugged. _"Oh well..."_ She thought to herself and ambled off to stow away the clean sheets.  
The following day was announced a cleaning day.

"Ahem." Kondou addressed the group of men gathered in the assembly room. "I've been told this place is too dirty, and therefore, has resulted in a fair amount of the sicknesses lately, so today, we will be cleaning this compound until not a single speck of dust remains!"

This announcement was met by a chorus of groans.

"Now, now, no complaining. Get to work everyone!" Kondou clapped a few times.

As Aoi was scrubbing the floor of the assembly hall, she saw Okita slip out with Doctor Matsumoto, and Chizuru secretly following them. "I'll be right back." She whispered to Saito, and slipped out the back door of the room. Aoi wandered around outside for a bit, trying to find where Okita had gone, when, just in luck, she heard Matsumoto's voice speaking gravely just in front of her, around the corner. She quickly pressed herself against the wall.

"So how do you feel?" He asked Okita.

"I don't know doc. Aren't you supposed to tell me that?" Okita replied snidely.

"Have you had a small appetite, a constant mild fever, and horrible sweating during the nights?"

"Yeah..."

Matsumoto heaved a sigh. "Alright...I don't know how else to put this, but it is very likely that you have tuberculosis."

Aoi's mouth widened in a gasp, but a strong hand clamped over her lips, silencing her. She turned around to see Saito bringing a finger to his lips and shaking his head. Aoi nodded and Saito removed his hand. Aoi pressed herself against Saito's torso. _"No, no. It can't be!"_ Aoi shook as she buried her face in Saito's broad chest. _"Of all things, of all people! Why Okita-san!"_ Saito gently stroked her hair.

Okita chuckled. "So I've got that infamous disease huh?"

"You're not shocked?" Matsumoto asked, sounding more surprised than the other party.

"It's my body doc. I had a feeling it was something like this." Okita chuckled again,

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Matsumoto said angrily. "You should leave the Shinsengumi and get treatment! Go somewhere with clean air!"

"Leave the Shinsengumi?" Okita's voice grew icy. "That's not happening doc." Okita sighed lightly. "It doesn't really matter whether I lead a short life, or a long life. There are only a few things I can actually do. I can't really do much besides killing those who oppose the Shinsengumi. I plan to help Kondou-san as much as I can with my limited time." Okita paused for a moment. "This place is my life. I would never leave it."

There was a moment of silence, and then Matsumoto let out a puff of air. "I see you've made up your mind and nothing I say can sway you, but instead, you must do exactly as I prescribe." He waited for Okita to respond, but none came, so Matsumoto went on. "Don't over exert yourself."

"Yeah..." Okita muttered. "Oh," He exclaimed as if he had forgotten something. "Don't tell Kondou-san or the others, alright doc? It's a promise."

"Alright." Matsumoto agreed reluctantly. "Although I don't really think it's a smart idea, I will follow your wishes." He turned and strode away.

As soon as he was gone, Okita called out. "Chizuru, I know you're there. Come out."

"Let's go." Saito whispered in Aoi's ear. He gently lead her away from their hiding place and back to Saito's room.

"Why?" Aoi sobbed as Saito slid the door shut. "Why does it have to be Okita? Has he ever done anything wrong?"

Saito wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs. "I don't know." He sighed. "I don't know." He repeated as he pulled Aoi into a tight embrace.

Tears dampened the front of Saito's black kimono as Aoi's tears refused to cease.

"Don't tell anyone else about this okay?" Saito said thickly into Aoi's long black hair.

Aoi nodded, not able to speak.

* * *

Aoi fanned herself with her hands, trying to cool herself down from the sweltering August heat. She looked up as Shinpachi burst into the meeting room, where the other captains were currently holding a meeting.

"Th-the Shogun just passed away!" Shinpachi puffed out desperately.

Hijikata's purple eyes widened in horror and everyone stared at Shinpachi. "What did you say? Shogun Iemochi passed away?"

Shinpachi nodded, trying to regain his breath.

"Shit." Hijikata growled. "At a time like this? This is the worst possible thing that could happen right now." He frowned darkly at the ground.

"The shogunate is wavering..." Aoi whispered quietly, a feeling of dread washing over her. What was going to happen to the Shinsengumi? "Saito-san," She turned to the stolid man standing next to her. He shook his head slowly from side to side,his face grim, unable to give her the answer she wanted. Aoi uttered a silent prayer, wishing for everything to turn out alright.

* * *

A couple months later, a sign labeling the Choshu as traitors to the Emperor was torn down and tossed into the river.

"Everyone." Kondou spoke to the crowd of people in the large assembly hall. "We have received orders to guard the sign. Do your best. The first shift will be Souji." He exited the room, a troubled expression on his face.

"Dammit." Shinpachi grumbled as he returned from his shift a few days later. "Guarding a bulletin board is as boring as hell. There's no action!"

"Do your best!" Aoi said, a teasing smile on her face.

"Easy for you to say, Aoi-chan. You're not the one guarding the damn thing."

"Now the shogunate can't even take down a single clan like the Choshu..." A girlish voice sighed behind them. Itou looked down at the group with a hint of disdain in his eyes. "I doubt killing a few rouge warriors will make much of a difference."

Sano frowned. "Itou-san, do you have a problem with what we are doing?"

Itou smirked. "No, not at all. Even guarding a bulletin board is important." He waved and turned around. "Well, keep up the good work."

Sano glowered at his retreating figure. "He pisses me off. I've seen him sneaking around, trying to gather up comrades. You guys better be careful. I don't know what Kondou-san was thinking, bringing someone like him in."

"Harada-san." A man wearing a light-blue haori interrupted.

"Oh." Sano pushed himself off the wooden post he was leaning against. "My shift's about to start. I'll see you guys later."

"Be careful, Harada-san." Chizuru called from beside Aoi. Sano gave the girl a parting wave.

The next morning, during breakfast, Sano held up a bag of coins. "Guess what guys?" He jingled the bag merrily. "I got paid yesterday for protecting the sign against those Tosa bastards! So tonight I'm treating all of you!"

Shinpachi cheered. "Yes! I always knew you had a heart in you, Sano!"

"Ah, count me out." Kondou smiled apologetically. "I've got some work to take care of."

"Yeah, Hijikata-san, you coming?" Sano asked the vice-commander.

"Fine." Hijikata snorted. "I'll go."

"Alright, vice-commander. I'll be sure not to make too much fun of you for not being able to hold your liquor." Sano smirked.

"Shut up, you brat. Don't get cheeky with me." Hijikata chuckled.

Night fell quickly, and the captains of the Shinsengumi filed down the bustling streets of Shimabara.

"Alright guys! Drink as much as you can until the sun rises because Sano is paying!" Shinpachi exclaimed excitedly.

"You bastard!" Sano cried. "Just because I'm treating!"

Everyone laughed merrily and filed into the tea house.

Aoi gasped as their geiko slid the door open. She glanced at Aoi, recognition flickering in her eyes. She laughed mysteriously behind the long sleeve of her kimono. "I don't think I need to introduce myself." She smiled gracefully.

"No." Hijikata said. "Come on in."

Chizuru blushed as the beautiful geiko entered the room.

Aoi gave the elegant woman a deep bow. "Kimigiku-san, thank you for all your help and trouble last time."

Kimigiku placed two fingers under Aoi's chin and gently lifted it up. "Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." Kimigiku stood and glided over to Hijikata, settling down next to him. She reached down and picked up his small jug of sake, waiting for him to finish his current sip before pouring him another.

"This is amazing, Sano!" Shinpachi cried, his face flushed. "They give you so much money just to guard the bulletin board! Imagine how much you would have gotten if you had actually caught those bastards!"

"Speaking of which," Heisuke drunkenly said, "why _did_ you let them go?"

Sano looked over at Chizuru and examined her with his golden eyes. "Chizuru, were you out that night?" He asked her.

Chizuru looked around, confused. "No, I don't leave the compound the at night. Why?"

"What's the big deal Sano?" Shinpachi asked.

"Actually, when I was apprehending those Tosa clan bastards, a girl resembling Chizuru got in my way. Then everything just fell apart and they escaped."

Okita looked down at Chizuru. "Maybe it was that girl we met when we did our rounds with Heisuke that one day. I think her name was Nagumo Kaoru?"

"I don't think they looked alike at all. After all, she was wearing girl's clothes." Heisuke frowned.

"Then why don't we put her in girl clothing to confirm it?" Saito asked apathetically.

Aoi looked over at him in surprise, never imagining he would be the one to suggest such a thing.

"Dress Chizuru up?" Heisuke leapt to his feet.

"That's a great idea, Saito!" Shinpachi stood as well. He pointed at Kimigiku. "Hey, can you dress her up as a girl?"

Hijikata made to stand. "Hey, now see here-"

But Kimigiku's slender hand stopped him. "Very well." She said, smiling. "I shall accept your request."

Everyone waited silently for the girl to finish changing. Finally the door slid open, and Chizuru stepped out. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She muttered, blushing scarlet. She was dressed in a flowing, deep-red kimono, with a lime-green under-kimono. Her obi was aqua blue, and tied in the front. Her long bangs were pulled back and secured into an elaborate hairstyle with golden hairpins.

Heisuke and Shinpachi stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Y-you _are_ Chizuru, right?" Heisuke stuttered.

Chizuru nodded.

"Wow, what a transformation. I almost didn't recognize you for a second." Okita smiled appraisingly.

"So?" Saito looked over at Sano. "What do you think, Sano?"

Sano smiled at Chizuru. "I don't know...she's too pretty. I just can't decide."

Chizuru's face turned bright red.

"Yeah! Chizuru's super cute!" Heisuke cried.

"A complete babe!" Shinpachi agreed.

"P-please stop that!" Chizuru cried, covering her face and running out of the room.

Aoi chuckled to herself, remembering how she went through the same experience when she first joined the Shinsengumi.

The rest of the night continued with most of the men in a drunken state, and as soon as dawn began to break, they stumbled home to collapse onto their futons.

* * *

"What? You went out drinking with Itou-san!" Sano cried.

"Shut up Sano! Not so loud!" Shinpachi brought a finger up it his lips. "He wanted me to defect with him." He continued.

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked, shrugging off the wooden post she was leaning against.

"He asked me if I had any problems with the Shinsengumi. He told me that the shogunate's pretty much finished if it isn't able to expel the foreigners." He scoffed. "Well, all in all, he asked me to leave with him."

"What did you say?" Chizuru asked, worried.

Shinpachi laughed. "After he treated me to a butt-load of sake, I told him he could kiss my ass."

Okita looked up at Saito who was training with his katana. "Hajime-kun, didn't you go with them too?"

Aoi shot the purple-haired man a bewildered look. This was news to her. Saito had never told her anything of the sort.

Saito sheathed his sword and turned around, avoiding Aoi's inquiring stare. "Yeah..."

Later that night, Aoi cornered Saito in his room. "Saito-san," she called out to him in front of the door. "Can I come in?" She heard a shuffling noise and the door slid open. Saito nodded, and Aoi tiptoed into the dimly lit room.

"Is there anything you require?" Saito asked, a little distantly.

Aoi seated herself on the ground and waited for Saito to take his place facing her. "So," she began as soon as he was comfortable. "What's this about Itou-san recruiting you? I never heard anything about it. You don't actually plan on defecting do you?" Apprehension and worry laced her tone.

Saito sighed lightly. "Tsukahara, I need you to have more faith in me."

Aoi laughed shakily, relaxing slightly. "Your right, sorry. I was just worried. It's you we're talking about, so of course you would never do such a thing."

Saito's teeth clenched together and his hands tightened into a fist. Aoi crawled forward and wrapped her arms around Saito's neck, kissing his lips softly.

"You know, it's been a while." She murmured.

Saito's fingers uncurled and curled back into fists. He brought his hands up hesitantly, wanting to hold her, but the weight of his deception held him back.

"What's wrong, Saito-san?" She asked him, noticing his tension.

"It's nothing." He replied, his will shattering and his hands coming up to push her down.

As soon as Aoi's back was pressed flat against the ground, Saito's velvety lips explored every inch of skin that was not covered by cloth. Saito slowly pushed down the collar of Aoi's green kimono and kissed her collar bone. His warm breath tickled her skin and Aoi shivered.

She reached up a hand and slipped it inside his black kimono. Her hand glided up his chest, feeling his well-developed muscles. Aoi's breath came out in gasps and as Saito raised his head to bring his lips back to hers, she could see that his generally pale face was flushed and his ocean-blue eyes were filled with a burning passion. Aoi withdrew her hand from inside Saito's kimono to untie the white string binding his long, thick, dark-purple hair. She ran her fingers through his locks, lavishing in the silkiness. Aoi sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the weight of his body on hers.

* * *

Aoi's eyes fluttered. She smiled at the man sleeping next to her, marveling at his perfection for a moment before quietly pushing the blankets back and getting out of the futon. Saito stirred, but didn't wake up. Aoi dressed quickly and exited his room, sliding his door shut silently behind her. She skipped lightly back to her room, a blinding smile on her face.

* * *

_Creak._ Aoi's eyes flew open. _Creak._ The same noise that had woken her sounded again, this time a little louder. Her light-blue eyes flickered over to Chizuru who was still sleeping peacefully. Aoi grabbed the katana lying next to her and noiselessly slipped out of her futon. She crept over to Chizuru and gently shook her awake.

The girl's eyes blinked open, and when she saw Aoi hovering over her, she bolted up. "Wh-" She started, but Aoi slapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

Aoi removed her hand and brought her index finger up to her lips, signaling for Chizuru to be quiet. Then she tapped her earlobe, telling the girl to listen. The two girls strained their ears to listen for the almost nonexistent footsteps. Chizuru's chocolate brown eyes widened and Aoi saw her trembling in fear.

Aoi turned around, facing the door, her right hand on the hilt of her katana. "Get behind me and prepare to defend yourself." She muttered out of the corner of her mouth. From behind her, Aoi could hear Chizuru reaching for her kodachi.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and the silhouette of a tall man appeared on the other side of the translucent screen. He stopped in front of their room for a moment and Aoi's left hand tightened its grip on the scabbard, while her right hand prepared to draw the sword at any minute. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a monster stood in front of them. His hair was as white as fresh snow, and his drooling mouth was stretched wide open in a disgusting leer. His blood-red eyes were glowing with uncontrollable thirst.

"Blood...need...blood..." He moaned.

Chizuru gasped in terror.

"Dammit." Aoi cursed. She unsheathed her katana. "I'm going to distract him." She shouted at Chizuru. "Run! Just run!" Aoi charged at the rasetsu, bring her blade up above her head. She slashed at the monster, but having reflexes superior to a normal human, he jumped out of the way and rammed an elbow deep into Aoi's stomach. She stumbled back and dropped to her knees, clutching her abdomen, gasping for air that wouldn't come. Her vision dimmed, and then turned black for a moment.

Somewhere in front of her, she heard Chizuru scream, and a body fell back against the wall. Aoi wanted to yell at Chizuru to run, but oxygen would not reach her lungs. She heard a high-pitch cackling. "Blood! I need...blood!"

Chizuru screamed again as the rasetsu's laughter drew closer towards the girl. But suddenly, the sound was cut off.

"Hijikata-san!" Chizuru cried.

"Chizuru, get over here." Hijikata commanded.

Aoi's vision slowly began to return and she saw that as Chizuru was walking past him, the bleeding rasetsu on the ground reached up a bony hand and grabbed her ankle. Aoi mustered up the strength to throw her sword, spearing the rasetsu in the shoulder. He howled in pain, clutching the wound and standing up slowly. Hijikata slashed at his chest, causing him to fall backwards onto Sano's spear. The monster writhed for a bit on the tip of the lance before the light died from his eyes. Sano pushed him forward and the rasetsu fell into the hallway at Kondou's feet.

Saito rushed over to help Aoi stand. "Thanks." She muttered hoarsely.

"I apologize." Everyone turned to see Sannan-san approaching them. "It's my fault. I didn't keep a close enough eye on him." He stopped in front of the dead rasetsu and looked up at Chizuru. "Yukimura-kun, are you alright?"

Chizuru avoided her gaze. "I'm alright." She replied.

Sannan-san walked towards her. "You certainly don't look alright." He reached out a hand to touch her wound, and her blood stained his hand. He looked at it for a moment, shaking. He pulled at his hair with his hands, grunting.

"Sannan-san, are you okay?" Chizuru cried.

Sannan-san's hair turned white, like a stain spreading across his head. Hijikata's eyes tightened and he quickly pushed Chizuru out of the way, shielding her with his body.

"Blood...give me blood!" Sannan-san groaned.

"The smell of blood is making him go insane..." Shinpachi muttered.

Sannan-san brought his bloodstained hand to his mouth and licked it. His crimson eyes burned with ecstasy. "More blood...give me more blood!" He reached towards Chizuru.

Hijikata quickly dragged her out of his reach.

"Dammit." Heisuke growled, drawing his sword. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice but to fight." The other captains crouched down, ready to attack if necessary.

"Wait!" Aoi cried. "Look!"

Sannan-san let out a pitiful howl and collapsed onto the ground, clutching his head. Slowly, his natural hair color returned and he straightened up, panting heavily. "Wh-what happened?" He stuttered. He looked down at the corpse of the rasetsu. "I see." He said in a strained voice, his breathing labored. "I went insane like him."

"What is going on here!" An obnoxious voice demanded, sounding horrified. Everyone turned to see Itou standing behind them, looking down at the scene with disgust. "I want an explanation!"

Aoi groaned internally. This was the last man they needed to see.

Then Itou caught sight of Sannan-san. "S-s-s-Sannan-san!" He stuttered. "Wh-what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be d-dead?!" His eyes widened and he backed away.

"N-now, now Itou-san, it's late. Calm down and go back to bed. I'll explain everything tomorrow." Kondou pushed Itou back down the hall.

"How in the world do you expect me to keep calm!" Itou cried. "I demand a thorough explanation!"

Okita chuckled. "I guess the cat's out of the bag. Should I kill him?" He looked at Hijikata.

Hijikata sighed, but didn't respond. He looked down at Chizuru. "You can use my room tonight. Get Yamazaki to treat your wound first though."

"It's okay." Chizuru said. "I'm alright."

"Yeah, right, like I'll believe that." Hijikata scoffed, his eyes darkening.

"I said I'm fine!" Chizuru shouted, surprising everyone. "I can treat my own wounds!" She said, a little softer. She gave everyone a quick bow and hurried away.

"What about Aoi?" Heisuke asked.

"Don't worry about me." Aoi gave him a small smile. "I doubt I'll be sleeping very much tonight anyway. I'll help with clean up."

* * *

"Good morning." Chizuru called as she approached the well to wash her face.

"Damn that Itou!" Sano yelled, throwing his wash cloth down. "He was quick to make his move."

Chizuru started. It was rare to see Sano so worked up. "What happened?" She asked Inoue.

"Itou-san said he was leaving." He replied.

"He's leaving?" Chizuru repeated.

"Yeah." Shinpachi growled. "And Heisuke and Saito are leaving with him."

"Heisuke-kun and Saito-san?! No way..." Chizuru gasped.

"Heisuke, that bastard, he never said anything to me!" Shinpachi whirled around and stomped away. "Shit, this sucks!"

Okita looked up at the sky. "Poor Aoi-chan. She must be the most shocked out of all of us."

Aoi slowly stumbled to the great wooden entrance gate, where Saito was standing, gazing up at the delicate cherry blossoms. "Saito-san." She whispered.

He turned to look at her, an overwhelming sadness in his eyes. "Tsukahara." He reached out a hand to caress her cheek, but she slapped it to the side.

"Why?" Aoi's large, light-blue eyes brimmed with tears. "I thought I could trust you." The salty water trickled down her cheeks.

Saito wrapped his arms around her and tried to hold her small body close, but she pushed him away.

"Why?" She demanded.

Saito looked down at the ground for a moment before raising his head to look again at the cherry blossoms drifting to the ground. "Things change with time, Tsukahara. The world, our beliefs, and even the Shinsengumi will change." A light breeze gently ruffled his long hair. Saito looked directly at Aoi and his dark-blue eyes bore into her light-blue ones. "But that doesn't mean everything will change." He paused, watching the blossoms on the tree dance in the gale, like ballet dancers. "I believe in the things that never change."

Aoi thought she could detect a hint of nostalgia in his voice and, although it may have been her imagination, it seemed almost as if Saito were crying.

"Tsukahara," Saito pleaded, "trust me." His white scarf fluttered wildly in the sudden gust of strong wind and Aoi squeezed her eyes shut against the storm of pink petals.

"Trust you?" Aoi asked incredulously. "You just betrayed me and the Shinsengumi, and you expect me to trust you?"

"Tsukahara, please, I have my reasons for leaving, just trust me for now!"

"Reasons? What reasons?"

Saito looked away. "I can't tell you."

Aoi shook her head. She chuckled wryly. "Of course, of course. I did trust you, before, but not now. I don't know what to think anymore. Goodbye, Saito-san." She turned and ran away.

"Tsukahara, please, believe me!" Saito called after her, his eyes tight. Saito stepped forward, ready to follow her, but a voice behind him halted him.

"Are you ready, Saito-kun?" Saito turned to see Itou smiling at him. He looked back one last time at Aoi's retreating figure. "You should throw away your connections to this place." Itou's smile turned into a smirk.

Saito bit the inside of his cheek. "Yessir." The two of them exited through the large gate together. As he passed the frame, Saito felt his head turn involuntarily to look back. A small spark of hope in his chest made him wish that, by some miracle, Aoi might be running back to him. He caught Itou staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and Saito forced himself to stop the backward glance. He stepped onto the dusty, unpaved road on the other side of the gate and continued on, leaving behind everything he had been fighting for until then.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update again guys. I've been busy with college applications and homework, and I'm practicing for a state cello audition next week.

luitcsh, Yeah, I don't blame Aoi too much though. I'd be pretty pissed too.

Hikiri, it would be terrible if she hooked up with someone. I would feel so bad for Saito.

Akiko88, Thank you! This scene made me really sad too =( Yeah, I actually feel really sad for Aoi. I was originally planning on having Saito tell her he was on a mission, but then it wouldn't be as dramatic. Haha

AmazeBallsWomp, Haha that's pretty much exactly what went through my head when I watched this in the anime. Aoi has a pretty good reason for being mad at Saito though. ;D

14Phantom, Thanks! I hope I caught all the typos in the last chapter. It's pretty funny what auto-correct changes things to. Oh, I hope you haven't read this yet. I keep forgetting to tell you, but I'm reading your fanfiction, Hanashobu, right now, and it is amazing! I've been reading it during class and lectures. I can't stop! Haha. I plan on reviewing it as soon as I catch up with Exotic Flower! I'm excited! XD

Guest, yeah, poor Aoi. Poor Saito actually. I think I feel worse for Saito. This chapter isn't as long as my last chapter, but I figured since I don't usually update this slowly, I might as well spend an extra day or two and add more things. Plus I don't really want to make this into a 50 chapter fanfiction.

ravenscry21, haha yeah, I cried too. I also bawled my eyes out when Okita died. He was also one of my favorites, and the way he died was just too sad. I feel like he had it worse than anyone else in the Shinsengumi, with his tuberculosis and everything. I also cried at the very, very end when it showed all of their backs and the flashbacks of everyone leaving/ dying. I had like, no more tears left to shed afterwards.

damnheart.o3, Aww, Aoi will think of something to do. She won't let Saito leave just like that. Probably... ;)

Here's chapter 25, enjoy! Please review! My next few updates will probably be pretty slow as well. I've got a lot of stuff to do.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Aoi ran to her room and threw the door shut. She fell to her hands and knees, large, fat tears staining the tatami mat below her. Her hands curled into fists and she pounded them on the ground. _"Why?"_ She cried to herself. _"Why did he have to leave? I thought we were the same! I thought the Shinsengumi was the only place we had to call home! I loved him! I trusted him! Yet he was able to throw me away so easily! What went wrong?"_

A stray pale, pink petal tumbled in front of Aoi. She picked it up and pressed it to her lips. _"The flower he loved so much..."_ Aoi stood up and walked over to her desk. She slid open one of the drawers and carefully pressed the blossom between the pages of her poetry book, preserving it.

"Tsukahara-san?" Aoi heard Chizuru call from outside their room.

"Leave me alone Chizuru." She tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"But..."

"I said 'leave me alone!'" Aoi shouted. She did not have the patience at that moment to repeat herself. She could hear Chizuru step back a few paces.

"I'm sorry." The girl cried, and she shuffled away.

Aoi slowly sank to the ground, clutching her shattered heart. It hurt so badly, but there was no way to soothe the pain, not even a little.

_"I believe in the things that never change."_ Saito's voice faintly echoed in Aoi's mind.

_"What did he mean by that? Were there things that never changed?"_ Aoi thought to herself. She shook her head slowly. No, she couldn't think of anything.

_"Trust me."_ Saito had never lied to her. He had said it before too. _"I need you to have more faith in me." _

_"But then why? Why would he just leave without telling her anything?"_

The sliding door was flung open with a _bang_, interrupting her thoughts. Aoi jerked her head up to see Sano striding towards her angrily.

She scrambled back a bit. "What?" The words had barely formed on her lips before Sano had reached down and grasped Aoi's arm, pulling her up.

"Come on." He said roughly, dragging her to the open door.

"Sano-san, what are you doing?" Aoi struggled against the strong.

"There's no use wallowing in your own sadness. Things like this happen, and you have to get over it. You're coming on patrol with me."

"But, Sano-san..." Aoi tried to pull her hand away.

Sano spun around and bent his head down to look at her directly in the eye. "Look," he sighed. "I know you're sad, and you have a good reason to be. But all of us are hurt as well. Heisuke and Saito were our friends and comrades. Of course we would feel betrayed that they just left us like that without saying anything."

Aoi looked away, avoiding Sano's disconcerting gold eyes.

"But," he went on, "nothing will change if you stay here. You have to take the initiative, to make something happen with your own power. You can't stay holed up in your room, drowning in self pity. Besides, you're not the first to have been betrayed. Remember when you had amnesia and disappeared? Saito was worried sick about you. He searched for you high and low, and yet, when he finally found you, you had forgotten all about him. He was hurting inside. I know he was, but he never gave up on getting you back." Sano's face softened and he smiled. "Be strong. I know you'll do what's best."

Aoi felt a heavy weight she hadn't noticed before rise off her chest.

Sano tugged on her arm. "Now how about that patrol?"

Aoi nodded, feeling happier. "Thanks." She knew what she was going to do.

* * *

A gust of wind blew Aoi's long hair to and fro as she walked down the streets with the tenth unit. She shivered, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Although spring had already come, the lingering traces of winter were still barely present.

"You cold?" Sano arched his elegant eyebrows.

Aoi shook her head sharply. "No, I'm fine."

Further up the street they could hear strained shouting. Then men stopped and looked back, waiting for orders from their captain. "Stay here." He said. "I'll take care of this." Sano sauntered off, his spear resting against his right shoulder. Aoi stayed behind, watching with slight amusement.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Sano cocked his head, staring at the group of rouge samurais.

"Say out of this, it doesn't concern you." The nearest one growled.

Sano's eyes fell on the young girl the three men had cornered. "Picking up girls in the middle of the day? And in a place like this?" He smirked. "No wonder she wouldn't go with you. You know, if you want a girl, all you have to do is go to Shimabara...that is, if you're willing to pay." Sano chuckled.

A vein seemed to pop in the forehead of the nearest rogue. There was a click, and his sword slid from its scabbard. "How dare you!" He shouted at Sano. "Let's go guys!" He called over his shoulder. Then he rushed forward at the captain of the tenth unit.

Sano grinned lazily, like a cat, and with a dull thud, the wooden shaft of his spear met the stomach of the first rogue to come within its range. The rogue was thrown back onto the ground, unconscious, the wind knocked out of him. Sano's smile widened as he blocked another attack, and rammed the blunt end of the spear into his opponents chest. Sano tripped the third and last rogue as he lunged forward. He fell to the ground with a grunt and Sano shoved the blade of his spear in the bulky man's face, forcing him to stay where he was.

"Arrest them." Sano ordered.

Several men wearing light-blue haoris rushed forward to do as he had asked. They quickly bound the hands of the rogues with rope and hauled them back to the compound. "Are you alright? Sano asked the girl.

She stared at him in fright for a moment before dashing away without even a word of thanks. Sano watched her run for a moment before shrugging, then he jogged back to Aoi. "See that? That was pretty cool, huh?"

Aoi shook her head in exasperation and rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "There's no need impress me with easy stuff like that."

Sano ruffled her hair. "You finally smiled. I'm glad your feeling better."

Aoi teasingly knocked his hand away. "Yeah, thanks. I know what I'm going to do now."

* * *

There was a tense silence as everyone ate dinner that night. The room seemed so empty with the absence of two of the captains.

"Relax, we'll cross paths again. Itou-san wants to protect the Emperor just like we do!" Kondou laughed, trying to break the ice. But there was no response. His face fell a little.

The door slid open to reveal Shimada kneeling just outside. "There's a lady here to see us, Captain." He said in a deep voice.

"A woman?" Kondou asked, perplexed. They hardly received visitors, and when they did, it was always men. Never before had never received a woman visitor.

"Yes, sir." Shimada nodded. "She said she wanted to see Yukimura-kun, but if it's possible, she'd like to meet with everyone as well."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the girl.

"A guest for me?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"Take her to the meeting room." Hijikata commanded. "We will be there as soon as we have finished our meal."

Shimada bowed and closed the door.

"I wonder who it could be..." Chizuru mused out loud.

After everyone had finished their meals, they filed into the meeting room where a young girl and a beautiful attendant with long brown hair was waiting for them.

"Osen-chan!" Chizuru exclaimed, rushing towards the girl. She grabbed Osen-chan's hand tightly in her own. "It's been so long since I last saw you!"

"Um, who is she?" Aoi asked Chizuru.

"This is Osen-chan." Chizuru introduced the elaborately dressed visitor. "She's my friend. I met her for the first time when I went out on patrol with Saito-san before."

Aoi nodded slowly. "I see..." Just the mention of Saito's name made her heart pound in her chest. It had only been that morning that Saito had left, but she yearned to see him. _"I've become such a weak person!"_ Aoi scolded. But she had to meet up with Saito one last time.

"So, Osen-chan, what are you doing here?" Chizuru asked.

Osen-chan's smile disappeared only to be replaced by a serious frown. "Chizuru-chan, pack your belongings, your coming with me."

Chizuru's warm, brown eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"We don't have time for this." Osen-chan said impatiently. "Please get ready to depart immediately."

Chizuru blinked a few times, still not comprehending. "I-isn't this a bit sudden?"

"Seriously." Aoi interjected. "You could explain things to us a little."

Osen-chan diverted her gaze towards the ground. She fiddled with her fingers, unsure, and then nodded once, as if reassuring herself that she had made the right decision. "I'm sure you all are familiar with Kazama Chikage?" She spoke at last.

Everyone gave her a short nod, confirming her question.

_"What does _he_ have to do with anything?"_ Aoi wondered.

"He's with the Satsuma Clan, and he and his friends, Amagiri and Shiranui, have been annoying us ever since the Ikedaya incident." Shipachi told the visitor.

"Are you all aware that they are after Chizuru-chan?" Osen-chan continued questioning.

"Yes, we are." Kondou replied. "I believe they called themselves 'oni?'"

"They might be strong, but they're definitely no oni." Shinpachi smirked in amusement.

"I am an oni as well." Osen-chan ignored Shinpachi's comment.

There was a stunned silence.

"It's true." Her attendant quietly asserted. "She is from an ancient oni bloodline. Her name is Senhime-sama, descended from Suzuka Gozen." Her glance flickered from Osen-chan to Kondou. "I am from a shinobi clan that has served the princess throughout the generations."

"Wait a second," Sano stared intently at the long haired beauty. "Haven't we seen you before? At Shimabara?"

"Ah," Shinpachi realized, "Aren't you Kimigiku-san?"

The attendant gave him a smile as confirmation.

_"No way..."_ Aoi thought to herself, thunderstruck. All this time, and they had no idea who she actually was.

"I see. So that's why you were so friendly and willing to help us." Hijikata's purple eyes narrowed. "You were trying to gather information on the Shinsengumi."

Kimigiku's smile transformed into a smug simper, but she neither affirmed nor denied the accusation.

"Since long before, those with power have come to us oni, seeking our abilities for their own purposes." Osen-chan explained. "Generally speaking though, oni dislike involving themselves in human affairs. Thus, we went separate ways and lived in hiding. Now, after generations of mingling with humans, there are very few pure-blooded oni remaining."

"Would you and Kazama be considered pure-bloods?" Kondou asked the girl.

"Yes." She replied. "Kazama's family dominated the west, while the Yukimura family was predominate in the east."

Chizuru started at the mention of her family name.

Osen-chan glanced at Chizuru. "I had heard the Yukimura family was destroyed though."

"Hang on a second." Sano sounded rather irked. "Are you saying Chizuru's an oni?"

"Does any of this sound familiar to you?" Osen-chan asked the young girl.

Chizuru slowly slid the long sleeve of her pink kimono up, revealing the place where she had been wounded by Sannan-san the night before.

Aoi stared at the smooth skin in surprise. "There's no wound!" She exclaimed.

"B-but the injury looked so deep!" Shinpachi spluttered.

"It's because I'm an oni..." Chizuru muttered.

"If those with strong or pure blood breed, they will give birth to an even stronger oni." Osen-chan explained.

"So that's what Kazama wants with Chizuru..." Hijikata growled.

"Yes." She nodded. "If Kazama decides to use all of his powers against you, you won't be able to stop him."

Hijikata scoffed. "We are the Shinsengumi, the Mibu Wolves. We will not be thwarted by an oni or two."

"You are being ridiculous." Kimigiku declared. "You will not be able to fight Kazama. At least if she goes with us, we might be able to protect her."

Hijikata gave her a small triumphant smile. "The 'might' also implies that you might not be able to protect her either."

Osen-chan's large eyes widened and Kimigiku clamped her mouth shut, not realizing the hole in their suggestion.

"Yukimura, what do you think about all of this?" Kondou asked the girl. "You should be the one to decide."

Chizuru glanced at the ground and her hands tightened into small fists. She looked up and around the room at everyone. When her eyes met Aoi's the blue-eyed girl gave her an encouraging smile.

"I-I want to stay here."

"Chizuru-chan..." Osen-chan sounded dejected. "I understand." She sighed and stood up. "I guess I can't force you to do what you don't want to do." She smiled down at the girl.

Chizuru stood up as well. "I'll see you off." And they left together.

Aoi slowly stepped out of the room. "This is all rather unbelievable don't you think, Sai-" She looked to her left where Saito usually was, but realized with a sad pang, that he was gone and would not be beside her anymore.

* * *

Several nights later, Aoi was awoken by gunshots. There was a loud _bang_, and Aoi jumped out of bed, pulling on her kimono and hakama. She grabbed her katana and hissed to Chizuru who was just getting up groggily. "Stay here. I'm going to go asses the situation. I will be right back."

Chizuru nodded obediently and Aoi was not sure whether she had understood.

Aoi quietly slipped out of the room and ran to where the shouting was. When she screeched to a stop at the main entrance, her light-blue eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. An army of white-haired, red-eyed monsters were fighting three men who did not seem to have any trouble keeping plethora of rasetsus at bay. To her right, Aoi saw several captains running towards the fighting. The three men seemed to notice the increase of men and an excited energy seemed to roll off them in waves. Aoi beheld the elegant blonde-haired man leaving the group.

"Kazama." She whispered to herself. No doubt he was going to search for Chizuru. She whirled around and ran back to her room as fast as she could. As she approached it, she let out a sigh of relief, Kazama was not there yet, but at the sound of her footsteps, Chizuru had opened the door. She was dressed in her pink kimono and light-grey hakama. Her kodachi was strapped to her left waist. "Chizuru, what are you doing?" Aoi hissed at her.

"I heard fighting. The oni are here, aren't they? They want me right? I can't just stay here and let all of you fight my battle for me!"

"No!" Aoi uttered through gritted teeth. "Stay in your room. It will be harder for us to protect you out there."

"But!" Chizuru protested.

Aoi would hear none of it. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and pushed her back in the room, a little roughly, and slammed the door shut, just in time.

"What are you doing?" A voice drawled behind her.

Aoi whirled around, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest from the fright the blond-haired oni had just given her. "Kazama." Her right hand inched towards her katana.

"I know Chizuru is here. Hand her over." Kazama smirked, ignoring her wandering hand.

"As if." Aoi scoffed. She drew her sword in one swift motion, gripping tightly with both hands in front of her.

Kazama blinked lazily at the movement, the smile never leaving his face.

Aoi brought the sword down next to her right leg, ready to attack, but Kazama never moved to unsheathe his katana. Aoi frowned, annoyed at his lack of response. She charged forward and slashed at his chest. Without any hesitation, Kazama nimbly sidestepped the attack, almost as if he had anticipated it. Aoi slashed at him again and again, but he dodged them all, still refusing to draw his sword.

"Draw your katana, dammit!" Aoi shouted, fed up with his play. "Face me! Fight me, oni!"

Kazama's smile finally disappeared. "I was holding back on you for your sake, but I guess since you want to die so much, I'll oblige." He elegantly slid the sword out of its sheath and nonchalantly pointed the sharp tip at Aoi. "Don't blame me if anything happens to you."

Before Aoi could respond, he was gone. Aoi blinked a few times in surprise, staring at the place where he was just standing. Then her light-blue eyes widened and she jumped forward, sensing his presence behind her. She felt the wind whoosh past her and her skin tingled as his blade missed its mark by centimeters.

Aoi quickly turned and lunged forward, her black hair falling forward onto her chest. Kazama parried the attack, and, upon contact with his strength, the sword nearly flew out of Aoi's hands. She clenched her teeth and brought her katana up above her head. Rushing forward, she brought it down over Kazama's head. His crimson eyes narrowed and his blade came up with a _clang_ to meet hers. Aoi pressed forward, refusing to give in. The unpleasant hiss of metal on metal made Aoi's blood pound, and her breathing accelerated as the two of them stared each other in the eye. Kazama firmed his stance and used all of his strength to push her back.

Aoi flew back and hit the wooden railing on the deck with a scream of pain. She tasted metallic blood. There was a dull throb where she had bitten down on her lips when she had made contact with the fence.

Behind Kazama, she saw the door slide open and Chizuru ran out, shielding Aoi with her body. "Please stop!" She cried. "It's me you want right? Don't kill her!"

"No, Chizuru, get away from him!" Aoi wheezed. She tried to reached out, but her body refused to move.

Kazama chuckled. He grabbed Chizuru and rammed the hilt of his sword into her stomach. Chizuru let out a gasp as the world turned black and she sank into unconsciousness. Kazama picked her up and flung the small girl over his shoulder.

"N-no...stop..." Aoi breathed.

Kazama looked down arrogantly at the black-haired girl on the ground. He gave her one last fleeting smirk before bringing the hilt of his katana down on her head. Aoi grunted and slumped over onto the ground like a rag doll.

* * *

Aoi's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to see Chizuru kneeling down next to her with a bucket of water.

"Oh, you're up already?" She asked.

"Yeah." Aoi muttered, sitting up. She clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"A few hours."

"What happened?"

"Hijikata-san protected me. I think Kazama gave up because he ended up leaving without much fighting."

"I see..." Aoi grumbled, still upset at her loss. She sighed and laid back down, closing her eyes against the dim lights that made her temple throb.

"Um," Chizuru said, "I still haven't thanked you yet, for protecting me. It's my fault you got hurt."

Aoi waved her off. "It's fine. I'm fine, I'm not that weak."

"But still, thank you." Chizuru bowed.

* * *

The following day, Aoi worked impatiently, waiting for night to fall. The Shinsengumi was tasked with cleaning up the mess they had created the previous night. As Aoi ran around the compound, she was greeted by disapproving and disgusted looks from the monks of the Nishi Hongan-ji temple. She let out a puff of air. It was true they had forced the monks to take them in, but it was still annoying to live with people who treated you with disdain. It was even worse after last night's incident.

As soon as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, Aoi went to find Sano. She located him next to the well, rehydrating himself.

"What's up Aoi-chan?" He greeted.

"Sano-san, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

Sano examined her face for a bit, trying to read her. "What kind of favor?"

"Remember how you told me to 'take the initiative' and 'make something happen with my own power?'"

"Yeah..."

"I plan on doing just that." Aoi stated.

"What do you mean?" Sano looked slightly concerned.

"Tonight, I plan on visiting Saito-san. Can you cover for me?"

Sano looked surprised. "I know I told you to fix the problem, but I never knew you would take it this far. It's very dangerous to go to Itou-san's place. They aren't exactly on very good terms with us...you could be killed."

"I'll be careful." Aoi said. "Please, just make sure no one finds out where I'm going. I have to settle this once and for all." She hoped her determination was apparent.

Sano stared at Aoi for a long while before finally nodding slowly. "Alright, I'll help as much as I can, but be careful. I can only help you from here."

Aoi smiled. "Thanks Sano-san."

He ruffled her hair with his large hands. "Be careful." He repeated.

* * *

Aoi jumped as she heard a stick snap behind her. She turned around but there was no one there. _"Calm down Aoi. If you keep going like this, you'll screw everything up."_ She tried to soothe her nerves. Many, many meters down the long stretch of gate, Aoi could barely make out, through the darkness, the tiny figures of the guards standing vigilant next to the large, wooden gate.

Aoi inhaled deeply and grasped the lowest branch of the tree in front of her. With an inaudible groan, she lifted herself up. Once she was standing on the first branch, she grabbed one above it and swung to a branch closer to the gate. Aoi hugged the trunk tightly as the branch bobbed up and down precariously. After it had steadied, she made a simpler transition to a larger branch in front of her.

Aoi looked around for another branch that could possibly support her, but the nearest one was too far to reach. She bit her bottom lip and bent her knees, preparing for the dangerous jump. She sprung up and her fingers barely curled around the branch. She hung there for a moment, unable to move. Then she felt her left hand slipping. She desperately tried to grip the branch tighter, but her hand slid off the tree. She flailed her legs about, trying to keep herself from falling. She felt bile rise to her throat as she looked down and saw the distance she would have to fall. She shook her head desperately. She couldn't fail here, before she had even gotten out of the compound. It would be too embarrassing.

Aoi swallowed hard and forced her left arm up. She managed to clutch the branch just before her right hand slipped off as well. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally felt more secure. She hauled herself up and rested on the branch, steadying her breath. The rest of the way was much easier. When Aoi finally climbed to the branch just above the top of the gate, she smiled. _"It's alright, Aoi. You can do this."_ She reassured herself. Aoi closed her light-blue eyes and leapt. She landed heavily on the shingles with a clatter, and she pressed herself close to the hard shingles and held her breath, waiting for someone to come. But no one did. _"Lucky."_ She thought.

Aoi slithered to the other edge of the gate and nimbly pushed herself off onto the unpaved road outside the compound. She looked back up one last time to make sure there was no one following her before running down the road in the direction of Itou-san's headquarters.

She arrived out of breath. She hid behind a house near the compound and poked her head out around the corner. Resting for a moment, she observed the main entrance. There were two guards stationed on either side of the gate, similar to the Shinsengumi. Aoi took a deep breath and reached down to grab a decent sized stone from the ground. She weighed with her hands, turning the rock several times in her palm before bringing her arm back and throwing the stone as hard as she could far off in the distance. She heard the stone drop with a loud clatter and Aoi pressed her self as close as she could to the wall of the house when she heard the two men arguing.

"I'll go take a look. You stay here." One of them said.

"No I'll go." The other argued back.

"We shouldn't argue. Just stay here. I'll be back soon. It might not even be anything."

There was a crunching sound and Aoi saw a man run past her. He did not seem to have noticed her, but to be safe, she held her breath until he had passed. She glanced back at the gate. _"Dammit, only one."_ She sighed. She couldn't possibly sneak in. They would catch her. The only way. She could possibly get in was to introduce herself and hope she wasn't killed.

Aoi slunk out onto the main road and tried to walk like she had a purpose to the main gate. She stopped just in front of the large door.

"What do you want?" The guard scowled at her.

Aoi swallowed hard. "I would like to speak with Itou-san, please."

"Itou-san?" He scoffed. Then he examined Aoi intently. There was a change in his face. Recognition was etched into his every feature. "Hang on a second. Aren't you with the Shinsengumi?" He glared at Aoi and drew his sword. "What are you doing here?"

"Okazaki, what's going on?" The other man had returned.

"This kid's with the Shinsengumi!" Okazaki growled, his black eyes never leaving Aoi.

"What?!" The other man exclaimed and pulled out his sword as well.

"Please, I just want to speak with Itou-san!" Aoi defended herself.

"Don't fuck with us!" Okazaki shouted. "You're probably here to assassinate him or something." He raised his sword and charged at Aoi.

Aoi grimaced. She did not want to kill them, but they left her with no other option. Her hand reached for her sword and she moved to draw it, but before she could, there was a flurry of motion in front of her. A man slid between Aoi and the guard and sword met sword with a clang. The man's long white scarf fluttered behind him, in Aoi's face, from the sudden movement.

"Stop." He said in a deep voice. Aoi's eyes widened and her heart began pounding uncontrollably. "Sheathe your sword. I will take care of this."

"But Saito-san, he is with the Shinsengumi!" Okazaki retorted.

"I know." Saito said. "I shall take him to Itou-san who will decide his fate."

The two guards bowed and moved aside, allowing Saito to pass. "Come." Saito grabbed Aoi's arm and dragged her through the gate.

"Saito-san..." Aoi murmured.

"Be quiet." Saito hissed.

They walked through the compound together, and as soon as they were out of sight from the guards, Saito pushed Aoi against the wall of the compound.

"Why are you here?" He sounded angrier than Aoi had ever heard him before.

"I'm here to see you!" Aoi whispered back, just as angrily. "Do you know what you put me through when you left? You left me and threw me away without any explanation! Do you have any idea how I felt?"

"Tsukahara!" Saito whispered.

"I came here to see you to force an explanation out of you. I'm don't plan on leaving until I get one!"

"Tsukahara!"

"I thought we were the same, that the Shinsengumi was our home! I never thought you would leave and betray all of us!" She pounded her fists against his chest. "How could you?! I-"

"Aoi!" He hissed through clenched teeth. She stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening. Her lips parted, but words refused to come out. Saito grabbed Aoi's wrists. "Listen to me. Please."

Aoi nodded, unable to speak.

"It was very foolish of you to come here. You could be killed, and I don't have enough power to protect you. I know you came for an explanation, but I'm sorry. I cannot give you one right now."

Aoi's eyes darkened. She tried to rip her hands out of Saito's grasp, but he held on tight.

"Listen to me!" His dark eyes almost bore holes in her light-blue eyes. "I will give you an explanation in due time, but I can't right now. I promise to come back to you. Please, wait for me. You have no idea how fervently I wish to return to the Shinsengumi, but right now I am with Itou-san's faction. Please, I implore you, Tsukahara...no, Aoi, wait for me."

Aoi nodded slowly. There was no way she could refuse him if he used that tone.

"Thank you." Saito whispered in relief. "Thank you." He leaned down closer to Aoi. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. It's only been three days. But it was so agonizing. I heard a passing rumor that your headquarters was attacked last night. I was worried sick about you. Are you unhurt?"

"I'm fine Saito-san." Aoi replied.

Saito's azure eyes traveled across Aoi's face. Then he closed his eyes and carefully pressed his lips against Aoi's.

Aoi's eyes slowly slid close as well and she savored his warm, soft lips. She had almost forgotten their sweet taste, and with this kiss, she tried to imprint their every detail in her brain. Saito's hands rested themselves against Aoi's cheek, cupping her face. Aoi's fingers tightened around Saito's black kimono.

The kiss ended too soon. They broke apart and Saito whispered in Aoi's ear, "we have to go see Itou-san now. I sincerely hope you have come up with a good explanation for why you are here that won't get you killed."

Aoi nodded reluctantly and she followed Saito to Itou's room.

"Itou-san. There was an intruder just now, and I have brought him to you so you can decide what to do with him."

Aoi sullenly examined the light spilling onto the wooden deck through the translucent shoji paper. She hoped Itou would be understanding.

"Come in." Itou said.

Saito and Aoi entered the room and seated themselves in front of Itou who was drinking sake.

"Who do we have here?" Itou smiled slyly. "If I remember correctly, weren't you Tsukahara-kun?"

"Yes." Aoi bowed deeply.

"Well, I'm glad to see you have manners in any case." Itou sniffed. "So? What are you doing here? We don't react too kindly to visitors from the Shinsengumi. There's, ah...bad blood between us." Itou poured himself another shot of sake.

"My only purpose for coming here was to say goodbye to Saito-san." Aoi replied.

"Say goodbye? I don't understand."

"We parted on bad terms." Aoi explained. "I just wanted to smooth things out since it weighed on me heavily. We will not be seeing each other again," Aoi looked down sadly. "and I do not wish to leave things as such."

Itou stared at Aoi for a long moment, sipping sake from the choko, the small sake cup, in his left hand. "Very well." He finally said over the top of the the cup. "Say your goodbyes now."

Aoi paused, thinking of what she would say. Then she turned to Saito. "I'm sorry, Saito-san." She bowed. "Truly, I respect your beliefs and I wish you all the best."

"Think nothing of it Tsukahara. I am at fault as well. Tell everyone else I am sorry for leaving them like this, but I wish to follow my ideals, and Itou-san offered that to me."

"Alright then." Itou cut in. "I assume this is to your satisfaction?" He asked Aoi.

Aoi nodded.

"Saito-kun, please see him out." Itou addressed the stoic man.

Saito stood up and opened the door for Aoi. Just before Saito closed the door on the room, Itou spoke one last time. "I hope this is the last time we see you, Tsukahara-kun. Next time we cross paths, I cannot guarantee your life." He chuckled and Saito slid the door closed.

Saito escorted Aoi to the gate. "You put me in a rather bad position tonight, Tsukahara. I won't be able to help you next time. Please do not come find me again."

Aoi shook her head. "I won't. I trust you Saito-san. I will wait for you." She touched his arm briefly.

Saito smiled down at her and Aoi turned to leave. She walked out of the compound and down the road, never turning back to look at the man she loved.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **I am extremely, extremely glad my Chemistry teacher moved our organic chemistry test to early next week. The bad thing is that I got a 50 on the quiz today. It's probably the worst grade I've ever gotten in my life. Haha, well, I'm not too upset about it since the smartest kid in our class got a 45 on it. Plus since everyone did so badly, our test was moved, and that gave me time to finish this chapter. But I am extremely exhausted right now. It's way, way past midnight, but I really wanted to finish and update this chapter! I wouldn't had been able to tomorrow or the next day since I'll pretty much be strapped to a chair practicing for another audition. There are probably quite a few typos in this chapter because I'm so sleepy and fatigued right now and I still have to finish my calculus homework, I don't really have the energy to go back and read it. If you find any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it. I'll definitely go back when I'm more awake and scan through it again and make corrections.

Sorry, this author's note is so long! It's around that time in the school year when I get really stressed with work, and when I get stressed I tend to rant and talk a lot about stuff that doesn't really matter.

ravenscry21, haha, that's a little dramatic.

hoshi-akuma, hehe ^^ I'm trying to make it as suspenseful as I can, but I still feel like I am lacking. Oh, the end of the story will be great (I hope!). I've got this whole ending planned out already!

Hikiri, yes he did. I don't know when or if I will ever make Saito call Aoi by her first name officially. I feel like he's too formal to ever do something like that under normal circumstances.

damnheart.o3, I'll take your suggestion into account (I've already discussed it with you)!

14Phantom, I love Sano too. The next chapter should mark the end of the first season! It's quite exciting. I finished Hanashobu! Hehe. I'm reading Exotic Flower right now, and you better start updating! I'm catching up fast! I'll be sure to write a huge, long review once I reach the most recent chapter! =P

Guest, I sincerely hope this chapter is to your liking! ('nuff said) XD

Akiko88, aww, thanks for the compliment! Aoi can't stay mad at Saito for long! More like I can't, so my character, in return, also can't.

Guys, be excited for the next chapter! I think it's probably going to be the climax of the story! I'm really excited to start working on it. I want to get it up by early next week, but it really depends on how much procrastination I decide to do. I won't make any promises on update time because I might not be able to keep it. (sorry!) But just anticipate the next chapter! ;D

Chapter 26. Please, please review! **Warning, this chapter has lime! Please read responsibly. **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The months and seasons passed swiftly. Aoi went about her life, pining for Saito every waking moment, yet patiently holding her head high and waiting for the day when she would reunited with him.

December rolled around and the monks at Nishi Hongan-ji, who were finally fed up with the presence of the Shinsengumi, kicked them out of the compound. Not without compensation though. The monks bought them a large manor in return, and the Shinsengumi, respecting their wishes, left the temple to settle into the newly bought headquarters.

"What do you think?" Aoi asked, making herself comfortable in Okita's room.

"About the compound?" Okita asked. He sat up in his bed. "Not bad I guess. It's large. There aren't any damned monks breathing down our necks."

Aoi giggled. "Well, we have Hijikata-san to do that."

Okita joined in the laughter. "That's true." His laugh turned into a dry rasping cough. Aoi scooted forward and grasped his shoulders, supporting him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He waved her off. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since the day Doctor Matsumoto told you about the illness."

"That long huh?" Okita sighed.

"Sorry..." Aoi muttered, feeling guilty.

"Forget about it." He chuckled. "I think quite a few people have already figured out I'm sick too."

"Um, Okita-san..."

He glanced up at her, his sharp, green eyes halting her in her tracks. "There's nothing you can do for me."

Aoi slowly slid her hands off Okita's shoulders and looked at the ground, silent.

Okita's eyes softened. "Could you make me some tea? It'll help my throat."

She smiled at him happily. "Sure."

As Aoi closed the door on the room, she gazed up at the pale-blue sky. _"If only Saito-san were here,"_ she thought to herself, _"perhaps he would know how to handle this. I miss him so much..."_ She felt her eyes swimming with tears. She vigorously wiped them away and continued walking towards the kitchen.

Aoi returned as quickly as she could with a steaming cup of tea. She handed it to Okita who gracefully accepted it and took a long sip. Aoi carefully seated herself next to the man again.

"You know Aoi-chan," Okita muttered over the top of the cup of tea, "You probably shouldn't get so close to me. It'd be problematic if you contracted the disease as well."

"I'll be fine." She replied. "Worry more about yourself."

Okita scoffed. "You're too nice sometimes Aoi-chan. You shouldn't be so nice. People might take advantage of you."

Aoi looked down sadly at her hands resting in her lap. "You are too." She whispered. "I know you are. Almost unbearably so. Maybe you don't realize it, but I do. Everyone does."

* * *

As Aoi was trudging back to her room later that night, she heard voices coming from the meeting room.

"Sakamoto was assassinated?" Someone shouted in horror.

Aoi slid the door open to reveal Sano, Shinpachi and Inoue gathered.

"What happened?" Aoi asked, fear building in her eyes.

"Sakamoto was assassinated." Inoue repeated. "Apparently, they found Harada-kun's sheath at the scene of the crime."

"What's this? Sano killed Sakamoto Ryouma?" Okita appeared behind the inner door. "Wish you'd invited me." He snickered.

"What?! Don't be stupid!" Sano's angry outburst startled Aoi. "My sheath is right here!" He grabbed his sword and presented it to everyone. "And in any case, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Okita looked away. "I'll do nothing but sleep if I'm in bed all day."

"Is someone trying to frame him?" Aoi wondered out loud.

"I bet it was that damn Itou-san." Okita muttered before stomping back to his room.

Sakamoto Ryouma was one of the leading figures in the Meiji Restoration. He was working on bringing about a change in the imperialistic rule. If the Shinsengumi was accused of assassinating him, there would be many people out for blood. Things did not seem to bode well.

* * *

Everyone carefully waded through the days without too much incident, but there was an ominous feeling of trepidation that seemed to hang about the compound. Several nights after the assassination incident, Hijikata called a meeting.

As Aoi entered the meeting room, her eyes landed on a familiar face she had not seen for more than half a year. A huge smile transformed her countenance and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

The man sitting next to Kondou looked up, sensing her presence. His azure eyes moved hungrily over her face, drinking her up with his eyes. His lips curved into a tender smile.

"Saito?" Sano sounded aghast. "What are you doing here?"

Aoi quickly took her seat next to the red-haired man, her eyes never leaving Saito. It had been too long since they last saw each other.

"As of today," Hijikata addressed the captains, "Saito will be returning to the Shinsengumi.

"What's going on?" Shinpachi asked.

"Toshi ordered Saito-kun to infiltrate Itou-san's group." Kondou explained.

Aoi looked over at Saito in surprise. _"That was why he 'betrayed' the Shinsengumi?"_ It made Aoi relieved to confirm, once and for all, Saito's loyalty to the Shinsengumi, but it still nagged at her that he wouldn't tell her the details.

She looked around to see everyone giving him the same exasperated stare.

"Jeez Hajime-kun, I can't believe you went out and secretly had some fun without inviting me!" Okita teased.

"That's not cool Kondou-san!" Shinpachi sighed.

"Well, it was top secret!" Kondou laughed apologetically. "Sorry I didn't tell everyone!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll go make some tea!" Chizuru exclaimed, a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, make it nice and hot!" Kondou called after her.

"So, you spent all this time there." Aoi stated rather sarcastically as soon as Chizuru had left. Her voice softened. "Did you learn anything?"

Saito gazed at her, apologies filling his deep-blue eyes. "Itou-san's faction is taking an antagonistic stance towards the Shinsengumi."

"What do you mean?" Inoue interrupted.

"Itou-san plans on leaking information about the rasetsus in order to overturn the Shogunate." Hijikata explained grimly. "Also the rumor about Harada's involvement in the assassination of Sakamoto was spread by his faction. They plan on destroying the Shinsengumi."

"What?!" Shinpachi cried.

"Damn that Itou Kashitarou!" Sano shouted, thumping a fist on his knee in anger.

"We figured as much, right Okita-san?" Aoi glanced back at the sickly man.

"Your right. I hope that sly fox doesn't get away with this." Okita responded. "I told you we should have killed him, Hijikata-san."

"That's not all though." Saito interjected. He looked around at everyone seriously. Aoi saw his fists clench in anger. "They have devised a plan to assassinate the Captain of the Shinsengumi."

Okita's eyes darkened dangerously. "You mean Kondou-san?" His hands tightened their grip on the collar of his pale-red haori.

Saito nodded. Everyone stared at Kondou, waiting for his reaction.

"You're right Souji." Hijikata broke the silence as Chizuru opened the door, bringing with her the freshly brewed tea. "I think it's time for Itou-san to meet his maker."

"You want to declare war against the Imperial Mausoleum's guard?" Sano sounded uncertain.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other choice." Kondou sighed.

"But what about Heisuke?" Shinpachi asked.

"We'll have to kill him if he attacks." Hijikata responded after a short pause.

Aoi's eyes widened. There was no way she would be able to kill a friend! She heard Chizuru gasp, most likely thinking the same.

Hijikata stood up and, throwing the door open, stalked out of the meeting room.

Aoi looked down at the ground in despair. "Are you serious?" She heard Chizuru exclaim. "Is everyone alright with this?"

"Of course not!" Kondou growled. "Even Toshi wants to save that kid." The commander stood and heavily stomped out of the room. Everyone but Saito and Aoi followed him.

"We all want Heisuke to return." Sano told Chizuru. He looked like he was about to cry. Aoi bit down hard on her lower lip. The other captains walked past Chizuru without a word.

"I'm sorry for acting so unsightly." Chizuru apologized, her eyes were anguished orbs filled with salty water which she tried to old back.

"The Imperial Mausoleum's guard is finished." Saito spoke to her quietly. "Now is the chance if you wish to save Heisuke." Saito stood up and exited the room with Aoi trailing after him.

"Does Itou-san know you've returned to the Shinsengumi?" Aoi asked when they neared his room in the new compound.

Saito shook his head and opened the door, letting the bright moonlight stream into his unoccupied room. "It will be fine if I am gone for a day. I would much rather be here than there."

"But won't you get in trouble with them?" Aoi slid the door shut behind her and Saito moved to light the lamps, filling the room with their yellow glow.

"No. I will tell them I went to Shimabara for a change in atmosphere." He replied, opening closets and rummaging through drawers to locate all the necessities.

"All of your personal belongings are in my room." Aoi told Saito as he searched through the desk in his room. "I packed them for you. I couldn't bring myself to throw them away because I knew you would return."

Saito straightened and smiled at her. He reached out a hand and brushed her bangs to the side. He grabbed ahold of her long ponytail and slid his fingers down the long, silky bundle. He touched her face gingerly, as if any sudden movement would break her. His dark-blue eyes traveled across her face as if he were rememorizing every feature. Aoi covered his hands with hers and she turned her head to kiss the calloused palms of his hand.

Saito pulled his hands out of Aoi's grasp and wrapped his arms around her body so tightly she staggered backwards a few steps until she was supported by the wall. She squeezed him back, tears falling from her light-blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Saito whispered into her ear, feeling the warm drops of water falling onto his black kimono.

"I'm so happy." Aoi cried softly. "I'm so happy that you're back, unharmed. I missed you so much.

"I missed you too." Saito pulled away to kiss the tears streaming down Aoi's face. "It was so hard not being able to see you. Every night, I would think about you and what you were doing, if you were well, if you were thinking about me."

"Thinking about you?" Aoi smiled sadly. "Of course I was thinking about you! You were pretty much the only thing I _did_ think of!"

Saito gazed deep into her eyes. "It brought me peace just knowing that we both lived under the same moon and the same sky, that the moon I saw was the exact same moon you would see."

"Saito-san, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Right before you left, one of the last things you said to me was 'I believe in the things that never change.' What did you mean by that. Are there things that never change?"

"There are." He caressed her cheeks softly. "My feelings. My feelings will never change. No matter how many centuries should pass, no matter how many lives we should live, I will always love you, and I will always find you again."

Aoi opened her mouth to speak, but Saito didn't let her. He used the opportunity while her lips were separated to lean down and kiss her. Aoi broke away and averted her gaze, blushing.

"Why are you looking away?" Saito asked her, trying to make her look at him again. "After everything we've been through together and done, why are you so shy about it now?"

"Isn't it embarrassing though?"

"What is?" He gently turned her face back towards his with a rough hand.

"We've been apart for such a long time. I was wondering if it was normal to be able to return to how we were before?"

"Why shouldn't it be?" He looked perplexed. Then his face darkened. "Don't tell me there's another man."

Aoi raised her hands up in front of her in a sort of surrender, her light-blue eyes wide. "No, of course not! Nothing of the sort!"

Relief was evident on Saito's face. "Then what do you mean?"

"I don't really know..." Aoi's eyebrows knitted together. "I just feel kind of...weird..."

Saito smiled down at her. "Did you go senile while I wasn't around?"

Aoi frowned and her lips pursed together tightly. She pushed him away with her raised hands, turning her head in annoyance. "You were never one condescend. What happened to you?"

Saito caught her hands before she could lower them and pulled her back into his arms. "Sorry." He whispered against her hair. "I'm just so happy to see you again." Aoi raised her head to look at him again. "I don't want you to hate me." Saito continued.

"Stupid." Aoi scoffed. "As if I could hate you." Her endearing look became withering. "Except," she spoke threateningly, "if you leave me. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I don't think I could forgive you."

"I know." Saito replied.

He slipped a hand behind Aoi's neck and brought his head down to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and reciprocated it. His velvety lips devoured hers with intense passion. Even as Aoi surfaced for air, Saito's lips never left her skin. They traveled down to her neck and Aoi moaned, grasping the back of Saito's black kimono to steady herself. He reached up and untied the white string holding her hair up, and Aoi's long hair floated to rest on her back. Saito ran a hand through the black, locks, relishing the feeling of the strands slipping smoothly between his fingers.

Aoi tugged on one end of his white scarf, and it fluttered to the ground. She slipped a hand into his black kimono and loosened it, so that it slipped off his shoulders. Lightly, her fingertips examined his well-defined muscles, formed by years and years of sword training.

Saito ensnared her unoccupied hand and twined his fingers with hers. He lifted his arm and pressed the back of her hand against his warm cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as he pressed even closer to her, trapping her between his body and the wall. He lowered their clasped hands, and using his lips, he pushed back the long sleeve of her dark-green kimono to her elbow. He kissed her bare wrist, feeling her blood pulsating beneath her skin.

Aoi shivered. "Saito-san." She whispered. She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head to catch his lips once again. His hands resting on her hips, Saito pressed back harder, trying to fill the nonexistent gaps between them. Aoi's weak legs gave out and they slid to the ground, their lips still on each other's passionately.

* * *

Saito rubbed the long scar on Aoi's back absentmindedly. "Is there anything you wish for, from the bottom of your heart?" He asked her.

Aoi squinted up at him, trying to make out his face with the help of the moonlight. "Short-term or long-term?"

"Either."

"Well..." She paused, contemplating his question for a moment. Then she smiled shyly, hoping the darkness would mask her blush. "I guess what I want most would be a family."

"A family?"

"Yeah," Aoi snuggled closer to his chest. "A home to ourselves, peaceful, mundane lives, maybe a couple of children running around." She smiled at the thought.

Saito was silent for a moment. Then he bent his head and kissed the top of her head. "I'll make that happen." He promised. Then his fingers went back to tracing the puckered line across her back.

"Does it still bother you?" Aoi was referring to her scar that would never disappear.

"A little. I am still disappointed by my inability to protect you." An almost inaudible sigh escaped through his lips.

"You've protected me so many times already. It was my turn to return the favor."

"By almost dying? I don't wish to be protected in such a way." He sounded angry, but whether his agitation was directed at himself or at her, Aoi could not tell.

Aoi bit her lower lip. "We need to talk to Heisuke tomorrow." She said, quickly changing the subject.

But Saito didn't respond, his mind still on the incident that had occurred more than two years ago.

* * *

Kondou rolled out a map and laid it on the ground. Then he looked up at the captains gathered in the meeting room. "Station your men around this intersection, Abura-kouji." He pointed at a place on the map. "Tonight, Toshi and I will invite Itou-san out for a drink and ask him to investigate the Choshu clan for us. Hopefully by the time he passes this intersection on his way home, he will be too drunk to fight back." He sighed. "Is everyone good?"

There were nods all around the room.

"Good, then please inform your units."

The captains all stood and stretched, gossiping about the event that would transpire that night.

"Yukimura." Saito addressed Chizuru.

"Yes?" She looked up at him with large, brown eyes.

"Come with me tonight. We will speak to Heisuke."

She nodded. "Alright."

At twilight, Hijikata and Kondou left the headquarters to the arranged meeting place, and a couple hours later, as soon as the sun had sunk behind the horizon, Aoi pulled on her light-blue haori and departed with the men from the Shinsengumi who were able to fight.

Aoi pressed herself up against the side of a fabric shop. There were several men squeezed in each alley surrounding Abura-kouji. She peeped around the corner and saw a small light in the distance growing larger. She caught the eye of Sano who was in the alley on the opposite side of the street. Gesturing with her hands, she informed him of Itou's approach. Sano nodded curtly and turned to relay the information to the other men in his alley.

"He's coming. Not too far now." Aoi addressed the men behind her. They tensed and reached for their katanas. "Not yet." She held out a hand to halt them. "The ones nearer the intersection will kill him. We wait for his subordinates to come investigate. Then we ambush them." The men relaxed slightly, but kept their hands on the hilt of their swords.

They waited with bated breath for several long minutes. It seemed like an eternity, but then they heard scraping footsteps and the hiss of swords being drawn from their sheaths. There was a yell and a thump and the footsteps scampered away quickly.

Aoi peered around the corner to see Itou's body lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The light he was carrying had been extinguished when it fell to the ground. She withdrew her head and nodded to Sano.

"He's dead. We got him!" Aoi whispered. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes so she would be alert when it came time to fight.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard a shout. "Itou-sensei!" Several pairs of feet raced towards the corpse.

"Komura, over here!" One of them hailed.

They heard more scuffling footsteps and something heavy was set down on the ground.

"Damn those Shinsengumi!" Someone growled.

Sano inclined his head at Aoi and they dashed out, Aoi drawing her katana. Men after men wearing the trademark Shinsengumi haoris streamed out from the alleys and surrounded the five men from Itou's faction.

The five opponents drew their katanas and backed up against each other. "You bastards, sneak attacks are for cowards!" One of them shouted. "How dare you kill Itou-sensei!"

"We're just retaliating to the fight you guys started!" Sano glared at them. He charged through the ranks of men and drove his spear into the chest of the nearest man before he had time to respond. He pulled out the lance and the man fell with a gurgle to the ground.

Aoi followed Sano's example and leapt at the man in front of her. She slashed her sword down and it met his with a loud, reverberating _clang_. She jumped back a few paces and dashed at him again. Dodging an attack meant for her stomach, she brought her blade down in a wide arc across his torso. Crimson blood spurted from the wound and the man collapsed, dead. Aoi straightened. _"These men can't even fight!"_ She thought to herself disappointedly.

The other three men were slain in almost no time at all. Aoi sighed, looking down at the corpses. She heard a cry and turned to see one of the men gripping Sano's ankle, struggling against death. Sano frowned and raised his spear to finish him off, but before the tip of his spear could pierce him, there was a gunshot and the man's hand flopped back to the ground and didn't move. Everyone turned to look in shock at the newcomers. Aoi's eyes widened when she saw the two men standing in the shadow of a nearby building.

"Amagiri Kyuuju." She muttered under her breath. The other, then, must be Shiranui Kyo. She vaguely remembered him introducing himself to Sano when they were supposed to be protecting the Shogun on his way to Nijou Castle.

"We'll be sure to avenge you!" Shiranui chuckled to the corpses on the ground. "Hey humans, we've come to play with you!" He addressed the Shinsengumi.

"What are you doing here?" Sano glared at the two of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shiranui scoffed. "We're here for work." He smirked. "We're here to watch you dumbasses fall into our trap!" He raised a hand leisurely and the Shinsengumi were ironically surrounded.

"I'm amazed you managed to gather so many men." Shinpachi sounded genuinely impressed. "Going by their clothes though, I bet they're from the Satsuma clan."

"I apologize for doing things like this," Amagiri bowed, "but I must follow my orders."

"Never mind you," Sano's golden eyes shifted to Shiranui, "wasn't Shiranui with the Choshu?"

Shiranui's smirk widened. "I guess you don't know this yet, but the Choshu and the Satsuma are pretty good friends now."

Several men launched themselves at the severely outnumbered Shinsegumi. Aoi parried an attack and threw her assailant back, turning to slash at another man behind her. Sparks flew off as her blade slid off his. She ducked under his sword and stabbed him in the chest. She quickly pulled her katana out of his body and turned to lunge at the man she had just thrown back. She managed to slice his shoulder, and his blood splattered onto her haori. The man screamed with pain and staggered back, gripping his wound, his katana dropping to the ground with a _clack_. She slashed the back of one of the Satsuma men who was engaged in a deadlock with a Shinsengumi. The man in light-blue gave her a quick nod of thanks before throwing himself back into the fray.

Aoi spun and kicked a man hard in the stomach, making him stumble back, winded, before burying her sword into his heart. Sweat dripped down her face like tears as she slashed and cut her way through the never-ending throng of men. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Heisuke running towards them with Chizuru in tow. She jumped back to form a group with Sano and Shinpachi. They were all breathing hard. Suddenly, the group of Satsuma soldiers in front of them parted to the side, revealing Amagiri, who was approaching them.

"I have a proposition for you." He said civilly. "Would you be willing to hand over Yukimura Chizuru-kun? That girl back there." He cracked a small smile. "If you do I shall allow all of you escape."

Sano and Shinpachi gasped looking back at Chizuru, but Aoi continued to stare at the large, muscular oni.

"I don't believe it's an unfair trade." Amagiri continued. "I don't recommend fighting against these odds." He gestured at the hordes of of Satsuma men surrounding him.

Aoi gritted her teeth. It was true, the Shinsengumi were severely outnumbered.

"Yukimura Chizuru, do you accept my proposal?" He spoke to the young girl.

"I..." She whispered. "You'll let everyone go if I agree won't you?" She walked forward begrudgingly, her feet dragging in the ground.

Next to Aoi, Sano held up a hard to stop Chizuru. "That was pretty cool Chizuru. Now leave the rest to us." Sano smirked. Then he tensed. "I'd rather die protecting her than live a long life by giving her away."

"Now who's looking cool?" Shinpachi chuckled. He tilted his head to call to Heisuke. "Heisuke, what are you doing just standing there? You're just going to watch while Sano takes all the glory?"

Heisuke slowly walked towards them. "You two are always like this, especially when you fight. You always drag me in without considering my feelings."

"It's not like you don't do it either." Sano retorted. They shared a small smile, and Heisuke drew his sword, taking his place in the group.

"Heisuke, I hope you haven't gotten rusty!" Shinpachi cackled.

"I'm not lame enough for the likes of you to worry about!" Heisuke shot back.

Aoi listened to the exchange without a word, as soon as it seemed like their snubbing had come to an end, she raised her sword, ready to fight again.  
The Satsuma men began streaming towards them, and the Shinsengumi retaliated.

Sano swung his spear in a circle, cutting all those who had the misfortune to surround him. Shinpachi slashed at one man in front of him and whirled around with a shout and sunk his blade into the shoulder of another man.

Aoi dodged an attack and sliced the assailant's forearm, causing him to drop his katana. She swept a leg under his, tripping him. As he fell to the ground, she drove the tip of her blade into his chest. She quickly withdrew it, and without bothering to flick the blood off, she rammed the hilt into another man that had charged at her. He gasped and flailed his katana wildly, oxygen refusing to enter his lungs. She knocked his weapon out of his hands and slashed diagonally across his torso. He crumpled onto the ground heavily. Looking up, she saw Amagiri stepping forward.

"I'm going to take you on, Amagiri." Heisuke faced the oni.

"You are fighting me alone?" He asked in disbelief.

"You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!"

Heisuke ran towards Amagiri. He brought his sword down to the oni's face, but Amagiri easily deflected it with his fist. He crouched and sunk his elbow deep into Heisuke's stomach, throwing him back.

Aoi watched as Heisuke landed on the ground several yards away with a strangled cry.

"Heisuke-kun!" Chizuru cried, bringing her hands up to her eyes.

Aoi noticed several men running towards Chizuru, and so did Heisuke. He struggled to raise himself off the dusty, unpaved road and tripped towards the girl. "Chizuru!" He wheezed, throwing his katana at the enemies. The blade struck one in the shoulder, and he toppled over with a shout of pain.

Aoi turned to rush to Chizuru's aid, but a man distracted her. She parried his attack and sliced his thigh. The man's leg gave out to the pain and his knee dipped to the ground. He brought his sword up again, but Aoi deflected it and stabbed his chest. She turned again and saw that Shinpachi had already beaten her to the girl. But a horrifying scene made her eyes go wide. A now swordless Heisuke was struggling in the air against Amagiri who was holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Your courage is commendable, but foolish!" Amagiri growled, drawing his unoccupied hand back into a fist. Releasing all of his strength, Amagiri's hand flew forward and up into Heisuke's ribs. Heisuke soared backwards, blood flying from his mouth.

Aoi lurched towards the boy. The oni's punch had definitely broken a few ribs. The blood wasn't a good sign either. It would be fatal if a broken rib had pierced his lungs. Aoi felt bile rising to her throat and she felt her blood turn cold at the possible, terrible outcome.

"Heisuke-kun!" Chizuru screamed again.

"Heisuke!" Shinpachi shouted. He slashed at the man in front of him and sprinted to the boy lying on the ground once again.

Aoi crouched down next to Heisuke, Chizuru doing the same. Crimson blood was dripping from his partially opened lips, and his eyes were closed.

"Heisuke!" Shinpachi cried, grabbing him. Heisuke's light-blue eyes opened, but they were unfocused and glazed over.

"Stop!" Aoi reached out a hand to stop Shinpachi in case he caused anymore damage to the poor boy's body. She turned to the girl beside her. "Do you think you can feel for broken ribs? I don't have any medical training."

"Yes, I think so." Chizuru reached out a hand and gingerly prodded Heisuke's ribcage.

As she was doing so, Sano swung his spear in a wide arc, fending off anyone who might attack. "Keep them at bay!" He ordered the other Shinsengumi.

"God he must be crazy!" Shiranui snickered. "I have no idea why he's in such a rush to die!"

"Shut up!" Sano shouted back. He rushed forward, but several men blocked his path.

One of them brought his blade down over Sano's head, but it was blocked by the long, wooden shaft. Shinpachi stood and charged at one of the Satsumas. His bloodstained haori flapped behind him as he ran forward, his eyes drawn in anger.

"Can you protect him?" Aoi asked Chizuru, pointing at the broken boy she was tending to.

"Yes." She nodded.

Aoi swallowed and stood, ready to join back in the fighting. But she was almost at her limit. They had been fighting nonstop all night, and she was tired. Sweat and gore plastered her bangs to her forehead, and her kimono stuck to her back. There was a dull throbbing in the back of her head, the precursor of a headache.

Sano slashed at the man who had attacked him, and blood spurted from his wound. Then he jumped back a few steps.

"Dammit, there are too many of them!" Shinpachi growled. "And I don't think Aoi-chan can last much longer." He added when he saw her swaying where she stood.

"Shinpachi, at the very least we have to get Chizuru out of here." Sano replied.

He turned his attention back as another Satsuma rushed at him. There were several cries and men began rushing towards Aoi and Shinpachi as well. Aoi lifted her sword wearily to protect herself, but before anyone could reach her, there was a flurry of movement in front of her. There were shouts and the men that had charged at them collapsed to the ground, bleeding. As they fell, they revealed a person standing behind them. He straightened and Aoi almost cried from relief.

"Saito?" Sano relaxed slightly.

"Sorry I'm late." Saito situated himself in front of the group, using his body as a shield. "Leave them to me."

Just by having him next to her, Aoi could feel her strength slowly returning.

"Are you alright, Tsukahara?" He asked her.

Aoi nodded, trying to conserve her energy.

"Aoi-chan, help Chizuru carry Heisuke back." Sano raised his spear.

"But I want to stay here!" She exclaimed.

"Aoi-chan-" There was a hint of desperation in Sano's voice.

"It's fine." Saito interjected. "We will finish this quickly."

Sano let the matter drop with a sigh and he turned to face the army of Satsuma men. Even though the Shinsengumi were still severely outnumbered, just having Saito there gave the impression that their forces had increased a hundred fold, and it might as well have been that way. Saito alone fought his way through half of the opponents, leaving the others for the exhausted Shinsengumi. Eventually, with their dwindling numbers, the Satsumas called for a retreat.

* * *

The next night, as Aoi was retiring to her room, there was an ear-splitting scream from down the hall. "No, Heisuke-kun, please stop it!" Chizuru's voice pleaded.

Aoi rushed to the room to see Sano already throwing open the door. From over his shoulder, Aoi saw Chizuru swipe at something in Heisuke's hand, but even in his injured state, Heisuke managed to keep whatever he was holding out of her reach. "Leave me alone." He croaked.

Aoi pushed past Sano to scold the boy and tell him to lay down, but before she could reach him, he had popped the lid off a small crystal vial and let it drop to the ground. Her eyes widened in horror, and Sano, realizing what he was holding, threw himself forward, but too late. With a cry from Chizuru, Heisuke lifted the vial to his lips and drank the blood-red liquid inside. As soon as he had drunk the last drop, he dropped the vial and began writhing in his futon, his hair turning as white as the bed sheet he was sleeping on.

"No!" Aoi gasped.

Sano knelt on the ground and gripped Heisuke's shoulders. He struggled against the person holding him down and let out a painful yell. His red pupils were dilated from the pain. Several captains ran into the room, among which included Sannan-san.

"What's going on?" Hijikata demanded.

"Heisuke drank it!" Aoi scrambled back a few paces. "He drank the Ochimizu!"

Hijikata's violet eyes were riveted on the boy squirming in Sano's arms. He turned to Sannan-san. "Is there anything you can do?" He pleaded.

Sannan-san narrowed his eyes, thinking. Then he pulled out something wrapped with paper from his long sleeves. "Yukimura-kun, bring me some water." He commanded. "Hurry."

Chizuru inclined her head and bolted out of the room. She returned in almost no time at all, carrying a cup of water. She handed it to Sannan-san who opened his small packet and poured its contents into the water. Then he handed it to Aoi. "Make Todou-kun drink this. It should help."

Aoi nodded and accepted the glass. She shuffled up to the white-haired boy. "Is there anyway you can get his mouth open?" She asked Sano.

"I can try." He replied. Leaving one arm around Heisuke's body, he reached his other hand up and placed it under Heisuke's chin. Using his thumb and index finger, Sano squeezed his mouth open. Heisuke struggled, but his mouth never closed.

Dodging his thrashing fists, Aoi carefully placed the lip of the cup to Heisuke's mouth and poured. Some of the water sloshed out from the side, but luckily, Heisuke managed to swallow the majority. His frenzied breathing calmed and he slumped over, unconscious. Sano gently laid him back down on the futon.

"He should be okay now." Sannan-san said quietly.

"What did you give him?" Okita asked glancing down at Heisuke who was sleeping peacefully.

"A medicine." Sannan-san replied. "Something I created from the notes Kodou-kun left behind. He's still a rasetsu, but the pain should be gone for now."

Aoi felt like crying. She buried her face in her hands. Why did things have to turn out this way? She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Saito hovering over her. "Everything will be alright." He comforted her. "Heisuke will be alright."

Aoi nodded, willing herself to believe his words.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Yeesss! Finally! I've been so busy these past several days, I havent had any time to write! Thank goodness for no homework days! Happy Halloween everyone (although I'm a little late)! My heart goes out to all those who have been hit by the hurricane on the Jersey shore!

Hikiri, Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

ravenscry21, Aww, I'm sorry! But it was inevitable. If he didn't drink it he would have died then, and I didn't want that to happen. =(

The Queen of Water, Here it is for you!

Juliedoo, Thank you! I'm so happy you like my OC! I'm glad their relationship is believable. Sometimes I have a hard time with it. I think "what if this isn't what Saito would do?" XD

Akiko88, Thanks! Saito's a sweet guy, hehe!

14Phantom, This is it! Oh schoolwork, you should concentrate on that. I know it probably isn't very convincing advice coming from someone like me who procrastinates all the time and does my homework the morning it's due, but it's still important!

AmazeBallsWomp, I'm sorryyyyy! *sob* *crying with you*

shoujok, Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I grinned like an idiot when I saw your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I tried to make it as sweet as possible! And I'm really happy that you like Aoi! I tried to make her into one of those girls you can't help but like, strong on the inside and outside, but she has her own weaknesses. I feel like it still needs lots of improving though!

hoshi-akuma, Writing about them getting back together made me happy! ^^

Guest, Oh geez, lol, we need some moderation in this fanfic! Hahahahaha I'm glad you liked it! (Chapter 28 is actually out too!)

Chapter 27 guys! I feel like there are a few parts that are lacking, but hopefully you'll forgive me. Sorry this update took so long! I'll try to be quicker with the next updates! Enjoy, and please review as always!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Shimada held the horse steady as Kondou mounted it. A month had passed since the assassination of Itou, and Kondou was going to Nijou Castle for a meeting.

"Be careful." Hijikata fretted. "Are you sure you don't want more men to accompany you?"

Kondou chuckled. "There's no need. Nothing will happen." He looked around at all the worried faces. "Don't worry about me! Besides, if anyone should attack the headquarters while I am gone, there will be enough men to protect it. Besides, we're just discussing the Choshu and Satsuma alliance."

There was a short pause before Hijikata sighed and relented a little. "Your carefree attitude worries me, Kondou-san." He smiled up at the captain.

Kondou laughed heartily. "Well, I'm off!" He nudged his horse and trotted away from the compound with Shimada and a couple other men following.

"Is it really alright that we didn't send more men with him?" Aoi asked Hijikata. "I mean, he is our captain, and if anything should happen to him..."

Hijikata shook his head in consternation. "He requested it, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. That's just like Kondou-san." He turned and walked back into the compound without another word.

* * *

Late that night, Aoi was resting in Saito's room, reading one of his books on war. Saito was assiduously cleaning the blade of his sword. He had just set down the rice paper and was reaching for the powder ball when there was a loud _crash_ and anxious voices shouting. Aoi tossed the book onto his desk and shot to her feet. Her eyes met Saito's and after exchanging a nod, she sprinted out of his room. Saito carefully set his katana on the ground and followed her.

They saw Shimada carrying a bloody form into the meeting room, and Aoi's heart began to thump wildly in her chest. They entered the room to witness Shimada setting down the unconscious captain on a futon Yamazaki had prepared. The scarlet blood from the wound in his right shoulder seeped onto the white cloth, staining it.

The door opened again and Chizuru and Sano stepped it. Aoi heard Chizuru's gasp of horror and Sano's outraged cry. "What happened?" Sano demanded.

"Not now." Yamazaki snapped back. "We'll explain everything later. Right now, the most important task on our hands is to make sure the commander doesn't die." He turned to Chizuru. "Please fetch me a cloth. There should be some in the closet."

Chizuru nodded and did as she was asked. She handed him a white strip of cloth and he pressed it against the wound, trying to stem the continuous flow of blood, but to no avail. Yamazaki removed the blood-soaked cloth and glanced up at Sano and Saito. "The bleeding isn't stopping. I'll have to cauterize it."

They dropped to their knees and clasped Kondou's legs and arms, holding them down. Yamazaki grabbed the small stick of metal burning in the flames with tongs and examined the red, hot end. Then he looked up at the two men. "Ready?" He asked. They nodded and Yamazaki lowered the searing tip to the wound.

Aoi scrunched up her face and squeezed her eyes shut just as the scalding metal met Kondou's skin. She heard the the sizzling sound of skin burning and Kondou let out a choked scream.

"Quick, put something in his mouth so he doesn't bite off his tongue!" Aoi heard Yamazaki command. There was a shuffling sound and then Kondou's yells were muted, but still distinctly audible.

The scar on Aoi's back tingled as she vaguely remembered the pain when her wound had been cauterized. She cringed as Saito and Sano grunted, trying to hold down Kondou's thrashing limbs. Aoi turned her back on the horrific scene and sat down next to Shimada. "So, what happened?" She asked him.

"He was shot on our way back from the meeting at Nijou Castle." He explained.

"Your saying he rode like that all the way back here?" Hijikata exclaimed.

"Yes, luckily the horse didn't throw him off. If he had fallen, he probably would have been killed by assassins." He bowed deeply. "I'm sorry! It's my fault for not protecting the captain!"

Hijikata looked anguished. "No. It's my fault for not trying to change Kondou's mind about sending a full escort because it would lessen the defenses at headquarters."

"Vice-commander, tonight will determine whether he survives or not." Yamazaki walked towards the group, wiping his hands on a stained cloth.

Everyone looked dejectedly at the now-resting figure on the futon. A slight movement behind the inner door made Aoi look up. She saw Okita glaring down monstrously at Kondou. Aoi made to move towards him, but before she could, he was gone.

"Tsukahara-kun, is something the matter?" Yamazaki had caught her sudden movement.

Aoi sat back. "No, nothing..." She bit her lower lip and mulled over her thoughts for a moment, then she stood up. "Actually, I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room in the direction Okita had gone. She couldn't leave him alone. There was a strange feeling nagging at her.

When she approached his room, she saw that his door was open. _"Did he not return to his room?"_ She wondered. Aoi passed the room, determined to search elsewhere for the man, but a glint on his futon caught her eye. A glass vial was just barely visible in the folds of his sheets. She bent down and picked it up, her eyes widening as she realized what it was. There was only a single drop of the red liquid left. She dropped the vial and dashed down the dark hallway. _"Not Okita-san too!"_ She cried to herself.

As Aoi was running back to the meeting room to inform everyone of her find, she saw Chizuru staring off into the distance. Aoi backtracked and trotted towards the girl who had been retrieving water from the well. "Chizuru, have you seen Okita-san?"

"Ah, Tsukahara-san," she replied, "yeah, I think I just saw him running that way." She pointed in the direction she had been staring at. "It seemed like he was in a hurry to do something."

_Bang, bang!_ The sound of gunshots startled them.

"What was that?" Chizuru cried fearfully.

Aoi gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing. _Bang!_ The sound split through the silent night like a knife. She sprang down the road in the direction of the sound, the direction Okita was no doubt headed towards. She glanced behind her to see Chizuru running after her. "Stay here!" She shouted over her shoulder at the girl.

"No, I want to come!" Chizuru shot back, trying to keep up with Aoi's fast pace.

Aoi ground her teeth together, frustrated. She knew it was no use trying to convince her. The girl was too stubborn for her own good. _"Well,"_ Aoi thought to herself wryly, _"I can't really be talking, seeing as I'm pretty stubborn myself."_

Rounding a corner, she nearly crashed into Sannan-san and Heisuke.

"Calm yourself." Sannan-san tried to placate her.

"Yeah," Heisuke added, "don't worry about it so much. They're just trying to tick us off."

"But Okita-san..." Chizuru gasped for air, finally catching up. "He just ran off by himself!"

"I'm going to go take a look!" Aoi dashed off again, her fear amounting to terror. _"Please, please, please let Okita-san be okay!"_

"Wait!" Heisuke called after her, pushing past Sannan-san.

The mist swirled around her ankles as Aoi flew down the street. Behind her she could hear the footsteps of Heisuke and Chizuru following her. Off in the distance, shrieks had replaced gunshots. Then suddenly, they stopped, and the night was quiet again.

_"Please, don't let me be too late!"_ Aoi cried.

Through the haze, Aoi could barely make out two figures. One was Okita. There was no mistaking the light-blue haori he was wearing, but the other she didn't recognize. At first glance, he looked like Chizuru, but it couldn't be. Chizuru was right behind her. Aoi felt her heart sink when she saw his unruly white hair, and crimson eyes. She was too late.

"Okita-san!" Chizuru shouted happily.

The unidentified man looked back at the three of them and jumped up, impossibly, on the shingled roof above. Aoi slowed as she approached Okita, but Chizuru continued running towards him, overtaking Aoi.

Okita glanced up at the man who had confronted him and saw him sneering at something. He followed his line of sight and saw two men hiding in an alley, guns cocked and ready to fire into the street. He ran towards Chizuru and threw himself in front of the guns, using his body as a shield. The long, white straps of his headband and his haori fluttered as the guns were shot and the bullets were embedded into his body. Aoi gasped and ran towards him, screaming his name. Heisuke reached him before she could, though, and wrapped his arm around his torso to prevent him from collapsing.

Heisuke gently lowered Okita to the ground, and Chizuru and Aoi crowded around. "Souji, you turned into a rasetsu?" Heisuke sadly asked the unconscious man on the ground.

"Okita-san...why?" Tears filled Chizuru's eyes and fell onto Okita's cheeks.

Aoi glanced back up at the roof, but no one was there. Her shoulders slumped as she gazed back down at white-haired man on the ground. She felt weary and her eyes were as clouded as the night.

Heisuke carefully lifted Okita. His strength seemed to contrast with his size. The three of them slowly trudged back to the compound.

They slid open the door of the meeting room where everyone was still gathered around Kondou's futon. Their expressions darkened even more as they took in Okita's inanimate form draped over Heisuke's shoulder. Sometime during their journey back, his hair had changed from white back to brown.

"What happened?" Hijikata exclaimed, lurching up. Yamazaki quickly pulled out another futon from the closet behind him, spreading it out next to Kondou. Heisuke gently set sandy-haired man on the futon. Under the scrutiny of Sannan-san's intelligent eyes, Yamazaki worked quickly to remove the bullets.

Heisuke sat down in front of Hijikata and Aoi did the same next to Saito.

"We heard gun shots." Aoi explained. "We saw Okita-san running in the direction they had come from, but when we reached him, he had already turned into a rasetsu and killed all those people."

"A rasetsu?" Sano ejaculated, his golden eyes tightening with consternation.

Aoi nodded. Her throat had closed, and she swallowed hard, trying to force words out.

"I was being foolish," Chizuru continued, "and he saved me. But he was shot. I...!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"It's okay, Chizuru!" Heisuke tried to comfort her. "If Souji's a rasetsu now, then his wounds should heal after the bullets are removed!"

"This is rather strange." Sannan-san interjected. He shook the bloody bullets in the metal tray slightly so they slid from side to side and held it out for Hijikata to see. "We've removed the bullets, but his wounds don't seem to be healing, even though he's a rasetsu."

Hijikata examined them carefully. "Those bullets aren't lead, are they?"

"Right." Sannan-san adjusted his glasses. "They appear to be silver."

Hijikata sighed sullenly. "I don't think we have much of a choice except to get Doctor Matsumoto to treat both of them. I'm going to send them to Osaka Castle."

Aoi's hands balled into fists. It seemed like, one-by-one, the Shinsengumi were being consumed by the Ochimizu.

* * *

"Listen up!" Hijikata's voice resonated loudly in the large room in the Fushimi Magistrate's Office. "Kondou-san is at Osaka Castle being treated for his wounds, so in his absence, I will be heading the Shinsengumi." He was granted an approving look from the soldiers. The corners of his lips curved into a minute smile. "The Aizu has decided it is time to fight back against the Satsuma and Choshu."

A small cheer erupted. Chatter broke out through the ranks and Hijikata coughed to get their attention again.

He turned to Shinpachi. "We're going to attack the Empress's Shrine. Do you think you could clear a path for us?"

"Yeah." Shinpachi thumped his chest. "You can count on us!"

"My squad will back him up." Sano added. "There will be a lot of enemies, and I don't want him get out of control." He smirked.

"Hey! You think I can't handle a little stuff like this!" Shinpachi exclaimed, but then his face turned serious. "Joking aside though...I feel like this is going to be a lost cause."

Hijikata frowned, the creases on his face deepening, and addressed Saito. "Saito, can you take your squad to Ryuu'un-ji to stop the cannon fire?"

Saito nodded.

"I'll be going with him." Aoi flashed the vice-commander a smile.

"Alright, guys." Hijikata paced back and forth. He stopped and looked out over the many heads of the Shinsengumi. "I wish you all the best."

"Come," Saito gestured to Aoi, standing up, "we need to prepare." He turned to his men who had gathered around him, waiting for instructions. "Get yourselves organized, and then group up at the front gate. We will be ready to depart shortly." Heads bobbed up and down, and everyone scurried off in different directions. Saito reached down and grabbed Aoi, dragging her to his room.

As soon as he had closed the door, his lips were on hers, kissing her fiercely. "You shouldn't come with me." He breathed between kisses. "You should stay here with Yukimura."

"And leave you by yourself?" Aoi kissed him back. "I don't think so."

"I will be fine. I'm more worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, die." Saito cupped her face in his large hands.

Aoi covered his hands with hers. "If I stayed here, I'd probably worry myself to death about you."

"Please." He begged. His hands slid down to grasp her shoulders, and his lips traced her jaw line, from the corner of her lips to the bottom of her earlobe.

"If something were to happen to you while I was waiting down here, I would never forgive myself." Aoi whispered.

Saito straightened up and stared at Aoi. Aoi stared back, willing herself to persevere. Finally, Saito relented. "You won't be swayed?" He asked.

"No." She replied firmly.

Saito pulled her into an embrace. "You make me worry about you so much."

"Sorry, but I guess we're even, seeing as I worry about you a lot too." She hugged him back.

"We have to get going soon. Are you ready?" He pulled away from her.

Aoi nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

_Boom!_ Cannon balls and bullets rained down on the third division. The men ran towards the cannons, squinting their eyes, trying to see through the haze of dust floating around them. Aoi stopped in her tracks as a bullet whizzed past her face, splitting the skin on her left cheek. She wiped away the blood with the back of her hand.

"Tsukahara!" Saito yelled, ready to run back to her.

"I'm fine!" She shouted over the blasts. "Keep going!"

He shot one last uncertain look at her over his shoulder before calling to his men, "follow me!" He continued towards the cannon fire, and Aoi and the the third division ran after him.

On several occasions, the bombarding shells came close to striking Saito, but every time, Aoi found him emerging from the dust, unharmed. Around them, men were falling like felled trees, but they had made almost no progress on stopping the cannon fire.

"Saito-san!" Aoi hoped that her voice would carry to him. He turned, his dark hair and haori covered in dirt and sand. "We need to retreat! People are dying, and we won't be able to get to them!"

Saito looked, with anguished eyes, around at the men lying on the ground, surrounded by blood and gore, and at the men behind them clutching their wounds. His eyes followed the crimson blood trickling down Aoi's face. He whirled around, turning his back on the cannons. "Retreat!" He shouted.

Aoi turned to run as well, but a stray bullet caught her in the right calf. She tripped with a scream.

"Tsukahara!" Saito ran back, dodging the bullets flying all around him. He pulled her up and supported her on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"It's only a scratch, a scratch." Aoi reassured. "The bullet didn't actually hit me."

Saito's arms tightened around her, and he helped her limp haltingly away.

When the two of them finally reached their headquarters, the blood flowing from the wound on Aoi's leg was staining her black hakama, and causing it to stick to her leg. They met Hijikata in front of the gate.

"Saito?" His purple eyes slid from Saito's soot covered face to Aoi's body being supported by Saito. "Aoi, what happened?"

"I'm okay. It's only a scratch." Aoi repeated.

"Vice-commander, my apologies." Saito shifted Aoi's weight on his shoulders. "The bombardment was too much for us to break through to Ryuu'un-ji."

"I see." Hijikata muttered. At that exact same time, Sano appeared, supporting his own teammate who had bullet wound in the shoulder.

"Where's Shinpachi? Is he not back yet?" He asked worriedly.

Hijikata shook his head apologetically. "No."

Sano hung his head dejectedly, fretting for his closest friend.

"Come with me to the meeting room." Hijikata gestured them through the gate. "We have things to discuss."

Sano transferred his patient to Yamazaki and followed Hijikata. In the meeting room, Saito helped Aoi sit down.

"Chizuru," Aoi addressed the girl. "Do you think you could bandage this?" She indicated at the deep scratch in her calf.

Chizuru nodded and ran off to fetch her medical kit. She quickly ran back and wrapped the gauze several times around the wound. Almost immediately, the white cloth was stained a light-pink color. When she had finished treating Aoi's wound, she moved on to dress the cut on Hijikata's right hand.

"The opposite side has more accurate and powerful guns," Sano began, "they have an extremely long range. Two out of three bullets hit their target, even from an extensive distance. If a volley of bullets came from above..." He left the sentence hanging.

"We experienced almost the same thing." Aoi added, stretching her injured leg out. "With the bullets plus the cannon balls, we lost a considerable amount of men."

"That's terrible!" Chizuru exclaimed. "Does that mean Nagakura-san, and Shimada-san are...?" She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

The room was silent, and Chizuru's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. A mass of spiky, brown hair poked out from the other side of the sliding door. Shinpachi's blue eyes were teeming with happiness. "We just got back!" Shimada stumped into the room, Shinpachi trailing lightly after him.

"Shinpachi!" Sano cried, hardly believing his eyes.

"What's with you guys? It's not like I'm a ghost!" Shinpachi chuckled.

"Thank goodness!" Chizuru clasped her hands together.

Shinpachi and Shimada sat down next to each other. "Man, it was a nightmare out there." Shinpachi huffed. "The enemy was raining bullets on us! There was no way we could break through to their headquarters." He shook his head. His hands clenched into tight fists on his knees, and he gnashed his teeth together. "In the end, I sent a bunch of men to their deaths."

A loud boom shook the room. Aoi wobbled, her precarious sitting position disturbed by the quake. Saito grabbed her arm to steady her. Shinpachi glanced outside at the smoke curling across the ground. "Looks like there's a fire." He remarked.

"Toshi-san." Inoue looked to Hijikata for further instructions.

Hijikata picked up the katana lying at his feet. He sighed deeply. "I guess we no longer live in an age of swords and spears."

Aoi glanced at Saito, and seeing his reaction to those words made her heart break. His face had darkened, and his eyes were tight. Aoi knew that, to Saito, the sword and the way of the samurai were his life; and if those were being taken away from him, it was like his life was slowly unraveling.

Hijikata gripped his katana so tightly, the wound Chizuru had just wrapped began to bleed more profusely, a red stain blotting the gauze. "We're going to retreat." He exclaimed after a long silence. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "But we haven't lost yet." Hijikata said with conviction. "They'll pay for this!" He slammed the tip of his sheath into the ground in anger. "Send the rasetsu unit out to clear a way, once the fire is out. And I'd like someone to go to Yodo Castle to ask for reinforcements."

"I'll go!" Chizuru volunteered.

"You?" Shinpachi frowned.

"Yes, everyone's exhausted." Chizuru looked around at those gathered in the room. "You should rest until it's time to depart. I can go deliver the message!" She looked to Hijikata for confirmation, but none came. "Please, please let me go! Please let me be of use!" But there was still no response.

"I'll go with her." Inoue spoke up.

"Inoue-san?" Chizuru looked at the elderly man next to her. He turned to her and nodded.

"As will I." Aoi raised her hand.

"Tsukahara, you're injured." Saito tried to stop her.

"Not injured enough to not be able to escort someone." Aoi scoffed.

"Then I will go as well." Saito disputed.

"No." Aoi shook her head. "Stay here and lead your men. I'm sure they will need your moral support after the defeat they just suffered." She smiled. "I'll be fine. I can still run and fight."

Saito looked ready to argue back, but Hijikata spoke up for Aoi. "Very well, Aoi, Gen-san, I'm counting on you two."

"Vice-commander!" Saito frowned.

"Aoi's right, Saito. I want you to stay here until it's time to leave."

Saito bit back his flow of words and nodded obediently.

"Alright then," Aoi stood up, stretching her legs and wincing slightly at the pain from her wound. "Let's get going."

* * *

The three of them ran through the thicket of bamboos on a wide, unpaved path. Aoi's breath came out in short puffs as she tried to keep up with them.

"Do you think they'll send reinforcements?" Chizuru asked Inoue.

"We'll have to convince them to for Toshi-san! It's our only hope." He responded without breaking his stride.

After a short while, they finally reached Yodo Castle. Aoi bent over, gasping for breath on the wooden bridge leading up to the gates. She glanced up at the castle and frowned. There was no one there, and the gates were shut tight.

"Why do you think they closed the castle gates?" Chizuru asked.

Inoue stepped forward. "We have come under orders from the Shogunate!" He shouted. "We need your help to fight the rebels that dare oppose the Shogunate's authority!" He waited for a response, but there was silence.

Aoi stared at the closed gate. Then she gasped and her light-blue eyes widened. "Hey, you don't think they've turned against us, do you?" Inoue's mouth tightened into a straight line.

"Up there!" Chizuru pointed at one of the open windows on the second floor.

Aoi felt her breath escape from her lungs with a whoosh when she saw a man pointing a gun out of the window. She reached out a hand to pull Chizuru out of the way, but Inoue acted faster.

"Watch out!" He grabbed Chizuru's arm and yanked her out of the path of the bullet. Not even a second later, the bullet went through the wooden bridge with a _crack_. Inoue pushed Chizuru behind him.

"Inoue-san, what's going on?" Chizuru cried in fright.

"Inoue-san," Aoi cautioned, "it's clear they're not on our side anymore. We should leave, it's too dangerous!"

"You're right." Inoue agreed.

"But what about reinforcements?" Chizuru asked.

"They're not on our side anymore! There won't be any reinforcements!" Inoue replied frantically.

"Let's go!" Aoi flapped her hands to get them to move.

"But what's going to happen to Hijikata-san and the Shinsengumi?" Chizuru was not listening to her.

Inoue didn't spare her a response. Instead, he grabbed her hand and ran in the direction from which they had come from, out of range of the bullets that were being fired down more frequently. Aoi ran behind them, using her body as a shield if any bullets should happen to hit them.

"Inoue-san!" Chizuru cried at regular intervals.

Finally, when they were out of sight of the castle, Inoue whirled her around, grasping her shoulders and shaking her slightly. Aoi stopped, glancing from Chizuru to Inoue. "That's enough!" Inoue commanded. "I want to get reinforcements for Toshi-san too! But it's also my job to protect you." He let her go. "I'd never be able to look Toshi-san in the face again if something were to happen to you." He said rather endearingly.

Chizuru looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, I..." She muttered.

Inoue patted her head. "It's alright, this is Toshi-san we're talking about. I'm sure he has something up his sleeves." He dropped his hand. "Now let's go. The meeting place is just outside this forest."

They ran for a while, until they could see the opening just up ahead.

"Look!" Chizuru indicated at the patch of bright light several yards in front of them. "There are people there! Maybe it's Hijikata-san!"

Several shots rang out and Inoue threw himself in front of Chizuru. Aoi gasped as blood dripped to the ground, with Inoue's knees following. He pressed a hand over his wounds, shaking with pain. "Inoue-san?" Chizuru rested a hand on his back, kneeling next to him.

"You bastards! You're part of the Shogunate army!" Aoi shouted at them, almost foaming at the mouth from rage. She recognized the uniform they were wearing.

One of them laughed. "Hey, look at those clothes! Aren't they the Shinsengumi?"

"Yeah," another smirked. "The Sacho will welcome us with open arms if we give them their heads!" He drew his sword.

"You cowards!" Aoi did the same. "Turning traitor?! How dare you?!" She stepped forward, preparing to rush at them, but Inoue held out an arm, stopping her. He stood up.

"Tsukahara-kun, take Yukimura-kun with you and run." He said calmly, slowly unsheathing his sword.

"Inoue-san!" Aoi pressed forward, but Inoue continued speaking.

"Yukimura-kun, please tell Toshi-san this: 'I'm sorry I am so weak. I hope you will forgive me for not staying with you until the end...'" He paused and Aoi saw Chizuru's large, brown eyes fill with tears. "'...I am eternally grateful to you for letting me see one last dream.'"

Aoi felt tears streaming down her own face. Chizuru grabbed Inoue's light-blue haori. "Please don't do this!" She cried. "We can escape together!"

Inoue shrugged her off. "Tsukahara-kun, take her and leave!"

"Inoue-san," Aoi hiccuped, "I'll fight, I can fight instead. You take her."

Inoue shook his head and smiled. "I'm already injured beyond the point of treatment. I will die sooner or later. I might as well take down as many of those bastards as I can." He reached out a hand and pushed Aoi's chest. She stumbled backwards, trying to keep her balance, by the time she looked up again, Inoue was already rushing towards the men.

"Go to hell already!" One of the traitors glowered. He raised his sword and charged at Inoue. He blocked Inoue's attack, and the other two used this opening to surround the elderly Shinsengumi. One rammed his sword deep into Inoue's back, and Aoi could see the blade sticking out of his chest on the other side. He slid the sword out and Inoue staggered around a bit before falling to the ground. The other man stabbed him again.

"Run!" He cried hoarsely, stretching out a hand to Aoi and Chizuru, before he collapsed on the ground and ceased to breath.

Aoi tried to move her legs, but they were frozen in place. The three men sauntered towards them and Chizuru backed up. Aoi gasped and tore her legs away from the earth and flung herself between Chizuru and the men who had murdered Inoue. She drew her sword and pointed it at them.

"How dare you switch sides when things are looking bad!" She vociferated. "And you call yourselves warriors?" Her light-blue eyes burned with hatred so strong it seemed to undermine all other emotions.

"Warriors?" They neared. "That's us alright!"

"No, you're wrong!" Chizuru shouted from behind Aoi. "I've seen true warriors, and you don't have an ounce of that blood in you!"

"We don't have an ounce of that blood in us, eh?" The one in front pointed the tip of his blade at Aoi and Chizuru. He raised his sword to slash at them, but a sound to his right made him turn. There was a silver flash, and blood spurted from his wound. He fell to the ground with a wail. His other two companions keeled over as well, a pool of blood forming under them.

A tall, handsome man with hair the color of sunlight lazily flicked the blood off his sword. "Low-life scum." He muttered under his breath.

"Kazama?" Aoi asked, surprised. She raised the tip of her sword higher. "Chizuru, run." She said as calmly as she could.

"But, Tsukahara-san!"

"Get out of here Chizuru. Don't make me repeat myself again."

Chizuru took a step towards Aoi, and hesitated.

"Go!" Aoi screamed.

Chizuru flinched and ran down the path in the direction of the meeting place.

"There was no need for that." Kazama sniffed arrogantly. "I'm not here to fight. I'm only here to see what the Yodo Clan is up to. Did you know they switched sides?"

"Yes. I do." Her eyes never left the oni. "And no matter what you say, I don't trust you."

Kazama stared down at her with his disconcerting red eyes. Then his lips tugged into a smirk. He grabbed her right wrist, causing her to drop her sword, and pulled her close to him. "You know, you're pretty interesting. You're a girl, yet you face me so fearlessly. If people find out who I am, and how great my powers are, they usually turn around and run in the opposite direction, but you don't. Tell me, why is that?" His face was inches from hers.

Aoi bared her teeth. "That's because I have something I want to protect!" She struggled some more.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" His grip tightened, and Aoi's hand felt numb. "Then answer this: how do you plan on protecting said thing when you can't even fight?"

She flailed her empty left hand, and managed to scratch his face with a fingernail. Kazama's eyes narrowed dangerously as he brought a hand up to feel the scratched. "Damn you, woman!" He cursed and grabbed her other wrist. Aoi struggled to break free, but his oni strength was no match for her pathetic human strength.

Suddenly, Kazama released her arms and disappeared, revealing Saito, who had slashed at him from behind. The purple-haired man was breathing rather quickly. "Tsukahara. Yukimura told me what was going on. I tried to get here as fast as I could. Did he do anything to you?"

Aoi shook her head, almost dropping to her knees from relief.

Saito turned quickly and brought his sword up to block an attack from Kazama. His hand shook under the oni's power.

"Is this your man?" Kazama asked Aoi.

Aoi didn't reply, but picked up her sword.

Kazama's lips curved into a lopsided smile. "I see." He drawled, spinning away from Saito's lunge

"Tsukahara, stay where you are!" Saito shouted at her over his shoulder.

"But..."

"I will take care of him." Saito lunged again, but his attack was parried. Kazama batted his blade out of the way with almost no effort and slashed. Saito jumped out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. The metal cut his right arm, and blood dripped from the wound. Saito gritted his teeth, but otherwise, disregarded the cut. He charged forward again.

"You're too slow." Kazama chuckled, blocking the attack. "You humans are pathetic."

Saito's dark-blue eyes tightened. He glanced back at Aoi, and all of a sudden, his mood seemed to change. He was calmer, and more relaxed.

"What? Give up already?" Kazama pointed his sword at Saito.

Saito closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. Then he lunged forward, his sword moving swiftly. His attacks were changed. They were stronger and more precise. Rather than an instrument used for battle, the katana Saito was wielding seemed more like an extension of his arm. Kazama clenched his teeth and growled as he was slowly being pushed back by Saito. Finally, by some miracle, Saito was able to land a blow on the blonde-haired oni. Crimson blood fell from a scratch on his wrist to the ground, but only for a moment before it closed up. Kazama glared at Saito. "Damn you." He snarled.

Saito rushed forward and attacked again, his sword crashed against Kazama's and the force of it made the oni fall back a step. His red eyes widened and then he growled. A sudden transformation occurred. Kazama's blonde hair turned snow-white, and his red eyes turned to gold. The most interesting aspect, though, were the horns on his forehead: two large ones, and a pair of smaller ones beneath them.

"I never thought I'd be showing this form to a mere human." He spat. "Now, behold my true strength!" He raced towards Saito, his sword raised high above his head, and brought it down with a mighty _clang_ that seemed to resonate throughout the forest. Saito grunted and ground his heels into the ground.

Saito slid his sword out from under the oni's, and slashed at him, but he was gone. Saito turned around, and earned a cut to his leg. More blood fell to the ground, but Saito preserved against the pain.

"Saito-san!" Aoi cried.

"Stay!" He commanded. Aoi clasped her hands together, wanting to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her, yet not being able to.

Saito lunged at Kazama, but his sword was easily deflected, and the oni used the opening to stab him. Blood spread like ink on the left side of his haori. He clasped his right hand over it, trying to stem the blood flow, but soon, the scarlet blood began to leak through his fingers and splash to the ground. He removed his hand, stained red with blood, and gripped his katana tighter. He stumbled towards Kazama, the blood loss making him dizzy. With a flick of his sword, Kazama effortlessly knocked the sword out of Saito's hands. Saito's eyes flew open in surprise, and he tried to move out of the way, but he was too slow. Kazama raised his sword up with both hands, and embedded it into Saito's thigh. Saito dropped to the ground, and let out a constrained cry of pain, making Aoi lurch forward.

"Saito-san!" She sobbed.

Kazama pulled the sword out of his leg, and Aoi rushed forward to the bloody man on the ground. It was almost impossible to make out the original color of his haori. Red covered everything, his hands, his clothes, his face, and hair. The world felt like it was tilting beneath Aoi's feet. But a sudden movement made Aoi stop in her tracks. With a shaky hand, Saito had pushed himself up.

"You're not done yet?" Kazama asked incredulously, gripping the hilt of his katana tighter.

Saito glared up at the oni and reached inside the sleeve of his haori, pulling out the glass vial that had haunted Aoi for so long.

Kazama raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You're going to rely on _that_ thing?" He asked in disgust.

Saito's only response was to uncork the vial. Aoi's hands began to tremble violently, and her breathing came as short gasps. "No, no, Saito-san!" She whispered, her pupils dilated in fear. She took a step towards him, but tripped and crashed to the ground, scraping her palms. Saito glanced at her and hesitated, the edge of the vial centimeters from his lips. "Saito-san!" She screamed, crawling towards him.

Saito blinked once, very slowly. The wind around them picked up and ruffled his long, matted, purple hair. His bloodstained, white scarf fluttered just barely before settling onto his back once more. He gave Aoi one last fleeting smile, before reducing the distance between the opening of the vial and his lips to zero. Aoi screamed, reaching her hand out towards him as he threw his head back and swallowed the blood-red liquid.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **I'm kind of sad that I didn't get as many reviews as I had expected for the last chapter. :'( I feel like I might have lost a few loyal reviewers...oh well, I can't do anything about that. I hope I didn't make you guys too mad and chase you off with what I did in the last chapter...this fanfiction wouldn't be a drama without drama.

Hikiri, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't upset you too much! Don't worry, this fanfic isn't a tragedy. You can count on that! (But I _do_ have a small thing for tragedies) ;)

The Queen of Water, I hope this chapter is to your liking!

Juliedoo, Hahaha I really love that phrase "I think my brain broke" XD There will hopefully be more Kazama vs Saito fight scenes in the future!

14Phantom, Thank you for always reviewing! I don't think I will be turning Hijikata into a rasetsu, just because I can't really see it fitting in anywhere in this fanfic. I think this will end up being more Kazama/Saito-centric because I got a request from another reviewer for a Kazama and Saito rivalry, so I'm still trying to figure out how that will fit into the story.

Akiko88, Aww, I'm sorry, I sort of threw you guys for a loop there. I'm sorry if I made you upset! I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene!

Guest, since you reviewed for chapter 26, I will post your response on chapter 27.

I'm not too happy with the way this chapter turned out. It's shorter than my past few chapters have been; I'm trying to get over this mini writer's block. Notwithstanding, I hope you guys enjoy it. And as always, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Aoi felt a scream rip through her body when she saw the blood-red liquid slide into Saito's mouth. He coughed and the crystal vial slipped from his fingers, landing with a delicate _ting_ on the ground. Saito gripped his shoulders with his hands, doubling over with convulsions. His long, beautiful, indigo hair turned the same color his scarf used to be, bleaching white starting from the roots and spreading to the tips. His azure eyes glowed bright red. The wounds he had received during his fight with Kazama slowly closed up, but his clothes were still stained with crimson blood. He stood up gingerly, feeling the newfound power coursing through his veins. Aoi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push back the tears that had gathered, but they escaped from the corners of her eyes and made their way down her cheeks.

Kazama's golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Even if you drink that, you will only be a fake. Your power will never match up to mine: a true oni!"

"A fake?" Saito glanced down at his bloodied hands. "That may be true." He curled his fingers into a fist. "But the Shinsengumi has been called a fake time and time again. Despite the bravery we demonstrate, despite the loyalty we show, we are naught but 'fakes.'" He squared his shoulders and looked Kazama directly in the eye. "But even fakes can become the real thing. I can't give up without using all of my resources. I don't regret drinking the Ochimizu if it helps me defeat you."

Saito raised his katana in front of his face. A shadow crossed his face momentarily before he sprung at the oni. He moved so quickly Aoi could see nothing but a blur of white, and then Saito's blade was on Kazama's with a _clang_. A shower of sparks revealed the two men with white hair glaring at each other ferociously. Saito pressed forward, and Kazama was forced to take a few steps backwards.

Kazama swung his sword at Saito and succeeded in placing a cut on his pale cheek. A few drops of blood trickled from Saito's wound before it closed up, like it was never there to begin with. Saito didn't bother to wipe the blood on his face before he leapt again. Aoi gasped when Kazama disappeared from beneath Saito's blade and reappeared behind him, swinging his sword down on his bared back. But with Saito's heightened senses, he had already spun around and blocked the attack.

"What's going on here?" Aoi flinched and whirled around at the sudden noise behind her. Hijikata was standing there, watching the intense match with a terrifying expression on his face. His sharp purple eyes fell on the crystal vial a couple yards from Aoi's feet. "The Ochimizu?" His eyes swiveled back back to the two men with white hair.

"Hijikata-san!" Aoi cried, grasping the front of the vice-commander's haori. "Saito-san is...Saito-san's..." Fat tears escaped her eyes. She let go of the light-blue collar and turned towards the fray. "I have to stop him!"

Hijikata grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Wait, if you go, you might be killed."

Aoi wrestled her arm away. "If I leave things the way they are, Saito-san will kill himself!" She vociferated hysterically.

"Stop." The black-haired man commanded. "I'm sure Saito drank the Ochimizu to protect you. If you go in there and get yourself hurt, he won't be pleased."

"But..." She protested.

"I'll stop him." Hijikata's right hand found the hilt of his katana and he drew it, running head first into the fight.

Kazama brought his sword up to slash at Saito, but instead of clashing with Saito's katana, his blade was greeted by another's. Black hair fluttered over his shoulders as Hijikata gripped his sword tightly.

"Vice-commander!" Saito exclaimed, red eyes flying wide open.

"Saito," Hijikata grunted, "you're an intelligent man and an exemplary swordsman, and I respect that. But sometimes, you're quite dull. Look at the girl crying back there. Can't you see that you're making her suffer?" Using all of his strength, Hijikata managed to push Kazama back a few steps.

Saito looked back at Aoi who was sobbing into her hands. "I-" He whispered.

"Go." Hijikata ordered. "I'll take care of this bastard." He rushed at Kazama, his sword held high.

"How dare you interrupt us!" Kazama snarled. He threw Hijikata's sword aside with his own and stepped forward in a lunge. Hijikata turned swiftly and slashed down at the oni, but Kazama promptly vanished, reappearing behind the vice-commander.

Saito slowly walked towards Aoi, sheathing his sword. His hair gradually returned to its natural color. He reached out a hand and grasped Aoi's wrist, pulling her hand away from her face. "Saito-san, you're an idiot." She hiccuped. "Why did you drink it?" She buried her face in his chest. "Why?!"

He stroked her hair, his mind in great tumult. "I was weak." He whispered, "If only I were stronger I wouldn't have had to rely on that thing."

Aoi raised her head to look up at Saito, but something behind him caught her eye. Hijikata had turned quickly to block Kazama's attack, and they both sprung backwards. Pausing a moment, they rushed towards each other at the same time, a sneer plastered on Kazama's face, and a scowl disfiguring Hijikata's. Yet when they neared each other and brought their swords down at the same time, a figure dressed in black leapt in front of Hijikata and a larger man with long, auburn hair materialized in front of Kazama. Amagiri raised his arm, stopping Hijikata's sword midair, while Kazama's blade sank into Yamazaki's back.

"Yamazaki?" Hijikata's violet eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed in disbelief.

"What are you doing, vice-commander?" Yamazaki croaked. "You are our leader, the head, and we are your subordinates, the limbs. If you lose a limb, you can always replace it, but if you lose the head, it's all over." His body went limp and he sagged to the ground. Hijikata stood there staring at the medic with horror.

Aoi pushed Saito to the side and ran to Yamazaki. "Yamazaki-san, hey, Yamazaki-san." She shook his shoulders, but he didn't move. Saito knelt down next to her and lifted Yamazaki, examining his wounds.

"Y-Yamazaki..." Hijikata stammered.

"This is far enough." Amagiri boomed. "The Sacho army will be here any minute. We should leave now, before they arrive."

Kazama glanced down at the group with his red eyes. Sometime when they weren't looking, he had lost his oni features. "Fine." He muttered, sheathing his sword, and they disappeared without a sound.

Aoi looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. Sano and Shinpachi were running towards them, but the two of them stopped short when they saw the bloody scene surrounding the vice-commander.

"What the hell happened?" Shinpachi demanded, taking in Inoue's and Yamazaki's body on the ground, and Saito's bloodstained clothes.

"Look after Yamazaki." Hijkata breathed out.

Shinpachi blinked a few times, studying the man's face before nodding. "Sure." He took Yamazaki from Saito's arms. "This looks really bad." He remarked when he saw the cut.

"Hijikata-san, what exactly happened here?!" Sano carefully turned Inoue over.

Aoi glanced up at the vice-commander to see his hands shaking. "I never thought I would sacrifice a subordinate for my own survival."

"Who killed Inoue-san?" Sano asked.

"Those three men." Aoi pointed at the traitors lying not too far away.

"Sano, can you get some bandages?" Shinpachi asked, gently laying Yamazaki on the ground. Sano nodded and rushed back to the headquarters just outside the forest.

"Hijikata-san," Saito addressed the vice-commander, "we should dig a grave for Inoue-san here." Aoi could barely see his chest heaving.

"Saito-san, are you alright?" She reached out a hand to touch his face, but he pushed it away.

"I'm fine." He replied curtly, avoiding her gaze.

Aoi froze in surprise as Saito walked past her and dug in the bushes and tall grass for large sticks that would suffice for digging. He found three and handed one to Hijikata, one to Aoi, keeping the third for himself. Together with Hijikata, Saito lifted Inoue and carried him just outside the forest, where there was enough space to bury him. The three of them worked quickly in silence until the sun was beginning to sink beyond the horizon. Sometime during that period, Sano had returned with the bandages, and wrapped Yamazaki's wound with Shinpachi's help. Then they lifted him, supporting his weight with their shoulders and transported him back to headquarters for further medical attention.

Aoi felt like she was in a trance. Everything that had occurred seemed surreal. She wondered if what she had just witnessed was real, or if it was, in fact, a dream. She glanced over at Saito. It might have been the lighting, but his complexion seemed paler than normal.

"I think this is deep enough." Hijikata finally said. He threw his stick down and shuffled over to Inoue's body, gesturing at Saito for his help. Together they lifted to dead man and gently placed his body in the deep hole. With their hands, they gathered up the dirt they had displaced while digging and let it slide smoothly into the grave.

"Hijikata-san," Aoi murmured, "Inoue-san left a message for you."

"I know," came his brusque reply, "Chizuru already told me."

They lapsed back into silence, sifting dirt over the corpse. After the grave was properly covered and a mound had formed, Hijikata walked over to where the three traitors were lying and picked up Inoue's katana. He returned to the grave and embedded the blade into the top of the mound. "Gen-san," he whispered, "we're going to Osaka Castle. We won't lose there."

* * *

"What do you mean the Shogun isn't here?" Shinpachi shouted. The Shinsengumi had just arrived at Osaka Castle and the news of Inoue's death still weighed heavily on everyone.

"He left just before you got here." Kondou replied with a grave expression on his face. "He and the leader of the Aizu Clan left for Edo."

"Our leader ran like a coward as soon as war broke out?!" Shinpachi stamped his foot in outrage.

"Don't be angry with him." Kondou tried to calm down the captain of the second division. "I'm sure head a good reason for leaving."

"He can go to hell for all I care." Hijikata growled. "We're staying here and fighting."

"But there's hardly any supplies left in the castle! Weapons, ammunition, food reserves are severely depleted!" Shimada cut it.

"One more thing," Sannan-san added, "the Rasetsu Unit was annihilated during a night attack."

"Not the Rasetsu Unit!" Sano cried.

"It was those silver bullets." Heisuke explained. "It seems the other side knows all about us."

"The Rasetsus are unable to recover quickly from silver bullets." Sannan-san sighed and pushed his glasses up his long nose.

Shinpachi pounded his fist into his other hand with great indignation. "The Shogun turns tail and runs, we're almost out of weapons and provisions, and our trump card, the Rasetsu Unit is obliterated!" Aoi could literally see spit flying out of his mouth.

"There's no way for us to win!" Sano agreed.

"Hijikata-kun, we should flee for Edo." Sannan-san advised.

The vice-commander ground his teeth in frustration. "Dammit!"

"Tsukahara-san," Kondou turned to the girl who had stayed silent all this time, "do you have any input on this?"

Aoi shook her head. "I'll do as I am commanded. If you tell me to stay, I will stay. If you tell me to leave, I shall leave." She replied simply, her mind still dwelling on the image of Saito drinking to Ochimizu.

"We'll be leaving for Edo tomorrow night." Hijikata whirled around and stomped to the door, ending the meeting.

Aoi exited after him and flew down the hall to Saito's quarters. She tiptoed into his room quietly, kneeling down next to his futon. Sweat had matted his dark hair to his pale face. With a timid hand, Aoi pushed his hair off his forehead, but as she did so, his features scrunched up. Haltingly, she lowered her body to the tatami next to his futon and curled into a ball on her side. She stared drowsily at his haggard countenance until her eyes slowly slid shut.

The next morning, Aoi's eyes blinked open to an empty futon beside her. She gazed at it for a moment, her mind not processing the information, and then she sat up with a gasp. She scrambled out of the room and into the bright hallway. A blast of cold, winter air made Aoi shiver. She ran through the castle, searching for Saito, only to find him in the courtyard, under the radiant sun, directing the training of the third division. She lingered around on the porch, not wishing to disturb him, yet at the same time, trying to find a chance to talk to him. As she was getting ready to leave, she noticed Saito glancing back at her. He turned around and said something to his squad before walking up to her.

"What is it, Tsukahara?" He questioned as soon as he was in front of her.

"Are you feeling alright?" She reached up a hand to push back his hair, but he parried it.

"I'm fine." He replied distantly. "Is there anything else you require?"

"I-" Aoi bit her lower lip.

"If there isn't, I will take my leave now." He turned, but Aoi grabbed the back of his black kimono, stopping him.

"You should rest, Saito-san!"

Saito grasped her hands and pulled them off. "Tsukahara, I realize I am a Rasetsu, but my first priority, before myself, is the Shinsengumi. War is on our doorsteps, and I need to prepare my squad for it." He strode back to his men without another word.

* * *

As soon as the sun had sunk and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky, Aoi went to find Heisuke. She paused in front of his door and called out his name.

"Come in." Came his reply. Aoi entered and seated herself in front of the boy who was packing up the last of his belongings. "Have you finished preparing for our trip?" He asked her.

Aoi nodded. "Yeah. I did that earlier today. I actually came here to ask you for something."

Heisuke looked up. "It about Hajime-kun?"

"I'm worried about him." Aoi explained. "He's a Rasetsu now, but he's still up and about during the day."

"Sometimes it might take a few days for the actual effects of the Ochimizu to set in. He might not be feeling the fatigue Sannan-san and I feel during the day yet, but he will soon. Seeing as it's Hajime-kun though, that might not even stop him from doing his duty."

"Yes, that's what I'm worried about."

Heisuke stood and padded over to his desk. He opened it and took out several packets of medicine. "If he ever experiences the bloodlust, give him this." He handed the packets to her. "It will only stop the pain temporarily. Blood would be the best option for satiating his desire, but..." Aoi took the packets from him. She stood and thanked him. "Once he has drunk the Ochimizu, there's no way for him to become human again." Heisuke said as she left his room. Aoi sighed and stored the medicine in the long sleeves of her kimono.

On the way back to her room, she ran into Shinpachi. "Oh, Aoi-chan, are you packed? We're heading over to the ship now."

Aoi smiled at him. "Wait for me, I'm going to get my stuff." She jogged down the hallway.

"Hurry up, or I'm going to leave you behind!" Shinpachi called after her teasingly.

As they were boarding the large ship departing for Edo, Aoi approached Chizuru who was standing off to the side of the dock by herself. "How's Yamazaki-san doing?" She asked the girl.

Chizuru shook her head sadly. "He contracted a fever last night, but unfortunately, it worsened today. I fear he won't make it through the trip."

"Did you cauterize the wound?"

"We tried," Chizuru replied, "but he didn't want us to for some reason."

"What about Okita-san?" Aoi looked around the dock.

"He was brought up earlier. He's still really sick." Chizuru looked depressed.

"Move to the side, move to the side!" A voice shouted behind Aoi. She jumped and scurried out of the way. Four men carefully carried the wooden plank Yamazaki was resting on onto the ship.

"I'm going to go look after him." Chizuru bowed to Aoi and followed the men.

Aoi picked up her scarce belongings and boarded the ship. On the deck she gazed back at the land she was departing from. She opened her mouth to taste the salty air, however a sudden gust of wind blew across the ocean, making the ship rock. Aoi lost her balance on the unstable ground and stumbled, almost falling. A strong arm caught her just as her legs were about to slip out from underneath her.

"Woah there, careful." Sano steadied her.

"Thanks." She sighed in relief.

"No problem. Is this your first time on a ship?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of scary." Aoi laughed shakily. "I'm used to being on land. This seems a bit unnatural to me."

"You'll get used to it soon enough. But you should prepare yourself, it's going to be a long trip up to Edo." Sano smirked, enjoying her discomfort.

She tried to kick him, but he dodged the assault. "You're so mean!" She cried. She had wanted to whack him, but both of her hands were occupied with her luggage. Sano chuckled and ran away.

Aoi went to put her luggage down in the cabin she was sharing with Chizuru. Then she went back onto the deck where the rest of the Shinsengumi had gathered.

"Is everyone here?" Hijikata shouted. "The ship is getting ready to depart, we don't want to leave anyone behind."

Everyone looked around and nodded. Aoi's eyes searched for Saito, and she saw him standing at the outer edge of the group, far away from her spot near the middle. Saito must have sensed her staring at him because his head turned and their eyes met, but only for a fraction of a second before he looked away. Hijikata's purple eyes swept over the congregation once before nodding curtly once.

"We're ready." He told the captain. The wooden planks they had used to board the ship were pulled in, the gates were closed and locked, and the anchor was reeled in. With a groan, the large ship was pulling away from the dock and into the vast ocean.

Aoi cautiously picked her way through the chattering crowd to the place where Saito had been, but he had disappeared. She scanned the deck, but he wasn't on it, so she ran to the stairs leading to the cabins below deck. She gripped the frame of the door opening to the stairs to steady her wobbling legs. Then she climbed down into the dark corridor. She opened the door to his room, but he wasn't in there. She wandered around the gloomy hallway, searching, but there was no sign of the man, until she finally came to another opening, leading down to the cargo hold. She gulped, her stomach twisting at the thought of going into the pitch black area. She backed up ready to leave, but a _thump_ made her turn back around. Blinking rapidly a few times, Aoi warily lowered herself down into the dingy room. She paused momentarily at the bottom of the steps, allowing her eyes time to adjust to the darkness, then she cautiously stepped over the crates and bags, trying to figure out where the noise had come from.

It seemed like there was no end to the amount of cargo the ship was carrying. In a matter of seconds, she had lost her way in the giant labyrinth. Just when she was about to give up and return to the surface, there was a grunting noise just to her right. She turned towards the direction of the sound, and made her way to it. In the darkness, she could barely make out the outline of a man kneeling on the ground, his hands resting on a wooden chest in front of him for support. His breathing was labored, and it seemed like he was in a lot of pain.

"Saito-san?" Aoi called out quietly.

The figure whirled around and backed up against the chest. Aoi's light-blue eyes widened and she hurried over to the man. "Stay away. Stay away from me." He choked out.

Aoi threw herself to the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around Saito. "How can I? How can I stay away when you're in such pain?" Saito tried to push her away, but she resisted. "Why?" She looked up at his face. "Why do you want me to go away so much?" Aoi set her eyes. "You've been avoiding me these past two days. Why? I want a good reason before I slap you hard."

Saito looked away, his eyes tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized. He raised his hands up and grasped his hair, pulling the locks tightly.

"Saito-san," Aoi turned his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her, but his eyes slid away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Saito repeated. "I said that I didn't regret drinking the Ochimizu, but that was then. I do now. I regret it from the bottom of my heart. I shouldn't have had to rely on that thing."

"Why? Is it because it makes you look weak? No one cares about that! You're not weak because you drank it!" Aoi wanted to shake him.

"No it's not because of that!" Saito growled.

"Then why? What is it? What's making you like this?"

"It's because I broke my promise to you!" He hissed.

"What?" Aoi stopped short. If anything, this was not the response she had been expecting. "What are you talking about? What promise?"

"Remember the night I came back from the mission regarding Itou-san?"

Aoi nodded.

"I made a promise to you! I promised that I would give you a family!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She frowned.

"I can't fulfill my promise to you! I can't give you what you want!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rasetus are infertile." Saito explained achingly. "I can't give you children like you wish."

Aoi's eyelids slid close. She could feel tears forming behind them, threatening to escape. "You idiot!" She sobbed, burying her face in his chest. "You big idiot! I don't care about that! Such a thing...!" She looked up and mashed her lips against his.

He broke away. "But..."

"You're so stupid!" She pounded her fists against his chest, the tears escaping her eyes. "Something like that, I don't care! What I care about most is being with you! I'm only happy if I'm next to you! I don't need anything else." She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, trying to show her emotions in a way she couldn't with words. "Do you know how worried I've been about you?" She whispered against his lips. "I've been worried about you over exerting yourself and collapsing. Oh, why did you drink that thing? It's my fault! It's my fault for being so weak!"

"No." Saito breathed out. His fingers curled in her hair. "If I had been able to defeat him as a human, if I had been stronger, I wouldn't have needed to take it."

Aoi curled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Are you in pain?" She asked him.

"No. I'm alright." His large hand slowly rubbed the spot between her shoulder blades.

"Liar," she breathed, "when I first saw you in here you looked like you were hurting so much."

"I'm fine. It was only temporary." He reassured her.

"Was it the bloodlust?"

Saito's head moved a fraction of an inch to either side. "No. My body was just adjusting to the transformation."

"Saito-san," Aoi lifted her head to gaze into his azure eyes, "even though I didn't want you to drink the Ochimizu, what's done is done, but know this: I will always be here for you. I don't want anything or anyone else but you."

Saito's lips curved into a small, melancholic smile at her words. "I am unable to keep my promise to you, and for that I am deeply regretful; it will forever weigh on my soul heavily." He bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a long kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the extremely delayed update. I was sick for the longest time. Things got busy and I stopped taking care of my body. I'm sorry.

Guest, you're right. Life isn't always happy. I'm glad you liked what I did!

Hikiri, yeah, I'm sorry, no babies...as of right now...;)

AmazeBallsWomp, haha, no worries!

Akiko88, aww, I'm sorry, but thank you for the compliments, it means a lot to me!

14Phantom, thank you again for your author's note in your fanfiction! Thanks for the suggestion, I'll see what I can do first. I'll explain the infertile Rasetsus below.

luitsch, ***spoiler*** in the game, in Okita's route, Chizuru drinks some of the Ochimizu and is turned into a Rasetsu. Later she meets up with Kazama and tells him of her situation, and he says that he no longer needs her because she cannot provide him with oni babies. I guess the emphasis is on the word "oni" but I might have assumed it applied generally, not only that she can't conceive "oni" babies, but babies in general. But it's okay I guess. It adds a new twist to the story. Not all of the facts have to be correct. =P

ravenscry21, I'm sorry if it was so sad! Thank you though!

hoshi-akuma, no, not right now in any case!

random, I appreciate you voicing your opinions, but if you dislike this story so much, there's no need to read it all the way to chapter 28. I did mention that I was going to be adhering to the story plot line as closely as I could until I reached the end of it. I don't plan on changing my entire story now because this is how I envisioned it to lay out from chapter 1. If you enjoyed the game more, then go play the game. I had originally intended on keeping this entire story in my head, but on a whim, I decided to put it on paper and submit it on fanfiction. This story is written more for my distraction than for your entertainment. But that is not to say I am not happy when people favorite or comment on my story. To be quite frank with you, if you don't like this story, don't read it.

Chapter 29, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, so I'll try to make it up to you guys. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Almost two days had passed since they had left Osaka, heading for Edo, yet Yamazaki's fever had not abated. On the contrary, with every hour that placed them nearer their destination, his health deteriorated. Chizuru tended to him fretfully, like a mother bird caring for her chicks. On their third night at sea, though, as Aoi was returning to her cabin, she heard the sound of shattering coming from a room nearby. She rushed to the cabin and threw the door open, revealing a sobbing Chizuru. Her light-blue eyes traveled from the hand the girl was gripping tightly to the ashen face of the man lying on the bed next to her.

"Y-Yamazaki-san?" Aoi stuttered. She backed up until she hit the doorframe.

Chizuru looked up at the sound, her tear-laden eyes trying to focus. "Tsukahara-san?" she sobbed. "What should I do? I-"

"What's going on?" Hijikata appeared behind Aoi. When his sharp, purple eyes landed on Yamazaki, he pushed past the girl and dropped to his knees next to the bed. "Yamazaki, Yamazaki!" He lightly tapped the brown-haired man's cheek. But Yamazaki never stirred. Hijikata let his hand drop back to his side and he slowly stood up, hiding his face.

"Hijikata-san..." Chizuru whispered, gazing at him.

Aoi turned and escaped the room. She thudded down the hallway and into the room Saito was sharing with Shinpachi and Sano. The three men looked up as she stumbled towards them.

"Tsukahara, what's wrong?" Saito stood.

"Yamazaki-san...Yamazaki-san is..." She gasped, sliding to the ground. She saw their eyes widen in understanding.

Sano pushed himself off of his bed and launched himself out of the room, Shinpachi right on his heels. Saito walked to Aoi and held out his hand. Aoi looked up at the man, but his face was as impassive as ever. She grabbed his hand and he hauled her up; Saito waited for her to steady on her weakened legs before bowing out of the room.

"Careful, careful." Sano directed as Aoi once again entered the room that smelled of death, the miasma shrouding the room like a thick fog. Shinpachi was wrapping Yamazaki's body in a white cloth.

She had only entered the room for a moment before she was overwhelmed. The images of Yamazaki's lifeless body, and Inoue's corpse blurred her vision; then all of a sudden, a dark room spattered with copious amounts of blood and two mangled figures sprawled on the ground flashed before her eyes. Aoi gagged and groped her way out of the room. On the deck, her hands clumsily found the railing and she leaned over it, heaving the contents of her stomach into the dark, murky water below.

"If you're not careful, you'll fall in." She felt a hand tug at her elbow.

"I won't fall in." She pulled her arm out of Saito's grasp and rested her cheek on the cool wooden railing. Closing her eye, she took in large gulps of the salty air.

"This isn't the first time you've seen death, and it won't be the last either." Saito said quietly.

She shook her head back and forth, synchronizing it with the rocking of the ship. A grunt behind her made her turn. Sano and Shinpachi were carrying a wooden plank with Yamazaki wrapped and strapped onto it. Following them was a congregation of the Shinsengumi captains. They propped the plank on the railing next to Aoi and paused a bit, catching their breaths. With a nod, Sano and Shinpachi slid the plank over the edge of the ship. It hit the water with a loud _splash_, and Aoi watched it spiral down, the small black spot in the ocean growing smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared. She lifted her head and glanced out at the horizon. The sun was only an hour or so away from dawning, and it's light had tinted the sky a light gray, marking the beginning of a new day.

* * *

Aoi gasped as she splashed cold water on her face. They had arrived in Edo several days ago, and she was slowly adjusting to the new atmosphere.

"Aoi." she turned around and saw Hijikata approaching her. It was rare to see him outside his room. Most of his time was spent writing letters and petitions.

"What is it?" She asked, wiping her face off.

"I need you to buy me some more ink. I'm running low. Quickly. The sun's setting and it would be problematic if you got lost." He withdrew a string of coins from the inside of his long sleeve and held it up in front of her.

"Alright." She accepted the coins and tucked them inside her kimono.

"Will you be alright by yourself? It's been several years since you've been here."

"I should be fine. I can find my way around." She gave the vice-commander a quick nod and headed towards the entrance.

She set off at a brisk pace towards the stores and markets, her breath coming out in white puffs. Rounding corner after corner, she walked down the unpaved streets until she reached a familiar scene. It was the street from her memories. She looked around and saw the ghost of a young girl with long, black, unbound hair, wearing a light-blue kimono run past her, carrying a parcel. A small, excited smile was etched on her flushed face. Aoi's eyes followed the specter until it melted into a white fog, curling away in the breeze. Aoi turned in the opposite direction and stepped towards the market, but almost involuntarily, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. Heaving a sigh, her legs carried her in the direction the ghost was running.

Aoi stopped several yards away from the front entrance of the dilapidated house. It was much older and larger than she had remembered. This was the first time she had ever returned since she found her parents brutally murdered. The dark, bloody image of that night flashed in front of her eyes again and bile rose to her throat. She tore her gaze away from the house and flew down the street to the market.

Night was fast approaching as Aoi quickly paid for the ink. All around her, people were finishing their last minute shopping, and the lights in the stores and restaurants were beginning to be lit.

"Excuse me, kind sir." A rasping voice called out.

Aoi looked around and saw an tiny, old woman with a hunched back and grey hair waving at her. Aoi pointed at her self and the elderly woman nodded in confirmation. "Can I help you?" Aoi asked as soon as she was standing in front of the woman.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could do this old grandma a huge favor." The lady smiled, her face wrinkling even more than it already was. She pointed at the basket of groceries lying at her feet. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please help me carry these home? My back is not what it used to be."

Aoi picked up the basket and slung it over her shoulder. "Of course!"

The old woman bowed. "Thank you dearie. I'm sorry for imposing on you like this."

"It's not a problem grandma." Aoi reassured. "Show me the way to your house."

The old woman turned and hobbled down the street. When they finally reached her house, she gestured for Aoi to enter. "Come in, come in. Let me make you a cup of tea as thanks."

Aoi's hands fluttered in front of her. "Oh really, no it's alright. I'll just set these down and be on my way."

"Please, I insist." The grandma pressured.

Aoi's brows furled. "Well, alright." The old lady nodded with satisfaction and stepped into her house, Aoi following her.

"You can put the vegetables down anywhere on the ground. Thank you." The elderly lady bustled around the kitchen, rummaging for a pot to boil water in. "Sit down and wait for me. There's no need to hover."

Aoi obediently kneeled at a small table in the living room next to the kitchen. Soon, two steaming cups of tea were brought in front of her. Aoi accepted the one handed to her, and the other one was placed at the spot opposite her. The old lady gingerly folded her legs under her her and sat down on the other side of the table. She lifted her aged eyes to Aoi's face, and for the first time, looked at her properly. Her serene face became troubled and she reached out a wrinkled hand to pat Aoi's cheeks. "You seem troubled. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Aoi looked down at her hands clasped around the cup. She hesitated for a moment before spilling out all of her worries. "Grandma, I feel so guilty. All around me, people are dying, and turning into monsters, but I can't do anything to help them. Several years ago, my parents were murdered, horrifically, and it's never bothered me much before, but now, I keep remembering that night. Maybe it's because the life of the person I love was sacrificed to protect me. I can't help but feel that it's my fault, and I want to do something about it."

The old lady's hand dropped down to Aoi's hand, and her rough, wrinkled skin glided over Aoi's smoother skin in comfort. "Stay by their side, support that person. If someone made a huge sacrifice for someone they love, they wouldn't regret it." The old woman looked down with a sad smile. "Your parents were murdered?" A tear slipped down her weathered face. "I had a daughter. Seven years ago, she and her husband were murdered. They only lived on the other side of the market. They had a daughter who survived, but I don't know what happened to her. Right now, she'd probably be about the same age as you, young boy. I wish I could see her again, one more time."

Aoi's eyes widened. "Grandma..."

"Shortly after, my husband died." She sniffed a little.

"Grandma..." Aoi closed her mouth, glancing down quickly at the cup of tea. The steam was still rising from the liquid, dancing in the air. She looked up at the grandma again and parted her lips, ready to reveal her identity, but before she could, she was cut off.

"Oh dear," the old woman rose slowly, "look at the time! It's already dark outside. I'm sorry to have kept you so long. Thank you for humoring this old woman."

Aoi's lips snapped shut. She stood as well.

"Please be careful on your way home. Come visit me again if you have time."

Aoi walked to the entrance and gave the old woman a deep bow. "Yes, I will, thank you for the tea."

"It was my pleasure. Good night."

Aoi turned and set off down the moonlit street back to the compound. The darkness proved to be hindering in her search for the route she had taken to the market, but eventually she found it and she trucked back to the compound, hoping Hijikata wouldn't be too mad at her for taking such a long time.

Finally, Aoi spotted the large expanse of gate looming just up ahead, but as she approached it, a tall figure stepped out in front of her, blocking her path.

"Who is it?" She called out, squinting her eyes to make out who it was.

"How's your man?" The stranger scoffed. The clouds covering the moon parted, and Kazama was basked in the silvery light.

"You!" Aoi cried, reaching for her sword, but in a flash, Kazama was in front of her, encircling her wrists with his fingers, preventing her from drawing the katana at her side. "Why are you here?" She hissed. "I thought you were still in Kyoto!"

"That really is none of your business." His fingers tightened. "How is your man?"

"He's just fine, thank you." She spat.

"Hmm?" A smirk graced his lips.

"So, why are you here? At least allow me a reciprocation for _your_ question!" Aoi writhed against her bonds.

Kazama shot a glance over his shoulder and quickly dragged Aoi over to the nearest building in front of the long wall. "I'm investigating something." He whispered harshly.

Aoi struggled as he shifted her body so that his back was pressed flat against the wall and her back was pressed against his torso. "What are you doing?" She cried.

"Stop struggling!" He commanded, wrapping his left arm around her chest, pinning her against him.

"You! Unhand me this instant!"

"Be quiet woman!" Kazama slapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Mph!" Aoi wanted to raise her arms and rip his hand away, but they were pinned to her side.

"Quiet! Someone's coming!" Kazama's head was twisted so that he could see around the corner of the building.

Aoi tensed and shifted so that she could see as well. There was a scraping of footsteps, and with the bright moonlight, Aoi could see a man with large glasses coming their way.

_"Sannan-san?!"_ Aoi's eyes flew wide open. _"What is he doing at such an hour?" _

Sannan-san paused and glanced around, to see if anyone was following him; then he continued towards them. Aoi held her breath and pressed herself as close as she could to Kazama as Sannan-san passed the spot where they were hiding. She could hear the oni's heart thudding rhythmically in his chest. Contrasting with the biting air, his breath was warm on the back of her neck. Luckily, Sannan-san did not look back again.

As soon as the leader of the Rasetsu Unit was out of sight, Kazama released Aoi as if he had touched burning metal. Aoi scampered several paces away from him. "What was that for?!" She shouted.

"Do you mind telling me what that Rasetsu Unit of yours is planning on doing?" Kazama asked her, his voice threateningly low.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that man is the commander of that foul Rasetsu Unit. What is he doing?"

Aoi let out a mirthless laugh, a sarcastic gleam in her light-blue eyes. "What? Are you trying to dig up information on us now? How would _I_ know what he's up to? Why don't you go ask him yourself? Maybe he's just out on night patrol."

Kazama's red eyes narrowed maliciously at her words. "There have been several incidents of mysterious murders around here these past couple of days. I suggest you tell that vice-commander of yours to keep those bloodthirsty monsters on a leash...that is, if you want to continue keeping them a secret."

"Are you threatening us or something?"

"Aoi!" She turned her head to see Hijikata and Saito running towards her. She glanced back at Kazama. Luckily, the building was blocking him from the two Shinsengumi's view.

"I'm just doing my job." He replied. He lifted his lips into a condescending sneer and disappeared with a _whoosh_ in the blink of an eye.

"Aoi!" Hijikata and Saito finally reached her and she faced them. Hijikata's visage was contorted in a monstrous glare, and Saito's was an impassive mask as always. "Where have you been?!" Hijikata was furious. "Do you know how late it is?!"

She bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry!"

"You'd better have a good explanation for this!" He warned.

"I helped this old lady in need, and she invited me in for some tea as thanks. Then I got lost on my way back. I'm very sorry!" She apologized to the ground, purposely omitting the fact that she had fan into Kazama.

"I thought you said you could find your way around?"

"I thought so too, but it's been so long since I was here. Things have changed, and I was unfamiliarized." She peeked up at Hijikata's face which had softened slightly.

"Do you have the things I requested?" He held out a hand.

Aoi straightened up and reached inside her kimono for the in. She handed it to him along with the change. "Here. I'm sorry."

Hijikata nodded and strode back into the compound, leaving Saito and Aoi alone. Saito waited until Hijikata had disappeared through the gate before turning to Aoi and gripping her shoulders. "Who were you with?"

"Excuse me?" She blinked up at him.

"I know you were talking to someone. Who was it? Tell me." He commanded. "I don't..." His fingers clenched, squeezing harder. "Tell me."

Aoi gasped and winced. "Kazama. Kazama Chikage."

His ocean-blue eyes narrowed. "Why were you with him? What were you guys talking about?"

"He was just giving me a warning. You're hurting me Saito-san." Aoi looked pointedly at his hands.

He released her. "Sorry." He murmured apologetically. "What warning?"

"He told me there have been murders around here, and to keep watch on the Rasetsu Unit. Speaking of which, do you know where Sannan-san is going?"

"Is he not in the compound?"

Aoi shook her head. "I saw him leaving. Is he on night patrol?"

"I don't know." Saito frowned. "I'll look into it. What was he doing here in the first place?"

Aoi gaped at him for a moment before realizing he was referring to Kazama. "Oh, I'm not really sure. He said he was doing a job."

"What job?"

"I don't know. That's all he told me." Saito's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. "Trust me." Aoi looked up at him pleadingly.

His lips parted in a sigh. "Alright, just don't get too close to him."

"It's not like I'm trying to!" She muttered in defense. "I can't help it if he shows up out of nowhere like that. It's extremely disconcerting!"

Saito sighed again. "Come on, let's go back in. It's cold out here."

* * *

Aoi kneeled down in front of Saito's room and set down the cup of tea she was carrying beside her to reach out a hand to slide his door open. But behind the barrier, she could hear grunting and wheezing. She threw the door open to see Saito kneeling on the ground, one hand pressed to the tatami in front of him, supporting his weight, the other clawing at his chest. His hair was snow white, and although his back was facing her, Aoi was sure that his eyes were red.

Her pulse quickened and Aoi reached into the sleeves of her dark-green kimono and withdrew a small packet. She picked up the cup of hot tea next to her and quickly scuffled to Saito's side, his breath coming out as labored gasps.

"Don't come near me!" He hissed.

Aoi ignored him. "Here, Saito-san, take this." She held out the medicine and the tea.

"I said, don't come near me!" Saito swung a hand at her and it came into contact with her arm, causing the cup of tea to fly out of her hands. The steaming liquid spilled onto her bare skin, scalding her hand. She cried out, and reflexively dropped the medicine to clutch her hand. A pink color blossomed on her skin and she gritted her teeth against the pain. The empty cup had landed on the floor and was slowly rolling in a circle on the tatami. Saito gazed at Aoi, horrified, his pain forgotten. "I-" his voice caught.

Aoi severely blinked back her angry tears and stood up. She raised her uninjured hand and slapped Saito across the cheek. His lips parted, stupefied as his his head snapped to the side. He slowly raised a hand to the throbbing wound and dragged his red eyes to her enraged face.

"I'm trying to help you here!" Aoi cried, her hands shaking. "I don't know what it is that's preventing you from taking the medicine, but if it's your pride, get over it and take the medicine! I refuse to stand here and watch while you suffer! If there's something to even ease your pain and bloodlust a little, I will do it. So help me, I will force this medicine down your throat if that's what it takes." She bent over and picked up the small white packet she had dropped and handed it to Saito. "Take it." She ordered.

Obediently, he nodded and took the packet from her. Aoi picked up the cup, and, turning on her heels, she strode to the door. "I'll go get you another cup of water." On the way to the well, Aoi waved her scalded hand around, hoping the cold air would relieve the stinging, but the pain immediately returned. She sighed and gave up on her mediocre nursing skills. Aoi quickly filled up the cup and hurried back to Saito's room.

Saito had not opened the packet yet, waiting for her to return, and he was desperately trying to keep his pain under control. It was evident by the way his entire body shook and the way he gritted his teeth. Aoi handed him the cup and Saito accepted it, avoiding her gaze. With trembling hands, he unfolded the paper and shakily dumped the contents in his mouth. Then he took a large gulp of the cold water, some of it sloshing clumsily from his lips. And slowly, his hair turned back to its original, dark color. When he opened his eyes, they were the beautiful azure color Aoi loved so much, and his breathing had returned to normal.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." Aoi muttered. She walked over to his closet, picked out a white rag and dropped it over the spilled tea on the tatami to soak it up. Then she sank to the ground in front of Saito.

"No." Saito drained the rest of the water and set the cup down on the desk next to him. "I deserved it." He reached out and gently took her injured hand in his own, examining it. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the wound. Aoi flinched and tried to pull her hand away, but Saito kept a firm grip on it. He opened a drawer in his desk and extracted a ball of gauze. "I'm not Yamazaki-san, but I know how to wrap a wound."

Aoi watched as Saito wound the white cloth around her pink skin. "Why did you refuse to take the medicine?"

"It wasn't that per say." He explained, keeping his eyes on his work. "I just didn't want you to see me like this. It's embarrassing and pitiful."

"No it's not." Aoi retaliated. "It's normal, for a Rasetsu."

Saito's lips hardened into a line as he snipped the gauze and put the excess back into his desk. The door opened just as Aoi was reclaiming her bandaged hand.

"Aoi-chan, what happened to your hand?" Sano looked down at it from the doorframe.

"Just a slight burn." She replied.

He nodded. "I see, well, Hijikata-san wanted all of us in the meeting room now."

"Why?" Sano shrugged.

"I don't know. He said he would explain when everyone's there."

"I see." Aoi pushed herself off the ground and Saito followed suit.

The three of them padded down the hallway to the meeting room and opened the door to see Hijikata holding up several pieces of cloth. He looked up as they entered and smirked. "You guys are finally here!" He rummaged through a large chest next to his feet and pulled out a black fabric; he tossed it to Saito who held it up.

"What is this?" Aoi asked, examining the material, running her fingers across it, wrinkling her nose at the coarseness.

"Western clothes." Hijikata explained. "I decided it would be a good idea if we finally got with the times. The other side has all of these advanced warfare artillery as well; I sent out a petition to the Aizu Clan to request some weapons from the French. We have guns, but they're neither as powerful nor as accurate as the ones the Sacho has. Plus they have canons from the British. They've also switched to Western clothes. Our old armor is too heavy and impractical in the field now. We won't have a chance of winning this war if we don't start by dressing more contemporarily."

"I see..." Aoi nodded appraisingly. "So how exactly do you wear these clothes? They look really complicated. What are these round things?" She pointed at the black, circular objects sewn to Saito's new uniform.

"They're called buttons, if I'm not mistaken." Hijikata stroked his chin. "I think they go into the slits opposite them."

Aoi nodded again and looked up in time to see an object flying at her. She reached up a hand and caught it before it hit her face. "What's this?"

"Your uniform." Hijikata responded.

"I get one too?"

"Yeah, if you're going to be fighting on the front line. You can go to your room to change."

"How do I wear this though?" Aoi glanced dubiously at the material in her hands.

Hijikata's lips twitched in amusement. "I don't know. This is all our first time wearing something like this. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Aoi bit her bottom lip and glanced up at Saito who offered her no words of consolation save for a ghost of a smile. She raised her eyebrows and left the room, clutching the clothes to her chest.

In her room, Aoi unfolded the clothes and a pair of black boots fall out onto the ground. She held up the black pants, then she quickly untied her dark-grey hakama and stepped into the her new uniform. Aoi's muscles curled at the unpleasant feeling. The cloth hugged her legs, constricting them. Without the spacious hakama, she felt naked. Shaking her head to rid her thoughts, she pulled on the black boots over the black pants. The top of the boots almost reached her knees. Aoi attempted to walk around stiffly; it wasn't altogether unbearable, but it was impossible to tell when she would finally get used to the new sensation.

The top half of her garment came in two parts with two black, leather straps. Aoi took off her dark-green kimono and reached for the black fabric first. There were two, long sleeves for her arms. Hesitantly, Aoi slipped into the black garment. She looked down at the row of hard, circular objects on the left flap. She screwed up her face. "_They were called...buttons..."_ Aoi slowly lifted her hands and began to slide the buttons into the slits directly opposite them. Frowning, Aoi's hands worked deftly up her torso. _"I fail to see how this will manage to keep this piece of fabric together..."_ She buttoned the last button, joining the two flaps over her throat, but just as she had finished, she coughed and clawed at the fabric choking her. _"No. This will not work. I can't breathe!"_ She quickly undid the last button, and looking around shyly, she undid the sequential one as well.

Aoi tucked in the black outfit into her pants, like she did with her kimono, then she picked up the sleeveless shirt. _"Was this supposed to go under or over the black one I'm wearing now?" _She pondered the question for a moment, gazing at the dark green fabric embroidered with dark-blue string. There were faint peeks of light-blue every now and then as well. "_Outside." _She decided. Aoi slung the coat over her shoulders and poked her arms through the large holes in the sides. The bottom of the intricately designed coat hung to mid-thigh, and she strapped it to her body with the same white strip of cloth she had used in her previous outfit. Securing her sword by her side, Aoi straightened her outfit.

Aoi looked down, examining everything. The coat had buttons as well, small ones, but she liked it the way it was. It hung elegantly from her shoulders and came to nice "V" mid-chest before fanning out behind her. She nodded, satisfied with her handiwork before picking up the final articles of her outfit, the two, black, leather strips. _"Arm guards?"_ She wondered, and slipped them on over her long, black sleeves. The rounded curve just barely touched the knuckles on the back of her hand. She smiled and quickly ran off, back to the meeting room to show off her efforts.

When she reentered, everyone else was already dressed.

"Ah, you're back." Hijikata looked over at her. "I see you managed to figure out how to wear it." He smirked.

Aoi frowned. "I'm not that stupid!"

Hijikata quirked an eyebrow, but let the matter drop. "Okay everyone, line up outside, we're cutting your hair!"

"Not our hair too!" Heisuke complained, but obediently did as he was told.

"Um, Hijikata-san, do I have to cut my hair as well?" Aoi asked.

Hijikata looked over at her again and shook his head. "You can keep your hair like that if you want. Unless you want to cut it short..."

Aoi fiddled with the ends of her long hair. "I think I'll keep it long." She decided.

Hijikata nodded and turned back to the soldier holding a short dagger. "Just chop it off." He ordered as the captains lined up on the dead grass.

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted and began with Heisuke. "Bend over."

Grumbling, Heisuke bowed forward until his long ponytail flopped in front of his face. The soldier grabbed it and sliced it off with one swift motion. The same action happened with each man until the end of the line. Aoi couldn't bear to watch the last haircut. As Hijikata stepped out of the way to allow Saito his turn, the stoic man reached up and tugged at his long purple hair longingly, melancholy marring his perfect features. And as the soldier reached up to grab the silky locks, Aoi squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. She heard the _swish_ sound as the strands were severed, marking the permanent end of their old lives.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I'm sorry guys, I just got over my cold, but I think I'm getting sick _again. _I'm feeling pretty terrible.

The Queen of the Water, It's finally here!

Hikiri, I didn't mind too much. He still looked pretty hot with short hair.

14Phantom, I think Heisuke's haircut was the only one that actually made him look better. Hijikata's looked fine, although he reminded me of Sebastian from Black Butler. Saito, Sano and Okita could probably have any haircut and still look hot. Haha

Akiko88, thank you for your compliment! I hate getting haircuts. I don't really know why, but I just don't like them. I think my mom's forcing me to get one soon though...

vippietenchou, thank you for your dedication!

blueberry761, oh my gosh, thank you so much! Your words mean a lot to me, thank you!

Chapter 30, enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"What's wrong?" Saito asked the girl as he stepped towards her, running a large hand through his newly-cut hair.

"Your hair..." Aoi managed.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"It's short..."

Saito looked at her with confused amusement. "Of course it's short. It was just cut."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Do you not like it?"

"I-"

"Oh, everyone!" A girlish voice interrupted them.

"Chizuru!" Heisuke waved.

The girl broke into a huge smile when she saw their new uniforms, but Saito was the first to catch her eye. "Um, Saito-san, something looks off about your uniform..." She approached him and ran her large, brown eyes over his shirt. "If I may be so rude to say, I think you've buttoned it wrong." She pointed. "See, there are extra slits here and extra buttons there..."

Saito's eyes widened and he looked away, embarrassed. "I'll fix it later."

Aoi snorted and Saito shot her a warning glance.

"Oh, everyone's already dressed. Good!" Kondou steps into the room, grinning.

"Kondou-san, you're not going to wear Western uniforms?" Chizuru asked the man.

Kondou laughed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "No, they're too uncomfortable for me. I like my old-fashioned clothes."

Hijikata smiled kindly at him. "You're fine the way you are."

Kondou laughed again, then his face grew serious. "Right, we're moving out to Koufu Castle. Get your men ready." His eyes swept around the room commandingly before giving them a curt nod and exiting.

Aoi tugged on the short ends of Saito's hair. "So, shall we go brief your squad?"

* * *

The sound of scraping feet tore Aoi's eyes away from her lunch. Two soldiers were engaged in a scuffle.

"The newbies should learn their place!" The larger one shouted.

Aoi's light-blue eyes narrowed as the smaller one tried to push his adversary away. Shinpachi shot to his feet angrily.

"You see, Hijikata-san!" He shouted. "This is what happens when our Captain goes away for days on end to drink and play! The morale of our soldiers is dwindling!"

Hijikata stood up as well. "He's not drinking and playing. Kondou-san is in Hino recruiting more men. Sometimes the best lubrication for solidifying an agreement is sake." He retorted angrily.

"Whatever." Shinpachi snorted and stormed off to separate the arguing men.

Hijikata sighed and sank down onto the rock he had been sitting on. He picked up an onigiri and bit into it harshly.

"Vice-commander," Saito spoke calmly from next to Aoi, "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Do you think we can win this war?"

Hijikata's purple eyes widened slightly, then he set down his onigiri and sighed again. "We do have some cannons and guns that the Shogunate gave us, but when I saw how the other side fought...they have an excellent sense of camaraderie and morale...what I'm trying to say is, no. I don't think we will be able to win this war. Not at this moment in any case." He shot a scathing glance at the men Shinpachi had gone to chastise. He quickly wolfed down the rest of his lunch before standing up to address the large group. "Pack up your stuff." He ordered. "I want to make as much headway to Koufu Castle as I can today."

The soldiers grumbled and obediently packed their things. Soon, the Shinsengumi were on their way to Koufu Castle. They marched until the night was upon them, and then, they picked out a spot to rest for the night. Aoi helped several other men gather wood to feed the feeble campfire that had just been started and as soon as it was burning strongly, she settled down next to Saito, her back propped up against the trunk of a large tree.

"Sleep." He commanded softly.

She acquiesced silently, her heavy eyelids drooping shut, weary from the day's excursion.

Aoi's eyes slowly fluttered open and she took in the large, almost-full moon hanging in the sky. A strange sensation she couldn't recall had woken her. Turning her head, she gazed at Saito's sleeping figure for a moment, then her eyes traveled languidly around the camp. The campfire was burning gently, its fuel almost exhausted, and everyone else was still asleep. Then her eyes found it - the thing that had disturbed her from her sleep. Sitting in a tree, several yards away from the edge of the camp was Kazama. He swept his crimson eyes appraisingly over the camp, and then almost as if he knew Aoi was watching him, their gazes locked; his lips curled into a sneer and he stood up on the thick branch. Springing lightly from the branch, he landed soundlessly on the leaf-carpeted ground below. He stood still, his eyes never leaving Aoi, waiting for her to make her move.

Taking him up on his challenge, Aoi stood and noiselessly wove her way through the sea of bodies sleeping on the ground, approaching the oni. When she neared him, Kazama slipped into the shadow of a nearby tree, hiding himself from prying eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Aoi hissed. "Don't tell me you're stalking me?" Her eyes narrowed.

Kazama snorted. "And why would I want to stalk you? I'm here to make sure your taking good care of my fiancée."

"Your fiancée?! You mean Chizuru? She never agreed to marry you!"

"That may be true, but nevertheless, I will have her."

"You can't take her against her will!"

Kazama's lips twitched. "Maybe 'fiancée' is too much of an overstatement. Let me clarify. I need a _female_ oni that can bear me _oni_ children."

"And what do you plan on doing if she says no."

The ghost of a smile turned into a full-blown smirk. "I think you know."

Aoi's eyes widened and she resisted the urge to gag. "You sick bastard! You would just kidnap her!"

"As you have witnessed before. But I would wish that she came with me willingly. I don't exactly want to go through all of this trouble just for one girl."

"Then why?"

"Well," he blinked slowly, "let's just say that there's an incentive for me."

Aoi's fingers twitched, itching for a fight, but Kazama's eyes darkened slightly at the movement. In a flash, he had pinned her against the tree, one hand cuffing her wrists above her head, the other tugging her chin up forcefully. "No you don't." He warned.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"You're not in any position to be arguing with me. What makes you think I won't rape you right here, right now?" He licked his lips.

"You wouldn't!" Aoi struggled. "I'll scream."

"No you won't." Kazama released her chin and slid his hand into the white sash securing her katana at her hip. He grinned as he found what he was looking for and withdrew it. Triumphantly, he held the small, crystal vial containing the blood-red liquid up between their faces. Aoi's eyes widened in horror as the liquid sloshed around.

"Give that back." She whispered.

"Why do you have this? We're you planning on following the same fate as your man?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Should I help you?"

But before Kazama could pop the stopper out with his thumb, a chillingly cold voice sounded from behind him. "Let go of her right now."

Kazama's eyes narrowed. How could he not have realized the additional presence? He slipped the vial back into the white sash around Aoi's waist. "This isn't something you should be messing around with." He cautioned and turned around.

Saito's hair was as white as snow and his eyes burned bright red; his sword was unsheathed and inches away from Kazama's neck. As soon as Aoi's hands were free, she quickly drew her katana and slashed at the back facing her. But the metal whistled through thin air. Kazama reappeared several yards away, behind Saito.

"I think it's time for me to take my leave now." His appraising gaze swept over Saito before he snorted and disappeared for good.

Saito sheathed his sword firmly and whirled on Aoi, his original features melting back. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"I woke up and saw him observing us, so I decided to confront him about it."

"He placed something in your obi. What was it?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Aoi avoided her gaze.

"Show me." He held out a hand, pressuring her.

Aoi's eyes flickered to it before she sighed and handed him the vial. Saito's visage grew fierce and his knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip around it. "Where did you get this?" He growled.

"I took it from Sannan-san's room."

"Did he give it to you."

"No. He doesn't know."

"Why do you have this?"

Aoi shrugged and bit her lip. "In case..."

Saito's eyebrows twitched. "I don't want you to go down the same path I did. Lying through your teeth every waking moment to those around you about who you really are, what you really are, is enough to break a man." His eyes darted to the sleeping soldiers. "There are enough temptations to take this on the battlefield as it is." He jerked the hand holding the Ochimizu.

"Then why did _you_ take it?"

"I've already told you. I needed - no, wanted - power, strength. But my weakness made me rely on that thing. It's disgraceful."

"There's no disgrace in wanting power or strength." Aoi whispered.

"No, there isn't." Saito agreed. "But the means that I obtained it was." He bent down and laid the vial on a flat stone embedded in the ground. Then he raised a booted foot and brought it down over the crystal. A sharp _crack_ rang in Aoi's ears, and when Saito lifted his leg, the vial was shattered, and the red liquid was oozing between the cracks and being soaked up by the soil below. He turned. "Come on, let's go back. The sun will be up soon, and the group on watch will return any time now."

As he spoke, the people he was referring to burst into sight. The leader, Shimada, scurried over to Hijikata and urgently shook him awake. Saito and Aoi leapt down into the camp.

"What's going on?" Aoi demanded.

"Wake the other captains." Hijikata ordered, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "We're calling a meeting."

After Aoi had woken Sano and Shinpachi, they joined the other three at the edge of the camp. Shimada held a burning torch over a map that was spread out across Hijikata's lap.

"So, what's going on?" Shinpachi yawned.

"Bad news." Shimada shook his head. "The enemy has already taken over Koufu Castle. I lead half of my party ahead to investigate it."

"They might be recruiting more soldiers as we speak." Hijikata growled.

"There's no way we can fight them like this!" Shinpachi hissed. "It's strategically impossible for us to win! If we try, it will be no different than committing ritual suicide!" He fumed. "I knew this would happen! If only we hadn't wasted time in Hino, things might have turned out differently!"

"Don't go there." Sano warned his friend. "You'll only make the situation worse."

"We'll set up camp nearby and wait for Kondou-san to return." Hijikata crossed his arms.

Saito stood. "I'll go wake the men and inform them."

As soon as Saito had briefed the soldiers, he sent a messenger to relay the information to Kondou and request his immediate return. While the waited for the Captain, the Shinsengumi set up camp.

* * *

The neighing of a horse announced Kondou's arrival. Shinpachi was there to greet him, and then, he dragged the Captain into the private area.

"We need to pull out." Shinpachi said, once everyone was seated.

"I agree with Shinpachi." Sano gazed at the faces around the table. "The only way to take back the castle is if we have considerably more men and firepower than they do. But unfortunately for us, quite a few of our soldiers mysteriously disappeared when they heard the news."

Kondou was silent for a moment, taking in the information. Then he spoke. "We won't retreat."

Shinpachi and Sano stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What are you talking about?!" Shinpachi slammed his fists on the wooden table, causing it to rattle precariously.

"We received money from the government for this. If we run now, it will be humiliating."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Shinpachi was almost foaming at the mouth as he leaned in closer to Kondou.

"Are you scared?" Kondou eyed the man threateningly.

Shinpachi was rendered momentarily speechless. Then he backed away. "The only reason you can say that sort of thing is because you didn't witness what I did at the Battle of Toba-Fushimi. If you had, you wouldn't be making the same mistake. I saw men dying all around me, throwing their lives away for a useless cause."

"Then, are you saying, Nagakura-kun, that you will only fight battles you will definitely win?" Kondou challenged.

Aoi's eyes flew open at the flurry of movement in front of her as she jumped out of the way, in case Shinpachi overturned the table.

The captain of the second division lunged at Kondou, but his red-haired friend caught him around the waist, restraining him. "Kondou-san, you bastard, how dare you!" Shinpachi shouted, struggling to grab ahold of the Captain.

"Shinpachi, calm down!" Sano forced him back.

"I'll go to Edo to get reinforcements." Hijikata spoke up. "There was supposed to be an army there on standby. We have a chance of taking back the Castle with their help. Just hang on a little longer." He reassured Shinpachi.

Shinpachi stared down at Hijikata, then visibly relaxed. "Alright."

Hijikata stood up and left the meeting to prepare his horse. Aoi and Saito followed him. When they were a considerable distance away from the meeting area, Hijikata turned to Saito. "Saito, your top priority, if anything should happen while I'm away, is to get Kondou-san to safety."

"Yes sir." Saito replied.

Hijikata stared at the pair of them before giving them a curt nod. He led his horse out of the camp, Chizuru scurrying after him.

But only several hours after he had left, shots rang out just outside the camp grounds. Aoi met up with Saito in the clearing. "Third division, gather here!" He bellowed. Several men poured to their sides.

"What's going on?" Hushed voices whispered.

"One of our new recruits fired at the enemies. The battle starts now. We were originally going to wait for the vice-commander to return with backup, but we can't wait anymore." His eyes swept commandingly over the crowd. "We're circling behind and taking the southern defense." He waited for a sign of acknowledgement before they took off.

Aoi and Saito crouched side-by-side behind the tall bushes in the forest. With a loud _boom_, a cannonball landed near them, almost deafening them.

"There's no way for us to break through like this, Saito-san!" Aoi whispered. "They're advancing on us quickly, and I don't want to see our men die in vain!"

Saito pursed his lips and nodded. "I'm going to report to the Captain. Watch this area. If you sense any danger, fall back."

"Yes."

Saito slithered back to the camp where Kondou was reigning. But no sooner had he left, men began to stream toward the third division. Several bullets whizzed past them. One scratched Aoi's face, another split her sleeve and the skin of her right arm. With the back of her hand, Aoi wiped away the blood trickling down her cheek.

"Fall back!" Aoi yelled. "There's no way we can fight them. Naoki-kun," she turned to the stout man next to her, "you know where to take the men right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I leave them in your hands. I must speak with Kondou-san. I trust you to get everyone there safely."

"Alright."

As Aoi ran back to camp, she glanced back at the third division running away from the shots. It was a sad sight, but the only choice they had.

Aoi broke through the trees to see Kondou surrounded by Saito, Sano, Shinpachi and Chizuru.

"Tsukahara?" Saito's eyes widened when he saw her jogging towards them, panting. "What happened? Where are my men?"

"I told them to retreat." She coughed and wiped the blood on her cheek. "If we had stayed there a second longer, we would have been massacred."

At Aoi's words, Kondou looked down at his feet with shame. "Fine, retreat." He breathed out.

Shinpachi smiled. "Thanks, Kondou-san." He tapped on Sano's shoulder. "Come on, lets get our men out of here."

Aoi stepped towards them. "I'll go with you."

"Tsukahara." Saito's eyebrows knitted together.

"Saito-san, Hijikata-san left you with something to do. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Take care of Kondou-san." She smiled at him and ran back into the battle with Shinpachi and Sano.

The three of them jumped behind a makeshift shield, dodging bullet fires as they ran through the forest. "Look!" Aoi exclaimed, peering over the top. "The enemy's retreating!"

"What?" Sano looked up in confusion. "Shouldn't they be running in the opposite direction, towards us?"

"Nope. They're definitely running away."

"I wonder why?" Sano mused.

"Anyway, let's use this chance now to get our men out of here." Shinpachi urged.

The three of them dove for to the exit of the woods to find the other men, but as soon as they were in a small clearing, Shinpachi raised an arm to stop them. "Be ready to fight." He whispered. "We've been surrounded." As he spoke these words. An army of men stepped out, trapping them.

With a cry, Shinpachi drew his sword and slashed at the nearest soldier. But to their horror, the man did not fall.

"What the hell?" Shinpachi muttered. The wounded man raised his sword, his red eyes flashing.

"They're Rasetsus!" Aoi screamed, unsheathing her katana.

"Well, this sure is a nice party going on."

Sano whirled around to see Shiranui standing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo, Harada. I supposed to be making sure the Tosa Clan wasn't up to anything sketchy, but then I saw you guys and decided to join the fun!" He smirked.

"Shiranui, what's up with these new Rasetsus? How come they can come out in the sun?" Sano blocked an attack and slashed at the Rasetsu with his spear.

"They regenerate faster too." Aoi added, sticking her blade into the chest of one of them and pulling it out to watch it heal almost instantly. Enraged, the Rasetsu lunged at Aoi, but she sidestepped it and sunk her sword directly into its chest.

"Like I would know." The Oni scoffed. "I didn't bring them with me. But I do know the only guy who could have made them."

A soft chuckling echoed off the trees behind them. The three humans and the Oni turned to see a bald man standing with the Rasetsus, almost as if he were one of them.

"What the hell are you doing here, and what do you plan on doing with these monsters, Kodou?!" Shiranui cursed the man.

Chizuru's father chuckled. "What a cold welcome." He gestured grandly at the monsters. "The Rasetsus are a new race that will surpass humans! With these, I will revive the Yukimura family, and the time of Oni's will be upon us!"

A Rasetsu unexpectedly charged at Aoi and nicked her hand just as she dodged. Not registering the pain, she sliced the head off the monster in one fell swoop. "There's no end to them!" Aoi growled.

Kodou laughed again and disappeared into the dense trees as Shiranui and the Shinsengumi were occupied with his creations. Aoi slashed and stabbed. Blood drenched her clothes, and sweat matted her hair, but the monsters kept coming.

"Hey, guys, retreat!" Sano shouted after what seemed like an eternity. "Shiranui's covering us! Get out of here!"

Without thinking twice about it, Aoi and Shinpachi ran towards the edge of the small clearing, beckoning with their arms. "Retreat! Retreat!" They shouted, hoping their voices would carry over to the soldiers desperately fighting off the Rasetsus in the distance. The soldiers looked up in relief and defended themselves as they ran for shelter in the forest Kodou had disappeared into.

* * *

It took two days for Aoi and the Shinsengumi to make their way all the way back to Edo. The first thing she did when they returned to the mansion they were staying in was to seek out Saito. Upon entering his room, she threw herself into his stunned arms. Slowly, he hugged her back.

"You're okay!" He breathed into her hair.

"It was terrible." Aoi shook her head. "We were surrounded by these Rasetsus who could come out during the day."

"I encountered them too."

"Did you turn into a Rasetsu too?"

"I had to. There were too many to fight as myself, as a human."

"Sorry, I'm kind of dirty." Aoi tried to pull away, but Saito hugged her tightly.

"I don't mind." She looked up at Saito's face. "Are you alright? You look really tired. Have you been suffering from...that thing...?"

"No." He responded after a short pause. "I'm just glad you're back safely."

Aoi sighed and looked away. "Where's Kondou-san? Did he get back safely?"

"Yes, he did. But he's not here right now. Ever since we returned, he's been going to meetings and doing business. He should be back by tomorrow."

"I see..." She huffed.

"Why? Do you need to speak with him?"

Aoi shook her head. "Not me. I think Shinpachi does though. He doesn't seem to happy with the way things are turning out. I need to get cleaned up first, then I have to go find him and talk to him." At the door, she turned back to face the man. "Um, is it alright if I slept here tonight?" She flushed.

Saito's face softened as he nodded in assent.

After Aoi had made herself presentable, she padded down the hall to Shinpachi's room. "Shinpachi, did you want to talk to me?" She called out.

"Yeah come in." His muffled voice returned.

She opened the door and sat down in front of the man. "What's up?" She gazed witheringly at the sake cup in his hand.

Shinpachi sighed. "Aoi-chan, are you happy with the way things are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like the way Kondou-san is managing things here."

"Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you confront _him_ about this?"

"I plan on doing so when he returns tomorrow. I just...I can't be here anymore. I keep disagreeing with him at every turn, and I don't like it, and I know _he_ doesn't like it either."

"Do you plan on leaving?"

"I want to." Shinpachi took a large sip of the sake.

"But you can't defect. The code states that any defector has to commit hara-kiri."

"I know that. But I think Kondou-san would cut me a little slack."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Do you want to leave with me, Aoi-chan?"

Aoi's eyes widened. "Are you being serious?"

"Completely."

She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Shinpachi, you can't just expect me to leave!"

"Why not?"

"I can't leave!"

"Of course you can!"

"No! I can't betray Kondou-san like that! He was the one who accepted me into the Shinsengumi in the first place! He was the one who gave me a place to stay, a place to call home when no one else did! I know his kindness. I also know that he's made many mistakes, but who doesn't? We're all human! I can't leave him just because he screwed up once!"

"No one would hold it against you!"

"That's not the problem! What about how I would feel? I would feel so guilty leaving him after everything he's done for me! And there are other reasons too..."

"Is it Saito?"

Aoi paused, biting her lip, then nodded. "I can't leave him here by himself. And he very well can't come with us."

Shinpachi stared at her. "You're a good girl. Saito must be happy."

"I want him to be happy."

"You're sure you won't come with me?"

"I'm sure."

He grunted. "I'll talk to Kondou-san tomorrow when he returns. Good night, Aoi-chan."

She stood up. "Good night Shinpachi."

Aoi quietly slipped back into Saito's room.

"What did he want?" Saito looked up from his book.

"He wanted me to leave with him."

Saito opened his mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again. "What did you say?" He asked, as if didn't want to know the answer.

"I told him I couldn't leave." She smiled at Saito and he looked relieved.

Aoi walked over to the closet and pulled out Saito's futon. She spread it out on the ground and snuggled into the the sheets. "I'm going to sleep first. I didn't sleep at all on the way back here. I'm exhausted."

"Alright. I'll be in bed soon."

"Don't worry. Take your time." Aoi yawned and her eyelids slid shut.

The next morning, Aoi awoke to a chorus of cheers at the main gate. She flipped over to find Saito already gone. Groaning, she rolled out of bed. She quickly washed her face in the well and went to see what the commotion was about.

"Kondou-san! I'm glad you're back safely!" One of the soldiers ran up to him.

"Kondou-san." Aoi smiled at him.

"Oh, Tsukahara-san, I'm glad you got back safely." Kondou greeted her.

"Kondou-san." Shinpachi's grave voice rang out over the crowd of people. He pushed his way through to the Captain. "We need to talk. Now."

Kondou nodded, a general idea of what the discussion would entail forming in his mind. He and Shinpachi made their way through the throng of people. Sano made to follow them.

"You're going too, Harada?" Hijikata asked in surprise.

"I can't just leave my best friend." Sano chuckled.

"I see..." Hijikata sighed. "You two," he eyes flickered from Aoi to Saito, "come with me. Chizuru, you as well."

Hijikata lead them to a secluded place. "Harada and Shinpachi are planning to defect." He told them.

Next to Aoi, Chizuru gasped.

"Normally, the rules state that defectors have to commit hara-kiri." Hijikata frowned. "But those two are our close friends. Even if their beliefs differ from ours, I don't wish to see them die. Rather than having them commit honorary suicide, we'll tell the soldiers that their insubordination forced us to kick them out."

"I understand." Aoi grimaced.

"After they talk to Kondou-san, they'll pack up their stuff and be out by sunset if you want to talk to them then, one last time."

* * *

Standing by the bridge, the friends said their goodbyes as the sun set behind them.

Aoi looked up into Sano's golden eyes and smiled sadly. "I remember when you took me out shopping for food a long, long time ago."

Sano chuckled. "We brought back rotten food, didn't we?" His face dropped. "I'm sorry we didn't have more of a chance to hang out together."

"I am too." Aoi tried to blink back her tears.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Chizuru sobbed.

Shinpachi sighed. "Our values just didn't agree. Kondou-san wanted to be a daimyo, but we don't want to become retainers. We want to protect the people, like we did back in Kyoto. It was never my dream to become a samurai like Kondou-san and Hijikata-san. I don't want to regret the choices I have made." He looked up at Saito. "Hey, Saito, do you plan on staying here?"

"Yes." Came his reply. "There are things I still want to accomplish."

"Well," Shinpachi smiled, "follow your heart."

Saito nodded.

Tears streamed down Chizuru's face as she bawled.

"Hey, don't cry." Sano cooed gently, ruffling her hair. "It's not like this is goodbye, I'm sure we'll see each other again eventually. After all, we're fighting on the same side, just separately." He dropped his hand and looked at Aoi, then Saito. "No matter what, the Shinsengumi will always be the Shinsengumi. We will always be loyal to the Shinsengumi. We will always be united together under the same banner, under the same sky, forever."

A few tears escaped the corner of Aoi's eyes as she smiled at his words. Shinpachi held out a fist for her. "We had a last, great battle."

Aoi bumped his fist and repeated the action with Sano. "Yes, we did."

Sano ruffled Chizuru's hair again. "Well, it's about time for us to take our leave. See you guys around."

He turned and the two best friends walked side-by-side across the bridge. Aoi watched their retreating backs until they were only small specks against the burnt-orange sun in the distance.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Last week was probably one of the best weeks I've ever had. I got to play a Trans-Siberian-y version of Carol of the Bells with a rock band with an awesome light show and pyrotechnics! It was soooooo cool. But I was really busy and didn't have time to write.

The Queen of Water, thanks for the review!

Hikiri, Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

AmazeBallsWomp, haha, he _is_ pretty hot.

LOVEPurururun, Thank you for the compliment!

14Phantom, thanks, as always, for your review!

Akiko88, haha, I'm glad you found the conversation between Saito and Aoi amusing! And there's no need to restrain yourself. I don't think this chapter will be too sad!

LastLivingVampire, Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Tsukahara, come with me." Saito called out from outside her room. The setting sun helped paint his dark shadow against the tatami paper.

Aoi opened the door. "What is it."

"The vice-commander is calling a meeting."

"About what?"

Saito looked around before leaning in closer. "Last night I was tailing Sannan-san, and I ended up fighting a Rasetsu that went berserk and attacked Amagiri Kyuuju."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but the thing was, I injured the Rasetsu, but then, he just turned into dust."

"What?" Aoi gaped in confusion. "It didn't regenerate?"

"Amagiri explained some things to me." Saito coughed to clear his throat. "Apparently, a Rasetsu's power comes from his life. Whenever he uses it, it shortens his lifespan."

Aoi opened and closed her mouth, too horrified to say anything.

"I have reported this to Hijikata-san, I expect him to address this during the meeting. Come on."

Aoi followed him speechlessly, still trying to process the information that was presented to her.

When they reached the meeting room, Sannan-san and Heisuke were already seated in front of Hijikata.

"Good, you're here." The vice-commander nodded as Aoi and Saito took their places. Then his purple eyes narrowed as he shifted his piercing gaze back to Sannan-san. "I want you to stop expanding the Rasetsu Unit."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you want to stop expanding it?" Sannan-san looked stunned and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"It's just like it sounds. I want to stop creating Rasetsus. You can make do with what you have."

"This is unacceptable!" Sannan-san spit out. "With Harada-kun and Nagakura-kun gone, we have to strengthen our forces now! The Rasetsu Unit is our trump card!"

"What you're saying is true, but there is a flaw with the Rasetsus. Basically, a Rasetsu gets its powers from its life source. Every time they use their powers, their life becomes shorter."

As Hijikata spoke, Aoi noticed Sannan-san shoot Saito a strange look.

"But that's all the more reason for me to continue my experimentation!" He argued back. "Maybe I can fix that flaw."

"No." Aoi interrupted. "Hijikata-san is right. It's best to stop turning people into Rasetsus. I highly doubt you will be able to fix the flaw. Everything comes with a price, and for a Rasetsu, the price of their power is their life."

"But-" Sannan-san continued his reasoning, but was cut off by Hijikata.

"This is a direct order!"

Sannan-san bit back a retort and nodded sullenly.

Hijikata stared at the man with narrowed eyes before continuing. "On to other matters, we're relocating to Aizu because Lord Yoshinobu has been captured and as of such, we will no longer be able to fight in Edo. But I want the Rasetsu Unit to leave first, tomorrow. I don't want any accidents to happen with new recruits and the Rasetsus."

Sannan-san glowered and sighed. "You arent leaving me much of a choice." He said bitterly.

* * *

A month passed before the new recruits were fully admitted. Aoi was outside in the intense glare of the sun, practicing with her wooden sword when she saw Saito heading in the direction of the main entrance.

"Where are you going?" She called out to him, pausing her training and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"I'm taking the new recruits out to practice with the new weaponry." He responded.

"But...the sun's out..."

"I'll be fine. We'll be back by sundown."

"Alright." Aoi acquiesced and picked up the wooden sword again and resumed. Saito nodded at her and left the headquarters.

A couple hours later, Aoi had dropped the practice sword, and was resting in the shade of a large tree nearby.

"Tsukahara-san." A deep voice sounded behind her.

Aoi jumped and whirled around. "Oh, it's only you Shimada-san. What's up?" She frowned at his urgent expression.

"Have you seen the vice-commander?"

She shook her head. "No. What's wrong?" A sense of trepidation filled her.

"We're surrounded by the enemy." He responded quickly. "They're still setting up formation, and I slipped in through the back so they didn't notice me. We need to leave immediately."

Aoi's eyes widened. "What the hell..." She pivoted on her heels. "He might be in his chambers resting."

The two of them streaked down the hallways to Hijikata's room and Aoi threw the door open without so much as an introduction. "Hijikata-san!" She shouted.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Hijikata growled glaring at them from his desk.

"Vice-commander," Shimada took over smoothly, "we have been surrounded by the enemies."

Hijikata gapped at him. "What? Are you sure?" He asked, his skin turning a deathly pale.

"We need to inform the Captain so we can get him out of here!"

Hijikata bolted up, his face ashen. "He's in his room."

Aoi and Shimada followed him to Kondou's room. "Kondou-san!"

"What is it, Toshi?" He responded, opening the door to greet them.

Hijikata looked past his shoulder and his eyes rested on Chizuru.

"She was bringing me some tea." Kondou replied in response to Hijikata's confused expression. "So, did you need something Toshi?"

"Yeah." Hijikata blinked. "Kondou-san, prepare to depart immediately. We've been surrounded by the enemy."

"There's about two or three hundred of them. I slipped in through the back so they didn't notice me." Shimada pitched in. "We could handle them if there weren't so many, but we can't, especially since we're missing half of our troops right now."

Aoi frowned. Kondou didn't seem as flustered as everyone else did. In fact, he looked rather calm.

"We don't have time to wait for Saito to return." Hijikata said. He turned to Shimada. "Take then with you." He indicated at the other three standing there. "I can manage things here."

"You can't Hijikata-san!" Chizuru cried, standing up.

"She's right, Hijikata-san." Aoi agreed. "The Shinsengumi needs its leaders. I'll be the distraction. You guys escape." Aoi turned to leave.

"Wait." Kondou's voice boomed out. "There's no need for anyone to go. I'll give myself up."

Everyone stared at him as if he were insane.

"What are you talking about, Kondou-san?!" Hijikata shouted. "You'll be walking into your own grave! I can't allow that to happen!"

Kondou chuckled. "Of course I won't tell them I'm Kondou of the Shinsengumi. I'll tell them we're a pacifist organization."

"Like hell you will! They won't buy that!"

"It's worth a shot."

"I'm not taking that chance!"

"Hijikata-san, I'll go!" Aoi yelled. "I'm as capable a fighter as any of you guys, and I'm not as important either! I will the distraction!"

"No! I'm going!" Hijikata glared at her fiercely. "I'm the vice-commander, and it's my job to protect Kondou-san, no matter the cost."

Aoi opened her mouth to argue back, but Kondou cut her off. "Enough. I will give myself up voluntarily. This is an order from your captain. You guys take the soldiers and escape."

Hijikata's jaw dropped at Kondou's words. "You're ordering me?"

"Are you any more special than the other soldiers? Do you have the right to disobey my orders? If you do, it's terms for honorary suicide."

Hijikta's lips snapped shut and he stared at the Captain with stunned eyes.

Kondou frowned. "Shimada-kun, organize the troops and get them out of here."

Shimada's jaw clenched. "Yes, sir."

"Shimada, Aoi, brief the other soldiers and secure an escape route." Hijikata said through clenched teeth." He turned to Chizuru. "Stay here."

Aoi and Shimada ran through the halls of the part of the mansion where the soldiers were bunking, calling for a meeting in the meeting hall. Then, the two of them regrouped there. Shimada discussed what had happened, and what was to transpire. "We'll be leaving through the back door." He said. "Then, we'll go through the forest and meet up with Saito's group."

The men nodded with uneasy expressions on their faces.

"We're leaving in one hour, so be prepared by then." He dismissed them. "Don't worry, we'll make it through this." Shimada added quietly to Aoi when he saw her furrowed brows.

"It's not us I'm worried about," Aoi replied, "it's Kondou-san."

"He chose to do this himself. There's not much we can do to sway him."

* * *

Shimada stood next to the back exit, peering out through the slit in the slightly open door.

"How does it look?" Hijikata asked him.

"It's clear."

"Good. Then go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Shimada nodded and led the soldiers out the door and into the large stretch of trees just up ahead. As Aoi ran, she looked back to see the door swing shut on Hijikata's despondent face.

_Crack_. The sound of a branch snapping made Aoi slide nervously out of rank and run to Shimada's side. "Hey," she whispered, "stop. I think we're surrounded."

He blinked and stopped, signaling for the soldiers behind him to do the same. Then several men appeared from behind the trees. "Where do you think you're going?" One of them asked menacingly.

Shimada remained silent and Aoi swiftly drew her sword and rushed at the man. He drew his own and blocked her attack. "Go!" She shouted back at Shimada. "I hold them back! You guys get out of here!"

Shimada hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

Aoi pushed the man back and slashed her blade across his torso. Then she threw her sword and speared another one who was trying to follow the Shinsengumi. Aoi pried away the sword that the first man she had killed was gripping and used it to defend herself from another attack. She kicked him away and dodged an attack from behind, but as she did so, a bullet whizzed past her right ear, momentarily deafening her. A blade flew past her arm, splitting the skin and causing the sword to drop from her hands. Blood dripped down her arm and stained her shirt.

A man in front of her reared up and raised his sword over his head to slash at her; Aoi squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the blow, but the _clang_ of metal against metal startled her. Aoi opened her eyes to see Hijikata in front of her, blocking the blow. "Go." He said. "I know you want to see Saito. I can take care of these guys."

"Thanks Hijikata-san, but..."

"Just go!"

"Tsukahara-san," Chizuru placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll watch over him."

Aoi sighed, "alright then, I'll leave this to you guys."

Running in the direction Shimada had departed, she dodged an attack and kicked the man out of her way. She grabbed her katana embedded in the back of a corpse and left the scene.

"Shimada-san!" Aoi wheezed when she finally caught up.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Tsukahara-san, where's Hijikata-san? Is he not here yet?"

"He's back there holding off the enemy to buy us time."

"Then we'd better hurry and get to Saito-san."

They raced through the trees and crouched behind the bushes when they neared the training area.

"It might not be the best idea if we just go down there and startle them." Shimada mused.

Aoi clutched her bleeding arm. "We don't have time to waste debating this. I'm going down there to get Saito. He won't attack instinctively." She stood up and walked towards the clearing where Saito was training the men. She paused when at the edge of the trees cleared her throat.

Saito whirled around and drew his katana. "Who's there?" He called warily.

"Don't." Aoi called back. "It's only me, Saito-san."

"Tsukahara," he sheathed his sword in relief, "why are you here?"

"Bad news." Aoi said as she stepped into sight. "We were surrounded by the enemies. Kondou-san was captured and we just barely managed to escape."

Saito's eyes widened slightly. "Kondou-san was captured?"

"He gave himself up willingly so we could escape."

His face darkened. "So, what are we doing now?"

"We're heading to Aizu."

Saito nodded and turned to indicate at the men to stop practice. "There's been a change in plans." He addressed them. "We're heading directly to Aizu now. There's no time to go back and get your personal belongings now. Our old headquarters was attacked. Pack up whatever you have right now and be prepared to move out soon."

There was a long silence, then a wave of panic seemed to ripple through the crowd. Aoi shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Everyone, please calm down! We're not in any immediate danger right now." She tried to reassure them. The panic seemed to abate a little and Saito shot Aoi a thankful glance.

"Is Hijikata-san here?" Saito asked her.

"Yes, he is." Shimada answered his question. He lumbered over to the two of the. "He's very badly injured though, so we need to get him to Aizu as soon as possible."

Aoi looked up at Saito with concerned eyes. "Saito-san, are you alright? You've been exerting yourself far too much. The sun is still out, can you travel?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He brushed her off. "We need to get going. We don't have anytime to waste."

* * *

Several days passed after they set up headquarters in Aizu when a letter came.

"What does it say?" Aoi asked when Saito gracefully took the letter from the messenger.

Without a word, Saito opened it and scanned the contents. His eyes darkened gradually as they made their way down the paper. When he finished, he handed it to Aoi.

Haltingly, she took it and read it. Her fingers were trembling by the time she had finished reading the contents. "Kondou-san was beheaded?" She asked, horrified.

Saito plucked the letter out of her hands and turned on his heels to deliver it to Hijikata.

"But what are we going to do now, without our leader?" Aoi asked, following him.

"We can't change what has already happened. Hijikata-san is our new Captain."

"Saito-san!" Aoi cried. "Don't you feel anything about this?"

Saito stopped, and suddenly, his face was inches from hers. "You think I don't feel anything?" Aoi stared into his eyes. They were shimmering in the light of the bright moon. "The Captain was the first one who welcomed me. He acknowledged my strength when no one else did. He said it didn't matter if I was left handed. He accepted me into his dojo. You think I don't feel anything?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know" Aoi stammered.

Saito blinked and turned away. "No. I'm sorry for getting angry. Come on, we need to deliver this message."

The atmosphere in the room, as Hijikata read the letter under the dim candlelight, felt unbearably heavy. Clearing his throat, Hijikata stowed the letter away in his shirt, next to his heart. Then, calmly, he picked up his katana. "Saito, Aoi I'm leaving the Shinsengumi to you two." The light seemed to have died from his eyes, and his visage was so peaceful it seemed to welcome death.

"Hijikata-san, where are you going?" Aoi asked, aghast.

"Lord Katamori has requested that I help the soldiers of Aizu."

"I refuse." Hijikata and Aoi gaped at Saito in surprise. "For one thing," Saito continued, "you are too injured to fight. Another, Kondou-san left the Shinsengumi to you. I will take your place and lead the army in Aizu."

"Saito, you-" Hijikata growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Then fight me. If you can beat me the way you are, then I will let you go into battle with my consent."

"Fine." Hijikata snapped. "Outside."

Outside the room, Aoi watched as the two of them drew their swords. They gauged each others openings, forming plays in their minds. Then, Hijikata was the first to charge. With a flick of his wrist, Saito had pushed the other man back, but as soon as he had regained his balance, Hijikata charged again. This time though, Saito showed no mercy, and in moments, Hijikata's sword was flying out of his hands and the man had fallen backwards. The tip of Saito's sword was pointed directly at Hijikata's neck.

"I believe it is my win, vice-commander - no - Captain." Saito sheathed his sword. "I will be going to Aizu."

"Hijikata-san." Aoi knelt down next to the trembling man.

"Are you going with him?" Hijikata asked.

"Of course. I couldn't leave him."

"It seems like everyone is leaving me."

"We will return. I promise we won't die. Besides, you still have Chizuru." Aoi swallowed. "Hijikata-san, think about what Yamazaki-san said: you are the head, and we are the limbs. Limbs can be replaced, but if the head dies, everything dies. You are the leader of the Shinsengumi now. You can't die."

Hijikata smiled sadly up at her. "You and Kondou-san and Saito and everybody else are pushing this burden onto me. I never wanted this. This was supposed to be for Kondou-san.

"Sorry, Hijikata-san." Aoi smiled back. She stood up. "We will be back. I promise."

* * *

**So, I know this chapter was pretty short and probably not as satisfying, but I will make it up with the next chapter, which, incidentally, will also be the last chapter. I am hoping to get it up within a few days. Thank you to everyone who's stayed with this story up until now! **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **I said this would be a fast update, and here it is! The last chapter! Actually, I lied, there is going to be another chapter after this, an epilogue, just to, sort of, wrap things up. It won't be very long, so it will probably be up by tomorrow, as soon as I write it.

The Queen of Water, haha, we'll see about that.

Hikiri, I am so glad I am not the only person who did that! ;P

14Phantom, Thank you!

hoshi-akuma, Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

The last "actual" chapter. As always, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Saito asked as he hoisted himself onto his horse.

Aoi stared at hers warily. "No."

He held out a hand. "Then get on mine."

She sighed inwardly and used his hand to swing her leg over the horse, behind Saito. She squirmed, trying to adjust her body into a comfortable position. "What about my horse?"

"Leave it. Someone will take it back." Saito glanced back at her over his shoulder. "Hold on tight."

Aoi blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her chest against his back and leaned her cheek against the spot between his shoulder blades. Through the coarse fabric, she could feel his lean muscles rippling at the contact.

Saito cleared his throat nervously. "Ready?" Aoi nodded and he snapped the reigns. The dark-brown horse lurched into a quick trot. Aoi squeezed her arms tighter at the sudden motion. "Are you okay?" Saito asked her and she nodded again. "I'm going to speed up. I want to get to Aizu as soon as possible." He dug his knees into the sides of the horse, urging it into a gallop.

Aoi could feel the wind blowing across her face and through her hair. Giggling, she lifted her face off of Saito's back. "This is pretty fun!" She shouted over the roaring of the wind and the pounding of hooves against the ground. "But it's not exactly the most comfortable seat." She muttered.

The two of them stopped for a quick lunch before resuming their journey. When the sun sank, they set up camp several yards off the trail. Side-by-side, they leaned against a large boulder, staring up at the starry sky.

"Sleep." Saito ordered. "I'll keep watch."

"No." Aoi frowned at him. "If I let you take the watch you'll never wake me up for my turn! You'll stay awake the whole night! And besides, you're the one who should sleep. You've been looking paler than normal lately."

"I'm fine." He reassured her, but Aoi wouldn't take any of it.

"Don't try to make me feel better! I know-" Aoi was cut off by a cough coming from Saito. Turning her head, she saw him shaking, and his hair turn white. "You see! You've been pushing yourself too hard." She reached into her obi and pulled out a small, paper packet. She unwrapped it and handed it to him. "Here, take this!"

With trembling hands, Saito took the medicine and dumped it down his throat. Leaning back against the rock, he shoved a hand through his hair.

"Now sleep." Aoi commanded sternly. "I'll keep watch."

Saito gave her a tiny, weak smile. "You're too stubborn for your own good." He breathed out.

She returned he smile reluctantly. "You are too." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his pale lips.

* * *

In the early afternoon of the following day, Aoi and Saito arrived at Lord Katamori's manor. The two of them kneeled before the commanding man.

"I thank you two for not abandoning Aizu and coming to our aid." He smiled kindly at them.

"You speak too highly of us." Saito murmured to the ground.

"Saito."

He raised his head.

"I won't abandon the fight here and I will fight until the very end."

"The Shinsengumi will help you. My men should be here soon."

Lord Katamori smiled again. "There are some people I'd like to entrust to you." He nodded a a man standing nearby, indicating that Aoi and Saito should follow him.

The man lead them down to a dojo not far from the manor. "These thirty men form the Misaki Guard." He explained as Saito swept a discerning eye across the bowed soldiers.

"It will be a pleasure to work with them." Saito acknowledged.

The soldiers raised their heads and their mouths dropped open in astonishment as they took in Saito for the first time. Aoi could sense a wave of dissatisfaction directed at the two of them. She knew Saito could feel it as well, but he didn't comment on it.

The hours passed, and with it came Shimada and the rest of the Shinsengumi.

"I heard you've been entrusted with another unit as well?" Shimada asked Saito as greeting. "Lead by a young man named Masaki?"

Saito nodded and Aoi snorted. "They don't seem to be very welcoming." She seethed.

Shimada chuckled. "I'd like to see them." He ambled off in the direction Aoi had pointed him too.

In place of Shimada, Saito barked out orders - telling the soldiers where to set up headquarters. When all the soldiers had scampered off, he and Aoi left to find Shimada. They found him standing in the doorway of the dojo, watching Masaki and his men train. He smiled when Saito arrived. "Masaki-kun, Captain Saito is here." He waited for a bit, but he was ignored. Shimada frowned. "Masaki-kun!" He bellowed.

Finally, Masaki lowered his wooden sword. "We'll stop here for today." He wiped his sweat. "Attention!"

His men ran forward and stood in even rows.

"It would seem they only follow his orders." Saito commented. "Rather than outsiders like ourselves." He strode into the dojo, Aoi and Shimada tailing behind. "It seems you are already unhappy with me." He said. "Is that so, Masaki-kun?" Saito tilted his head to glance at the young man.

"I wish you would stop calling me 'Masaki-kun.'" Masaki glared at the wooden ground beneath his feet. He lifted his fierce gaze to meet Saito's. "Saito-_dono_, a warrior does not use the honorific 'kun.'"

"Is there anything else?"

Masaki looked taken aback, but he regained his composure swiftly. "Then let me be frank with you." He growled. "It's your attire. A warrior should wear armor into battle! Not that flimsy thing you call clothes! And your swords are strapped to your right! They're supposed to be worn on the left!" Masaki glowered at them. "Your swords are the embodiment of your samurai spirit, yet you're taking them lightly!" He sniffed in contempt. "We will work with you only because Lord Katamori ordered us too, but we do _not_ acknowledge you, and we will _not_ take orders from someone who has lost his warrior spirit!"

Aoi stepped forward to give the man a piece of her mind, but Saito held up a hand to stop her. He shook his head, telling her to step down. Then he spoke. "The enemy is also dressed lightly in battle. The armor will only be a hindrance, we will not be able to defeat them if we can barely even run."

Murmuring swept through the ranks as Saito's words reached their ears.

"That's not true!" Masaki argued. But he was cut off by Saito.

"As for my swords being on the right, I don't feel like I have lost my warrior spirit just because I wear them differently."

Masaki gasped as Saito's words had rendered him speechless.

Satisfied, Saito nodded and took his leave.

* * *

Saito, Shimada and Aoi knelt next to each other behind the bushes, staring up at the fort on the top of the hill.

"Saito-san, you know, this is _not_ the most strategically intelligent thing to do." Aoi grumbled. "They've got guns and they can see us coming up the hill."

Saito's lips twitched. "I realize that. But we were ordered to attack this fort. I have to follow my orders." He glanced back at Masaki and gave him a curt nod.

Masaki glowered and stood up. He signaled for men in front to fire their rifles. The _crack_ of bullets being fired from the barrels echoed through the trees and the putrid smell of gunpowder wafted around them. Several cries rang out, signaling that at least a few of the bullets had been successful in finding their targets.

Saito drew his sword and leapt from the trees. "Follow me!" He shouted, and lead the attack up the hill.

Bullets rained down on them as they ran up the hill. Up ahead, Saito and Shimada crouched behind a large rock that jutted out from the side of the hill. But a bullet slammed into Shimada's shoulder and threw him backward.

"Are you okay?" Saito asked the large man.

"It's only a scratch." Shimada nodded, gripping the bleeding wound. "Go on ahead."

Saito turned and continued up the hill. At the top, he used a bundle of straw as a springboard and vaulted over the fence of the fort. With quick slashes. He killed the guns men, allowing Masaki and his soldiers the opportunity to break through the defenses. Soon, men began pouring into the fort, overwhelming the army inside.

The enemies never seemed to die. As she killed one, another seemed to take his place. Aoi slashed and parried. In front of her, one of Masaki's soldiers was surrounded by four enemies. Sneaking up behind them, she stabbed one in the stomach, creating enough of a distraction for the man to gain the upper hand again. Aoi frowned when he did not even nod to her in thanks. During this pause, a voice rang out. "Reinforcements have arrived! Push them back! Push them back!"

Aoi turned to see the voice coming from one of the enemies. "Shit!" She swore. She stabbed at the nearest enemy in anger.

"Retreat! Retreat!" She heard Saito's voice yell.

"Don't retreat!" Masaki countered.

Aoi's mouth fell open at his command. "Are you an idiot?!" She screamed, but her voice did not seem to carry. Vehemently, she threw herself towards a group of enemy soldiers. She kicked a sword away and slipped through the man's outstretched arms to impale his chest. She pulled her sword out and flicked the blood off, then slashed at a man on her right.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of bloodshed, Masaki's voice begrudgingly called out, "retreat!"

Aoi ran to Saito. "Tsukahara," he stepped forward and closed the distance between them. "Go with Masaki-kun. I'm going to hold them back."

"But Saito-san, there are too many of them to deal with on your own! Please, let me help."

Saito cupped her cheek with his right hand. "I can't place you in that danger. Go. I won't die that easily. I'm a Rasetsu. Please."

Aoi bit her bottom lip and her eyes narrowed. "Come back alive." She whispered.

"I will."

Aoi turned and ran after Masaki. Halfway down, she glanced back. She could see Saito's figure dancing at the top of the hill, surrounded by enemies.

When Aoi returned, bloodstained and tired, to Aizu, there was an unexpected guest waiting for her.

"Hijikata-san!" She cried as she entered the room he was staying in. "Are you feeling better now? Are you sure you should be up and about like this?"

"I'm fine." Hijikata waved off her questions. "Where's Saito?"

"Um," Aoi bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "He stayed behind to give us a chance to escape."

Hijikata blinked and studied her with his sharp, purple eyes. "I'm sure he was right behind you the whole time. He won't die."

Aoi nodded.

"Go get cleaned and rest a bit. I have some things I need to discuss with you and Shimada in a bit."

Aoi nodded again and exited his room.

Several hours later, when Aoi reentered the Hijikata's room, she fell to her knees, just in front of the door, almost crying from relief of seeing the man sitting next to Hijikata.

"See, I told you he was probably right behind you guys." Hijikata smirked.

Aoi sniffed. "I'm glad you're back, Saito-san."

"It's good to be back." He replied.

Aoi ran over to him and hugged him.

Saito tugged at the arms wrapped around his neck. "I just got back and haven't had a chance to clean up."

"I don't care."

An embarrassed cough made Aoi pull away, blushing. Shimada had entered and was courteously looking away. Aoi cleared her throat and politely sat down next to Saito.

When everyone was settled Hijikata began his briefing. "So, due to your loss today, I've just gotten word that we will be relocated to Bonari Pass. It is the most probable route the enemies will take to get to Tsuruga Castle. And this time, I will lead."

* * *

The air reeked of a mixture of blood and gunpowder. The smell made Aoi gag as she fought her way towards Saito.

"You know, it feels like all we've doing these past few days is fighting." She grumbled when she finally reached him. She kept a couple men at bay with her katana.

Saito's eyes softened. "Maybe. But we have to follow orders."

"I-" a cannon blast drowned out Aoi's sentence.

Saito whirled around to see Masaki crouching in the mud, clutching his bleeding forehead. "Are you alright?"

Masaki shifted weakly and tried to nod his head.

"Saito-san." Shimada appeared at his shoulder. "I've gotten word that we're to retreat."

"Saito-dono, please fall back." Masaki stood shakily. "We will take care of things here. We should be able to buy the Shinsengumi enough time to escape."

Aoi tiptoed over to stand beside Saito.

"You guys came here to help the Aizu Clan. We can't just let you die." Masaki continued. "You were the one who taught us that clothes and tradition matter little to our warrior spirit. We rebelled against you, but you still protected us. It's our turn to return the favor."

"Are you still in a hurry to die?" Saito sighed.

"You told me before, not to choose the wrong time to die. Well, this is the right time. Please, go back and protect Lord Katamori in our steed. This time, we shall be your shield." Masaki gestured at the men who had gathered behind him. "This is the spirit of an Aizu warrior." Masaki's dark-brown eyes bored into Saito's. "Please, protect Lord Katamori. Protect Aizu."

Aoi turned around. She barely even knew those men, but the admiration and respect they showed Saito, coupled with their bravery made it heart-wrenching to watch them rush towards their deaths.

A loud _boom_ rocked the earth. Masaki glanced in the direction, startled. He gave Saito one last curt nod. "Goodbye, Saito-dono. And, thank you." Then, he was off, running in the direction the cannonballs were being fired from.

Saito glanced down at Aoi with a sorrowful expression on his face. "Tsukahara, let's go."

The two of them turned their backs on the men who had sacrificed their lives to save theirs.

* * *

The Shinsengumi regrouped back at a base set up just outside of the main town. As Aoi entered the meeting camp, a young man with mousy-brown hair intercepted her.

"I don't think we've formally been introduced before." The man held out his right hand with a smile. "I'm Ootori Keisuke. I've seen you around before, but it's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you."

Aoi stared at his hand in confusion. "Tsukahara Aoi." She responded.

"It's a handshake." Ootori explained. "It's a common way of greeting in the West." Aoi lifted her eyes to state at him blankly and Ootori reached down and grabbed her right hand. He pumped it up and down. "See? This is a handshake."

"I see..." Aoi blinked rapidly several times. "Um, so, who exactly are you?" She quickly reclaimed her hand.

"I'm the Governor General, and Hijikata-san's military advisor." He smiled. His brown eyes flickered upward and saw Hijikata approaching them. "Well, let's get this meeting started then, shall we?"

Aoi sat down next to Saito, opposite Shimada, and Hijikata and Ootori sat at the head of the table.

"Now, Hijikata-san, here's the thing." Ootori began in a placating voice. "We're going to retreat to Sendai."

"What? What re you talking about?" Hijikata snapped. "You want to abandon Aizu?"

"Well, look at it this way, it's only a matter of time before Aizu falls." Ootori responded matter-of-factly. "If we want to win this war, the best option would be to retreat to Sendai and request reinforcements before returning."

"Does Lord Katamori approve of this?" Hijikata slammed his hands on the wooden table.

"It was Lord Katamori who suggested it."

Hijikata gaped. "What?"

Aoi spoke up. "Even so, we can't abandon the Aizu. Do you have any idea how much they've done for us?" Aoi's fingers tightened into fists on her lap.

Ootori's only response was to glance at her and then back to Hijikata. He went on as if he had not heard her. "Lord Katamori intends to remain and fight with Aizu until the last man as fallen."

Aoi cussed under her breath and glowered at the man, angry at having been ignored.

"Then all the more reason to stay and fight!" Hijikata growled.

Ootori raised his voice. "Instead of throwing away his sacrifice for us, we should use it to our advantage!"

"But-"

"This is an order from the Governor General! We are moving to Sendai." Ootori stood up. At the exit, he glanced back. "Prepare to leave immediately." He commanded, and stomped out.

Hijikata clenched his teeth in fury. "This is just like a repeat of what happened with Kondou-san!"

"I'll stay behind." Saito piped up.

Hijikata stared at him.

"Ootori-san is right. It's just a matter of time before the Aizu Clan falls. But they have protected us and supported us up until now. I want to help this clan because they are fighting like warriors until the end, and I respect that."

At that moment, Heisuke walked in. "Hey, is it true we're going to Sendai?"

Hijikata nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I'll go ahead." Sannan-san walked in as well. "I have some connections there. I can gather inside information."

"But Sannan-san," Aoi frowned, "everyone thinks you're dead."

He gave her a tight smile. "I'll work around that."

Hijikata sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

Sannan-san smirked. "I should go get packed then." And he left.

"I'm going to go with Sannan-san." Heisuke said, following Sannan-san. "I'm kind of scared of letting him out of my sight."

Hijikata nodded.

Shimada stood up. "Well, I still have some things to prepare." And he left as well.

Hijikata, Aoi and Saito were the only ones remaining.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Hijikata had a melancholy look on his face.

"The warrior spirit is alive here, and I can't abandon them." Saito looked up at the commanding man. "Hijikata-san, please see things through to the end. The Shinsengumi's banner serves as a place for warriors to gather. Hijikata-san, it is your duty to support this banner."

Hijikata scoffed. "You make it sound so easy." Then he looked down at Aoi. "I assume you plan on staying with him?"

Aoi chuckled. "You know me, Hijikata-san. How could I leave him?"

"You're sure about this?"

"Positive."

Saito smiled sadly then stood up. "Hijikata-san, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I would like your permission to raise our banner in Aizu. It symbolizes the true warrior spirit."

Hijikata sucked in a breath of air. "It's not my banner. It belongs to you too. You will always be considered as a member of the Shinsengumi, and our hearts will always be united under the same banner, no matter how far apart we are." Hijikata glanced from Aoi to Saito. "You two, don't be in a rush to die. I will watch over the Shinsengumi you all have entrusted to me until the very end."

Outside the meeting room, Saito turned to Aoi. "Gather your things. We're going back into town tonight. I want to secure a room to stay in before it gets too late."

Aoi nodded and did as she was told.

At the inn, Saito was spreading out the futons side-by-side.

"I'm sorry they only had one room available." He apologized.

"I don't mind. I'm just glad they had one for us."

Saito straightened up and Aoi walked towards him. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapper her arms around his neck. "Can we spend one last night together?"

Saito smiled and pulled her closer to his body. Then he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

* * *

Saito and Aoi stood next to each other on the dusty, unpaved road. Then sun was setting to their right. Behind them were hundreds of men at their command. In the front, the enemy relentlessly marched towards them. When they were near enough for bullets to reach accurately, Saito drew his sword. "I, Saito Hajime of the Shinsengumi, swear that you will never get past me!" He pointed his weapon at the enemy. "Attack!"

Aoi drew her sword and charged, leading the first wave of attack. Bullets flew past her as she ran. Several came so close that she could feel the heat radiating off them. Behind her, cries rang out as men fell. Hearing Saito's shout again, she knew that the second wave had charged. Saito sprinted forward, leading the men together with Aoi. Swords clanged and dust flew everywhere. It was almost impossible to tell who was who.

Aoi was engaged in a struggle with three enemies, when all of a sudden, a bullet embedded itself into her thigh. Aoi screamed, pain shooting up her leg, causing her focus to waver. The point of a sword nicked her right forearm, and Aoi dropped her sword. Then, she felt a cool, metal blade slide through the layers of her shirt and into her chest. Blood flowed from the wound and stained the cloth. Gurgling, Aoi dropped to her knees, and the enemy swiftly pulled the weapon out.

"Tsukahara!" She heard a voice scream in the distance.

She wobbled unsteadily on her knees, and fell forward, landing on the bloody road. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and gently turned her over.

"Tsukahara!" Saito whispered, fear apparent in his beautiful eyes.

"Saito-san." Aoi croaked out.

"No, don't talk." He ripped a strip of cloth from his jacket and bound it tightly around Aoi's wound. "We have to get you out of here."

"No." Aoi tried to raise a hand to stop him, but found that she couldn't. "You have to stay and fight."

"I can't leave you here in this state."

Saito tried to minimize the bouncing as he ran away from the scene of the battle, Aoi clutched tightly to his chest. The sun had completely set already, and it made visibility difficult. But soon enough, Saito found the edge of a dense forest.

Deep within the trees, Aoi stirred. "Stay still." Saito commanded.

"Saito-san, please." Aoi groaned. "Can't we rest here? I'm so tired. I just want to sleep for a bit. Please?" She pleaded.

Saito slowed and looked down at her, terror in his eyes. He bit his lips and closed his eyes. "Alright." He gave in. "Only for a little bit."

"Thank you."

He found a large enough space for two people to lie down, and gently set Aoi down on the ground. She groaned and Saito flinched. When she was stretched out on the ground, he laid down next to her and gingerly pulled her against his chest. Aoi sighed.

They were quiet for a moment, then Saito spoke. "Do you remember when I told you that I would find you, no matter what lifetime we should be living in?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Never forget..." He trailed off. "Look, Tsuka- Aoi. The moon is tinted blue." He raised a hand towards the night sky.

Aoi mustered up enough energy to turn her head in the direction he was pointing. "It looks like it's weeping, but it looks so ethereal." She breathed out.

Saito was silent for several long seconds. Then his arms tightened around her. "I love you."

Aoi smiled weakly at the words and his beautiful voice, and her eyes slowly slid shut. The darkness pulled her into its vast belly, and she dreamed a long, sweet dream.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! Really, thank you all! I had a lot of fun writing this!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **And with this chapter, I can finally hit the "complete" button! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, and thank you to everyone stayed with me until the very end. I really, really appreciate all of your support! Thank you!

Ashley, I would like to start another fanfiction soon, but I will have to wait for some inspiration to hit me. I probably will not be continuing this story. I don't want to drag it out and have it loose its magic, if you know what I mean. I was thinking maybe an Okita pairing next? We'll see.

Hikiri, ^^ That sounds very _not_ pleasant. I hope you're satisfied with this epilogue, and thank you for being a loyal reviewer!

Akiko88, I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for your support!

14Phantom, Here it is! And thank you, thank you, for reviewing since the very first chapter!

Thank you everyone! Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Ding, dong._

"Shit, I'm late!" Aoi cried, tearing her shoes off her feet and stuffing them into her locker. She pulled out a pair of brown loafers and dumped them on the ground. As she straightened up, she felt her school bag hit something.

"Ow!" A girl exclaimed.

Aoi turned and saw a tall girl with long, curly hair and ridiculously glossed lips clutching her left arm. Her friends simpered over her. "Emiko-chan, are you okay? That looked like it hurt a lot."

"Yeah, it did, and someone _still_ hasn't apologized about it." She replied snarkily, her lips curling as she looked Aoi up and down.

"Oh, sorry." Aoi muttered.

"You're a little too late now." Emiko cocked her head. "You look like a first year. I think we seniors need to teach you a lesson on manners."

_"Shit." _Aoi cursed in her head. _"Just my luck to get caught up in something like this on my first day at this new school. Absolutely wonderful."_

Two of Emiko's posse grabbed Aoi's shoulders and dragged her to the back of the school and threw her against the side of the building, upsetting the cherry blossoms on the ground. Aoi raised a hand and shielded her face as the spring sun beat directly down on her. It was almost impossible to see anything in front of her

"Um, you guys _do_ know that classes are starting, right?" Aoi's light-blue eyes darted around, trying to find an opening.

"Shut up. _This_ will be your lesson today." Emiko raised her right hand high above her head. Aoi cowered against the wall, trying to distance herself from the girl. Emiko brought her hand down swiftly.

"What is going on here?"

Emiko's hand stopped inches away from Aoi's cheek. She turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "V-vice President!" She stuttered, dropping her hand. "W-we were just saying a friendly hello! Right?" She turned to Aoi and forced a smile.

Aoi stared blankly at the girl. From her angle, Aoi couldn't see who had just shown up. Several girls in the clique squealed as the man walked towards them.

"Girls, you'd better run off to class now if you don't want me to report you to the administrators." A new, higher-pitched voice warned.

There was tittering and whispering as the girls ran off, but Emiko hadn't moved a step. She stood gazing at the two men, mesmerized, a flush creeping up her cheeks.

"That means you too." The higher one snapped.

Emiko started, her cheeks burning even brighter. "I-I'm sorry." She muttered and ran off.

There was a chuckle. "We'll then, I'm leaving this to you, Vice President." The high one drawled, and the crunching of footsteps told Aoi that he was walking away.

"Um, thank you." Aoi brushed her skirt off.

"It's not a problem." The deep voice replied smoothly.

A sudden gust of air brought with it a storm of pink blossoms. Aoi squeezed her eyes shut against the petals and brought a hand up to protect her face.

"I haven't seen you before." The man commented, walking forward. "Are you new?"

"Yes." Aoi replied.

The storm calmed and she opened her eyes. The swaying of a nearby tree blocked the sun's rays for brief intervals. During that time she could make out a tall figure with a handsome face framed by long, purple locks. His dark-blue eyes were fixed on Aoi. Something stirred in the back of her memory, and at that moment, a flash of recognition crossed the man's face. Aoi could feel her heartbeat accelerating and her hands began to tremble. His beautiful eyes widened and his lips parted.

"I've found you."


End file.
